El arenque encantado
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: haruka y serena comen de un pescado magico que hace que se enamoren perdidamente. provocando que todas las sailors, michiru y darien busquen desesperadamente una solucion.¿triunfara el amor de haruka por michiru o se dejara llevar por una ilusion?
1. pescado asado

ACLARO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE DE MI IMAGINACION LOCA

ANTES DE QUE LEAN LES ADVIERTO QUE AQUÍ MICHIRU SUFRE MUCHO AJAJAJAJAJ

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka se encontraba afuera de la hermosa mansión donde Vivian ella, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Estaba impaciente llevaba 20 minutos esperándolas

-maldita sea ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Solo vamos a una estúpida excursión, ¿Qué tan difícil es ponerte un pantalón cómodo y una camisa de deporte y tus tenis?—pero parecía ser que las chicas querían verse espectaculares en simples pants como si fuera un desfile de moda, vio como salían Setsuna y Hotaru felices, lo que dejaba a la peor, Michiru podría pasar tres horas decidiendo que ponerse.

-¡Michiru apúrate. Que no te voy a estar esperando todo el día¡- grito a la ventana que daba a su recamara.

-hay papa haruka pero que impaciente eres—comento Hotaru que ya era toda una hermosa señorita, provocando que muchos muchachos la pretendieran aunque no duraban mucho ya que se tenían que enfrentar a su sobreprotector "suegro" Hotaru rio no le importaba mucho tener un novio en esos momentos.

-llevo 20 minutos esperándolas como quieren que me ponga—

-ay que desesperada—dijo una voz a sus espaldas volteo con la firme intención de enfrentarse a Michiru pero en cuanto la vio la dejo sin habla, estaba espectacular la ropa deportiva le quedaba muy bien mas el hecho que Michiru se veía preciosa con el cabello recogido dejo estupefacta a la rubia.

-bue…bueno vámonos ya que nos están esperando—dijo subiéndose a la camioneta, estaba roja, Hotaru choco su palma con la de Michiru y le dijo "bien" felicitando el hecho de que logro incomodar a haruka. Se dirigieron al parque donde los príncipes como las demás sailors las esperaban. Hotaru estaba leyendo una revista muy entretenida y de pronto vio algo que le causo mucha risa.

-jajajaja miren esto, tienen que verlo, papa bájale a tu música—le grito Hotaru a haruka que obedeció de inmediato, haruka empezó a leer con voz ceremoniosa

-ajam, a ver dice… _el domingo pasado vimos en una playa privada a la pareja del momento a la talentosa violinista Michiru kaioh y al apuesto corredor haruka tenoh de los mas cariñosos acompañados de su dulce hija la señorita Hotaru y su amiga más cercana la afamada científica Setsuna meioh . A leguas se puede ver que son la familia perfecta pero fuentes cercanas a la pareja nos cuenta que en realidad la pequeña Hotaru es producto de la relación secreta que hubo entre la señorita Setsuna y tenoh. También es un secreto a voces que Michiru detesta a su hijastra y eso ha sido la causa de varios roces en la joven pareja, se dice que Setsuna y haruka se casaron en secreto es por eso que kaioh y tenoh no han contraído nupcias. Por lo que Michiru le exige que se divorcie cosa que tenoh no quiere ya que es un secreto a voces que la señorita Setsuna meioh fue el amor de su vida…._ORALEEEE esta historia sí que me gusto—dijo Hotaru, en el vehículo hubo un profundo silencio pero después le siguió una sonora carcajada

-jajajaj casada con Setsuna jajajaja—

-maltrato a Hotaru jajajajajaja—

- soy la madre de Hotaru jajajajajajaja—

-jajajaja la ultima vez fue que Michiru y yo nos habíamos casado, la anterior fue que estaba embarazada, y recuerdo una donde decían que golpeaba a Michiru—recordó haruka riéndose

-me encantan estas notas. Es mejor que leer un chiste—rio Michiru, todas asintieron

-oigan, ahora que lo pienso porque vamos a ese templo—pregunto haruka que quería quedarse a ver la televisión en su día de descanso a estar como mensa, entrenando en un templo donde apenas habían los servicios básicos.

-por enésima vez—dijo Setsuna haciendo acopio de paciencia—vamos a un templo a purificar nuestra energía antes de que la princesa se case, es un ritual donde la princesa serenity se transformara en la neo reina serena—

-aun así digo que es pérdida de tiempo…hay cosas más productivas que puedo hacer—bufo haruka

-vamos haruka, será divertido solo serán dos días—comento Michiru dándole una caricia en el rostro, haruka le sonrió gentilmente esa era la sonrisa que solo tenía reservada para su sirena que se sintió feliz de estar con haruka después de tanto sufrimiento por el que habían pasado.

-papa haruka…vas a chocar—

-¡¿Qué¡?—haruka de inmediato viro el volante evitando así un aparatoso accidente contra un tráiler. Haruka y Michiru pasaron el resto del camino en silencio y mirando hacia el lado opuesto para no distraerse, cuando llegaron se encontraron con las chicas y mina y Amy se subieron con ellas para que fueran mas cómodas en la otra camioneta que conducía Darién.

-hay Darién maneja horrible—se quejo haruka al ver que iban a solo 150 míseros kilómetros por hora.

- que tu manejes como mantenido a punto de recibir herencia no significa que lo hagan todos—comento Michiru provocando la risa de todos. "ay este será un viaje largo" pensó haruka que cuando llego lo hizo de pésimo humor, tener que soportar las burlas de Hotaru, Michiru y mina al mismo tiempo no era agradable. Lo primero que hizo fue bajarse de la camioneta y meterse al templo que para su disgusto estaba abandonado.

-¡¿Qué clase de templo es este¡?—grito, vio que no había ningún monje , los muebles que había ahí estaban muy viejos y mugrientos, la cocina vacía y no había televisión, saco su celular y vio que no había señal satelital para ver la novela, miro con horror el dibujo que indicaba que su teléfono se le estaba descargando, no era problema traía el cargador de pronto paso la mirada por el lugar, ni un jodido enchufe "demonios"

-¿que pasa sailor uranus?—pregunto luna viendo que la rubia estaba muy alterada

-suficiente me largo, no es necesaria mi presencia en este tonto ritual, me retiro a ver mi novela—se volteo con la firme convicción de irse pero se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Michiru

-haruka no seas niña, claro que es necesaria tu presencia aquí y tu presencia estará aquí o si no…—

-¿¡o si no que ¡?—

-dormirás en el sofá todo un mes— haruka se quedo callada, de pronto toda la furia que sentía se le bajo con esa simple amenaza Michiru era capaz de eso y más, una vez le dijo que se iría al sofá una semana y la tacho de loca, fue una semana bañándose con agua helada por las mañanas las tardes y las noches.

-está bien—gruño resignada y se retiro a la cocina a ver si había algo de comer y como pensó no había ni una triste migaja.—maldita sea. ¿Se le declarara satoshi a hikari? Porque me pasa esto en el momento clímax de la novela— escucho un grito afuera salió y vio para su disgusto que todas absolutamente todas estaban nadando muy contentas. Michiru estaba jugando voleibol con Amy Setsuna y Hotaru. Cuando la vio haruka sabía que le diría que se pusiera su traje de baño para que jugara con ellas.

-haruka querida ¿Qué crees? Se me olvido tu traje de baño pero puedes acompañar al príncipe que irá a pescar, tenemos que alimentarnos tesoro, así Que esfuérzate o no comerás—dicho esto siguió divirtiéndose con sus amigas. A haruka se le cayó la mandíbula al piso. ¿Era su esclava o qué? A lo lejos vio como Darién estaba con su caña de pescar muy concentrado. Suspiro resignada y se dirigió a su príncipe

-príncipe…¿puedo pescar con usted?—pregunto Darién volteo y le sonrió cálidamente

-por supuesto que si haruka, mira ahí está la caña ¿sabes pescar? –

-si—haruka agarro la caña y le puso la carnada, pescar no le atraía mucho, lo consideraba aburrido pero su padre le había enseñado.

-vaya lo haces muy bien—dijo Darién al ver que haruka tenía el bote lleno.

-gracias...bueno mi padre me enseño—

-pues te enseño bien…sabes siempre me pregunto por qué las cosas le salen tan bien a Michiru y a ti, son la una para la otra—

-bueno nosotras...—

-perdóname me estoy metiendo donde no me importa, haruka lo siento—

-no se preocupe, creo que tiene razón bueno al igual que usted está destinado a la princesa digamos que algo similar me pasa con Michiru—haruka estaba algo incomoda hablar de su relación con cualquier persona fuera quien fuera le molestaba, y más si era con Darién ya que con el no había tenido mucho trato

-bueno si en parte es porque estábamos destinados…¿pero sabes? Yo pienso que podemos elegir nuestro propio destino, el futuro no recae en una profecía o una predicción…es el producto de nuestras decisiones…-

-¡Darién, haruka. Tenemos hambre¡- gritaba mina. Haruka se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido volteo a ver a las chicas y vio que ellas tenían ya la fogata encendida.

-como ustedes no hicieron nada—dijo molesta y dejo la cubeta en el suelo

-que pasa haruka, venimos a divertirnos, es como la despedida de solteros de serena y Darién—comento Amy

-haruka está molesta porque no supo si sacoshy se le declarara a kory—comento Michiru con una sonrisa sarcástica

-en primera es satoshy e hikari, segunda no me interesaba venir a este hediondo lugar—dijo haruka poniendo los pescados en el fuego, y se dio cuenta de que había capturado un hermoso pescado rojizo que se veía muy apetitoso "es mío" pensó de todos modos ella los había capturado, algún gusto debía de tener. Cocino los pescados de mala gana por orden de Michiru les sirvió a todos y se quedo con su pescado, empezaron a platicar de cosas estúpidas. Haruka le dio una mordida a su pescado y le supo delicioso, sintio como se deshacía en su boca de manera delicada, le recorrió una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo y se sintió feliz de golpe. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

-¿haruka?...—pregunto serena tocándole el hombro extrañada por la actitud de la rubia, supuso que su pescado estaba delicioso –oye, tú pescado es extraño ¿ me das?— haruka volteo a ver a serena,

-no—no le quería dar a nadie, sabía demasiado delicioso y aun siendo ella su princesa no le daría

-ándale una mordidita, andaleee—serena puso unos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir, que derritieron a haruka

-solo un poco—y le acerco su pescado, serena lo mordió y sintió lo mismo que había sentido haruka momentos antes, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar el sabor tan exquisito

-mmmmmm delicioso—exclamo serena

Antes de que le pidiera otra persona un bocado de su pescado, haruka se lo comió todo. Siguieron platicando acerca del nuevo Tokio de cristal de cómo habían pasado por tantas cosas

-bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana a primera hora se realizara el ritual—comento Artemis, todos se dirigieron a acostar. Michiru estaba en la habitación esperando a haruka que se estaba lavando los dientes. Vio como la rubia llegaba, apagaba la luz y se acostaba sin más, dándole la espalda, Michiru se extraño completamente.

-¿haruka, no me darás mi beso?—haruka se volteo le dio un rápido beso en los labios y le volvió a dar la espalda "¿Qué le pasara?, seguro se enojo por como la trate, mañana le pediré disculpas" Michiru cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

BUENO QUE TAL? LOS DEJE PICADOS? OJALA QUE SI JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

ESPERO QUE COMENTEN DICIENDO SI LES GUSTO O NO PARA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA

BESITOS A TODOS¡


	2. la leyenda de meiku y seiku

ACLARO SAILOR MOON ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO ME DEMANDEN XD

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos ya estaban listos, para la ceremonia, solo faltaba serena que no salía de su cuarto

-¡serena, apúrate¡-gritaba Rei tocando con fuerza la puerta.

-no saldré—se escucho detrás de la puerta

-¡serena¡ ¿Cómo que no saldrás?—se acerco mina a la puerta

-no me quiero casar- grito serena

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEE¡?—gritaron al mismo tiempo, vieron como la puerta se abrió

-eso, NO-ME-VOY-A-CASAR—dijo serena que se encamino al salón donde las esperaban todos. Seguida de mina y Rei –escúchenme todos. Aaaaaah—cerro los ojos preparándose para lo que iba a decir -no me voy a casar con Darién…—

Todos en el salón se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, era increíble que serena la que ayer estaba entusiasmada por su boda que se celebraría después del ritual, y eso que les faltaba escuchar la parte grave…

-… no me casare con el por qué….porque yo estoy profundamente enamorada de haruka—todos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso, a Michiru se le fue la mandíbula hasta el suelo, y le faltaba rostro para abrir completamente los ojos como quería. Escucharon una puerta abrirse

-yo también te amo y no me importa enfrentarme al mundo—era haruka que había hecho que los presentes se sorprendieran más de lo que ya estaban aunque eso pareciera imposible. Corrió a abrazar a serena.

-es…esto es una burla ¿verdad? si, si tiene que ser una broma—comento Michiru que no se daba otra explicación a lo que sucedía ahí

-y una de pésimo gusto, no es gracioso haruka—menciono Setsuna

-escúchenme , ayer me di cuenta que el amor de mi vida era y seguirá siendo serena, es por eso que no es una broma, perdónenme pero no voy a renunciar a ella—dijo haruka, que seguía abrazándose con serena.

-no digas estupideces—tomo la palabra un Darién mas que furioso.

-Darién, no te permito que le hables así a haruka, entiéndenos estábamos confundidas, pero al fin comprendí que ella es la persona que amo, disculpa y disculpa Michiru pero no pienso renunciar a lo que siento—y ante los sorprendidos ojos de los presentes se besaron, Michiru no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos ¿Cómo podía haruka haber fingido durante tanto tiempo amor? Como pudo engañarla de esa manera tan vil.

-chicas para broma ya fue suficiente—dijo mina confundida.

-¡por que papa haruka¡ ¿Por qué haces sufrir a mama así? no te importan nuestros sentimientos ¡te odio, te odio¡-Hotaru se había lanzado sobre haruka pegándole en los hombros y repartiéndole cachetadas

-Hotaru perdón pero debes comprender que mi felicidad esta en serena—haruka tomo a Hotaru de los hombros, serena tomo a Hotaru de la barbilla

-Hotaru, sé que es difícil e inesperado, pero espero ser una buena madre para ti, ya que rini no nacerá y…—Michiru no pudo soportar eso, para nada dejaría que ella criara de Hotaru

-¡óyeme desgraciada que…¡-

-alto Michiru— Setsuna que la detuvo a tiempo –escúchenme esto está muy raro, ellas no actuarían de esa forma… algo debió de haber pasado—

-tienes razón ¿ pero por lo pronto que hacemos?—pregunto Amy, todos voltearon a ver a serena y a haruka que estaban abrazando a Hotaru.

-por lo pronto ser prudentes...Seguirles el juego, ellas podrían incluso fugarse juntas—todas se asustaron ante esa posibilidad pero voltearon a ver a "las enamoradas" y vieron que esa idea no era tan descabellada.

-¿y si es algo permanente?—dijo Darién sacando a flote su más grande temor, nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos

-esperemos que no sea así—dijo Michiru y se dirigió a las rubias –oigan, estamos de acuerdo con su decisión y las…apoyamos en su postura , nos causa felicidad saber que son felices— todos notaron el peligroso tono de Michiru, si esa seria una tarde larga.

El resto de la tarde fue un calvario para todas las sailor scauts que trataban por todos los medios que haruka y serena estuvieran alejadas y no dieran esos incómodos espectáculos, ver a haruka declamarle poemas a serena y serena besando a haruka no era algo que quisieran ver pero lamentablemente aunque hicieran lo posible no lo podían evitar. Todas se dispusieron a dormir y se turnaron para vigilar dos horas cada una para que ni haruka ni serena salieran a tomar un paseo nocturno. De pronto la voz de Setsuna las despertó

-¡chicas despierteeeeeeeeeeeen¡- todas se pusieron de pie de inmediato, escuchar a la senshi del tiempo exaltada a ese grado no era nada bueno, se reunieron de inmediato en el salón donde Setsuna las esperaba con una patética vela. Las primeras en llegar fueron Amy, Rei, Hotaru y mina

-¿Qué pasa, serena está bien?—llego haruka preocupada

-perdón chicas ¿Qué averiguaron?—dijo lita que llegaba a tientas pero se callo inmediatamente al ver a haruka.

-¿de qué?—

-de nada haruka ¿Por qué no vas a ver a serena si está bien?—dijo Michiru que estaba atrás de ella. Una sonrisa surco el rostro de haruka que salió corriendo del lugar

-¡Michiru¡-gritaron todas

-tranquilas, le puse un poderoso somnífero al café de serena, estará como un vegetal hasta mediodía, así tendremos menos problemas—

-que buena idea Michiru—le celebro Darién que acababa de llegar. Michiru se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a lo que de verdad le importaba

-bien Setsuna que averiguaste –demando michiru impaciente

-esto…-dijo Setsuna sacando un viejo libro –lo saque de la bodega de este templo…ahí están guardados los libros que contienen las leyendas de este lugar…pero créanme que no es nada alentador…miren - Setsuna compuso una cara de derrota en su rostro abrió el libro dejando ver el dibujo de un pescado rojizo

-oigan ese es el pescado que comieron haruka y serena—observo lita

-..así es, según cuenta este libro, este pescado es el hijo de el dios del rayo que fue castigado por su padre al amar a una mortal, tanto el cómo su amada fueron convertidos en peces y fueron condenados a vivir en lugares diferentes para nunca volver a encontrarse…-

-ve al grano Setsuna que tiene que ver eso con lo que está pasando—dijo Darién que estaba impaciente por saber que sucedía con serena.

-si perdonen…bueno el libro nos dice que esos peces sagrados nacen cada cien años…—

-y tenían que nacer justo ahora..¿No pudieron esperar una semana?—ironizo mina, Setsuna continuo leyendo ante la expectativa de todos.

-…continua diciendo que el pez rojo que se comieron haruka y la princesa es seiku el hijo del dios, y que tiene un poder especial…que es que si dos personas comen de él esas dos personas se enamoraran perdidamente…para toda la vida— todos se quedaron de piedra al confirmar su más grande temor

-me lleva el diablo, porque justo ahora—exploto Darién

-Darién tranquilo, debemos pensar en algo que…- empezó Michiru para tranquilizar al pelinegro

-¡tranquilo¡ como estar tranquilo, serena y yo pasamos por tantas cosas , juntos vencimos a seres prácticamente invencibles por el grande amor que nos tenemos, y ahora resulta que es amor se esfumo por un patético pescado—

-te recuerdo que estoy en la misma situación que tu…tu sabes que haruka es lo único que tengo así que soy la única que te comprende, pero debemos tener la cabeza fría para pensar en una solución que….—

-en primer lugar fue culpa de tu novia…ella siempre estuvo detrás de serena. No me extraña que supiera de la existencia de ese ser y—

-estas diciendo barbaridades, haruka jamás óyelo JAMAS sintió un cariño por serena mas allá del de una guerrera a su princesa, aparte te recuerdo que fue de serena que le rogo a haruka por comer de su pescado, si buscamos culpables ¡ELLA LO ES¡- grito Michiru que no podía ocultar su creciente furia

-haruka pesco esa criatura¡ y pudo haberse negado a darle a serena¡—

-¡en ese caso lo hubieras evitado¡-

-¿¡y por qué no lo hiciste tu¡?—exclamo Darién

Todos veían como Michiru y Darién discutían acaloradamente, era raro ver que unas personas tan tranquilas como ellas se agarraran a gritos de esa manera tan agresiva, pero la situación no era para menos, estaban enfrentándose a algo que nunca se les paso por la cabeza

-…es posible que nunca te quisiera, quizá siempre estuvo enamorada de serena..—

-estas pisando un terreno muy peligroso Darién, vale más que retrocedas no permito que se metan en mi intimidad de esa manera—

-pues puede que sea verdad—

-¡Michiru, Darién dejen de discutir¡ déjenme les termino de leer esto…según lo que me cuenta el libro Meiku la enamorada nace al mismo tiempo que seiku, según el libro es de color azul oscuro y su poder especial es que aquel que lo come se enamora de su alma gemela y de nadie más…-

-eso significa…¡que si serena ama de verdad a Darién y come de Meiku solo tendrá ojos para el—grito Amy emocionada

-y lo mismo pasara con haruka si sus sentimientos son verdaderos hacia Michiru—exclamo Hotaru

-tienen razón chicas, aparte la última estrofa esta borrada—comento Setsuna, todos se desanimaron cuando escucharon eso

-tranquilas, somos sailor scauts, hemos hecho milagros, hemos salvado al mundo no creo que encontrar a un pescadito sea tan difícil— comento mina animada.

-bien debido a que se suspendió la ceremonia, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí, será mejor investigar en la ciudad, Rei puede consultar en su templo y nosotros no se visitar bibliotecas a ver si en un libro viene algo de utilidad— propuso setsuna, y todos se fueron a descansar, sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos pues seguro vendrían días muy difíciles y agitados

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Bueno esto se esta sacando chispas¡ jajaja prometo actualizar rápido ya que casi tengo la historia escrita solo falta pulirla un poco, agradezco a los que dejaron su opinión, **_

_**entre ellos a ficr gracias por siempre comentar mis historias me elegra que te agraden, tambien **_

_**a belle03 gracias espero no defraudarte con esta historia. **_

_**A bash prometo hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos, tambien para que esto no se haga un telenovelon jajajajaa **_

_**A Andrea que tal la pelea de darien y michiru, esa esena la agregue por que querías un poco de drama jajaja pues ahí esta ojala te haya gustado, nada mas por que me lo pediste :)**_

_**A tutivale gracias por decir que te interesa mi historia, eres de mis autoras favoritas de hecho mentia es uno de mis fanfics favoritos **_

_**Hotaru no hikaru pues espero que me sigas escribiendo que bueno que te agrado, y cuando empecemos la verdadera acción esto sacara chispas lo prometo¡**_

_**Bueno besos a todos y síganme escribiendo, nos leemos**_


	3. INVESTIGACION

_**Aclaro SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, ESTA HISTORIA ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION LOCA…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Todos se fueron a acostar y a la mañana siguiente prepararon las cosas para irse, Michiru iba en el asiento del copiloto y vio como haruka estaba tarareando una canción de amor muy feliz, "si la hubiera dejado ir a ver su estúpida novela esto no estaría pasando" se lamento, se arrepintió de haberla obligado a estar ahí a fuerza.

-haruka— la nombrada volteo de inmediato a verla

-¿Qué pasa Michiru?—

-no nada, me preguntaba si lo que sentiste por mi se compara a tu "amor "por serena—

-Michiru discúlpame…no hay punto de comparación, me importaste mucho en su momento pero serena es todo par mi—Michiru sintió que se le apretaba el corazón, le dolía nunca pensó que haruka le diría algo así ella siempre había sido atenta con ella, le cumplía todos sus caprichos, le regalaba rosas hermosas, decía constantemente que la amaba, recordó el día en que estaban en una cafetería y haruka se hinco enfrente de todos gritando que ella era el amor de su vida. Apretó los dientes para no ponerse a llorar, mina, Rei, Setsuna y Hotaru la estaban viendo con tristeza.

Cuando llegaron al parque lo primero que hicieron haruka y serena fue salir disparadas a abrazarse.

-haruka te amo—exclamo serena, haruka la abrazo con fuerza

-yo también te amo, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a algún lado?—dijo haruka guiñándole un ojo, y se retiraron abrazándose felices. Todos vieron como se iban pero no hicieron nada por detenerlo, Setsuna tomo la palabra.

-debemos detener esta locura lo más rápido posible, seremos concisos y precisos—

-si, pero ¿Qué hacemos?—pregunto Rei

-… ¿y qué hacemos con ellas?—dijo Amy que veía a lo lejos como las rubias se estaban besando apasionadamente.

-bueno por lo pronto dejarlas ser, nosotros…-

-¡como que dejarlas ser¡ podrían hacer una locura—exclamo Michiru furiosa, Setsuna se giro a mirarla con la preocupación en sus ojos

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, si ellas se dan cuenta que estamos en contra de su "relación pueden hacer una locura peor…como irse a otro país y jamás volver a verlas ¡quieres eso¡debemos ser cautas, estamos ante algo muy delicado—

-está bien…a ver ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?—dijo Michiru cruzándose de brazos

-bien..Ya todos estamos de acuerdo, sugiero que investiguemos algo más sobre esos peces, la leyenda, el dios que los convirtió, antídotos soluciones, leyendas similares toda información es poca…debemos dividirnos para hacer las cosas más rápido—

-yo puedo investigar en mi templo y conozco a los dueños de los templos de toda la ciudad, puedo ir a esos lugares e investigar en sus bibliotecas—

-buena idea, veamos haremos equipos, Rei se irá con lita a investigar en los templos de la ciudad, Amy y mina irán a investigar con los biólogos, puede que conozcan algo de esos peces, yo y Hotaru iremos a bazares a buscar libros que puedan ayudarnos, Darién y Michiru ustedes deben de ir a bibliotecas locales a buscar algo sobre esto, bien pues nos vamos—

-¡espera, espera¡ porque de entre todos tengo que ir con el—pregunto Michiru que no olvidaba su discusión con el pelinegro, Setsuna dio vuelta lentamente y le dedico una mirada fría.

-por que si no solucionamos esto….más les valdría "conocerse" mejor—todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla, entre ellos la más afectada Michiru se quedo hecha un monumento "yo..con Darién ¡por dios no¡" y no era que Darién se le hiciera un hombre feo, al contrario le parecía muy atractivo pero ella solo veía su vida con haruka y con nadie más. sintió el frio del suelo y supo que sus piernas habían perdido fuerzas vio como las chicas se iban sin decir nada, sintió como Darién la levantaba delicadamente del piso.

-tranquila Michiru, solucionaremos esto…disculpa por lo de hace rato, no estaba usando la cabeza—

-no Darién, también fue mi culpa, los ánimos se calentaron…y con justa razón—

-tienes razón, pero entre todos arreglaremos este inconveniente—Michiru le sonrió gentilmente era la primera vez que se hablaban así, casi nunca había tenido trato con haruka y Michiru. –vámonos entre más rápido hagamos esto mejor—

-tienes razón—dijo Michiru y se subió al carro con Darién dispuestos a solucionar ese problema

Setsuna y y Hotaru se encontraban en un viejo bazar en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, llevaban más de tres días de búsqueda exhaustiva casi no habían dormido, Setsuna tuvo el presentimiento que los demás estaban igual

-plut, mira esto—Hotaru había sacado a Setsuna de su concentración, rápidamente miro que era lo que la pequeña le decía.

-¿qué sucede?-

-este libro tiene la misma figura del pez que se comieron papa-haruka y la princesa…pero esta en chino y no sé leer—

-tienes razón—Setsuna tomo el libro para descifrar su contenido—a ver…"cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo el del dios del mar ma-tso-po se enamoro de la princesa kyo y decidió desposarla, pero el oscuro mago danubiss que también estaba enamorado de la princesa decidió convertirlos en peces, por toda la eternidad. Esos peces renacen cada cien años y si alguien llega a comerlos ocurrirán desgracias en todo el mundo"…-

-se parece mucho a la historia que tenía el libro de ese templo…-

-tienes razón ¿pero a que se referirá con desgracias en todo el mundo?—

-no se...quizá haruka nos mate a todos por estar con la princesa—

-o la princesa renuncie a su cargo, para vivir una vida normal—

-y si aparece un nuevo enemigo nos hará pedazos porque no tenemos la presencia de haruka ni de la princesa—

-no lo había pensado…pero esto se está convirtiendo en un problema mayor—pensó Setsuna, que se giro a ver al libro

-Hotaru..Dice algo mas "y cuando las desgracias recaigan en este mundo, si el guerrero se olvida de su espejo…"

-¿Qué quiere decir?—

-no lo se—

Por su parte Amy y mina visitaban al último biólogo de la ciudad, los anteriores científicos no le habían ayudado en nada solo les enseñaban peces tropicales y alguna que otra piraña, y cuando les contaban el por qué de su visita solo se reían de ellas así que estaban recurriendo a su último recurso el doctor Dimitri thyski un extranjero que decía el periódico había enloquecido diciendo una sarta de barbaridades sobre peces de amor y ese tipo de cosas que hasta hace unos días Amy hubiera tachado de locura…ahora no estaba tan segura, tocaron el timbre varias veces y se asustaron cuando vieron a un señor desaliñado, barba mal cortada y con unas grandes ojeras.

-buenas tardes…mmm ¿se encuentra el docto Dimitri?—pregunto Amy

-soy yo que se les ofrece—contesto el hombre

-buenas tardes queríamos hacerle unas preguntas—el hombre dudo un momento, las vio fijamente, después de un rato las dejo pasar, el lugar estaba muy sucio y en el piso había varios libros tirados por todo el lugar, acompañados de latas de refresco y papas fritas, el doctor se encontraba haciéndoles un te.

-discúlpenme por el desorden no esperaba visitas—dijo mientras tiraba los objetos que estaban regados en la mesita de centro—aunque en realidad, no he tenido visita en los últimos tres años—puso la charola con él te en la mesa y les sirvió a las chicas. –bueno díganme ¿en que les puedo ayudar?—

-bueno antes que nada gracias por dejarnos pasar doctor…vera nosotros vimos en el periódico un publicación acerca de que se retiro debido A… que quiso realizar investigaciones en privado— comenzó a decir Amy ,el señor bufo burlonamente

-lo que me está diciendo es que me corrieron de la comunidad científica por loco…sabe usar la diplomacia señorita—

-no, no quise decir eso, bueno yo…vera, nosotros venimos a consultar algo con usted—

Amy y mina le contaron todo acerca de los pescados de lo que les había pasado a haruka y a serena, todo con gran detalle, el doctor las miraba primero curioso, luego ansioso, al final de la historia se paro pensativo, a las chicas les extraño que no se riera de su descabellada historia. El doctor miro fijamente la puerta dándoles la espalda.

-se trata de los legendarios pescados Keiku no hay duda…-

-¿los legendarios pescados keiku?—preguntaron Amy y mina a la vez, el doctor agarro del suelo un par de libros

- seiku y meiku en la cultura japonesa, ma-tso-po y kyo en los relatos chinos, njord y kargy en las leyendas nórdicas, sea como sea el peligro es lo mismo, por lo que me cuentan sus amigas comieron del macho es decir el que tiene el poder de hacer que una pareja se enamore aunque no se conozcan, así sea el hijo del vecino, son varias las leyendas acerca de ellos, son demasiadas versiones que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la acertada. en lo que están de acuerdo es que son dos humanos que se amaron y su amor fue en contra de los deseos de terceros es por eso que fueron convertidos en peces, por toda la eternidad—

-si eso ya lo sabemos…lo que queremos es que nos diga la manera de solucionar las cosas—dijo mina impaciente

-bueno…no existe cura para eso, la única solución es encontrar al otro pez y dárselos a probar, dado que el otro pez es capaz de hacer que una persona solo tenga ojos para el amor de su vida…-

-y usted sabe donde podemos encontrarlo doctor—pregunto Amy, el doctor negó con la cabeza

-es algo imposible encontrar al otro pescado—

-¡que dice, pero si encontramos a este, como no podremos encontrar al otro¡-se exalto mina

-señorita, los peces sagrados nacen cada cien años, y nacen en lugares diferentes, encontrar al macho es algo muy difícil puede llevarte años, pero encontrar a la hembra es..prácticamente imposible, seiku nace en agua dulce y meiku nace en agua salada es por eso que nunca se pueden reunir por más que quieran, ¿se cree capaz de encontrar a un pequeño pescadito en el ancho mar?—pregunto el doctor.

-pero doctor...en ese caso debe de haber un antídoto..Algo que pueda ayudarnos a..—

-no, no lo hay si no encuentran a meiku, sus amigas vivirán enamoradas por el resto de su vida—

-no puede ser…-balbuceo Amy

-señoritas siento no ser de ayuda, pero…me he pasado toda la vida reuniendo información acerca de esos peces y créanme es todo lo que se…tomen este grabado no lo he podido descifrar está en una lengua antigua…espero les sirva es todo lo que tengo—

Amy y mina salieron decepcionadas de ahí el panorama no era nada alentador, en ese mismo momento Rei y lita estaban en el ultimo templo de la ciudad.

-pss hey Rei, este templo me da escalofríos—le susurro lita a la señora del fuego

-este fue el primer templo de la ciudad, guarda silencio, la matriarca nos espera y debemos guardar silencio—respondió Rei en un susurro con los ojos cerrados ambas estaban en la sala principal del templo hincadas esperando a la sacerdotisa, llevaban media hora así y ya se les estaban durmiendo las piernas.

-¡atención, la matriarca está presente¡- todos en la salas se pararon ceremoniosamente para recibir a la matrona, era muy vieja y una expresión de sabiduría demostraba que esos los años no habían pasado en balde. Se acerco a las sailors y cuando las vio fijamente se hinco ante ellas, para sorpresa de sus pupilos

-es un verdadero honor que las protegidas por los planetas vengan a mi humilde presencia—tanto lita como Rei se sorprendieron de ver que esa persona sabia quienes eran, correspondieron el saludo

-no, el honor es nuestro excelencia —comento Rei

-bueno, díganme que es lo que necesitan las princesas de mi, estoy dispuesta a ayudarles en lo que les ofrezca…por favor déjenme sola con ellas—les dijo a sus pupilos que de inmediato se retiraron, Rei y lita le contaron todos los detalles acerca de el pez y de cómo haruka se había enamorado de serena. La matriarca puso toda su atención al relato mantuvo una expresión uniforme sin mostrar sorpresa aunque sus ojos no mentían, sentía miedo

-sin duda son los pescados seiku y meiku de la leyenda, se enfrentan a un problema grave…-

-poderosa matriarca ¿sabe usted algo sobre esos peces?—dijo lita, vieron como la matriarca titubeaba, se acerco a ellas y abrió sus labios lentamente

-si comieron a seiku… necesitan encontrar a meiku es la única manera de solucionar las cosas...pero eso significaría una catástrofe en la tierra—

-¿a qué se refiere?—

-ni yo misma lo se…la historia de esos peces se ha perdido no hay nadie que sepa a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pasara, lo que nos queda son fragmentos que los monjes recapitularon en varios escritos…se dice que cuando meiku y seiku mueren de manera natural vendrán otros cien años de paz en la tierra pero…si seiku y meiku mueren antes de tiempo en la misma época por la mano del hombre , ocurrirá un desastre en el mundo capaz incluso de destruir el universo…-

-pero ya matamos a un pescado y no paso nada—observo lita

-eso es porque fue solo seiku quien murió, meiku sigue viviendo si ella muere de muerte natural el ciclo se completaría y vendrían otros cien años de paz…eso dificulta un poco las cosas ya que...

-ya que si matamos a meiku y se la damos a serena para solucionar nuestro problema, eso significaría un problema aun mayor ya que pondríamos en peligro la tierra— concluyo Rei

-¿no hay otra solución?…un antídoto o algo—le pregunto lita a la matriarca esta negó con la cabeza

-me temo que esos pescados son producto de la maldición de un dios… no hay antídoto para eso—

En otro lado de la ciudad Darién y Michiru estaban en la biblioteca, no habían tenido éxito se habían comido miles y miles de libros acerca del tema y no encontraban nada

-¿Qué me dices encontraste algo de utilidad?— le pregunto Darién mientras sostenía "peces extraños y sus propiedades"

-bueno si, descubrí la receta del sushi de atún y que los peces pueden llegar a tener sed en el mar…de ahí en fuera sobre lo que nos concierne absolutamente nada—

-ah esto está resultando difícil…me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a las demás—

-espero que bien por que como lo veo, no sabremos nada de ese estúpido pescado-contesto Michiru dejando el libro en el estante

-ya vamos a cerrar jóvenes, largo—dijo un viejo decrepito con cara de pocos amigos

-si ya nos retiramos—dijo Michiru el viejo vio el ejemplar que tenia Darién en sus manos

-vaya, están haciendo una clasificación sobre peces—pregunto el hombre señalando el libro—yo puedo ayudar fui marino en mi juventud hace unas décadas—

-no creo que nos pueda ayudar…buscamos información sobre un tal meiku – los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos

-díganme…¿Cuál se comieron..el rojo o el azul?— Michiru y Darién se miraron entre si y decidieron contarle acerca de su desgracia

-…así que nuestras amigas están enamoradas—

-¿dices dos mujeres? ¡Eso sí que es sexy¡-contesto el viejito imaginándose unas mujeres besándose, Michiru se sintió ofendida y no se quiso imaginar lo que estaba pensando ese viejo libidinoso—bueno, aunque quisiera que me presentaran a esos encantos…les ayudare –

-primero ¿con quién tenemos el gusto?—pregunto Darién

-a disculpen mi nombre es agoto, y bueno les debo decir que se han metido en un gran problema.—

-no nos habíamos dado cuenta - ironizo Michiru

-bueno, verán la única forma de volver a sus amigas a la normalidad es que capturen a meiku.—el hombrecillo se dirigió a un cuarto cerrado en el que había un viejo libro—Miren esto me lo dio un viejo sacerdote al que su amada le dejo porque comió de esos peces, hace cien años es un libro que habla claramente sobre ese tema..—

-genial esto nos facilitara la búsqueda...—exclamo emocionado Darién

-…no lo creo—

-¿y por qué no?—Michiru no entendía a que se refería el sujeto

-por que están en contra del tiempo…el libro dice claramente que si no capturan a meiku antes de la luna llena…el amor que sienten producto de la magia de seiku, se convertirá en un amor verdadero y ya nada podrá contrarrestar el efecto…-

-¡QUE ESTA DICIENDO¡-Darién tomo al viejo de la camisa y lo empezó a zarandear, las esperanzas de Michiru se desvanecieron en un instante

-la luna llena aparecerá en diez días…-Michiru sintió como unas cálidas gotas saladas recorrían su rostro

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO¡? AHORA SI MICHIRU Y DARIEN ESTARAN SUPER PRESIONADOS SOLO DIEZ DIAS PARA SOLUCIONAR ESTE DESASTRE JAJAJAJA QUE MALA SOY¡**_

_**BUENO DEJEN REVIEW Y SALUDOS A TODOS**_

_**BYE**_


	4. reunion

Lo que todo mundo sabemos sailor moon no es propiedad mia le pertece a naoko takeuchi ya pueden leer :)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru y Darién iban camino al templo hikawa, Setsuna les hablo diciendo que se era importante reunirse para preparar el siguiente paso. Llegaron y lo primero que vieron fue la incómoda imagen de haruka y serena besándose en el árbol, haruka le estaba acariciando las pompas a serena y serena estaba lamiendo desesperadamente los labios de la señora de los vientos, Michiru se pregunto si en esos tres días de libertad que tuvieron habrían llegado a algo más: era probable conociendo a haruka, la puerta a la sala de se te abrió

-pasen, no tenemos todo el día—dijo Setsuna, Michiru y Darién pasaron rápidamente, Michiru vio como Rei y lita estaban tomando una cerveza tratando de calmarse.—han estado así desde que llegue, insistieron en que nos reuniéramos cuanto antes—comento Setsuna, Rei dejo bracamente su cerveza en la mesa.

-creo…que es mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos—dijo Rei con una voz hueca

-¿peor? ¿Dime como demonios puede ser peor?—exclamo Michiru

-oh pues no sé, ¿cuenta que haruka y serena se hayan acostado porque nadie se quedo a cuidarlas?— dijo Setsuna

-pues tu organizaste todo era de sentido común prepararse para eso—dijo Hotaru

-bueno no soy la única aquí con cerebro alguien más pudo pensarlo—

- el punto es que las dejamos y no hay vuelta atrás no estamos seguras de sí, si pasaron a algo mas así que mejor concentrémonos en lo que Rei nos quiere decir.

-al oeste de Tokio se encuentra un templo, el mas antiguo de Tokio. Ahí se encuentra la matriarca más poderosa de Japón y lo que nos revelo no es nada esperanzador…nos dijo que la única manera de solucionar esto es capturar al otro pez, pero a la vez eso significaría la destrucción del mundo, así que tenemos dos opciones, capturar al pescado y aceptar nuestro castigo, o dejarlo que viva contento en las aguas mientras planeamos la boda de haruka y serena—

-¡maldita sea¡-exploto Darién

-¿averiguaron algo más?—pregunto Michiru viendo a Setsuna

-si, pero me temo que no contradice lo que Rei comenta —saco el libro que consiguieron en el bazar-..Observen este libro chino es muy antiguo que nos dice que si alguien come esos pescados graves desgracias ocurrirán en el mundo y viene acompañado de una especie de profecía que dice "y cuando las desgracias recaigan en este mundo…si el guerrero olvida su espejo" y lo dema esta borrado al igual que el otro libro-

-a que se refiere—pregunto mina

-no lo se…pero eso ahora no importa, piensen. Si la princesa se enamora de haruka no existirá Tokio de cristal y la reina serenity no nacera—comenzo setsuna pero Hotaru tomo la palabra

-y si viene un enemigo es probable que nos dé una paliza ya que ni la princesa ni sailor uranus querrán participar—

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?—pregunto Michiru incrédula, haruka podía ser todo lo que quisieran pero nunca faltaría a su obligación de salvar la tierra –"Michiru, la única razón por la que salvo al planeta de la destrucción, es para crear un mundo mejor un mundo más humano y bondadoso…un mundo para vivir a tu lado"—esas palabras que una vez le dijo haruka, seguían grabadas en el fondo de su alma, eran parte de esos momentos que nunca olvidas.

-ellas nos acaban de decir que quieren vivir una vida normal juntas…las dos me acaban de entregar sus broches de transformación…-dijo luna enseñando los artefactos, Michiru tomo el de haruka, lo miro por un momento y lo apretó

-cuando una sailor entrega su broche significa que renuncia a ser una sailor scaut—dijo Artemis

- lo que nos deja en una situación comprometedora…-observo Darién -…si capturamos ese pescado una terrible desgracia vendrá a este mundo. Pero si dejamos las cosas así es probable que seamos vulnerables cuando nos ataque otro enemigo…sea cual sea la opción que elijamos pagaremos un alto precio por ello…- todas vieron a Darién y supieron que tenía razón esto resultaba ser mucho peor de lo que se imaginaban

-y lo peor es que descubrimos que el otro pescado es mucho más difícil de conseguir…-comenzó mina todos se giraron a verla -…un biólogo nos dijo que el pescado que se comieron haruka y serena es el pescado que vive en agua dulce, pero el pescado que puede estamos buscando vive en los enorme océanos, aunque seamos unas senshis y tengamos poderes, nos tomara meses incluso años buscar un charalito en el mar y aparte puede estar en cualquier lado—

-eso no importa…si nos esforzamos podemos tardar un par de años en buscar a meiku lo que nos dará tiempo para pensar cómo enfrentar el famoso desastre y cuando lo encontremos se lo damos a uranus y a serena y asunto arreglado—opino lita, todas se alegraron la opción no sonaba tan descabellada y sonrieron al encontrar una solución al problema…

-no—las interrumpió Michiru y su voz sonó angustiada , angustiada como nunca antes, se odio por lo que iba a decir quería que fuera una mentira –si no encontramos a meiku antes de la luna llena…lo de haruka y serena se transformara en amor verdadero—

Todas se quedaron estáticas, no podían creer su mala suerte

-aquí hay cerveza por si…la necesitan—dijo Rei poniendo la hielera en medio cada quien agarro una rápidamente

-necesito algo mas fuerte—dijo Michiru que estaba a punto de caerse, todas guardaron silencio hasta que Setsuna decidió romperlo.

-así que no solo debemos decidir la destrucción del mundo y liberar del hechizo a nuestra princesa, si no que también tenemos que hacer una labor titánica para encontrar ese cochino pescado en menos de dos semanas por qué tenemos un ultimátum—

-así parece ser—comento Amy que se bebió de un sorbo la cerveza, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡HAY QUE INTENTARLO¡-grito Darién llevándose todas las miradas de los presentes

-pero Darién el mundo…- comenzó Hotaru

-el mundo no me interesa, si no es a lado de haruka—interrumpió Michiru y miro a Darién—seguro que tu también te sientes igual—Darién asintió—ESCUCHEN debemos de encontrar ese pescado A COMO DE LUGAR, y si no lo encontramos antes de diez días…pues es por algo, pero no me rendiré antes de intentarlo—

-Michiru tiene razón, de todos modos si las cosas siguen así no creo que haya princesa que defienda el planeta así que es peor, propongo que si el mundo será destruido, sea con nuestra princesa en sus 5 sentidos y no viviendo engañada por la magia de una triste pescado—comento Setsuna

-tienen razón, será mejor tratar por todos los medios de encontrar una solución a esto—dijo mina

-bien, alguien sabe cómo conseguir ese pez—pregunto Amy y todos se quedaron sin habla

-bueno…yo—empezó Rei

-al parecer lo único que sabemos es que está metido en algún océano de este enorme planeta—puntualizo Hotaru

-eso significa…que volvimos al principio—se decepciono mina

-no, por que ahora sabemos bien a que nos enfrentamos—comento Darién, Michiru dirigió sus hermosos ojos azules a la pareja que hace unos momentos estaba sentaba en el árbol dándose apasionados besos, vio como haruka le ponía una corona de flores a la cabeza de su princesa. "haruka, se que en fondo esta ese amor tan grande que siempre me profesaste y ninguna magia ni ningún dios podrá borrar lo que nosotros sentimos, se que en el fondo estas ahí esperándome, con una sonrisa en tu rostro, solo espera un poco más"

-bien…¿por dónde empezamos? Por que supongo que no iremos de excursión a la playa toda la semana..—

-lita tiene razón, no podemos buscar de la nada sería imposible con tan solo diez días, ese bichejo debe de estar en cualquier parte del mundo, incluso en altamar…debemos ser precisos—opino Hotaru

-si ¿pero por donde comenzar? Debemos estar seguros de los movimientos que haremos—

-oigan... ahora que lo pienso el científico nos revelo que esa leyenda es conocida en varias culturas la japonesa, la china y la nórdica, podemos comenzar por los lugares donde esa leyenda sea conocida—opino Amy

-Amy tiene razón…es mejor eso que nada si esos lugares mencionan esos peces es porque quizá aparecieron ahí—comento Setsuna

-bueno es lo mas que podemos hacer…debemos irnos inmediatamente el tiempo corre—

-otra vez tendremos que dividirnos para hacer más rápida esta tarea, bien Rei, lita y yo nos iremos a china a investigar, amy,mina y Hotaru se irán al norte de Europa …Darién y Michiru se quedaran a cuidar de que esas dos no hagan locuras.—todas los vieron con tristeza a los pobres muchachos, luego voltearon a ver como haruka y serena estaban jugando a corretearse. –"te atrapare gatita jajajaaj"- -"no haruka, jijiji"—

-será lo mejor—dijo Hotaru llevándose la mano a la cabeza, su papa nunca había demostrado ser tan cariñosa ni siquiera con Michiru, eso significaba que su forma de amar había cambiado totalmente, por lo tanto ella ya no era haruka tenoh ahora era la victima de un hechizo barato…ni tan barato por que les estaba causando muchos dolores de cabeza.

-bueno debemos partir ahora mismo, vayan a su casa y empaquen lo estrictamente necesario, nos reuniremos a las 9…-

-pero primero debemos consultar el horario del aeropuerto—exclamo lita

-esperen, haruka es dueña de tres jets privados, llamare a los pilotos y cuando lleguen a nuestra casa ya estarán listos para partir…-propuso Michiru

-¡oh vaya viajaremos con clase¡-dijo una mina emocionada

-emmm, mama Michiru no creo que a papa haruka le caiga en gracia el hecho de que se lleven a sus pequeños a la primera oportunidad—

-entenderá que se nos agota el tiempo—corto Setsuna

-si recupera la cordura claro..—

-bueno ya vaya por sus cosas y nos veremos a las diez en la casa Michiru…dense prisa—dijo Setsuna tajante.

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación que hace uno días había compartido con haruka, se dirigió al closet y encontró la ropa de haruka, se acerco a ella y pudo aspirar su inconfundible aroma, un olor a madera realmente exquisito, agarro la camisa rosa que le había regalado por motivo de su cumpleaños, era la favorita de la rubia y cada vez que se la ponía Michiru sabía que era con el afán de complacerla. Abrazo la camisa como tratando de abrazar la esencia de haruka , la esencia que sabia le pertenecía a ella y nadie más por el simple hecho de que ella había sido la única persona por la que la señora de los vientos sintió amor. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, volteo rápidamente creyendo que era haruka con su sonrisa burlona diciéndole que todo eso había sido una broma por haberla tratado mal, se engañaba lo único que vio fue la seria cara de Setsuna que solo llegaba para confirmarle su cruda realidad.

-las chicas me llamaron..Dijeron que ya vienen en camino—

-ya veo… ¿Dónde están haruka y la princesa?—

-estan…aaah haruka está velando el sueño de la princesa—

- vaya, hasta hace unos días era la única que tenía ese privilegio—

-Michiru…de verdad lo siento todo esto es un terrible accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa. Yo soy testigo del grande amor que haruka te profesaba para ella no había nadie más que tu, es por eso que se que ese amor tan grande que se tienen no puede ser vencido por un simple hechizo…pero si no encontramos al otro pez haruka y la princesa…-

-lo sé, lo se me estoy preparando para eso, aunque llegado el día no se cómo reaccionare—

-haremos todo lo posible por volver todo a su cauce normal—

-lo se, Setsuna ¿tu crees que?...—

-disculpen, ya estamos todas, debemos irnos rápidamente—dijo Hotaru

-tienes razón..vamos— Setsuna salió de la habitación seguida por Michiru,

Caminaron las tres en silencio, cada quien pensando lo mismo pero en diferente forma, Setsuna pensaba que si no resolvía esto el futuro tan perfecto que siempre había protegido se desmoronaría y no nacería la pequeña dama…no podía permitir un futuro donde rini no existiera.

Hotaru pensaba asustada que la hermosa familia que tenia se estaba desvaneciendo y quizá no volvería a ser lo mismo, sinceramente no podía concebir la idea de que su papa se separara de su madre y tener de madrastra a la que sería su princesa.

Michiru era la peor de todas no sabía como reaccionar si no solucionaban esa situación el perder a haruka fue algo que siempre considero estúpido y descabellado ella siempre le cumplía hasta el mas mínimo capricho, todas las noches llegaba con una hermosa rosa blanca en sus manos, la consentía y ponía atención a todo lo que le decía, cuando se iba a costar le hacía el amor apasionadamente cada beso, cada caricia estaba cargada de amor y ternura y cuando terminaban el acto se abrazaban y platicaban, reían, bromeaban. Eran tan felices juntas no podían concebir la idea de un engaño. Lo que mas coraje le daba era que la estaba perdiendo y sabia que no era culpa de haruka si ella de verdad estuviera enamorada de serena por su propia voluntad podría golpearla, reclamarle, gritarle que era lo peor…pero ahí nadie tenía la culpa, simplemente tenía que aguantar el hecho de que el amor de su vida se le iba a cada segundo.

Salieron al patio donde se encontraban los soberbios jets privados de haruka, todos se encontraban observándolos con admiración

-bueno…ya estamos todos aquí, nuestra prioridad es saber el lugar donde se encuentra el pescado azul, no debemos omitir ningún detalle, toda información es importante— todas asintieron

-bueno..antes de que se vayan quiero que sepan algo y creo que hablo por mi y por Darién también, estamos agradecidos por ayudarnos en estos momentos tan dolorosos para nosotros…creo que nadie nos esperábamos que algo así nos sucediera pero esperemos que las cosas se solucionen y si no es así…- Michiru tenia el nudo en la garganta, empezó a respirar pausadamente tratando de ocultar el sollozo, pero no pudo evitar que saliera, se llevo la mano a la boca, intento recomponerse pero las lagrimas traidoras ya estaban brotando -…si no es así, de todos modos se los agradezco, esto que hacen significa mucho para mí—

-no te preocupes Michiru, ya verás que tendremos éxito—dijo Rei, tomándole la mano

-si, Rei tiene razón, los días de ese pez ya están contados—dijo lita guiñándole un ojo

-claro, somos las sailor scauts es obvio que tendremos éxito— dijo mina, haciendo la señal de la victoria.

-muchas gracias..—fue lo único que pudo decir Michiru

-debemos irnos…Darién, Michiru ustedes se quedaran a cuidar de ellas les deseo mucha suerte—

-no las que necesitan suerte son ustedes, espero que les vaya bien—dijo Darién y vio como las chicas se subían a sus respectivos aviones y partian.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡que tal les pareció? Bueno espero dejarlos picados y déjenme decirles que el próximo capitulo estará en dos días, si puedo lo actualizo mas tempranito pero como acabo de entrar a la escuela no tendre tanto tiempo asi que planee las cosas asi, estare publicando cada dos días un capitulo de mis dos fic, para completarlos todos y que no se llleven un chasco, bueno eso es todo y para compensarlo hare los capítulos mas largos a partir de dos días.

Saludos se cuidan me dejan review ya saben.

Besos a todos.


	5. el sabio,el profesor y la sombra

Sailor moon no es propiedad mia le pertenece a naoko takeuchi como todo el mundo sabe no lucro con ella blah blah blah….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru se despertó al escuchar la voz de Darién a lo lejos. Se levanto y se puso la bata que le cubría la ligera pijama,

-…ya veo, si , si comprendo no se preocupen..Esperaremos noticias de Setsuna y las demás a lo mejor ellas pudieron conseguir algo, no, no se preocupen sigan esforzándose a lo mejor hay algo que todavía falta por descubrir, si animo.— Darién colgó el teléfono y dio un sonoro suspiro

-¿eran Amy y Hotaru verdad?— Darién volteo escandalizado, no quería que Michiru supiera que es lo que pasaba, aun así ella había escuchado su platica así que no le quedo otra alternativa.

-así es…me dijeron que no habían conseguido nada, solo la poca información que ya sabíamos—

- y por qué no les dijiste que el grupo de Setsuna corrió con la misma suerte—le reclamo Michiru

-por que no quería presionarlas, ellas ya están haciendo demasiado por nosotros..Para que las presione de esa manera—

-han pasado 4 días desde que se fueron—comento Michiru

-el tiempo es algo raro…transcurre lentamente cuando quieres que algo pase, pero cuando no quieres que un momento se acerque, cuando tienes miedo de que se acerque el dia siguiente el tiempo corre caprichosamente en tu contra…-

-¿donde están haruka y serena?—

- están en la sala de audiovisuales, haruka le está enseñando sus carreras a una serena muy impresionada, ya sabes haruka es un poco… ególatra. Le encanta que le celebren—

-pues si – Michiru se dirigió al teléfono al sonar estruendosamente, creyó que era Setsuna que iba a disculparse por no tener información vital

-¿sí?—

-señorita kaioh, venga a las 7 de la noche al templo donde comenzó todo, es donde está la solución a sus problemas…-

Setsuna estaba sentada viendo el desierto paraje por la ventana, volteo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Vio a Rei y a lita entrar.

-uuff, aquí no hay mucho que comer—

-¿Qué esperabas? Estamos en las montañas, es lógico que nos sacaran un ojo de la cara por esos míseros alimentos—

-alégrense que consiguieron yo creí que no habría nada para almorzar—comento Setsuna agarrando la bolsa que tenia lita, desde que llegaron buscaron por cielo mar y tierra, en bibliotecas antiguas, con los sacerdotes e historiadores. No encontraron más que la información que ya sabían, cuando les llegaron rumores acerca de un sabio vivía en la cúspide de las montañas, contaban que ese personaje contestaba a cualquier pregunta que le formularan. Se decidieron a ir pero las cosas se les complicaron, una tormenta de nieve hizo que se detuvieran en un hotelucho de mala muerte en el camino a la montaña

-bien…según el mapa que nos dio ese anciano nos faltan un par de kilómetros para llegar al sitio indicado—dijo lita viendo el mapa cuidadosamente

-pues eso espero…ese codo nos cobro muy caro por la información— comento Rei que estaba comiendo una zanahoria cocida

-esperemos que valga la pena y ese tal chi-tse-ko tenga una solución a nuestro problema, la tormenta a cesado hace unas horas, debemos aprovechar y movernos, coman rápido nos vamos enseguida—

-Setsuna tiene razón debemos irnos ya-

Se apresuraron a comer los escasos alimentos y después de eso se retiraron del hotelucho en el cual les cobraron una cuota doblemente mayor que una noche en el mejor hotel de Tokio, salieron rápidamente del lugar y empezaron a caminar por esa encrespada montaña.

-uuufff, espero que si el tal chi-tse-ko no tiene la respuesta a lo de haruka y serena que por lo menos sepa cuando me voy a casar—exclamo lita que ya estaba más que cansada

-opino lo mismo, que por lo menos sepa algo—dijo Rei que no pudo más y se dejo caer

-vamos, chicas nos falta poco para llegar apúrense—comento Setsuna aguantando el dolor en las piernas, con mucha fuerza de voluntad llegaron a la cima de la montaña viendo un bello jardín en el cual cruzaba un pequeño riachuelo, vieron como había árboles frutales y mariposas que revoloteaban alrededor felices.

-como es posible si la nieve…-balbuceo Setsuna al ver esa escena tan relajadora

- la naturaleza es sabia, donde haya bondad en un ser humano la naturaleza estará feliz premiando a ese afortunado mortal—se escucho una voz a lo lejos, vieron una sombra que se movía donde estaba el árbol y vieron a un viejo vestido con unas simples túnicas, estaba calvo y les sonría gentilmente—las esperaba señoritas –

-¿usted es su excelencia chi-tse-ko?—pregunto Setsuna

-el termino de excelencia es algo que ningún mortal posee, solo soy un simple humano—

-creemos que usted tiene la solución a nuestro problema señor, estamos en un gran apuro—comento mina

-y ese apuro…tiene que ver con los legendarios peces ¿verdad?—Setsuna se extraño de que ese señor supiera sin decirles nada—por favor acompáñenme—dijo el viejito mientras se metía a su humilde choza, las chicas lo siguieron y el viejo les sirvió un poco de te

-entonces señor ¿nos ayudara?—pregunto lita, el hombrecillo solo tomo su te y lo degusto como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera sobre la tierra

-aaaah jovencita, si todos los humanos se dedicaran a tomar el té en silencio y con tranquilidad, habría menos guerras y cosas más bellas sobre la tierra—volvió a su te ceremoniosamente. Setsuna y las demás decidieron no decir nada para no importunar al anciano hasta que terminara su te.

-aaaah, nada mejor que un té para pensar las cosas, bien necesito un objeto de las afectadas así podre saber donde se encuentra aquel ser que necesitan—

-¡que¡ pero…no traemos nada—lita veía sus cosas buscando entre ellas algo de serena o haruka, volteo a ver a Rei que tampoco cargaba con nada, Setsuna puso una cara de decepción ¿tanto para nada? ¿Para regresar patéticamente por la falta de un objeto? Se llevo la mano al cuello gesto que siempre hacia cuando estaba desesperada y sintió el frio metal de el collar ¡el collar¡

-tome esto—dijo Setsuna quitándoselo rápidamente, el día en que se fueron de campamento traviesamente le agarro a haruka su collar favorito. El que había pertenecido a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo y que cuidaba como un tesoro, tanto había sido el ajetreo que no había tenido tiempo de quitárselo, el monje lo observo minuciosamente y asintió

-sin duda…la dueña de este collar es alguien maravilloso— el monje lo tomo un momento y cerró los ojos, Setsuna, rei y lita se sintieron mareadas y lo último que vieron fue la la cara del anciano que estaba concentrado tomando el collar.

Cuando Setsuna despertó vio la tenue luz de una vela, sintió el frio del suelo y la sensación de la tierra en su piel…se levanto poco a poco vio a Rei y a lita igual o más desubicada que ella, Rei se estaba dando golpecitos en la cabeza de pronto recordó todo y se levanto furiosa contra el monje

-¡QUE PRETENDIA VIEJO ABUSIVOOO¡- lo tomo de la bata y el anciano sin inmutarse le entrego levanto la mano con el collar

-toma, se donde esta meiku—las chicas al escuchar eso no se atrevían ni a respirar

-pero como de buenas a primeras…-

-necesite un poco de su energía, estarán un poco desubicadas unas horas aun así ya sé donde esta lo que tanto desean—

-..¿En serio?—

-no puedo equivocarme…-

Amy, Hotaru y mina caminaban por la calle, estaban buscando el numero 9382. Según lo que habían investigado eran pocos los hombres en el mundo que se dedicaban al estudio de esos peces y de entre ellos el antropólogo vilgot trownsjy era el más destacado

-a ver..9379,9380,9381…aquí esta 9382 Amy—grito Hotaru señalando la casa

-bien..Ahora veamos—Amy toco la puerta dos veces, a la tercera le abrió una señora de mediana edad, cara redonda y mirada fría

-¿sí?—

-hola buenos días, mi nombre es Amy mizuno y queremos ver al profesor vilgot—dijo Amy amablemente

-está ocupado, no pueden verlo ..—dijo la señora dispuesta a cerrarles la puerta en las narices, Hotaru la detuvo rápidamente

-afortunadamente, no venimos a pedirle permiso—soltó una risa ladina y empujo la puerta, la señora salió disparada para atrás

-eso fue rudo Hotaru—reprimió mina

-no tenemos tiempo para esperarnos a que ese tal vilgot se digne en atendernos—dijo Hotaru que paso como si fuera su casa al ver que no había señales de vida –aahh ¡VILGOOOOOOOOOOOT¡- Amy y mina la miraron horrorizadas -¡vilgooooooot¡-

-¿Qué…que pasa?—dijo un hombre en las escaleras, todas voltearon a verlo y lo que vieron las dejo sorprendida, era un hombre alto, piel muy blanca, musculoso, facciones finas y espectaculares ojos grises, un hombre albino muy elegante

-¡que guapo¡-grito mina

-mina no estamos para eso, concéntrate—

-tienes razón, Amy pero veee—

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—

-mucho gusto profesor vilgot, vera yo soy Amy mizuno, y ellas son Hotaru tomoe y mina aino—

-ah bueno, vilgot trownsjy, ¿Qué quieren?—pregunto ahora en un tono enfadado al ver al ama de llaves tirada.

-venimos a hacerle unas preguntas sobre los peces legendarios—prosiguió Amy, el hombre puso una cara de sorpresa para dejarle paso al susto

-no se nada, lárguense—

-pero por favor…-

-¡no se dé que habla señorita vale más que se retiren¡-

-pero señor, sabemos muy bien que usted estaba investigando…-

-eso es algo que no le importa, lárguese de una buena vez o llamare a la policía—

-_como si eso nos detuviera—_susurro mina a Hotaru, el hombre bajo las escaleras rápidamente

-muy bien ustedes lo pidieron, llamare a las autoridades—

-pero señor escúchenos por favor…-

-¡no¡ no quiero saber nada de ustedes—

-por favor estamos en aprietos señor-rogo mina, el señor levanto el auricular y empezó a marcar el numero de emergencias, sintió unos brazos cálidos que lo rodeaban

-por favor no lo hagas…te lo suplico, mi padre cayó bajo el hechizo de uno de esos peces y ahora ama a otra persona, yo se perfectamente que el nunca pensó en otra mujer mas que en mi madre, no habia cosa que no hiciera por ella, hubiera ido hasta el mismo infierno si sabia que estuviera ahi pero…pero esos peces me lo arrebataron ¡me arrebataron a mi amado padre¡-hotaru se habia tirado en el suelo estaba llorando aferrándose al hombre que la veía sorprendido- ¡quiero a mi padre¡ lo quiero de vuelta, lo quiero…quiero que por las tardes como siempre, las tres cocinemos galletas, mi mama regañándonos a papa y a mi por aventarnos los ingredientes, quiero que cuando salga con un chico mi mama me ayude para que papa no me siga pro toda la ciudad para ver si estoy bien…no quiero..¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SENTIR QUE NO TENGO UNA FAMILIA EN QUIEN CONFIAR¡-

El joven la miraba entre sorprendido, la pequeña lloraba amargamente en postrada en sus pies, se agacho para estar a su altura, levanto su rostro delicadamente y le sonrió

- no llores…te diré un secreto el amor verdadero siempre triunfa ante todo y todos. Creo…no. estoy seguro que si tu padre la ama como dices no tienes de que preocuparte…- le limpio las lagrimas del rostro y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Las llevo a un amplio estudio con infinidad de libros, la mayoría de ellos antiguos

-bien…infórmenme que es lo que les relaciona a esos peces—Amy le conto la historia (otra vez) el profesor las veía atento y tenía la vista fija en las muchachas, se paro y empezó a pasearse por la habitación en actitud meditabunda

-bueno quizá ya se hayan aprendido el dialogo…pero la única forma de solucionar esto es encontrar a meiku el pez azul, bueno no sé si sepan pero una catástrofe ocurrirá si meiku pierde la vida en este siglo…aun sabiendo eso ¿quieren saber su paradero?—era la pregunta del millón, ¿podrían ellas sacrificar el mundo para solucionar sus problemas?...no lo sabían. Aun así asintieron quizá como un acto reflejo, el profesor se les quedo viendo un momento—que así sea—

El profesor vilgot se dirigió a sus estantes y empezó a sacar libros y libros, colgó un enorme pizarrón en la pared, y coloco los libros y varios papiros en el escritorio..

-observen con atención, estos son los lugares donde los peces sagrados han aparecido desde el inicio de su existencia, miren mientras seiku se encontraba en España meiku estaba nadando en los océanos de china, cuando seiku hizo aparición en nueva Zelanda meiku se encontraba nadando en las frías aguas de noruega, seiku en estaba en un lago en Brasil cuando meiku nadaba en los océanos de mexico—el profesor estaba ansioso, señalaba en el mapa los puntos que había comentado, así se la fue pasando diciendo países y países se volteo nervioso a verlas -¿alguien nota algo en todo esto?—les pregunto,

-que los peces nacen en lugares más apartados, como si quisieran que nunca se vieran—comento mina que era lo único que podía ver

-si pero que mas, vean con cuidado-

-los lugares no se repiten, es decir si meiku estuvo en noruega seiku no ha aparecido ahí—observo Hotaru el profesor asintió con vehemencia

-hay algo mas…-hablo Amy que no había hablado en todo el rato que estuvo el profesor explicando los lugares y se limito a observar

-algo mas ¿Cómo qué?—pregunto el albino

-…las coordenadas…-Amy se paro al mapa donde estaban señalando los puntos -...el punto de distancia entre los lugares…es el mismo, si tomamos las coordenadas y las transformamos—

Amy hizo rápidamente una operación en el pizarrón, después agarro un compas y lo abrió—el punto siempre es de esta medida… en ese caso si trazamos con el compas un circulo donde tomemos como punto de partida el lugar donde nos encontramos a seiku…—

Amy trazo con el compas un circulo y tomo una regla -…si vemos, cada cien años los lugares tienen una diferencia de 5 grados exactos, es por eso que si usamos la numerología vemos que el lugar indicado esta a 70 grados en el circulo a partir del lugar donde esta seiku—

Amy trazo una línea en todo el mapa dándole algunos países, el doctor se le quedo viendo sorprendido, mientras Hotaru y mina se exprimían la cabeza para entender lo que hizo Amy.

-es increíble que lo supieras en unos minutos, a mi me tomo años descubrir esto..en efecto tienes razón, trazamos con el compas un circulo de 5 centímetros en el lugar donde este alguno de los peces, y después de eso movemos cinco grados más que en los anteriores cien años y trazamos la línea ahí aparecerán los países donde puede estar el otro elemento…pero te falta algo mas—

-tiene razón hasta ahora la línea que trace solo señala varios países pero no sirve…-

-exacto…pero mira la distancia entre las líneas ¿Qué observas?—

Mina y Hotaru estaban totalmente con un dolor de cabeza intentando comprender que es lo que hacían…estaban viendo puntos de líneas que eran invisibles, diciendo de grados y conversiones cosa que no entendían ni pio.

-cinco centímetros también…-observo Amy y de inmediato agarro la regla midió la línea que había trazado—

-Amy no te entiendo ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué significa todo esto?—

-significa…-dijo Amy con una sonrisa –significa que se donde esta Meiku…—

Michiru estaba metida en sus pensamientos, estaba en el asiento del copiloto a su lado Darién iba a toda velocidad. Venían de el templo donde haruka se había comido ese pescado del infierno. Estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado momentos atrás:

_Michiru se bajo del auto y empezó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del abandonado templo que daba un aire macabro, ya que eran las 7 de la noche y el viento que soplaba estaba frio "genial Michiru asústate de algo así" entro al templo pero no vio señales de que alguien estuviera ahí, se encamino a la cocina y tampoco había nada, estaba dispuesta a ir a los cuartos pero la figura de una persona sentada a mitad del pasillo la asusto, hasta hace un instante había visto ese lugar y no había nadie…._

_-Darién, aquí esta—grito Michiru a Darién que enseguida hizo acto de presencia, el hombre seguía con la vista clavada en la pared._

_-bien que es lo que quiere por que nos cito aquí…-le pregunto Darién, la sombra ni se inmuto pero de pronto se escucho una voz ronca y llena de confianza._

_-la cuestión no es porque los cite aquí, si no para que los cite…-comenzó la extraña figura, Michiru se iba a acercar –sailor neptune, si no le molesta me gusta quedarme en las sombras ya que así no pueden verme…así podemos dialogar a gusto no hay necesidad de que se mueva—_

_-está bien pero dime de una vez que es lo que quieres y como sabes que…-_

_-se que eres sailor neptune por que yo lo sé todo, pero eso no es tu problema, tu problema gira alrededor de los pescados keiku de la leyenda ¿o me equivoco?—_

_-no, estas en lo correcto—contesto Darién –pero dinos que tienes que ver con eso—_

_-nada y todo a la vez, tengo información que podría serles útil—_

_-a si déjame adivinar a ver…bueno los pescados nacen cada cien años y necesitamos forzosamente capturar al otro pez para que se solucionen nuestras vidas pero no las de la tierra ya que al hacerlo morirán todos horripilantemente a causa de un desastre…ya me lo sé gracias,-ironizo Michiru que a la primer provocación perdía los estribos._

_-bueno te falto decir que tienen que dárselos a probar antes de la luna llena ósea en 6 días…-_

_-o es cierto se me olvidaba la cereza del pastel, gracias tu información nos ha sido útil— Michiru dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida_

_-…y dime ¿ya se olvido de ti?—Michiru al escuchar eso volteo, al igual que Darién_

_-¿Qué dices?—_

_-me preguntaba si tu novia ya se había olvidado de ti…o es que creías que el pescado solo produce enamoramiento— Michiru no podía creer lo que oía volteo a ver a Darién pero el pobre se veía mucho peor._

_-no te entiendo explícate—_

_-bueno…cuando alguien come de seiku, se enamora de la persona con la que compartió el pez es sabido pero el hechizo tiene a la vez otro efecto, uno a uno las victimas pierden los recuerdos más importantes que pasaron junto a sus seres queridos, si tuvieron hijos los repudian, si tuvieron pareja la abandonan…poco a poco se van olvidando de las personas que un día les trajeron felicidad hasta que…solo piense en la otra persona afectada…el alto culmina en la luna llena—_

_Michiru estaba estupefacta estaba a punto de burlarse de el sujeto, pero su mente le hizo una mala jugada recordó cuando serena quiso consolar a Hotaru diciéndole que sería una madre para ella, ya que rini no nacería, no era lo que dijo lo que llamo su atención si no la forma indiferente con la que lo dijo… también estaba la profecía "cuando la desgracia llegue a este mundo…si el guerrero se olvida de su espejo" claro si tomaba que su espejo era el alma gemela y que poco a poco a poco se va olvidando. Como pudo verlo hasta ahorita, tuvo la leve certeza de que cada que investigaba a esos peces o sabía algo mas, mas empeoraba su situación._

_-…¿Qué harán príncipe Endimión, sailor neptune? ¿Dejaran que sus amadas vivan felices o buscaran a ese pez antes de que sus amores se olviden completamente de ustedes?—_

_-a mi no me importa el mundo, que se vaya al diablo ya lo defendí en varias ocasiones—contesto Michiru, Darién asintió. la sombra no pudo contener una carcajada macabra que les puso los pelos de punta_

_-bueno…en ese caso el pescado que ustedes buscan, la legendaria meiku se encuentra en Italia, buena suerte…créanme cuando llegue el desastre la necesitaran—_

_-espera ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Darién, a la sombra que se levantaba_

_-…el diablo—la ropa que portaba la sombra se había caído al suelo como si su portador se hubiera esfumado, Darién y Michiru se paralizaron al instante, un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda –jajajaja era broma…digamos que soy su amigo—Michiru y Darién se quedaron ahí unos minutos pensando en aquello que había pasado cuando por fin la conciencia llego a ellos se subieron al coche y partieron a toda velocidad para la mansión_

"será cierto que haruka se está olvidando de mi" no lo había notado, ella seguía llamándole por su nombre y bromeaba con ella de una manera amistosa, aunque había notado en su mirada que esa ausencia de emoción cada vez que la veía era cada vez más grande, se lo atribuía al hechizo pero ahora que sabia eso no podía evitar sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba..No lo creía posible pero últimamente estaba venciendo su propia marca. Darién volteo a ver a Michiru, la vio pensativa y pensó que quizá era por eso de que serena y haruka poco a poco olvidarían lo que vivieron con ellos. Se sentía mal por Michiru a la pobre se le notaba a leguas que haruka era su mundo y perder de esa forma lo que es más valioso para ti…decidió animarla

-es probable…es probable que lo que nos dijo hayan sido mentiras, que quizá estaba exagerando, si lo se sabe, acerca de esos peces del infierno, pero quizá le agrego crema al pastel porque serena me sigue hablando y reconociéndome, claro que reconoce mejor a haruka en estos momentos, pero cuando las cosas se compongan te aseguro que no se querrán ni volver a ver en un buen tiempo—bromeo Darién, Michiru rio para gusto del pelinegro

-tienes razón, supongo que tomaremos unas vacaciones después de su boda príncipe…como nuestra luna de miel—

-no me llames príncipe tu también eres princesa y no lo pregonas, que te parece si mejor solo Darién y Michiru—

-bien…solodarien—ambos empezaron a reír

-y dime ¿Dónde seria tu luna de miel ideal?—le pregunto Darién a Michiru, esta se quedo pensando un buen momento

-no se…déjame ver… un templo donde hayan pescados que al momento de comerlos hagan tu amor eterno—

-en ese caso iremos los dos…- Michiru volteo a verlo curiosa, Darién solo atino a sonrojarse,-…quise decir tu con haruka y yo con serena—

-bueno en realidad…me gustaría viajar a Estocolmo—

-¿Estocolmo?—

-si, me encanta la ciudad y los archipiélagos que hay ahí, son maravillosos y la forma en que se ve el horizonte…pareciera que el mar y el cielo son uno solo y que nadie puede separarlos—

- comprendo, tu no quieres ir a Estocolmo…-Michiru volteo a ver a Darién -..tu lo que quieres es un lugar donde estén haruka y tu juntas para siempre, tu hogar ideal—Michiru le sonrió… en secreto ella era lo que quería era eso precisamente y cuando se lo confesó a haruka ella le dijo "después cielo, cuando sean vacaciones" pensó que quizá haruka no había entendido la indirecta. Pero Darién lo comprendió de inmediato estaba sorprendida, vio como el chico le correspondía su sonrisa.

-es posible…- contesto, estaban estacionando el coche, Darién se bajo y le abrió la puerta. Se metieron a la mansión y vieron todo muy oscuro…les extraño, Michiru sabia que haruka se quedaba a esa hora a ver su famosa novela, y según sabia hoy era el gran final así que por nada del mundo se lo iba a perder…se metieron a la casa y encendieron las luces…no había nada. Se dirigieron al cuarto de haruka, De pronto escucharon un sonido que antes hubieran preferido estar metros bajo tierra que escuchar algo así

-ahh ha..Haruka sigue..Sigue no pares— se escuchaba a una serena muy agitada

-¿te gusta así gatita?—

-te amo, te amo—ahora serena estaba gimiendo, Darién y Michiru se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer. Darién lentamente llevo su mano a la perilla, Michiru vio como tenía ganas de llorar pero rápidamente su expresión se endureció, entro furioso al cuarto, y pudieron comprobar lo evidente, en el cuarto estaban serena y haruka desnudas amándose, haruka estaba encima de serena besando su cuello, su mano se perdía entre las piernas de serena, esta por su parte estaba lamiendo el lóbulo de haruka. Michiru se sintió morir, nunca imagino que algo así pudiera pasar, ver a haruka en la cama con otra mujer era una escena que antes preferiría morir a haberla visto, apretó los dientes para no llorar en frente de las sorprendidas amantes.

-¡AHORA SI TE MUERES¡-grito Darién transformándose en tuxedo mask. Michiru no tardo en reaccionar, y rápidamente se puso entre haruka y Darién.

-Darién ¡no le hagas daño¡-

-quítate Michiru…- la voz de Darién sonaba amenazadora

-no, no lo hare—

-¡¿Qué dices¡? Ellas se revolcaron…nos traicionaron— Darién rapidamente agarro a haruka del cuello, esta trato de defenderse pero no tenia oportunidad…ya no era sailor uranus. Michiru se transformo en sailor neptune y aventó a Darién contra la pared

-¿Por qué las ayudas? Tu también te sientes como yo—

-no es culpa de ellas…no saben lo que hacen— Michiru estaba llorando, el ver a haruka en brazos de otra era sin duda el momento más doloroso de su vida.—ahora ama a otra persona lo sé…pero en el fondo sigue siendo haruka y no puedo hacerle daño…por que…por que ¡ella es lo que más amo en este mundo¡ aun si me desprecia, aun si ama a otra para toda la vida..aun si no vuelve a ser la de antes, esperare ese día en que regrese a ser ella misma y vuelva con una sonrisa en su rostro— Darién estaba inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Michiru estaba llorando abrazándose a sí misma, escucho el sonido del teléfono y salió disparado del cuarto, con las lagrimas amenazando con salírsele.

Michiru se quedo ahí abrazándose, dejando salir todo su tristeza, si las cosas no se solucionaban tendría que soportar el dolor de ver a haruka y serena juntas, verlas besarse acariciarse y profesarse amor como una vez la rubia lo había hecho solo con ella. Deseo fuertemente que eso fuera una pesadilla que haruka pusiera su mano en su hombro y le llamara por su nombre y cuando volteara estuviera ella sonriéndole…ese siempre había sido el pequeño gesto que le haruka hacia cuando sabia que ella estaba triste…ese simple gesto bastaba para darle valor de enfrentar al mundo entero. Pero no, ahora ella estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes, abrazada a si misma…sola sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

-¿eh?—

-Michiru…-haruka había posado su delicada mano en el hombro de Michiru, esta volteo lentamente y vio los verdes ojos de haruka, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba le iluminaba el rostro.

-haruka, amor vámonos a mi habitación—dijo serena que estaba recogiendo la ropa, el rostro de haruka cambio rápidamente, la sonrisa se le había borrado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza

-discúlpame…no sé que me paso— volteo inmediatamente para alcanzar a serena, Michiru se quedo ahí inmóvil. Deshizo la transformación y de pronto sintió el vibrador de su celular lo miro y vio en la pantalla "Setsuna"

-¿si diga?—

-Michiru…no vas a creerlo, averiguamos donde esta meiku— Michiru se alegro, no confiaba mucho en ese sujeto tan extraño

-que bueno Setsuna. ¿Puedo saber en donde es?—

-es en Italia—Michiru se quedo sin habla, el sujeto tenía razón-...Será mejor que preparen el jet para que se vayan a Italia, nosotros volamos para allá, llama a las chicas para decirles que ya no busquen más que nos vemos en Italia…hasta luego Michiru— Michiru bajo el teléfono poco a poco, escucho pasos que se dirigían a donde ella estaba

-Michiru no vas a creerlo, Amy y las chicas encontraron el lugar donde se encuentra el otro pez, es en…-

-déjame adivinar—interrumpió Michiru -…italia—

-¿Cómo supiste?—

-me acaba de hablar setsuna, ella llego a la misma conclusión—

-esto no puede augurar nada bueno—pensó Darién

-me alegra saber que no soy la única que lo cree—

-que hacemos—

-¿no es obvio?...empaca nos vamos a Italia—

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ahora si las cosas se ponen buenas muchachos¡ ahora si viene la acción y varias sorpresas mas la verdad pensaba hacer esto en diez capítulos pero de verdad que esta historia tiene muchos misterios que resolver aun ¿no creen? Jajaja bueno los dejo.

Próximo capitulo en dos o tres días dejen review quiero saber que opninan bueno bueno ahora si adios

Besos a todos


	6. no la olvidare

Sailor moon no es propiedad mia, le pertenece a naoko takeuchi como todo el mundo sabe

Bueno bueno ahora si la otra cara de la moneda, mostrare que es lo que paso dentro de los corazones de serena y haruka, digo no solo darien ni mcihiru sufren

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_-despierta, vamos despierta—_

Haruka escuchaba una voz cristalina a la distancia, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró en una burbuja, se espanto ella estaba durmiendo hace un momento a lado de Michiru ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

_-estas en mi mundo…haruka tenoh—_

-¿Quién eres?¡muéstrate¡- dijo volteando a ver quien le hablaba pero solo había oscuridad, solo la burbuja era la que brillaba

-_me llaman seiku, no te puedo mostrar mi imagen por el momento, espero me disculpes, es que no es muy presentable, destrozaste mi cuerpo muy feo —_

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?—_ "yo también te amo" , _escucho perfectamente era su voz ¿Qué demonios como podía ser su voz?...volteo a donde esa voz se dirigía y lo que vio la dejo paralizada, enfrente de ella había un gran espejo que mostraba claramente que estaba besando a serena. -¿Qué demonios?...como, si yo estoy aquí…como puede estar mi cuerpo ahí y…yo, se que soy yo, ¿es un impostor?-

_-jajajajajajajaja, has caído en mi hechizo me temo, lo siento por ti y por ellos, mira con atención—_

_-"es…esto es una burla ¿verdad? si, si tiene que serlo"—_ -es Michiru— haruka empezó a golpear la burbuja para salir -¡suéltame maldito¡, suéltame—

-_me temo que serás mi prisionera, estarás enamorada de esa mujer llamada serena…oh y hablando de serena a preguntado por ti…-_ haruka vio aparecer otra burbuja y vio adentro el cuerpo de…

-¡cabeza de bombón¡- haruka vio como serena movía los labios y golpeaba fuertemente la burbuja pero no lograba escuchar que era lo que le quería decir

-_bueno espero que se diviertan, por cierto…se amaran para toda la vida jajajajajjajajaja—_

_-_VUELVE ¡QUE VUELVAS MALDITO¡ muéstrate cobarde¡-

_-nos veremos…dentro de muy poco…rey del cielo—_

_-__**serena…eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, perdóname por no haberme fijado antes, estaba confundida…-**_

_**-ya mi amor, no te preocupes…nos amamos y eso es lo único que me importa, viviremos juntas para toda nuestra vida porque te amo…-**_

_**-**_¿Qué…esta pasando?—haruka veía la escena confundida, ella era ella… ¿Cómo podía alguien estar dominando su cuerpo?

Haruka se despertó, casi no dormía y cuando lo hacía era por lapsos, no quería perderse de nada de lo que ocurría seguía ahí metida en esa burbuja atrapada en la oscuridad, desde que llego ahí lo único que le iluminaba era la luz de la burbuja y el espejo y hablando del espejo, miro en el enorme artefacto y vio que su cuerpo se encontraba lavándose los dientes, ese era el segundo día que estaban haruka y serena en la mansión ¿Cómo se les ocurría a las insensatas dejarlas solas, cuando podrían hacer una locura? No había visto a Michiru en ningún lado, tampoco al principe, vio que su alter ego se dirigía a la habitación de serena. "maldición"

-¡bombón despierta¡ ¡BOMBON¡- le grito haruka , serena despertó y miro al espejo, vio que estaban las dos besándose en la cama.

_**-haruka… ¿me amas?—**_

_**-claro que te amo, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida—**_

_**-en ese caso…hazme tuya—**_

-maldita sea no—grito haruka, muy tarde la haruka que estaba en el espejo estaba empezando a desvestir a serena, golpeaba la burbuja con desesperación -¡no¡ NO NO ¡NOOO¡-

-haruka haz algo ¡detente por favor detente¡NO LO HAGAS, NO LO HAGAS¡-gritaba serena, cosa que aumento la desesperación de la sailor del aire

_-¿Cómo amanecieron?...jajajajaja lo siento pequeña, haruka no se detendrá, no hay manera de detenerlo—_

_-_-MALDITO deja que te ponga las manos encima—volteo haruka a cualquier lado, el sujeto no se había dignado a aparecer, alegaba que estaba regenerando el cuerpo que ella había destruido ¿a qué se refería?—

_-mejor observa con atención…esto se está poniendo bueno— _haruka volteo y se encontró con la imagen de serena desnuda, sus manos acariciaban su vientre

-¡NO MIRES¡-grito serena que empezaba a dejar salir las lagrimas

-¡por favor, ¡QUE ESTO SE DETENGAAAA¡-grito haruka ferozmente, de inmediato el cuerpo de haruka paro de tocar y besar a serena.

-_**que pasa ¿Por qué te detienes?—le preguntaba serena a haruka**_

_**-es…por que…por que—**_

_**-¿no te gusto es eso?, ¿no quieres estar conmigo?—**_

_**-claro que no gatita…hacerte mía es lo que mas deseo en el mundo, pero…pensé que quizá necesitáramos algo mas romántico, te amo y es por eso que quiero sorprenderte—contestaba haruka con una sonrisa después le dio un delicado beso en la frente de serena y salió a ver la televisión.**_

La otra haruka, la que estaba atrapada se preguntaba que había pasado, no encontraba la respuesta, estaba pensando en ello cuando unas llamas iluminaron por fin el lugar…se encontraba en medio de una enorme sala que parecía se la sala de un palacio, había cortinas y el decorado le recordó a los cuentos de las mil y una noches que le contaba a Hotaru cuando era pequeña

-maldita…¡¿Cómo lo hiciste¡?—la voz furiosa del tal seiku hizo que volteara y se encontró sentado en un trono a un hombre de piel canela, cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos verdes, vestía unas ricas túnicas, a haruka le pareció la imagen de un príncipe antiguo

-vaya veo que el encargado de hacernos la vida imposible estos días se digno a salir—comento serena mirando con odio al sujeto

-malditas…no arruinaran mi planes ¿entendieron estúpidas?—

- vaya, así que el sujeto está enojado…pues entiéndelo …si lo arruinaremos—

-jajajajajaja, bueno ustedes me han obligado a ponerme rudo— saco una flauta y empezó a tocar una bonita melodía. haruka se llevo las manos a los oídos, esa música le provocaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable, los oídos le zumbaban estruendosamente… se vio ella misma cargando de Hotaru cuando se quedo dormida mientras Michiru le sonreía…vio cuando Hotaru les decía que tuvo pesadillas y que quería dormir con ellas…el siguiente fue cuando estaba en Barcelona cenando a lado de Michiru…se vio a si misma en un espejo y a Michiru a un lado de ella tomándole delicadamente la mano…los recuerdos pasaban uno a uno rápidamente y cuando quiso volverlos a pasar en su mente…ya no estaban, trato y trato pero no encontraba esos momentos, se paro lentamente…

-que…nos has…hecho maldito— miro a serena y vio como también se trataba de incorporar

-les quite sus recuerdos, verán esas personas que ven en el espejo siguen siendo ustedes su forma de ser esta presente ahí solo que digamos ustedes son ¿Cómo decirlo? Lo que resta de sus sentimientos hacia aquellas personas importantes -dijo el chico sonriéndoles malvadamente

Haruka se levanto, se sentía muerta en vida desde ese día el sujeto llegaba y les quitaba bastantes recuerdos de su memoria, cada vez se sentía mas y mas vacía, Michiru cada vez se le iba de su memoria, protegía sus recuerdos como podía pero la magia era cada vez mas y mas poderosa y su esperanza quisiera o no se iba, el olvidar a las personas más importantes de su vida era algo que cada vez le hacía sentirse como un zombi sin sentimientos, y noto que perdía energías conforme pasaban sus recuerdos, el sujeto les había dicho que cuando perdieran por completo sus recuerdos ellas desaparecería ¿Cómo? No lo sabía pero esperaba que ese día no llegara

-buenos días queridas..Como amanecieron—pregunto el muchacho que se sentó en el trono –bien a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas hoy. les tengo una sorpresita muchachas, me encontraba en la sala mágica e hice unos pequeños arreglos ahorita verán— el día transcurrió normal, a haruka y serena les alegraba que ni Michiru ni Darién se les despegaban ni un minuto, eso significaba que las cosas no pasarían mas allá de unos simples besos, ya hasta se habían acostumbrado a ellos pero les dolía en el alma el hecho de que se estaban besando en frente de Darién y Michiru las personas que ellas mas amaban, sabían muy bien que ellos sufrían y el sufrimiento de ellos era su sufrimiento. Las cosas habían pasado tranquilas hasta que llego la tarde

-_**HARUKA Darién y yo saldremos a…atender un asunto, volvemos enseguida—**_

_**-ok—dijo haruka que veía la televisión despreocupadamente**_

_**-hoy es el final de la novela ¿verdad?—sonrió Michiru**_

_**-si—contesto haruka con demasiado desinterés**_

_**-bueno espero volver temprano para verla contigo—**_

_**-no, no te molestes—**_

_**-bueno ahorita vengo…-**_

_**-¡que si¡ lárgate—**_

_**Michiru se fue con cara triste pero ni se inmuto, cuando vio que ellos ya se habían ido se dirijo rápidamente al cuarto de serena, **_-¡maldito seas, esto que le has hecho los pagaras al mil por uno¡-grito haruka furiosa al ver como había lastimado a su hermosa sirena, aquella que tanto amaba. Pero se calmo y horrorizo al mismo tiempo cuando vio que estaba en el cuarto de su princesa.

_**-hola mi amor, hoy te ves hermosa—dijo haruka al tiempo que cerraba la puerta **_

_**-muchas gracias, tú te ves genial con esa camisa ¿pero sabes cómo te verías mejor?—**_

_**-¿Cómo?—**_

_**-sin ella..—contesto serena que dirigió sus labios a la boca de haruka. y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa. Haruka empezó a repartir delicados besos en el cuello, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de serena, que estaba con su mano entre la pierna de haruka que empezaba a gemir al recibir ese tipo de caricias.**_

_**-comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse sus cuerpos desnudos…-**_

Haruka golpeaba como loca la burbuja que le tenía prisionera, serena por su parte estaba viendo la escena fijamente, las lagrimas le surcaban el rostro. haruka y serena vieron como sus cuerpos se estaban poseyendo, tomando de una manera salvaje, necesitada, ansiosa, haruka introdujo dos dedos fuertemente en serena y vio como esta empezaba a sangrar. Haruka empezó a llorar, le había quitado la virginidad a su princesa.

-¡NOOOO¡, no puede ser ¡no¡ -empezó a llorar y a empujar fuertemente su cuerpo contra la invisible pared que la tenia cautiva.—no me hagas esto ¡no¡ PRINCESA USTED ¡PRINCESA¡- haruka vio como serena se acurrucaba y empezaba a mover su cuerpo, sus manos estaban en sus oídos para evitar oír los gemidos y las palabras…tenía los ojos cerrados firmemente y en ellos surcaban las lagrimas -¡princesa¡-

-_ jajajaja y bien ¿te gusto mi regalo? Te regale a una virgen —_

Haruka miro hacia el piso, apretó los puños firmemente maldita sea su suerte ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo eso tan de repente? Y lo peor es que no sabía nada, no sabia quien era ese sujeto ni por que las tenia prisioneras…de pronto su miedo aumento al nivel máximo que puede soportan un ser humano

_**-¡AHORA SI TE MUERES¡-era la voz furiosa de su príncipe, estaba bien que la matara de una vez así ya no haría sufrir a Michiru, así se solucionaban las cosas, deseaba irse al infierno por el sufrimiento que le había causado**_

_**-¡Darién , no le hagas daño¡- era la voz de Michiru, levanto la cabeza lentamente, y vio como se interponía entre Darién y ella, vio como este agarro su cuello, "BIEN ya no me importa mátame de una vez" cerró los ojos, al fin había encontrado la solución a sus problemas, Michiru había aventado al príncipe contra la pared, escucho algo del tipo "nos traicionaron, se revolcaron" bien era su castigo por haberle faltado a la princesa, aun si no era ella, fue su cuerpo el que la ultrajo…escucho la voz angustiada de Michiru…**_

_**-no es culpa de ellas…no saben lo que hacen ahora ama a otra persona lo sé…pero en el fondo sigue siendo haruka y no puedo hacerle daño…por que…por que ¡ella es lo que mas amo en este mundo¡ aun si me desprecia, aun si ama a otra para toda la vida..aun si no vuelve a ser la de antes, esperare ese día en que regrese a ser ella misma y vuelva con una sonrisa en su rostro—**_

Haruka volteo rápidamente hacia Michiru…ella aun así aun sabiendo las porquerías que había hecho, la protegía decía que no tenía la culpa…claro que la tenia ella veía todo lo que pasaba y aun así no podía hacer nada…Darién salió de la habitación furioso, Michiru se quedo ahí sola, empezó a llorar "no llores, por favor no llores"

lagrimas surcaron su rostro amargamente, vio como Michiru se abrazaba a ella misma, supo que ese gesto era cuando ella estaba desesperada cuando ella creía que ya no había una solución, cuando estaba deprimida Michiru se auto abrazaba y ella en señal de su apoyo ponía su mano en el hombro de su sirena y cuando volteaba siempre le sonreía gentilmente, Michiru siempre correspondía a la sonrisa, se odio, nunca había visto a su amada llorar de esa manera tan desgarradora quiso estar ahí para ayudarla para decirle que la amaba que la seguía amando igual que la primera vez … "¡es que no hay algo que pueda hacer, quiero estar con ella…solo una vez más¡ ¡por favor solo una vez más¡" de pronto se vio en ese cuarto, estaba físicamente en frente de Michiru, la vio llorar, se acerco lentamente y puso su mano delicadamente en el hombro de su sirena amada

-¿eh?- Michiru volteo con los ojos sorprendidos quería decirle que todo había pasado que la amaba, cuando estaba a punto de decírselo…se encontró otra vez en cerrada en esa sala. Volteo a ver el espejo y vio como su cuerpo se retiraba del cuarto siguiendo a serena

-¡_COMO LO HICISTE¡- haruka volteo y se encontró al hombre de pie, con la cara más que furiosa, se acerco peligrosamente a ella y le sonrió –ya veo…no te he quitado suficientes recuerdos—haruka sintió que los oídos le zumbaban horrible, se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de evitar escuchar la música, lentamente se hinco era como si una losa estuviera encima de pasar los recuerdos… Hotaru dándole un dibujo donde estaban Michiru, ella y Hotaru juntas como una hermosa familia, cuando estaba siguiendo a su amada Hotaru que había tenido una cita con un muchacho, acompañada de Michiru que se la pasaba riendo de sus ocurrencias..su primer beso con Michiru…la carrera que había ganado a mina en los videojuegos… hasta que llego al recuerdo donde estaba Michiru tomándole la mano poco después de que yuyal llamara confirmándole que sabia donde estaban los talismanes _

_-¡no¡ ese recuerdo es sagrado ¡no te lo daré¡- haruka se incorporo rápidamente, un brillo cubrió todo su cuerpo –me oíste, mis recuerdos con Michiru…¡NO TE LOS DARE¡- la burbuja había desaparecido, haruka cayó al suelo se levando rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo al sorprendido muchacho que volvía a tocar la flauta pero ya no funcionaba, como el viento que era rápidamente se acerco y le estampo su puño en la cara. _

_-¡por el poder del planeta Urano…TRANSFORMACION¡-_

_No paso nada, ¿Dónde estaba su transformación?—no puede ser—_

_-ajajajajajajaja, ¿eres retrasada?...acuérdate que entregaste tu broche hace días, eso significa que has renunciado a ser sailor uranus, jajajajajaja, no te perdonare el haberme lastimado de esa forma tan salvaje—el joven se estaba sobando su cara lastimada, la sangre brotaba a chorros. Rápidamente agarro a haruka del cuello, y la levanto con facilidad, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro_

_-¡haruka¡, suelta a haruka, ¡suéltala¡-gritaba serena desesperada._

_-deja te digo algo me agarraste desprevenido…mi poder es el doble, no es mucho mas que el triple que sailor saturn que según se es la más fuerte de todas ustedes, ¿sabes porque harukita?..—el muchacho se acerco a su oído y le susurro -…por que soy un dios. Simplemente por eso— haruka empezó a golpear con sus dos manos el brazo que la sujetaba, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Vio como el muchacho la llevaba a un lugar diferente, se abría paso entre pasillos y salas, llego a una sala estrecha en el centro había un circulo con unos signos que haruka nunca había visto, el hombre saco un báculo y la aventó al círculo. Haruka vio como su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse_

_-¡que pasa, que es esto¡- una luz violácea cubría la sala. El joven estaba con los ojos cerrados murmurando un conjuro._

_-eres un peligro para mis planes, tu fuerza radica en esos recuerdos que pasaste a lado de esa mujer…bien será mejor que te los quite todos y te ponga a dormir, solo que al despertar no serás la misma, aunque seria mejor si…está bien te borrare de la faz de la tierra así será mucho más fácil la situación..- haruka estaba viendo como la mitad de su cuerpo había desaparecido ya, rápidamente y en flashbacks vio como Michiru se le iba de sus recuerdos, los momentos que había pasado con ella se iban poco a poco. "no" olvidaría a Michiru no era posible, recordó las palabras "yo la esperare, esperare a que sea ella misma" _

_-te equivocas si crees que con eso has ganado…- el muchacho volteo a verla -…Michiru nunca dejara que yo desaparezca, y aunque yo no la recuerde yo se que siempre viviré en su corazón, es por eso que tu plan fracasara…no sabes del amor tan grande que ella y yo compartimos, ella nunca dejara que yo muera…mientras Michiru este viva yo prevaleceré, porque yo…la am…-haruka había desaparecido completamente del mapa, la ultima luz estaba a punto de extinguirse el muchacho la observo con melancolía_

_-te equivocas, se perfectamente lo que es el amor…pero simplemente nunca triunfa—_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**bien que les pareció…soy super mala ahora si que desapareci los recuerdos de haruka, esto es el principio de unos sucesos inevitables, si se sentían mal por michiru y por darien ahora se sentiran mucho peor lo prometo jajajaja que mala soy de verdad. **_

_**puse este capitulo por que dije que no solo michiru y darien deberían de sufrir sin estar con las personas amadas, tambien serena y haruka sufren incluso peor ¿no cren?**_

_**Gracias a los que me dejaron review. Todos los que dicen que ya no la torture mas, ahora será mucho peor lo juro y como dice xxxsailorfanxxx no todo volverá a ser igual, las cosas cambiaran de muchas maneras, beuno es todo por ahora esperen el siguiente capitulo en dos días que si se me esta complicando un poco, como sea en dos días prometo que tendrán noticias de mi**_

_**Besos a todos**_


	7. no es coincidencia

Sailor moon no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada parecido le pertenecen a naoko takeuchi beuno pueden leer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru se encontraba empacando su última maleta, Darién entro a su habitación

-Michiru…ya hice las maletas de haruka y serena—

-¿Dónde están?—pregunto

-bueno serena está en su habitación, le preste un videojuego y haruka…está dormida en su habitación-

-ya veo, en menos de 5 minutos nos vamos, el equipo ha llegado ahora solo falta subir las maletas—Michiru cerro la maleta y se encamino a la puerta

-escucha Michiru…perdóname por mi reacción, últimamente he hecho cosas estúpidas y he reaccionado mal ante los últimos sucesos te pido perdón por intentar lastimar a haruka se cuanto te importa…-

-¿te digo algo Darién?—contesto, Darién bajo su vista encontrando interesante el suelo—yo también durante un instante quería matar a haruka, pero comprendí que ella no sabe lo que hace y tampoco serena…aquí nadie es culpable. Debemos solucionar esto…tengamos fe en que sin importar que pase el amor prevalecerá y su cálida luz alumbrara este destino incierto…-dijo Michiru mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Darién que le asintió

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza?—

-por que… aunque haruka no sea la misma, yo creo en su voz que algún día me dijo que me amaría pasara lo que pasara—

-tienes razón no debí ponerme así ellas no son culpables… oh llevare estas maletas, ve por las chicas por favor—

-está bien—Michiru se dirigió al cuarto de serena y abrió la puerta –serena ve por favor al jardín, cuando estés ahí te subes al yeta—

-¿Por qué? ¿y haruka?—

-precisamente por haruka, digamos que les organizamos una…una luna de miel—serena al oír eso sonrió, y después salió corriendo disparada al jardín, Michiru se encamino al cuarto de haruka, cuando estuvo ahí pensó en tocar pero decidió entrar, encontró a haruka dormida, parecía un ángel, Michiru la vio unos momentos y sintió que la estaba espiando, hace unos días podía hacerlo todo el tiempo que quisiera pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, se acerco lentamente dispuesta a agarrar un mechón rebelde que surcaba su tranquilo rostro, cuando estuvo cerca el brusco movimiento de haruka la asusto, no sabía cómo pero haruka la tenia agarrada firmemente del brazo, la estaba lastimando y su mirada, su mirada era lo peor que había visto, una furia descomunal

-¡quien eres¡- Michiru se quedo estática "no sabe quién soy"

-bueno yo…—

-¡QUIEN ERES¡- pregunto ejerciendo más presión en su brazo

-serena te espera, está en el jardín te llevare con ella-dijo al fin , era lo único que se le ocurría podría funcionar y efectivamente su rostro se suavizo

-si era solo eso no tenias que intentar tocarme…eres una pelada, ¿no te enseñaron modales? En fin pierdo mi tiempo contigo, llévame ¡ahora¡….perdóname Michiru, no se que me paso ando desubicada por favor llévame con serena- michiru se sorprendió cambio drásticamente de un momento a otro, se dio la media vuelta y rápidamente cruzo la casa seguida de haruka que ni le estaba prestando la mínima atención. Cuando llego haruka se encontró con serena y se abrazaron

-bien estamos listos para irnos—dijo Darién, el avión se empezó a elevar y Michiru se acerco rápidamente a Darién

-Darién tenemos un problema…-

-¿Qué pasa?—

-es haruka…durante un momento se olvido de mi—

-¡que¡-

-si, eso no me recuerdo , me olvido completamente, parece que lo que dijo ese sujeto tenía razón—

-maldita sea, ya empezaron a olvidar—

-debemos darnos prisa en encontrar a meiku o si no… ¿ya te preparaste psicológicamente para eso?—

-bueno yo…trato de hacerme a la idea de que puedo perder a serena para siempre, pero no puedo, no puedo figurarme un mundo donde ella no esté conmigo—

-yo tampoco así que fallar en esto no es una opción—

-claro, Michiru hay algo que me preocupa…-

-¿Qué es?—

-bueno, es sobre ese sujeto el no solo sabia acerca de esos peces si no que supo que nosotros estábamos relacionados con ellos así que ¿Cómo lo supo? –

-no lo había pensado, tienes razón y también está el hecho de que supiera mi número telefónico y el lugar donde comenzó todo esto es como si…-

-…como si él hubiera planeado todo esto—

-pero lo que nos tiene que preocupar no es solo eso hay algo mas—

-¿Qué puede ser más preocupante que eso?—

-pues que te parece, el hecho de que el nos dijo el lugar donde estaba el otro pez—

-¿quieres decir que él quiere que capturemos a meiku?—

-puede ser posible, es como si fuéramos unos títeres—

-nos está utilizando y lo peor es que no lo conocemos—Darién golpeo duramente el asiento, Michiru le tomo del brazo

-y la única opción que tenemos es hacer lo que nos dice porque no tenemos más opciones…-

-esto se está haciendo cada vez más grave—

-tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor, puede ser que sea un enemigo, mira estuve pensando y al enamorarse haruka y serena perdimos a nuestra princesa y…a sailor uranus una de las más fuertes de nuestra orden eso significa un duro golpe para nosotras—

-y cuando alguien quiera atacarnos les será fácil hacernos puré…pero no entiendo si se supone que encontrar a meiku significa poner fin al hechizo ¿Qué ganarían ellos con facilitarnos las cosas?—Michiru se quedo pensando, Darién tenía razón no le veía el caso que alguien que quisiera destruir el mundo les facilitara las cosas…destruir el mundo.

-el desastre, el desastre del que hablan los escritos sobre los peces puede ser que la muerte de los dos signifique…no sé el despertar de alguien o de algo—

-suena alentador, puede que tengas razón el hecho de que las afectadas fueran haruka y serena no puede ser algo fortuito—

-lo mismo pensé yo, al principio creí que era coincidencia pero al pasar todo esto...— Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa? Michiru no me asustes…-

-¡Setsuna¡-

- ¡que¡ dices que Setsuna lo planeo todo…tienes razón ella fue la que eligió el lugar y también fue la que descubrió la verdad acerca de los peces y…-

-no, no me refiero a eso ¡¿Cómo pudo Setsuna encontrar el libro que precisamente habla sobre los peces?¡ , me refiero a que meiku y seiku nacen cada cien años, como pudieron los monjes adivinar que llegarían ahí…-

-esto es como un juego de ajedrez—dijo Darién al observar que el comentario de Michiru pecaba de verdadero

-un juego que estamos perdiendo—

Amy, Hotaru y mina estaban bajando del avión el grupo de Setsuna las estaba esperando. Como eran las primeras en llegar se tomaron la molestia de buscar un hotel y les pasaron las coordenadas a sus amigas.

-chicas me alegro de volver a verlas…me llamo Michiru ya vienen en camino—

-ah estoy agotada, puedes creerlo mina Setsuna nos llevo a una montaña del tamaño del mundo para encontrar a un viejo decrepito que le encanta el té, lo bueno es que nos dijo el lugar donde esta meiku—dijo rei

-¿Cómo ustedes también sabían que meiku estaba aquí?—pregunto mina viéndolas

-si chicas, las humillamos averiguamos donde está y ustedes no…¿Qué…que pasa?—pregunto lita viendo a las tres muchachas que se veían desconcertadas.

-pasa que nosotros también averiguamos que meiku se escondía aquí en Italia—Hotaru estaba demasiado seria, compartió una mirada con Setsuna que estaba con la misma cara que ella, eso sin duda no podía ser una coincidencia.

-será mejor que esperemos a Michiru y a los demás para valorar mejor esta situación, me dijeron que aterrizarían en el mismo hotel así que mejor las esperamos aquí, supongo que no tardan en llegar— Setsuna puso una cara de enfado -…después de todo, ellos viajan en el mejor jet de todos—

-que esperabas es el de papa haruka—dijo Hotaru riéndose, vio las caras de desconcierto de sus amigas -lo que pasa es que de hace tres años para acá le dio el gusto por arreglar aviones—

-y es muy buena—dijo Setsuna resoplando

-si y por eso el jet privado en el que viajan, como fue arreglado por mi papa es de los mas rápidos en el mundo— las chicas se sorprendieron al oír eso y más se sorprendieron cuando después de 4 minutos un jet estaba bajando del cielo, dando paso a que bajaran cuatro personas ya conocidas.

-Michiru ¿Qué tal les fue?—pregunto Setsuna viendo a haruka y a serena

-pues…- iba a contar lo que hicieron serena y haruka pero vio que Hotaru estaba presente .—será mejor que vayamos a beber algo—

-claro,¿ un café estaría bien?—comento Rei

-creo que…si tomamos cerveza la ultima vez, un whisky seria lo indicado para ahorita— dijo Darién viéndolas

-¿averiguaron algo?—pregunto Setsuna que sabía muy bien a qué se refería el comentario de su príncipe

-no se necesita averiguarlo…haruka y serena están olvidando—

-..Olvidando que—pregunto Hotaru desesperada, no podía ser lo que pensaba

- amor, tienes que ser fuerte—dijo Michiru dándole una suave caricia al rostro de su amada hija que se limito a asentir

-bien vamos a tomar algo…serena haruka, bueno que les parece si se van a jugar videojuegos a…-

-¡NO¡- gritaron sonoramente Darién y Michiru al mismo tiempo

-por que no…- dijo Setsuna que comprendió todo

-bueno en ese caso…serena mira lo que te traje—dijo Rei sacando un…

-¡chocolate¡- serena se abalanzo a él, lo comió rápidamente con la misma rapidez con la que cayó al piso

-gatita—haruka la levanto de inmediato

-somnífero en el chocolate, aprendí de la mejor—Rei le sonreía a Michiru

-bueno vamos a meternos. Haruka mira esta es la llave de la suite llévatela a dormir—Setsuna le entrego la llave a haruka que no tardo en desaparecer. Todas se dirigieron en silencio al bar ahí se sentaron en una mesa Darién y Michiru pidieron una botella y las demás un café

-bien, estamos todas aquí, el motivo de esta reunión…-

-es para darle matarile al pescado que nos arruino el mes, dárselo a "la pareja del año "para que salgan del hechizo , obligarlas a que nos den obsequios caros por nuestra ayuda, y volver a nuestra vida normal, fin— dijo mina que dejo su taza de café, todas las presentes la veían sorprendidos.

-mina aunque es un poco brusca tiene razón, tenemos que solucionar esto, solo quedan seis días y tenemos que ponerle todo el empeño del mundo— comento lita

-averiguaron algo, algo relevante acerca de esos peces—pregunto Darién tomando su vino

- bueno nosotras, fuimos con un profesor que nos dijo los lugares donde aparecieron los peces desde que fueron maldecidos, si ponemos un retroceso de cien en cien bueno tenemos la época donde nacieron pero no el año exacto…-

-¿y? eso en que nos puede beneficiar –pregunto Michiru

-bueno…la época en la que nacieron fue entre el año 1319 a 1350 antes de Cristo es un estimado ya que no tengo la fecha exacta de cuando renacieron los peces en este siglo ni mucho menos cuanta edad tenían, los enamorados antes de… de ser maldecidos. Podemos utilizar esas fechas para buscar con más precisión—

-creo...creo que esto ya no se trata de averiguar el pasado, si no de proteger el futuro—dijo Darién bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su copa.

-¿a qué te refieres?—ahora era mina la que tenia la palabra

- y tu Setsuna averiguaste algo— Michiru le miraba fijamente, Setsuna sintió una especie de escalofrió pero lo dejo pasar

-bueno, nosotros averiguamos con un sabio que vivía en una de las tantas montañas de china, el nos pidió un objeto de haruka o de serena y yo bueno yo tenía el collar antiguo de haruka ese que le encanta, y pues con eso averiguo donde estaba ese pez, pero cuando ya nos íbamos el nos dijo bueno me dijo…algo que me dejo algo inquieta—

-¿aja? Te escucho—todas ponían atención al relato de Setsuna que se quedo callada sin articular palabra

-bueno el me dijo que…el hecho de que haruka comiera ese pescado ya estaba planeado—Setsuna miro su café, todas se quedaron viéndola fijamente

-¡por quien¡-Darién se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, Setsuna miro el suelo

-no lo sé, no me quiso decir más—

- escuchen con atención—Michiru tomo la palabra, agarro la botella se sirvió una generosa cantidad de liquido que se llevo rápidamente a los labios –pensamos no decirles esto pero, creo que necesitan saber muy bien a que nos enfrentamos y créanme no es a solo son unos inocentes pescaditos que nadan por el mar felices esperando causar alboroto…es algo mucho más oscuro—

-a que te refieres con eso—pregunto Amy, ahora toda la atención se encontraba en Michiru

-se refiere…a que esto no es una simple coincidencia ¿ustedes creen que sea una coincidencia que precisamente dos defensoras de la tierra se enamoren?— les contesto Darién, Michiru miro a Setsuna.

-Setsuna antes que nada…¿Cómo encontraste el libro en la biblioteca? Sé que es rara esta pregunta pero es importante—

-bueno pues es que decidí ver que pasaba , pensé que quizá el templo tenia algún tipo de aroma que enamora algo así y de pronto el libro…- Setsuna se quedo pensando, agarro la copa de Darién y se tomo el contenido de un solo trago –ahora que me haces recordar, un par de libros se cayeron entre ellos ese…no le di importancia pero ahora que lo preguntas me doy cuenta de que fue algo extraño que unos libros se cayeran de un estante—

-lo suponía, Darién esto solo nos confirma..—Darién asintió ahora todo estaba claro

-no entiendo—

-escuchen, antes de que llamaran un sujeto nos dijo que el pez se encontraba en Italia…-

-¿Quién?—

-no lo sabemos no nos enseño el rostro…el caso es que nos dijo que se encontraba en Italia—

-eso es bueno..Es un aliado—

-no, no lo creo—dijo Darién –el nos llamo ¿Cómo supo que nosotros estábamos necesitados de esa información? ¿Cómo supo que estaba en Italia? y mi favorita ¿Qué es lo que gana dándonos esa información?—

- Setsuna nos comento hace días que era posible que viniera un enemigo y tengo otra pregunta que Darién no ha formulado ¿será posible que el enemigo haya planeado todo esto con cuidado?... –

-pero si fuera un enemigo no nos daría esa información—observo mina

- pero se te olvida algo "el gran desastre" si nosotros matamos a meiku ocurrirá un gran desastre los escritos lo dicen así que es posible que lo que quieran ellos es que encontremos a meiku para que desatemos la furia de no tengo idea de qué pero seguramente de algo muy malo y lo que nos acaba de revelar Setsuna sobre como "encontró" el libro y lo que le dijo el famoso sabio nos viene a confirmar lo que mas temíamos—termino de decir Michiru

-lo que nos pone entre la espada y la pared—siguió Darién –escuchen estamos a punto de cometer el pecado más grande que un humano puede cometer, es decir poner todo el planeta en peligro por egoísmo—

-y lo peor es que sabemos muy bien lo que estamos haciendo pero no importa, hemos decidido que ni Darién ni yo daremos marcha atrás pero ustedes no tienen nada que ver, haruka y serena son nuestras personas importantes, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto…- dijo Michiru Hotaru se levanto furiosa de la mesa

-¡¿Qué qué tengo que ver?¡ haruka es mi papa no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras se "divorcia" de ti porque cayó bajo el hechizo de un odioso pez¡-

-yo hablo por mi y por todas mis amigas, Michiru nosotras no nos iremos como si nada sabiendo que nuestras amigas se encuentran peligro, ¡necesitas ayuda y tú lo sabes¡- grito Rei furiosa

- no puedo permitir que el siglo 30 se desmorone por algo tan estúpido como un hechizo barato, y si es necesario luchar contra una maldad más poderosa que sailor galaxia luchare, protegeré tokyo de cristal como sea necesario—se levanto Setsuna ceremoniosamente "por que ahí se encuentra ella"

-chicas, se están metiendo en algo muy peligroso, tenemos una desventaja muy grande y lo saben, nuestro planeta se encuentra vulnerable debido a que no hay princesa…esto es un asunto de Darién y yo no les digo que se retiren si no que piensen bien las cosas, porque a partir de hoy no habrá vuelta atrás…-

-ya sabes que la respuesta es sí y creo que hablo a nombre de todas…todos los que estamos en esta mesa queremos ayudar a que se solucionen las cosas—dijo Setsuna y todos asintieron

-entonces que así sea—dijo Michiru,

-bien ahora sabemos que está en Italia pero debemos de saber que en qué parte—menciono Darién

-bueno según mis cálculos debe de estar en la península itálica en este punto—dijo Amy dibujando un pequeño círculo.

-bien entonces mañana mismo empezamos a buscarlos…supongo que de ahora en adelante será muy fácil todo esto—comento Hotaru viendo el mapa

-Hotaru…- Michiru estaba pensándose muy bien que palabras utilizar pero no encontraba las adecuadas pero sabía que si no se lo decía sería mucho peor –princesa escucha bueno haruka está pasando por un momento que…ella nos está olvidando—Hotaru se quedo helada no pensaba que esas simples palabras le dolieran tanto su padre su amado padre que tanto quería, que tanto la cuidaba se olvidaría de ella "no puede ser, por favor eso no"

-bue..Bueno eso nos facilita las cosas, ahora podemos hacerlo, podemos tomar de ese pez sin titubeos—dijo Hotaru que luchaba por qué no se le salieran las lágrimas. Y se retiro sin decir mas

-bueno chicas tenemos que levantarnos temprano…mañana empezaremos la búsqueda de ese maldito bicho así que debemos de madrugar— dijo Setsuna las demás se levantaron y se retiraron, Darién se iba a levantar pero Michiru que estaba a un lado de él le puso una mano en la pierna deteniéndolo, Darién se puso rojo su mano estaba muy cerca de algo muy intimo. Michiru bajo la cabeza rápidamente quito la mano murmurándole un "lo siento" bastante apenada. Al final solo estaban Michiru, Darién y Setsuna.

-¿te quedaste a propósito?—pregunto Michiru

-al igual que tu, no le veo el problema—

-bueno y que es lo que se te ofrece, supongo que quieres tratar algo delicado para esperar que todas se fueran—

-ya se acostaron verdad—dijo Setsuna fríamente

-¡que¡—grito Darién –te recuerdo que soy un caballero incapaz de…-

-tu no, me refiero a haruka y a la princesa—

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—

-pues una el tono de voz con el que me contestaste no fue el más tranquilo, otra la forma en que se miran serena y haruka, es la forma en que se miran unas personas que han llegado a todo…no me mires así en el futuro yo también tengo a alguien importante en mi vida—

- ¿lo conocemos?—pregunto Michiru emocionada, siempre creyó que Setsuna se quedaría solterona para toda la eternidad

-eso es algo que no te importa—

-ohh es por eso que quieres cooperar porque es alguien del futuro y si el presente se altera también el futuro…vaya si el interés tiene pies—dijo Michiru riendo

-bueno eso no te importa el caso es que haruka y serena ya se acostaron…personalmente son unos descuidados, decidí que ustedes se quedaran cuidándolas porque son los más interesados en que no vayan mas allá….bueno más lejos no pueden llegar debido a su descuido pero bueno—

-bueno a ti que te importa, si se acuestan los que sufrimos somos nosotros—

-no los veo tan afectados ¿no será que se tomaron en serio eso de conocerse mejor?—

-no digas estupideces, si así fuera no estaríamos aquí—Michiru estaba enfadada de lo que Setsuna decía ¿y si ella sabía que las cosas estaban un poco más estrechas entre Darién y ella? Bueno aunque le empezara a gustar Darién el no sería haruka y lo sabía muy bien. Así que eso no pasaría a mayores.

-tranquila solo decía, pero en fin vayamos a descansar, dentro de poco agotaremos energías para buscar por todo el océano a un pescadito y después de eso moriremos salvando el mundo tendremos un horario ocupado—Setsuna se levanto y empezó a caminar alejándose de la solitaria sala –ah y que nadie sepa que haruka y serena se han acostado, en especial Hotaru, esto se quedara entre nosotros, buenas noches—

-ella tiene razón—menciono Michiru

-pues si…supongo que está dispuesta a todo para salvar a esa persona importante me pregunto quién será…-

-aun no te has dado cuenta—dijo Michiru sonriéndole

-no, ¿Quién es?—Michiru se lo pensó dos veces, Setsuna era su amiga y aparte era de mucha utilidad en estos momentos como líder de esa empresa no podía arriesgarse a que Darién le hiciera daño

-no se a lo mejor un noble de la corte lunar, algún príncipe—

-oh puede ser que en el futuro renazcan los pescados y haruka y Setsuna cuando pasaban por tu palacio los debieron de haber visto y…-

- y se lo llevaron a la princesa que comió de ese pescado junto con Setsuna—

-jajajaja eres odiosa ¿sabías?—

-tu lo eres peor jajajaja quedémonos a tomar unos tragos, no tengo sueño—

-yo menos, aparte debemos acabarnos la botella—dijo Darién , ambos se quedaron a tomar mientras bromeaban y reían tratando de disfrutar lo que no podrían en unos días.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Bueno que tal? Ahora si las cosas se nos pusieron bomba¡**_

_**No solo haruka esta empezando a olvidar debido a lo que le hizo meiku en el capitulo anterior si no que ahora michiru y darien traen onda¡ :o JAJAJA QUE MALA ONDA SOY¡ **_

_**Con la que si me pase fue con Hotaru¡ su papi adorado la olvidara que horror¡**_

_**Adivinen quien es la persona que setsuna quiere proteger? Bueno se los dejo a su imaginación solo que ya sabemos de quien se trata jajajaja**_

_**Bien que mas gracias a los que me dejan review prometo que en el próximo capitulo contestare es que estoy super ocupada con las clases y tareas y demás asuntos¡**_

_**A los que esperan que actualice en "el amor es una rosa" mañana mismo tendrán el capitulo es que se me fue la inspiración en esa historia y aparte he estado desvelándome haciendo quien sabe que, pero prometo tener el capitulo muy pronto y ya no desactualizarme asi **_

_**Saludos a todos besos a todos y dejen review no se les olvide¡ :) sale bye**_


	8. lagrimas y lluvia

Sailor moon no es mio le pertenece a naoko takeuchi (lo que todo mundo sabemos)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru estaba mareada, se sentía capaz de todo es por eso que se dirigió a la habitación de haruka, tuvo que despertar a Setsuna para que le diera la llave que abría la puerta de la suite de la rubia. Se introdujo en la habitación, busco la figura de haruka y la encontró dormida en la cama, parecía un hermoso angelito, se quedo ahí mirándola hasta que haruka abrió los ojos bruscamente

-¡que haces aquí¡ lárgate— le grito

-disculpa yo solo…-

-lárgate ahora mismo—haruka la agarro fuertemente del brazo

-me lastimas –

-eso hubieras pensado antes de venir…¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

-nada yo solo…-

-entonces fuera, ¡fuera¡- haruka grito hecha una furia, Michiru se quedo viéndola a los ojos y lo que vio la asusto mucho..Haruka estaba vacía como si no tuviera alma, no se movió se quedo ahí sin hacer nada solo mirándola. Haruka se le quedo viendo más cruelmente pero aun así Michiru no se movía. -¡larga..—haruka no pudo continuar la frase, el inesperado abrazo que le dio Michiru no la dejaba

-haruka…no quiero que desaparezcas, no lo permitiré—

- MICHIRU…¿estás loca? De que rayos estás hablando suéltame—estaba tratando de zafarse pero el agarre de Michiru era muy fuerte

-por favor no permitas no quiero que me olvides—

-¡que me sueltes¡ que pensara serena si me encuentra contigo vete— las palabras de haruka hicieron reaccionar a Michiru que recordó el por qué estaban ahí fuer por un hechizo que hizo que haruka amara a serena, a su princesa que la amara y aunque eso fuera una realidad ficticia, lentamente separo sus brazos de la cintura de haruka que la veía entre furiosa y sorprendida

-desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo— dijo haruka que la arrastro hasta la salida y le cerró la puerta en su cara.

-corrí la misma suerte con serena no te sientas tan mal—

-Darién…yo bueno creí que si—

-yo también lo creí y créeme no resulto y creo que aunque solucionemos esto, rini no nacerá— Michiru rio al imaginarse a serena siendo agresiva con él, era algo que nunca había visto.

-¿tan mal te fue?—

-a ti te fue bien a comparación mío…me estuvo gritando que le perecía a haruka y que si se enteraba me iba a buscar para darme mi merecido y de pilón me dio una patada muy fuerte—

-creo que bebimos mucho, lo mejor será ir a dormir—

-bueno te veo mañana—

-buenas noches Darién— Michiru se le quedo viendo un momento y después de eso sonrió y se retiro a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue meterse en la cama miro el techo encontrándolo de pronto muy entretenido, bien estaban ahí en Italia sabían dónde se encontraba el pez y mañana lo buscarían, se lo darían a haruka y a la princesa, le daría su respectiva cachetada a las dos por hacerles pasar ese mal rato y después su vida sería la misma, volverían a la rutina de siempre amados como siempre lo habían hecho. "por favor, si hay alguna esperanza de que vuelva a ser la misma suplico al viento que me ayude, que encuentre a meiku para ayudarla" se durmió con ese pensamiento, y en sus sueños encontró consuelo ya que soñó que todo volvía a ser como antes. Aunque no sabía que haruka estaba soñando algo relacionado

_Haruka estaba caminando sin rumbo, no sabía dónde estaba las hojas de los arboles estaban cayendo tristemente sin esperanza o al menos así lo veía, no sabía a dónde se dirigía ni le importaba solo quería seguir por la pura inercia de seguir. En el camino se encontró a una mujer muy bella, piel blanca como la nieve y un cabello negro como el carbón, ojos de un color profundo, la miro un momento y siguió su camino._

_-¿hacia dónde vas?—le pregunto, haruka se giro sus ojos no mostraban vida, ni una emoción, se sentía vacía sin esperanza alguna. _

_-no lo sé, a donde me lleve este camino me da igual—_

_-ya veo, si sigues por ese camino desaparecerás ¿no te importa?—_

_-la verdad no—_

_-pero seguro hay personas que si les importara—_

_-yo…estoy vacía, no sé quién soy, no se quien sean esas personas de quien hablas…siento que perdí algo en algún lugar pero no recuerdo, no logro recordar siento que es algo muy importante pero por más que me esfuerzo…-_

_- no estás sola, creo que hay alguien que te está esperando aun cuando tu no lo recuerdes—_

_-me siento vacía, miserable, no logro recordar a ninguna persona no se quien soy—haruka empezó a abrazarse a si misma pero aunque decía todo eso no tenía ninguna emoción, la chica extendió una mano en la cual cayo un hermoso pétalo de rosa blanca, una luz apareció en su mano era de un hermoso color violeta y se lo extendió a haruka dándoselo, de pronto haruka sintió un hermoso sentimiento, su desesperanza se desvaneció poco a poco, abrazo la luz con sus dos manos y la apretó contra su pecho_

_- es tan cálida…-_

_-¿te sientes mejor?—_

_-si, pero aun no logro recordar… a esa persona especial, aunque mi mente trabaje al mil no puedo recordar su imagen—_

_-tus recuerdos, fueron arrancados es por eso que no los lograras recordar aunque te de este objeto tan preciado la forma en que utilices esto depende de ti …-_

_-¿Qué es esto?—pregunto haruka, la chica sonrió y miro los pétalos que seguían cayendo inevitablemente, volvió a mirarla._

_-…es esperanza—_

Michiru se levanto a las 6 de la mañana, estaba esperando a las chicas que no tardaban en bajar, estaba bebiendo su café dado que no podía con el sueño, solo había dormido una hora debido a que le atormentaron sus pensamientos .

Hotaru se encaminaba rumbo al ascensor cuando se encontró con Setsuna y Rei.

-Hotaru veo que te levantaste..—

-es obvio Setsuna la situación lo pide—

-tranquilas dentro de poco lo solucionaremos—

-ayer llore, hasta que mis ojos no pudieron sacar más lagrimas, el saber que mi padre me está olvidando…-dijo Hotaru, Setsuna y Rei se le quedaron viendo

-me pregunto si Michiru ha tenido tiempo de llorar—dijo rei

-no, ella no ha tenido tiempo está determinada a acabar con esta situación—dijo Setsuna

-tenemos la obligación de ayudarla— dijo Hotaru, que al igual que Michiru estaba dispuesta a todo para recuperar a haruka.

-Michiru sabe que debe de hacerse fuerte, la situación no está para detenerse a pensar en lo que fue—dijo Setsuna a todas que se quedaron calladas no sabían hasta que punto Michiru aguantaría sin duda la más afectada más que Darién era ella ¿y si fracasaban? Que cara pondrían al saberse derrotadas.

Salieron del elevador para encontrarse con las chicas que estaban desayunando, Darién llego unos minutos después:

-bien desayunen por favor porque tenemos que esforzarnos en encontrar algo—

-bien que hacemos o a donde vamos—

-iremos a la playa a donde mas, ahí debemos de buscar bien supongo que es lo mas que podemos hacer –

-bueno debemos partir—dijo Darién dándole una mordida a su sándwich

-donde esta haruka – pregunto Michiru

- está durmiendo—dijo mina

-y serena – ahora era Darién el curioso, mina puso una cara de pena y bajo la mirada

-está durmiendo— Darién dejo molesto su emparedado en el plato y se llevo las manos a los labios, empezó a respirar lentamente para no perder la cabeza, Michiru también entendió lo que mina les quería decir y cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor que compartía con Darién, ese dolor tan intenso que le empezaba a carcomer el alma.

-bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa—dijo Setsuna para alivianar la tensión no lo logro ya que Darién se paro furioso y se dirigió a las suites en busca de haruka y serena

-ay no, adelántense ustedes, yo iré con Darién despues—michiru se paró de inmediato tratando de alcanzar al pelinegro

-Darién, Darién , Darién por favor no hagas esto mas difícil—Michiru se adelanto y lo tomo del brazo

-como que no haga esto mas difícil….tu sabes lo que hicieron anoche, lo que están haciendo y lo que harán ¡y no haces nada¡-

-no hago nada porque la única solución es salir a encontrar a ese pez del averno…por eso no hago nada cuando capturemos a ese pescado podemos solucionar todo—

-y que, eso que arregla—

-nada, no arreglara nada pero solucionara las cosas y todo…-

-está bien maldita sea, dejaremos que se vuelvan a revolcar, maldita sea como puedes soportarlo—

-no lo soporto, pero no hay tiempo para detenernos la única solución es salir y encontrar a meiku—

-Esta bien vamos—dijo Darién que se resigno y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-vaya parece que las chicas se fueron sin nosotras—

-pues si, mira la playa esta por allá— empezaron a caminar cada uno en silencio cuando vieron la playa Darién volteo y se dirigió a Michiru

-parece que quieren que estemos juntos, no creps—

-pues, ellas quieren que si las cosas no se solucionan nos conozcamos mejor—

-pero bueno algo que puedo rescatar es que te conocí bueno mejor te conocí un poco mas y me alegra saberlo— Michiru se ruborizo completamente ante lo que Darién le decía, noto cierto tono algo extraño se volteo

-a mi también me da mucho gusto ser tu amiga Darién— se dirigieron a la vacía playa

-bien ¿Qué haremos como encontraremos a ese pez?—pregunto Darién y vio la cara de Michiru –no sabes verdad—

-bueno yo, mejor exploremos la zona como la senshi de los océanos tengo el poder de controlar los mares a ver—Michiru se metió a nadar, Darién la siguió y empezaron a nadar en el fondo del mar, no veían nada más que pequeños peces tropicales, Michiru los estaba viendo entristecida los veía pasar tan despreocupados, se concentro no vio ni un pez azul en todo el lugar, siguió nadando a ver si encontraba algo mas pero fue inútil el aire le faltaba miro su reloj y vio que ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que se metió rápidamente salió a la superficie, vio que Darién estaba a unos metros de ella

-¿encontraste algo?—

-nada michiru,me he sumergido dos veces y en esas dos no he encontrado ni un pez azul—

-bueno tampoco creías que nos o encontraríamos a la primera…- vio hacia la playa—parece que ya llegaron personas a divertirse—

-pues si—

-vamos Darién, no nos vamos a rendir a la primera—

- supongo que tienes razón…como siempre— Michiru le sonrió y se volvió a sumergir.

Michiru se había sumergido alrededor de 70 veces en el agua estaba agotada no había rastro de un pez azul como meiku . Había encontrado 3 y de esos tres solo eran tristes peces tropicales, vio la silueta de Darién que le indicaba que subieran, Michiru lo siguió y estando en la superficie pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-aaaaaah, que pasa—

-no hemos encontrado nada….y ya son las 4 de la tarde, vamos a comer y luego seguimos buscando me muero de hambre—

-¡son las 4¡ a qué hora llegamos aquí—

-a las 7 de la mañana—

-imposible se me fue el tiempo muy rápido –

-si y hemos agotado nuestras energías, vamos a comer y regresamos—

-está bien—

-vi un puesto de mariscos…por allá— Darién señalo el punto y se dirigieron al lugar, en ese momento Michiru se percato de que efectivamente había agotado la mayoría de sus energías, se sentía agotada. La voz de Darién la hizo voltear

- eres increíble, aguantas el doble que yo en el agua—

-bueno es porque soy la sailor de los océanos no creas que es por otra cosa—

-pero de todos modos me dejaste sorprendido, aguantaste hasta 12 minutos en el agua es increíble—Darién le abrió la puerta caballerosamente

-pues si es como un poder sobrenatural—dijo Michiru sentándose

-es maravilloso y muy útil en este tipo de casos—

Se sentaron y al poco tiempo llego la mesera que se le quedo viendo a Darién y empezó a sonreírle tontamente , Michiru sin saberlo se incomodo y miro furiosa a la mesera.

-buenas tardes que les puedo ofrecer—la mesera le había dado la espalda a Michiru que no vio como le guiñaba un ojo a Darién que solo se concentraba en la carta.

-bueno yo quiero, no se la especialidad de la casa que sea extra grande por favor—Michiru alcanzo la mano de Darién y la apretó con fuerza este volteo inmediatamente a verla

-serán dos mi amor—dijo sonriéndole coquetamente, la mesera de inmediato volteo a ver a Michiru y se puso totalmente nerviosa, Darién no cabía de la sorpresa, la mesera rápidamente tomo nota de la orden y se retiro, en cuanto lo hizo Michiru quito su mano de la de Darién.

-¿Qué fue eso?—

-nada protejo lo que es de serena nada mas—

- bueno…a ver ahora no sabía que encontrar a ese pez fuera tan difícil, digo estamos en Italia pero como hacerle para saber donde esta, me pregunto qué movimiento podemos hacer ahora—

-tenemos que buscar por todo el país, yo puedo nadar alrededor de los litorales de toda Italia, pero es un ser vivo y está en constante movimiento…-

-es complicado debemos esforzarnos al máximo para encontrarlo—

-tengo otra opción…-

-disculpen jóvenes – un señor regordete y bigotudo los interrumpió

-si díganos—pregunto Darién evitando reír ante la graciosa figura del hombre

-hermosa dama, vine a entregarle este platillo que es la especialidad del chef, es delicioso y una tradición en toda Italia en cuestión de mariscos….es cortesía de la casa—

-oh muchas gracias—dijo Michiru

-oh me llamo ángel spiteri es un placer atenderle hermosa dama, soy el dueño del lugar—dijo besándole la mano a Michiru que sonrió complacida ante la galantería del hombre, Darién frunció el seño y no pudo evitar que una molestia le recorriera el cuerpo.

-le agradecemos su amabilidad. gentil hombre, mi esposa y yo estamos de vacaciones aquí y no conocemos—dijo Darién

-oh asi que son recién casados, hacen una pareja estupenda de verdad que si, y es raro ver a gente tan elegante y bella por aquí—

-nos alagan sus palabras—dijo Michiru

-bueno me retiro a atender el negocio, fue un placer conocer a alguien tan hermosa, aunque ese alguien este ocupado—dijo el señor viendo a Darién y se despidió de los dos, cuando se fue Michiru no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

- así que estamos de luna de miel—

-silencio, el tipo te comía con la mirada—

-es mi imaginación o son celos—pregunto Michiru, Darién se giro a verla directamente a los ojos, su rostro se puso serio de repente Michiru vio sinceridad en aquellos hermosos ojos azules

-sí…me puse celoso—

-ya…ya veo—dijo Michiru que volteo a ver a la ventana completamente ruborizada Darién la observo un momento y se volteo al plato, la mesera llego con los otros platillos y comieron en silencio, un silencio incomodo ya que ambos empezaban a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro y eso se estaba haciendo más fuerte era algo que no podían permitirse.

-me decías que tenias una idea…- dijo Darién de pronto al no soportar ese silencio tan incomodo

-si…bueno es uno de mis recursos como senshi del ocena—

-ya veo puedo saber que harás—

-tendré que hablar con algún pez…-

-¿hablas con los animales?—pregunto Darién desconcertado –eso no lo sabía, que otros poderes tienes—dijo sonriéndole, para su alivio Michiru también le sonrió y empezó a reír

-bueno tengo varias sorpresas bajo la manga, no sé si quieras comprobarlo—_"ay no Michiru que haces no coquetees con el" _

-me agradaría verlas—_"eres idiota Darién"_

-bueno el caso es que puedo hablar con alguien pero es muy limitado, no pensé que lo utilizaría ahora—

- bueno agradece que tengas ese poder supongo que será de utilidad en estos momentos—

-pues si, ahora solo nos queda buscar una solución para el famoso desastre—

-¿me pregunto qué será lo que nos deparara todo esto?—

- no podemos saberlo con certeza, así como tampoco tenemos la certeza de triunfar ya que no sabemos que es a lo que nos enfrentaremos una vez que solucionemos esto—

- pero valdrá la pena, si puedo conseguir que otra vez serena me sonría de la forma en que lo hacía, moriré feliz—

-me pregunto si en sus corazones aun permanecemos—dijo Michiru que recordó como haruka la empezaba a olvidar de un momento a otro paso todo eso y no lo pudo evitar.

- puede ser, solo el tiempo concederá la razón a quien la tenga—

-tienes razón, el tiempo decidirá quién triunfara— dijo Michiru bebiendo su cerveza –me alegra saber que hay alguien que me comprende—Michiru miro a Darién y le sonrió, el pelinegro correspondió el gesto

- a mi también, cuando se sufre a solas es muy triste es por eso que me agrada saber que hay alguien que me entiende completamente hermosa Michiru kaioh…- levanto su cerveza y le sonrió -… ha sido un honor saber que estas junto a mí en estos momentos—

-el honor es mío Darién, realmente me alegra saber que estas a mi lado—choco su cerveza con la de él y se sonrieron

-hasta el final—

-hasta el final—

Las chicas llegaban molidas al hotel, Setsuna las había hecho trabajar como negras, estaba prácticamente determinada a encontrar a ese pez y las había traído cortitas buscando hasta el mínimo rastro

-Setsuna no tenias por que ser tan exigente, es el primer día—se quejo mina

-no podemos descansar ni bajar el paso, debemos darnos prisa—

-Setsuna aunque quisiera que no, tiene razón chicas, no podemos sentarnos a descansar— dijo Hotaru

-bien debemos de apurarnos nos bañamos, comemos algo y nos retiramos a la siguiente playa que está más al norte tenemos una hora— dijo Setsuna viendo el mapa

-¡una hora, estás loca¡- grito Rei

-solo será en 6 días, solo aguanten 6 días y después todo acabara…- dijo Setsuna aunque no sabía a que se refería con acabar. Las chicas se metieron al hotel, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para darse su tan ansiada ducha

-Setsuna iré a ver a papa ahorita vuelvo—

-está bien no te tardes no tenemos tiempo que perder—

-si en seguida vuelvo—

Michiru se encontraba en el fondo del mar empezó a concentrarse libero su energía y una luz azul turquesa la rodeo, elevo su poder al máximo, se empezó a fundir con el mar, se concentro eso era algo muy delicado y de pronto un dolorón de cabeza la ataco. Empezó a escuchar muchas voces a su alrededor

"_si y te digo que una marea roja viene" "estamos corriendo peligro" "jajaja a poco comadre" "están pescando a muchos de nosotros por la costa sur" " el norte es un buen lugar para vivir" _

-_demasiado ruido—_pensó Michiru llevándose la mano a los oídos

-buenas tardes mi señora—saludo un pez gentilmente

_-espera—_

_-si en que le puedo servir—_

_-bueno yo…estoy buscando a alguien de tu especie bueno yo…-_

_-olvídelo entre nosotros no nos traicionamos—_

Michiru se la paso preguntando a varios peces pero todos le decían lo mismo que no se traicionarían y que ella era como un asqueroso humano mas, que solo pensaba en ella misma se le iba el aire pronto tendría que subir, pero no había logrado nada

-_disculpa—se dirigió a un viejo pescado que pasaba por ahí, en cuanto la vio se asusto—no no quiero hacerte daño, ando buscando a alguien como tu— el pez se quedo ahí inmóvil por eso Michiru siguió—bueno busco a meiku me dijeron que vive en Italia ¿no la conoces?— Michiru estaba desesperada ya no podía aguantar mas_

_-los tres papiros… – dijo el pescado, Michiru ya no pudo aguantar más y se dirigió rápidamente a la superficie _

-AAAAH aaaah, ¿los tres papiros?—

-Michiru me acaba de llamar Setsuna—

-¿Qué paso averiguo algo?—

-haruka y serena se escaparon, se fueron a quien sabe donde—

-¡que¡-

-si Setsuna nos dijo que nos veíamos en el hotel— Michiru empezó a correr no supo de donde le salieron las energías corrió todo lo que pudo, estaba agotada pero no importaba lo que quería era saber donde estaba haruka noto que Darién también empezaba a correr a su par. Vieron a Setsuna en la entrada del hotel aceleraron el paso

-¿Qué sucedió Setsuna?—

-por el amor de Cristo, corrieron desde la playa hasta acá…¿así?—dijo Setsuna señalándoles, Michiru miro con atención y vio que tanto ella como Darién estaban en traje de baño descalzos y todos mojados

-eso no importa donde están haruka y serena—pregunto Darién

-si lo supiera no les habría llamado, no sabemos cuando llegamos no estaban –

-maldita sea Darién vamos a buscarlas—

-si—Darién y Michiru se retiraban

-esperen métanse primero a cambiar iremos nosotras a buscarlos por allá ustedes vayan hacia el otro lado— dijo Setsuna, Darién y Michiru se metieron inmediatamente al hotel a cambiarse cuando se encontraron con mina en el elevador

-guau que buen cuerpo Darién…yo me apunto cuando quieras—el elevador se cerro y se quedaron los dos solos

-debemos encontrarlas—

-y rápido pueden hacer una locura—

-como escaparse a otro país—dijo Darién ironizando

-si es que no lo han hecho ya—dijo Michiru seria, Darién se quedo callado y se dirigieron a sus suites, se mojaron en la regadera se cambiaron y salieron rápido no podían permitirse la pérdida de tiempo, salieron inmediatamente y empezaron a correr sin dirección. Michiru estaba mareada había gastado mucha energía en hablar con esos peces y luego todo lo que había pasado, era demasiado, no pudo más y se detuvo en un árbol a vomitar

-¡Michiru estas bien¡- pregunto Darién

-si…si no te preocupes todo está en orden—

-¿segura? Puedes quedarte en el hotel yo puedo buscarlas, te prometo que las encontrare— Michiru hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie

-tranquilo estoy bien vamos—empezaron a correr, veían cada rostro, en cada puesto observaban con atención. Nada, ni un solo rastro de ellas. al cruzar una esquina Darién choco con alguien

-fíjate babosa—grito

-¡serena¡- exclamo Michiru , Darién abrió inmediatamente los ojos y vio que efectivamente era serena la que había chocado con el

-serena… ¿Dónde está haruka?—pregunto Michiru

-no se de hecho hicimos el amor y nos dormimos juntas y cuando desperté ya no estaba de hecho salí a buscarla, me preocupa— Michiru en cuanto escucho esto salió disparada, si haruka no estaba con serena ¿Dónde podría estar?

-Michiru aguarda deja te acompaño—grito Darién a lo lejos pero se volteo a ver a serena, no podía dejarla así, se encogió de hombros y agarro a serena para llevársela al hotel mientras Michiru se perdía entre las calles desesperada, rogando a los cielos que haruka estuviera bien.

Haruka se encontraba caminando por las calles de una ciudad que no conocía, había despertado y se había encontrado a lado de serena, le había hecho el amor en la noche pero sentía que le faltaba algo, no sabía a ciencia cierta que, así que decidió salir a buscarlo era algo importante aunque no supiera que, era algo que ella atesoraba más en la vida, más que sus sentimientos a serena, eso le parecía imposible amaba a serena más que a nada en el mundo. Quería saber que era. Sintió que estaba afuera así que salió a buscarlo sin dudar.

Se encontraba caminando de pronto vio que había llegado al puerto, estaba en una colonia muy pobre, unos vándalos estaban en frente de ella y se acercaron peligrosamente, decidió dar media vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo también había vándalos detrás suyo, al igual que a sus costados, estaba totalmente rodeada de sujetos que blandían, navajas, cadenas y demás objetos peligrosos, sin contar que eran demasiados para una sola persona. Se empezaron a acercar

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú por aquí?—pregunto un sujeto repugnante, haruka se hecho para atrás, pero el sujeto la atrapo y empezó a acariciarle vulgarmente sus pompas. Haruka de inmediato le estampo su puño en el estomago, al ver la agresión los sujetos se lanzaron encima de ella. Haruka trataba de defenderse pero eran demasiados, les repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra, y aunque no fueran ya una sailor aun le quedaba esa gran fuerza que siempre demostró, hasta que….

-ya veo se encontraron una gatita con el alma de leona—alguien sostenía a haruka del brazo, provocando que estuviera a centímetros del suelo de pronto haruka sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado provocando que gritara, nadie le había golpeado de esa manera , sin pensarlo más volteo el rostro furiosa para encontrarse con un muchacho muy atractivo, pelo negro, ojos azules , labios finos y rosados y una piel muy blanca. El muchacho compuso una cara de sorpresa –tu…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una persona había llegado de quien sabe donde estampo una patada en la cara del muchacho, era una mujer muy hermosa, haruka no aguanto más el dolor y se desmayo. Viendo como esa mujer era rodeada por los vándalos incluyendo el muchacho.

Michiru dio un salto mortal para estamparle su pie en la cara del joven que de inmediato solto a haruka, el chico de inmediato correspondió el golpe y con una velocidad impresionante clavo su puño en el estomago de Michiru que contesto con su "maremoto de Neptuno" el chico lo esquivo fácilmente. Con una velocidad increíble se acerco a Michiru y puso su mano muy cerca de su cara, una bola de energía salió de ella y se la aventó a Michiru que se rompió en miles de pedazos como si fuera un cristal roto, era una ilusión que el espejo de Neptuno había creado, Michiru rápidamente lo ataco pero volvió a esquivar su poderoso ataque.

-¿tu quien eres?—pregunto el joven

-la persona que te hará pagar si sueltas a haruka inmediatamente— contesto Michiru

-con que ella se llama haruka… ¿su apellido?—

-tenoh, y te lo advierto déjala en paz ahora mismo—

-haruka tenoh…- Michiru no pudo evitar estremecerse el chico era muy extraño no solo había esquivado su ataque que según sabia haruka y Hotaru eran las únicas capaces de hacer tal proeza, si no que su mirada era muy diferente a los chicos de su edad, el chico era muy atractivo pero en ese encanto tenía un aire de peligro, el chico dirigió la mirada a haruka que se había desmayado—haruka tenoh… recordare ese nombre—

-¿eh?—

-vámonos muchachos—

-pero jefe…-

-he dicho que nos vamos…y tú—señalo a Michiru –nos volveremos a ver—

Michiru no lo supo pero el muchacho salto impresionantemente hacia un edificio y se perdió, todos los demás se quedaron viendo a Michiru y corrieron despavoridos, la señora de los océanos se acerco a su amada rubia que estaba tirada en suelo le acaricio delicadamente vio que tenia golpes en todos lados, esos tipos eran unos verdaderos salvajes y montoneros además. intento levantarla pero ya no tenia energías para ello.

-¿te ayudo?—volteo a ver al dueño de la voz y se encontró con la seria cara de Darién

-como…. —

-bueno digamos que les avise a las chicas y llegaron en menos de dos minutos, suficiente para buscarte, no deberías ´precipitarte tanto—

-la estaban lastimando—

-¿Quién?

-no se unos montoneros—

-ya veo, cobardes— Darién levanto a haruka con algunas dificultades -¿Qué hizo que se desmayara?—

-un sujeto el golpeo muy fuerte—

-¿tan fuerte para que se desmayara?—

-nunca había visto algo así, que haruka se desmaye de dolor por un golpe—

-estas preocupada—

-si, y también están esos peces—

-averiguaste algo— Michiru se quedo callada, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía a que demonios se refería ese viejo pez -¿Michiru?—

-algo sobre tres papiros—

-¿tres papiros? Que significa—

-no lo sé—

- se quedo dormida—Darién sonrió gentilmente –nunca pensé que ella me causaría tantos dolores de cabeza—

-Darién por favor no la odies…-

-no, no puedo odiarla, comprendo que no es su culpa, eso me causa más coraje no puedo reclamarle el hecho de que ella este hechizada, si fuera por su voluntad le rompería la cara pero…en esta situación estoy atado completamente, resignándome aunque no quiera—

-nosotros veíamos en ellas un futuro estable, una vida a su lado y de pronto nos paso esto, uno nunca sabe cuando perderá lo que más ama—Michiru miro el rostro de haruka tranquilo, sereno. Sonrió quiso que cuando despertara se encontrara con la haruka de siempre, la haruka que ella había amado y amaría hasta el final aun si se tuviera que aferrar a frágiles recuerdos. Aparto un mechón rebelde que le molestaba la cara.

-serena era virgen…antes de que todo esto pasara— Michiru se sorprendió ante la inesperada confesión de Darién

-¿Cómo dices?—

-serena y yo nunca habíamos tenido relaciones queríamos esperarnos hasta el matrimonio—

-ya veo…lo siento mucho esto es algo que no me había esperado…¿Qué puedo decir?, están hechizadas no saben lo que hacen—

-por eso reaccione así, yo siempre la cuide la respete y todo se fue a la borda por un hechizo—

-solo nos queda la esperanza….de que algún día ellas volverán a la normalidad—Michiru veía el infinito si sufría antes de recordar esa imagen de su princesa y su amada haruka juntas más le dolió saber que fue la primera vez de serena, ella se le había entregado, le había entregado su pureza algo que nunca pudo darle a haruka debido a una relación anterior a ella. "ella le dio lo que yo no pude" miro una estrella fugaz y pidió que las cosas se arreglaran que aunque costara la destrucción del mundo que ella volviera en si .

- aun así si no vuelve serena vivirá en mi corazón, por siempre…- Michiru asintió y vio que estaban en la entrada del hotel, se metieron y se encontraron en el living a Rei y Amy

-chicas donde esta serena—pregunto Darién

-esta en la suite de Setsuna, la está cuidando junto con Hotaru—

-¿haruka está bien?—pregunto Rei

-si, digamos que esta inconsciente –

-¿Qué le paso?—

-la ataco un vándalo, nada de importancia—dijo Michiru, las chicas notaron que no quería hablar mucho por eso decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones. Michiru y Darién se metieron al elevador y estuvieron en silencio, tocaron en la suite de Setsuna les abrió mina que se sorprendió al ver a haruka "dormida" y con todos los golpes del mundo

-dios mío, por aquí por aquí rápido—mina les abrió una habitación de las tantas que tenía la suite, Darién tendió a haruka en la cama y Michiru la cobijo con un cálido cobertor que había en el closet

-Michiru creo que deberías de hablar con Setsuna, está en la habitación contigua— Michiru acaricio delicadamente el rostro de haruka

-ahorita vengo mi amor, espera un poco…solo un poco mas— salió de la habitación acompañada por Darién ahí estaba Setsuna sentada viendo a su princesa dormir, Hotaru estaba en frente de ella cruzada de brazos viendo lo mismo que Setsuna, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse sus miradas se dirigieron a Michiru

-¿Qué…que miran?—

-estas sangrando mucho del cuello—

-¿Cómo?- Michiru se toco y vio que efectivamente tenía una herida profunda en el cuello ¿Cómo se la había hecho, lo único que recordaba era la pelea, pero no la había tocado, había creado una ilusión con el espejo no era posible ¿sería posible que el chico sin que se hubiera dado cuenta la hubiera atacado? Eso era grave no había otra explicación a eso pero era prácticamente imposible que alguien la hubiese herido sin darse cuenta siquiera, si su teoría era cierta ese sujeto era más peligroso de lo que se imaginaba—seguro me hirieron sin darme cuenta no se preocupen—

- ponte un desinfectante o algo, ¿Cómo les fue? A nosotras mal no encontramos nada de utilidad—

-tuve que utilizar uno de mis recursos, hablar con los peces, no conseguí mucho solo "los tres papiros" no me preguntes a que se refiere por qué no lo sé—

-ya veo, esto es crítico, aunque sabemos que está aquí, no sabemos donde esta, me deprimo—dijo Setsuna fríamente viendo que empezaban a caer gotitas de lluvia por la ventana –y el cielo también…-

- a mí siempre me dio miedo los días lluviosos, y haruka siempre me abrazaba hasta que la tormenta se acababa—dijo Michiru aunque nadie dijo nada. solo se limitaron a observar el caer de la lluvia que se había intensificado en un aguacero

-debemos retirarnos a descansar, he decidido que las inners se queden en la suite de a lado y nosotras y Darién nos quedemos a cuidar de la princesa y de haruka, así no sucederán mas imprevistos—

-entiendo, iré por mis cosas- dijo Darién, Hotaru se ofreció a ayudarlo y salieron juntos

-bueno yo iré por un café—dijo Setsuna que también salió, Michiru se quedo un momento viendo a la princesa que estaba dormida y se dirigió al cuarto de haruka. sonrió al verla tan angelical, tan inocente tan tranquila, se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un costado, tomo su mano esas manos que tanto le gustaban, esas manos que la habían acariciado de todas las formas que puede acariciarse un ser amado, las que la habían hecho sentirse mujer y que la habían conducido por el camino de la justicia, esas manos tan delicadas que ahora agarraba significaban tanto para ella. Recordó cuando le dijo que le gustaban mucho sus manos cuando ella era la dueña y señora de toda su atención. Haruka le había demostrado con mas hechos que palabras cuanto la amaba, y ahora ella se encontraba bajo es encanto. Día a día haruka la olvidaba quisiera o no un día cedería y olvidaría por completo tanto a ella como a Setsuna incluso a su amada Hotaru. Su pequeña Hotaru no lo soportaría.

De pronto sintió que la mano de haruka apretaba la suya, vio como se abrían lentamente los verdes ojos de su amada rubia Michiru le sonrió aunque ya sabía que su mirada iba a ser de molestia cuando haruka se enterara de que le estaba agarrando la mano, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que la mirada de haruka fuera de curiosidad acompañada de desconcierto.

-¿Quién eres tú?—Michiru soltó inmediatamente la mano de haruka no se lo esperaba, sonrió dulcemente

-yo me llamo Michiru, supongo que te sientes asi por el golpe que te dieron esos sujetos, no hay problema te ayudare en lo que necesites…- haruka levanto las manos y las miro fijamente –y tambien las demás sailors—

-¿sailors que es eso?—

-las que protegen a serena, a la princesa—

-lo siento no recuerdo nada, mi memoria no me ayuda, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado—michiru cerro los ojos el dia que tanto habia temido llego mas pronto de lo que esperaba aun asi sonrio gentilmente

-no te preocupes para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte—

-¿tu y yo…que somos?—pregunto, Michiru se desconcertó totalmente ¿Qué decir? Seguro ella todavía seguía enamorada de serena por el hechizo en ese caso debía tener cautela, decirle que la amaba seria confundirla y atormentarla Michiru no haría sufrir a haruka por sus sentimientos.

-tu y yo somos amigas…de hecho hay otras personas que están aquí—

-¿otras personas?—

-aja hay más personas…- dijo Setsuna entrando a la habitación – mucho gusto haruka, mi nombre es Setsuna, me alegra que hayas despertado—Setsuna le tendió la mano, haruka se mantuvo inexpresiva pero correspondió el gesto

-mucho gusto, me llamo…haruka tenoh—

-esperemos que la golpiza que te dieron esos malandros no pase a mayores, fuiste muy valiente—

-¿en dónde estamos?—

-en Italia, vacacionando—Setsuna vio como Michiru se levantaba y salía de la habitación, se quedo platicando un rato mas con una desubicada haruka que no podía recordar ni a Hotaru, ni a ella ni a Michiru… a la única que recordaba era a serena. Setsuna se dio cuenta de inmediato como todos los pasajes de su vida habían sido borrados, no recordaba nada que no fuera que serena era el amor de su vida, dejo descansar a haruka y salió para encontrarse a Darién y Hotaru muy serios

-¿Dónde está Michiru?—

-cuando estábamos entrando a la suite ella se cruzo con nosotros, iba muy rápido y nos empujo, ahora está afuera—dijo Darién señalando por la ventana

-entiendo—Setsuna se acerco a la ventana, la lluvia caía sin compasión en el oscuro callejón, y en él se encontraba una delgada silueta, entorno los ojos y se dio cuenta que era Michiru la que estaba parada en el callejón, dejando que la lluvia le mojara hasta los huesos.—hace unos momentos vi que tenía ganas de llorar…estoy segura que lo está haciendo ahora—

-¿Qué sucedió Setsuna?—pregunto Hotaru viendo como la figura, se dejaba caer de rodillas, Hotaru sintió una enorme pena, el corazón se le estrujo le dolía, le dolía ver a su madre sufrir de esa manera tan profunda.

- lo que mas temíamos Hotaru, haruka ya olvido. No solo olvido a Michiru, también a todas nosotras a Darién, que era campeona mundial en las carreras, que fue una sailor scaut, la vi muy desubicada lo único que sabe es que se llama haruka tenoh y que ama a serena de ahi en fuera no recuerda nada mas—

-debe ser duro para Michiru…que la persona que mas amas no recuerde los momentos que pasaron juntos es el dolor más grande que puede soportar el corazón— Darién en el fondo se identificaba con Michiru, su dolor era su dolor propio, le dolía verla así un puñado de sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho ¿pero que era? Era algo más que lastima era cariño pero no sabía hasta que punto, vio como Michiru empezaba a golpear el suelo con su puño. Decidió que salir a consolarla decirle lo que fuera pero apoyarla, se volteo para ir a su encuentro cuando Setsuna lo detuvo

-espera—

-¿Cómo que me espere? Michiru está sufriendo no puedo dejarla así— Darién se zafo del brazo de Setsuna

-ella tiene que hacerse fuerte, debe aprender a cargar con este dolor—

-entonces por qué tiene que ser solo ella ¿Por qué serena no olvida totalmente? Porque tuvo que ser haruka la que se olvidara de Michiru y de todas ustedes, no se me hace justo que Michiru cargue con esto sola—

-aun así Michiru tiene que aprender a convertir su dolor en su fuerza…déjala por favor— setsuna le hecho un vistazo a la silueta que estaba hincada con los puños fuertemente en el suelo, sin verla de frente supo que estaba llorando, sintió respeto hacia Michiru aun cuando sufría profundamente procuraba no llorar en frente de ellas, si Setsuna estuviera en su lugar si esa persona la olvidara no sabría que hacer, no podría vivir sin su amada niña era algo que no concebía. Un mundo sin ella no valía la pena era por eso que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, recuperaría el cauce normal de las cosas ella existiría así si tuviera que sacrificar todo lo que tuviera…ella existiría.

-aun así…no quiero que sufra—Darién se zafo del brazo de Setsuna pero no se movió, se quedo mirando el suelo, Setsuna corrió la cortina así perdiendo esa triste silueta en la lluvia. Se quedaron ahí inmóviles sin saber que hacer o decir.

Darién se fue a su habitación lo mismo hicieron Setsuna y Hotaru, pero de pronto Darién se fijo en el reloj Michiru ya tenía más de una hora ahí, se cambio rápido y bajo a verla podría pescar una pulmonía. Cuando la vio corrió desesperadamente hacia ella, michiru estaba tirada en el suelo recibiendo la fría lluvia en el congelado suelo.

-Michiru, ¡Michiru¡- Darién la abrazo, estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba frio, demasiado frio la levanto y se la llevo al cuarto rápidamente. No tenía la cabeza para pensar, así que de inmediato la metió a la regadera y abrió la llave del agua caliente. se quedo ahí sosteniéndola provocando que el también se mojara pero no le importaba. Estuvieron ahí un buen rato hasta que sintió que fue suficiente se la llevo a la cama "ahora como la desvisto" se pregunto, se dio media vuelta para llamar a Setsuna o a Hotaru pero una idea le cruzo por su cabeza, volteo a verla lo que vio fue a una muchacha inocente, desprotegida y también muy hermosa , sabía que se reprocharía toda la vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero la tentación le carcomía el alma. Se pregunto cómo se vería Michiru desnuda, se acerco rápidamente a ella. Con sus manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar la camisa, así pudo ver la pálida piel de la señora de los océanos, se quedo ahí sorprendido admirando sus curvas, eso lo incito a seguir, después el sujetador y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla tenia a Michiru enseñándole sus pechos en todo su esplendor, se quedo mirándola unos momentos se relamió los labios "que tonta es haruka para dejarla sola" desabrocho el pantalón rápidamente y siguió con la pantaletas.

La tenia ahí desnuda para él solo, lo único que atinaba a hacer era verla estaba atontado nunca vio una belleza semejante, empezó a acariciar su vientre suavemente, sus dedos apenas y rozaron algo muy intimo los labios entreabiertos provocaron que se acercara

-"ha…ruka"—cuando escucho ese susurro todas las ganas que tenían se desplomaron, fue como salir de un trance de una magia, se sorprendió a si mismo nunca se imagino hacer algo así, se sintió asqueroso, deposito un delicado beso en la frente de Michiru, decidió cobijarla, le toco la frente y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Fue por unas compresas y unas pastillas que vio en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y se dedico a cuidarla durante toda la noche. Lamentándose el hecho de haber caído en tentación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**¿Qué LES PARECIO EL capitulo? NO NO vamos a matar a darien por lo que hizo con michiru jajaja pero quien teniendo la oportunidad no haría lo mismo? YO POR MI PARTE SI **_

_**Ahora si que tienen problemas mas gordos, haruka ya no solo olvido a michiru si a todas. Y luego ese muchacho ¿Quién creen que sea ese joven? ¿ALIADO O ENEMIGO? **_

_**Pobre michiru esa escena de la lluvia como que me pase de cruel **_

_**Bueno bueno ahora si los dejo esperen el siguiente capitulo en 3 dias lo prometo y el de "el amor es una rosa" mañana lo publicare**_

_**Bien me voy no se olviden de dejar review **_

_**Besos **_


	9. papiros

SAILOR MOON NO ES PROPIEDAD MIA PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Setsuna se levanto al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, con una gran pereza abrió la puerta encontrándose con un empleado

-¿sí?—

-buenos días, lamento molestarle pero ha llegado un paquete para usted—

-¿para mí?—Setsuna se extraño completamente

-si, le molesto con su firma aquí…-Setsuna firmo—le agradezco—el muchacho le entrego el enorme paquete. Setsuna lo dejo en la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Michiru

-Michiru oye tenemos que ver…- Setsuna se calló cuando vio a Darién mirando fijamente a Michiru que estaba profundamente dormida, el príncipe volteo a verla y se llevo el dedo a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio. Se paro y se encamino hacia Setsuna, ambos en silencio se dirigieron a la mesa de centro donde Setsuna dejo el paquete.

- ¿te quedaste toda la noche en su cuarto?—

-si—

-¿haciendo?—

-cuidándola, se resfrió ayer en la lluvia entonces tenía fiebre—

-a ya veo, ¿durmió con su ropa mojada?—Darién no pudo aguantar la mirada inquisidora que le mandaba Setsuna, desvió sus ojos hacia el primer rincón que vio –Darién ¿a qué juegas?—

-no hice nada malo—

-claro que no, desnudarla no es nada malo—

-yo solo quería ayudar—

-Darién ¿sabes porque estamos aquí? Para volver todo a su curso normal al menos creía que estabas consiente de la situación y no procurarías hacer mas desorden del que ya tenemos, si quieres tomar esto como un jueguito de intercambio de parejas es tu decisión pero dinos de una vez si quieres seguir con esto…no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo—

-Setsuna no sabes lo que dices seguiré con esto aunque me cueste la vida—

-entonces concéntrate y deja ver a Michiru de esa forma, porque si sigues confundiéndote perderás lo mas preciado que hasta hoy en la mañana creí que era serena— Setsuna agarro el paquete y salió dando un portazo no iba a permitir que ni el mismo príncipe interfiriera en sus planes ella salvaría a esa persona tan importante a como diera lugar, y la calentura de Darién no le iba a impedir hacerlo. Se dirigió al restaurant del hotel y se encontró con Amy y mina en una mesa.

-hola Setsuna ¿quieres desayunar con nosotras?—

-si a ustedes no les parece mal—

-claro que no Setsuna por favor toma asiento—

-¿Qué haces Amy?—pregunto Setsuna al ver que Amy estaba muy concentrada en un papel muy antiguo

-es el papiro que nos dio el doctor Dimitri, lo he intentado descifrar pero no puedo, es una lengua muy extraña, además hay un signo que no esta identificado en ninguna lengua—

-ah ya veo, no creo que lo necesitemos— Setsuna se sirvió café despreocupadamente abrió ese extraño paquete, era muy sospechosos que llegara algo en ese preciso momento "el famoso enemigo" era probable, abrió la caja del paquete y encontró otro envoltorio así se fue de caja en caja hasta que abrió la ultima y dentro de ella había un pequeño papel "tanto para esto" Setsuna lo agarro y empezó a leer

-oye entonces no crees que descifraras ese grabado tan raro—mina estaba a punto de comer su fruta pero la sorpresa hizo que la aventara a la taza de café de una señora, Setsuna se había levantado intempestivamente se puso casi encima de la mesa, tanto Amy como mina la miraban sorprendida

-¡TIENES QUE DESCIFRARLO A COMO DE LUGAR¡-Setsuna hecho a correr hacia los cuartos donde estaban las demás—esperen aquí—

-¿Qué le paso?—pregunto mina

-no lo sé—

Setsuna estaba corriendo con el corazón en la mano, abrió la suite de las inners, encontró a Rei saliéndose de bañar, debido a la sorpresa dejo caer la toalla al piso, se tapo como pudo,

-¡oye toca antes de entrar¡-grito furiosa

-si, nos metiste un buen susto—dijo lita levantando el vaso de agua que se le había caído por la sorpresa

-vengan por favor tenemos una reunión en el restaurant están mina y Amy corran— dicho esto salió de la habitación rumbo a su suite entro al cuarto de Hotaru que ya estaba cambiándose

-Hotaru por favor ve abajo al restaurant tenemos que hablar—

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna?— Darién entraba al cuarto al escuchar el alboroto

-tenemos que ir abajo a hablar es importante…no esperen necesitamos privacidad—Setsuna activo su reloj que contactaba con las otras sailors, Amy fue la que le contesto—por favor vengan a la suite necesitamos privacia y el restaurant no nos la proporciona Amy trae el grabado—

-_oye ¿Qué estamos jugando?—escucho a Rei_

-los esperamos—

-¿Setsuna por que tanto misterio?—

-para encontrar a meiku no solamente tenemos que estar en Italia hay algo mas…-

-¿Qué dices?—dijo Hotaru

-eso que escuchan no solamente tenemos que vacacionar para obtener lo que deseamos…maldición— Darién corrió a abrir la puerta al escuchar que tocaban

-muy bien Setsuna basta de misterios ahora que sucede…¿un tercer pescado?, ¿acaso el universo se alineo de tal manera que la luna llena fue ayer?, ¿el pescado hace que cuando tienen relaciones dos mujeres una de ellas se embaracen? Digo en este último mes descubrí que todo es posible—

-mina por dios, cállate – dijo lita

-bueno a ver Amy quien te dio el grabado—

-el doctor Dimitri—

-¿es autentico estas completamente segura?—

-si ¿Por qué?—

-por esto—Setsuna enseño el papel—alguien nos hizo el favor de mandarnos esto que dice así…" tres papiros, el primero lo posees en el está la clave del segundo y en el segundo está la clave del tercero y en el tercero se te abrirán las puertas de lo que más deseas" aparte Michiru nos lo había mencionado algo sobre tres papiros… –

-¿Qué quiere decir?— pregunto mina

-que en el papiro que tiene Amy, es la llave junto con otros dos para encontrar la guarida de meiku—observo Rei

-¿pero quién lo habrá mandado?— cuestiono Hotaru

-quien mas si no el enemigo…parece que están dispuestos a todo para que encontremos a ese pescado— dijo Setsuna

-si fuera por ellos ya nos lo hubieran mandado en bandeja de plata, pero serian muy obvios ellos creen que no sabemos nada sobre ellos— dijo Darién

-no, es probable que estén consientes que sabemos de ellos pero no les importa, parece que algo muy malo se desatara…—

-¡Michiru¡- Darién corrió a sostenerla ya que estaba a punto de caerse –estas ardiendo en fiebre quédate en cama—

-no, debemos encontrar a ese pescado a como dé lugar ya que si no haruka…-

-Michiru por favor si algo te pasara yo…- Darién se fue acercando a su rostro dispuesto a besarla, no podía aguantar más el deseo irrefrenable que venía soportando desde que comenzaron todo eso. Michiru por su parte cerró los ojos también deseaba besar a Darién y no le importaba que estuvieran todas ahí viéndolos estupefactas. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Darién sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, Michiru abrió los ojos y le que vio la dejo helada de la sorpresa

-¡haruka¡- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, en efecto haruka estaba con su puño en la cara de Darién y una cara de enfado que no podía con ella. De pronto la cara cambio a una de susto

-¡perdóname amigo, no sé que me paso¡- haruka tenía la mano en la boca y una cara de sorpresa –fue un impulso lo siento— haruka se metió rápidamente a la habitación de serena.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?—

-pues Darién y Michiru estaban a punto de besarse y de pronto llego haruka a golpearlo y después ella dijo que no supo porque lo hizo ¿Mis ojos no me engañaron?— dijo mina

-ahora entiendo, haruka se puso celosa, inconscientemente – dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa –es genial eso indica que no está todo perdido—

-ya hasta se me bajo la fiebre—comento Michiru tocándose la frente pero después su cara se puso seria –bien tenemos que descubrir que dice ese papel ¿alguien se cree capaz de hacerlo?—

-yo intentare, no prometo nada aunque ya llevo algo avanzado— dijo Amy

-bien Amy tenemos que descifrar lo que dice eso, todo depende de ti—Hotaru salió de la habitación seguida por Setsuna. Todas las inners salieron también. Solo se quedaron Darién y Michiru en la habitación

- Michiru yo…-

-Darién lo que paso ayer en la noche, nos estamos confundiendo…yo sigo amando a haruka y pienso que tu también a serena—

-entonces tu –

-así es estaba plenamente consciente—

-perdóname— Darién estaba apenado sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche, Michiru le sonrió puso su mano en la cara de Darién y la acaricio

-no hay nada que perdonar…yo también lo deseaba pero no debemos dejarnos llevar por una pasión, y lo que acaba de hacer haruka me a hecho tomar una decisión al respecto—

-Michiru…se que siempre querrás a haruka, pero debes saber que yo siempre estaré aquí contigo apoyándote en estos momentos quiero ser tu fuerza—

-lo eres…desde el principio lo fuiste, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí—Michiru lo miraba fijamente, Darién tuvo la leve sospecha de que lo decía sinceramente. Michiru lo quería pero el amor que le tenía a haruka era mucho más grande.

-será mejor que bajemos a desayunar—

Setsuna estaba en la piscina con Hotaru, hace unos meses la niña estaría jugando en la alberca con haruka, o coqueteando con algún chico mientras su papa fruncía el seño. Ahora esa hermosa señorita miraba el agua de manera muy seria para su edad.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato?— pregunto la sailor de la destrucción que en ese momento tenia deseos de demostrar por qué la llamaban así.

-no se supongo que haruka se sintió celos, tu sabes muy bien como era antes de que sucediera este desperfecto…-

-no me refiero a eso y lo sabes—

-entonces a que…ah, hablas de lo que paso entre Darién y Michiru—

-estaban a punto de besarse…ellos no sufren de ningún hechizo que dañen sus sentidos…¡y estuvieron a punto de besarse¡-

-Hotaru por favor—Setsuna sabia que la mirada de todas las personas en la piscina estaban sobre ellas

- y tú no pareces sorprendida—

-era de esperarse que esto iba a pasar…Darién es el único capaz de entender el dolor de Michiru y viceversa…nadie más puede ni siquiera tu—

-yo perdí a mi padre—

-y Michiru a su pareja, Darién a su amada princesa las personas más importantes para ellos lo quieras o no así que deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña que no lo eres—

- ¿ya se acostaron?—

-¿Quiénes?—

-como que quienes ¿acaso una de las parejas…?—

-es su vida privada no te metas. Ahora con permiso iré a desayunar— Setsuna se dio media vuelta y dejo a Hotaru hablando sola, había cometido una indiscreción grave con lo lista que era Hotaru no tardaría en averiguar que haruka y serena ya habían tenido todo que ver.

"estas estúpida Setsuna" pero el daño estaba hecho ya no podía hacer nada

Fue al restaurant y pidió que el desayuno se lo llevaran a la suite de Amy, se encamino a verla, le urgía que ese documento estuviera traducido.

-Amy ¿Cómo vas?—

-bueno es imposible tener un documento que no ha sido traducido en años en una hora ¿n crees?—ironizo Amy

-si perdón, pero algún indicio— Amy le sonrió y levanto su pulgar

-agradece que tengo una inteligencia maravillosa, lo tendré en la noche a mas tardar—

-¿tan pronto?, ¿segura?—

-si estoy segura—

-bien en es maravilloso, ¿quieres que te ayude? Es decir he vivido varias épocas quizá yo sepa algo…-

-claro siéntate por favor— Amy miro el documento y señalo un extraño embolo en forma de sol –si tan solo sepa que significa este signo….no está en ningún grabado de alguna cultura. Lo he intentado todo pero no funciona si supiera que significa ya estaría traducido esto —

-a ver deja veo…- Setsuna se le quedo viendo fijamente al signo lo había visto en alguna parte sin duda. Trato de recordar donde había visto el signo, los recuerdos pasaban uno a uno hasta que lo recordó vivamente—la puerta del tiempo…-

-¿Qué tiene?—pregunto Amy

-este signo se encuentra grabado en la puerta del tiempo—

-¿Qué dices?—

-si este signo está en la puerta del tiempo…significa uno de los puntos cardinales, oeste para ser exactos, oeste cuando el sol esta a una cierta posición pero…—

Michiru llego a la suite y vio que no estaban ni Setsuna ni Hotaru. Se fue a la habitación tapándose los oídos, no quería escuchar a serena y a haruka haciendo lo que les encantaba hacer desde días atrás . Se metió seguía un poco afiebrada es por eso que se quedo dormida de inmediato.

_-haruka…haruka— Michiru estaba refrescando sus pies en una solitaria playa mientras haruka la veía apoyada en el auto, en realidad a haruka no le gustaba mucho ir al mar pero se aguantaba porque era el gusto de Michiru –ven—_

_-no gracias prefiero quedarme aquí— Michiru corrió rápidamente a donde estaba haruka y la empezó a arrastrar al mar, haruka se metió con todo y zapatos Michiru por su parte se abrazo a ella, la rubia le correspondió_

_-¿Qué pediste a la estrella fugaz Michiru ¡?— _

_- creo que ya sabes que es lo que pedí—_

_-no, no tengo idea dime—_

_-bueno no tuve que pedir nada todo lo que he deseado lo encontré en ti—haruka le sonrió , murmuro algo como un "que tierna" _

_-yo si pedí algo aunque…- Michiru se le quedo viendo curiosa, haruka como siempre le incomodaba hablar de sus sentimientos tosió un poco – sabes mi madre decía que el mar puede cumplir tus deseos. Si lo deseas con mucha fuerza ese deseo se hará realidad todo lo que tienes que hacer es escribir en un papel lo que quieres meterlo en un frasquito y arrojarlo al mar y después…esperar a que se cumpla tu deseo ten por seguro que se cumplirá— haruka le sonrió nerviosa, Michiru frunció el seño y volteo a ver al mar estaba claro y hermoso nada podía turbar su paz._

_-mentirosa…te lo inventaste esa babosada para no decirme que pediste— _

_-¡claro que no¡ yo lo hacía de pequeña—_

_-ay por supuesto ¿y dio resultado?—_

_-bueno…sigo esperando pero yo se que algún día se harán realidad—_

_-entonces eso no sirve, ya vámonos ya me pusiste de mal humor—Michiru se fue al carro rápidamente sin esperar a haruka, que solo sonreía. Vio una botella tirada por ahí la tomo y agarro un papelito escribió algo y lo arrojo al mar, llego satisfecha al carro._

_-eso es una tontería—_

_-oye hay gente que tiene fe—haruka arranco el carro, Michiru volteo a ver el mar y eso fue lo último que vio cuando por fin abrió los ojos recordaba eso muy bien fue después de derrotar a saibor galaxia, habían decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones._

Se paro y quedo sentada en la cama, algo le hizo mirar a su derecha, ahí se encontraba haruka apoyada contra la pared inexpresiva solo mirándola, Michiru se sobresalto pero se repuso inmediatamente

-hola—

-hola—correspondió haruka

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?—

-perdóname es que al verte me recuerdas a alguien muy importante pero…no estoy segura, no recuerdo nada solo que estoy enamorada de serena de ahí en mas no logro saber quien fui ¿tú me puedes ayudar?—

-te llamas haruka tenoh…eras piloto de carreras tranquila solo perdiste la memoria debido a un golpecito la recuperaras pronto – dijo Michiru sonriéndole "aunque sea lo último que haga"

-¿piloto de carreras?—

-si y eras muy buena pero no te atormentes con eso simplemente te estás curando en unos días seguirás siendo la misma enfadosa de antes— haruka se miro las mano, Michiru la miro y era como ver a un cachorrito extraviado sin saber qué hacer. Haruka se giro a mirarla

-perdóname… ¿lastime mucho al muchacho?—

-no, Darién está bien—

-¿es tu novio?— Michiru se sorprendió no con la pregunta si no con el evidente toque de celos de haruka, ¿Qué debía decir? Se le ocurrió la maquiavélica idea de empezar a besarse y darse cariñitos con Darién pero eso significaba que si haruka volvía a ser la de antes. Ella dormiría en el sofá por toda la vida y Darién no viviría para contarlo

-no, el no es mi novio yo tengo a una persona importante a la que quiero proteger—

-¿Por qué la proteges?—

-bueno cuando amas a alguien con toda tu fuerza darás hasta tu vida para que esa persona esté bien—

-¿yo debo proteger a serena?—Michiru asintió mas a fuerza que de ganas

-si, si la quieres más que a nadie en la vida—

-proteger lo más importante…- haruka le sonrió –esta bien, me hare fuerte para proteger a serena—

-está bien—

-disculpa tu ¿Quién es esa persona a la que proteges?— Michiru ahora si no sabía que decir. Llevo su mano al rostro de haruka

-ahorita ella está de viaje, pero regresara muy pronto yo lo sé—

-mama, Setsuna quiere que…- Hotaru abrió la puerta y cuando vio es escena sonrió, desde varios días que no veía una escena de ese tipo –no nada olvídalo..continúen—

-espera Hotaru, ahora voy ¿en donde esta Setsuna?—

-esta en la suite de a lado, también están los demás—

-muy bien ahora voy—Michiru se volteo a ver a haruka—me tengo que ir, pero fue un honor platicar contigo—

-gracias Michiru, espero que esa persona regrese—

-regresara, de eso no tengo la menor duda— Michiru Salió de la habitación y empezó a seguir a Hotaru. Se adentro a la habitación todos estaban en la sala cuando entro todos se le quedaron viendo

-¿Qué…que pasa?—

-bien antes que nada, nadie de nosotros podemos olvidar el pequeño detalle que ocurrió hoy en la mañana, el hecho de que Darién y tu estuvieran a punto de besarse es una escena imposible de ignorar, estamos todos aquí en Italia por una razón…volver todo a la normalidad, pero parece que ustedes se están "conociendo" mejor— sentencio Setsuna

-¿eso que tiene que ver?— grito Darién

-tiene que ver que si las cosas se solucionan y haruka y serena se encuentran a un Darién y a una Michiru "enamorados" ellas sufrirán, sobre todo porque ustedes no están siendo manipulados por algo como esos peces así que ustedes no tienen excusa— dijo Rei fríamente

- y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que haruka se puso evidentemente celosa, significa que aun hay esperanza—comenzó Hotaru

-haruka no recuerda nada, no me recuerda mí ni a Hotaru ni su vida como sailor, es mas no recuerda su vida antes de unos días— se quejo Michiru

- eso no es excusa para que anduvieras de amiguita con Darién—grito Hotaru ante los sorprendidos presentes.

-ya, ya a ver… ¿quieren que continuemos? Decidan con cuidado, no habrá marcha atrás ustedes mismos lo dijeron-

-claro que si, eso fue un momento de debilidad, sigo pensando en serena de la misma forma—

-muy bien ¿Michiru?—

-sabes muy bien que quiero que regrese haruka—

-que así sea… muy bien costó mucho descifrar este trasto pero al fin lo logramos—dijo Amy enseñando el papiro y una hoja Setsuna le tomo el brazo

-bueno antes que nada hay un detalle y quiero ver si le toman la misma importancia que yo….bien en este papiro hay un símbolo muy interesante, es el mismo símbolo que aparece en la puerta del tiempo ¿alguien piensa lo mismo que yo pensé?—

-quieres decir que hay un traidor en nuestra orden—dijo lita pero Setsuna negó con la cabeza

-entonces quiere decir que esto que está pasando es porque alguien del futuro lo planeo—comento mina pero Setsuna volvió a negar

-el fulano que nos está molestando vio la puerta del tiempo—dijo Hotaru calmadamente

-así es pero eso no es todo lo preocupante—

-el sabia que nosotros existíamos, por lo tanto la puerta también, para hacernos la tarea más fácil puso ese símbolo—dijo Michiru

-y el hecho de que haya visto la puerta es algo alarmante, ya que Setsuna es la única que tiene ese privilegio— dijo Darién

-así es, el vio esa puerta sin que me diera cuenta lo que es prácticamente imposible de lograr, nos enfrentamos a algo poderoso de eso no hay duda—

-no importa, debemos de recuperar a haruka cueste lo que cueste debemos recuperarla—

-muy bien ya puestas las cartas…lo que nos dice este papiro, después de exprimirnos la cabeza Amy y yo descubrimos que está aquí en este punto— Setsuna les enseño un mapa

-bien vámonos—decidió Darién

-pero espera no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos—interrumpió mina

-lo sabemos muy bien, el enemigo quiere que tengamos ese papiro, no hay problema preocúpate cuando el otro pez sea capturado— dijo Darién fríamente –perdemos tiempo solo nos quedan 5 días—

-Darién tiene razón no podemos perder tiempo— apoyo Setsuna

-muy bien vámonos—dijo Michiru, todos salieron y rentaron dos camionetas para ir mas cómodos, Michiru vio a haruka y a su princesa en una mesa, haruka le estaba dando de comer fresas y cerezas a serena. En cuanto la vio la saludo michiru correspondió el saludo, vio como las dos rubias se acercaban

-hola Michiru ¿Qué haces?—

-vamos a salir a dar un paseo—

-oh ¿podemos ir con ustedes?—

-no creo que sea buena idea mejor…- pero mina le tapo la boca bruscamente

-claro que si chicas—haruka y serena se metieron a la camioneta que acababa de llegar, Michiru se zafo bruscamente del agarre de la diosa del amor

-¡¿se puede saber qué demonios haces¡?—

-te estoy ayudando, ¿acaso quieres que se queden solas y pase todo lo que tenga que pasar? Seguro que no, aparte que hagan algo. Les estamos ayudando, una ayudadita de su parte no estaría mal, no les diremos nada solo hazte la tonta—dijo mina y se subió junto con haruka. Michiru se subió en el asiento del copiloto Setsuna iba manejando

En la otra camioneta iban Darién al volante, Hotaru a un lado y Rei, Amy, lita. Las camionetas echaron a andar, y Michiru tuvo que soportar 3 horas de el viaje más doloroso de su vida. Cuando llegaron se bajo inmediatamente de la camioneta

-¿es aquí?— pregunto queriendo que Setsuna le dijera que no que se había parado para ir al baño o cualquier otra cosa

-no, me pare para ir al baño—dijo Setsuna, Michiru sintió el frio balde de la ironía de la señora del tiempo. era una montaña lúgubre y cuando Michiru la vio sintió escalofríos volteo a ver a los demás y vio que ella no era la única con esa sensación ya que absolutamente todos estaban con una cara que no podían con ella, se encontraban ante una enorme mansión abandonada en el bosque

-vaya ¿se han fijado que cuando vamos a la mera acción para enfrentar al enemigo, siempre hay unos escenarios más que macabros, o yo soy la única que lo ha notado?— dijo mina riendo aunque en el fondo se moría del miedo

-bueno yo digo que se relaciona malo, con escenario macabro—apoyo Rei

-el punto aquí es que tenemos que entrar y descubrir si aquí está el dichoso papiro—dijo Michiru

-pues si parece que no tenemos opción—apoyo Darién

-bueno pues a trabajar—dijo Setsuna y empezó a caminar a la mansión, los demás la siguieron sin saber que era a lo que se enfrentaban. Michiru volteo a ver a haruka y la vio tomada de la mano de serena. Había tomado una decisión respecto a esa situación. Aunque quizá eso cambiaria muchas cosas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**POR FIN AHORA SI EMPIEZAN LOS COCOLAZOS JAJAJAJAJA XD ahora si aparecerán los enemigos y los aliados :o**_

_**Y cual será esa famosa decisión que tomo michiru respecto a lo de haruka ¿? Ni siquiera yo lo se jajajaja**_

_**Y luego haruka ya se puso celosa ¿le quedo algo de sentimientos o sera la cosa que le dio la mujer? Mmm veremos que onda con eso en tres o cuatro capítulos mas **_

_**ahora si prometo que el siguiente capitulo en dos días o tres.**_

_**Bien que mas dejen review porfa porfa **_

_**Ahora si me voy actualizare el amor es una rosa pronto de que lo hare lo hare es que aaah tengo problemas con la compu **_

_**Ahora si besos cuidence**_


	10. Matale

Sailor moon no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a naoko takeuchi

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru y Setsuna fueron las primeras en llegar a la mansión, vieron a las demás que les asintieron…

-_por el poder de Marte…transformación—_

_-por el poder de mercurio…transformación—_

_-por el poder de Venus…transformación—_

_-por el poder Júpiter…transformación—_

_-¡por el poder del planeta Saturno… transformación¡-_

_-por el poder de Plutón…transformación—_

_-por el poder Neptuno….transformación—_

Haruka miraba a todas curiosa no podía creer lo que veía, las chicas se habían transformado en algo que no sabía que era. unas luces multicolores aparecieron y luego todas aparecieron con un traje de marinerito muy raro.

-bien ya es hora—

-vamos—

-esperen hay que ser organizadas, bien dos grupos para que no estemos tan desprotegidas que les parece Darién, va con lita, Rei, mina y Amy, nosotras Michiru, Hotaru y yo aparte. Y que cada quien se lleve a una, ustedes a serena. —

-¿Por qué a ella?—

-pues bueno nosotras somos más afines con haruka y ustedes con serena ¿Cuál es el problema?— dijo Setsuna

-no ninguno, solo decía—dijo Rei –bueno ya vámonos perdemos tiempo—

-bien, en marcha—

Darién quito las tablas que impedían la entrada, todas entraron el lugar a pesar de que creían todo lo contrario estaba iluminado aunque tenía un toque tétrico como un secreto esperando nunca ser descubierto. Setsuna les indico a las chicas que se fueran arriba. Mina agarro a serena del brazo

-oye déjame me quiero quedar con haruka—serena se aferro al brazo de su querida haruka

-si pero ella se irá con nosotras— Hotaru zafo el agarre de serena más que enfadada –y hoy no la molestaras—

-Hotaru cállate por el amor de dios—interrumpió Setsuna que temía que hubiera algún enemigo y aunque lo hubiera ya las habían descubierto ya no había vuelta atrás

-haruka por favor, necesitamos que vengas con nosotras, serena puede ir con ellas no te preocupes la cuidaran bien— haruka abrazo a serena contra ella—haruka por favor—imploro Michiru, haruka se sonrojo un poco y se giro a ver a la princesa de la luna

-amor, por favor ve con ellos, te prometo que no tardare, ve con ellas te cuidaran –

-pero—

-por favor amor, nada me pasara— haruka le dio un beso en los labios a serena, Darién apretó los puños, Hotaru miro hacia otro lado, Michiru se mordió el labio Setsuna los veía a todos con pena y las demás estaban con cara de tristeza –nos vemos en un rato—

Haruka se fue con la outers, de inmediato se puso a un lado de Michiru. Setsuna y Hotaru se quedaron rezagadas a propósito. Michiru lo noto, así que decidió aprovechar la ayuda de sus amigas.

-gracias, por hacerme este favor— haruka que estaba entretenida viendo los cuadros antiguos del pasillo se volteo

-ah ¿sobre qué?—

-por dejar que serena se marchara y tú vinieras conmigo—

-oh de nada, ¿por cierto que hacemos aquí, en este polvoriento lugar?—

-estamos buscando algo—

-¿buscando algo? ¿Qué?—

-¿te acuerdas lo que platicamos en la mañana, sobre mi persona importante?—

-si—

-estamos algo importante para ella…estoy buscando lo más importante de la persona que mas me importa—

-¿los más importante?—

-así es—

-en ese caso te ayudare—haruka le sonrió a Michiru -¿lo conozco?—

-no, porque— haruka cambio su cara seria a una sonrisa alegre

-es raro, es como si yo también quisiera que esa persona este contigo—

Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabia que decir o que hacer, haruka le seguía sonriendo así que correspondió el gesto de manera nerviosa

-muchas gracias—

-de nada—contesto haruka con naturalidad Michiru volteo a ver a Setsuna que movió sus labios, "bésala" fue lo que ella entendió, Michiru negó con la cabeza. Iban de puerta en puerta pero no encontraban nada útil, la mayoría de los cuartos estaban vacios aunque no descartaban la búsqueda en ninguno. Michiru abrió la puerta de uno de los infinitos pasillos de la mansión, la casa era realmente enorme todavía les faltaba mucho por recorrer. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un estudio muy bien equipado aunque parecía que nadie había entrado ahí en años. Hotaru entro rápidamente al ver un brillo.

-mama mira una cajita musical— Hotaru agarro la cajita iba a probarla a ver si serbia cuando Michiru le arrebato la caja

-Hotaru no seas descuidada, deja esa caja ahí y no vuelvas a tocar nada sin saber que es—

-se muy bien que es, es una cajita musical, ¿puedo agarrarla ahora?—Hotaru intento arrebatarle la caja pero Michiru la dejo en el escritorio—

-no—

-vaya la persona que vivió aquí era una persona muy culta— la voz de Setsuna hizo voltear a las dos

-estudios de latín antiguo, historia, mecánica, música, matemáticas ,ciencias ocultas, entre otros—dijo haruka tomando un polvoriento libro

-¿Setsuna crees que haya algo relacionado con esos peces en los libros?—

-eso ando viendo. Pero parece que no. Son libros antiguos pero no tienen nada que ver con los peces, aun así es mejor revisarlos—

Michiru y Hotaru se acercaron a los libros y empezaron a ver el contenido, haruka decidió ayudarlas aunque no le querían decir de que se trataba

Hotaru revisaba el último libro, mientras todas las demás la miraban expectantes, lo aventó al montón que estaban regados

-¡nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA¡- todas las demás suspiraron resignadas

-sigamos buscando en la otra habitación—comento Setsuna y salió sin perder las esperanzas, haruka las siguió y hecho un último vistazo a la pared donde se encontraba un hermoso cuadro de una pequeño niño de pelo rubio y sonrisa angelical con su padre también rubio y con una mirada bondadosa un día veraniego en la playa

Vio la pared con cuidado y…

-esperen—

-ahora que, te advierto que no sé donde está el baño—bufo Setsuna enfadada

-no es eso vengan miren la pared, ahora vengan a ver el otro cuarto—haruka se dirigió al otro cuarto y abrió la puerta las demás la siguieron vieron que la puerta estaba muy cerca de la pared, haruka señalo las distancias que había en la puerta

-¿Qué pasa aquí?—

-mira Setsuna la pared de este cuarto esta luego, luego de la puerta y ve sobra un espacio de 3 metros entre la pared del estudio y la pared de este cuarto—

Setsuna se fijo bien tenía sentido, entonces había una pared falsa, se metió al cuarto y vio que esa pared era de concreto de verdad entonces haruka corrió al estudio

-vengan—

Hotaru la siguió rápidamente acompañada de Michiru, Setsuna se apresuro a alcanzarlas, haruka empezó a golpear la pared y vio que cedía fácilmente, era simple tabla roca, Michiru le empezó a ayudar así descubrieron que era lo que el antiguo dueño quería esconder con tanto recelo. Hotaru alcanzo el cuadro que se iba a caer y al momento de tocarlo tuvo una visión que la estremeció. Lo que vio fue mucho fuego en toda la sala, personas en llamas desesperadas por apagar el fuego, pero que terminaron muriendo en el intento, vio a un niño desnudo sonriendo diabólicamente enfrente de un señor de mediana edad que tenia la mirada más fría que Hotaru hubiera visto, ambos se estaban enfrentando. Hotaru soltó el cuadro y vio que los que se enfrentaban eran los mismos del cuadro. Pero se veían tan diferentes ahí. ¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto? Le empezó a faltar el aire

-Hotaru esta bien—dijo Setsuna sosteniéndola al ver que se iba a caer la más pequeña de todas

-si—

-pues nosotras dos, hubiéramos preferido no haber descubierto esta pared falsa—la voz de haruka hizo que las dos voltearan y lo que Hotaru vio la hizo asustarse mucho mas, lo que la pared ocultaba, era un cuarto pequeño pero que tenia claros signos de que hubo un incendio hace mucho tiempo, la sangre estaba pintando macabramente unos signos raros, y uno que otro dibujo que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, un olor putrefacto lleno todo el lugar, un olor a muerte había una escalera que llevaba a arriba probablemente el ático

-creo que debemos adentrarnos ahí—

Hotaru se zafo del agarre de Setsuna, se apoyo en el escritorio empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, el aire le faltaba se llevo la mano al corazón

-Hotaru, será mejor que te quedes—volteo a ver a Michiru que estaba a ´punto de desaparecer en el hueco del ático , seguramente Setsuna y haruka ya habían subido

-no…no hay voy—Hotaru respiro hondo, se iba a marchar pero vio la cajita de música decidió agarrarla, se dirigió a la escalera, subió y se encontró con todas. Lo que vio la dejo aun mas sorprendida el desastre era mucho peor ahí, restos de sangre que revelaban los contornos de cuerpos que seguramente tiempo atrás estaban retorciéndose de dolor debido al fuego, Hotaru volvió a ser atacada por otra visión precisamente una escena de cómo morían esas persona. Se llevo la mano a los ojos y apretó con fuerza estos para dejar de ver aquello aunque fue inútil

-¿Hotaru?-

-¿mande?—

-..Este bien—

-s…si no te preocupes—

-bien vamos a investigar esto—Setsuna saco una linterna para ver los lugares oscuros, ahí solo había un pequeño escritorio, Setsuna se acerco a ver los cajones todos vacios, excepto el tercero que donde había un extraño papel enrollado

-el papiro…- dijo Michiru acercándose

-fue muy fácil—comento Hotaru

-recuerda que quieren que lo tomemos—dijo Michiru tomando despreocupadamente el grabado, cuando lo hizo empezó a soplar un viento fuertemente, lo cual era imposible ya que era un lugar cerrado, empezaron a moverse los cajones, la ventara se rompió, y el viento volvió a rugir con fuerza.

-oh tal vez no…-dijo Setsuna

-chicas tenemos problemas vengan, es en el pasillo 5 después de la segunda escalera, en la dirección a la que fuimos si, rápido tene….se corto—se quejo Hotaru

-¿Qué demonios quiere el grabado sagrado?—

Todas voltearon a ver al tipo que les hablaba, era el mismo señor que aparecía en el cuadro

-oh genial, un espíritu—ironizo Setsuna

-mientras mi escancia permanezca aquí…nadie tocara ese grabado—

-¿apostamos?—reto Hotaru sacando su alabarda

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO¡-

El señor lo agarro con una sola mano y destruyo el poder que le mando Michiru, todas las presentes se sorprendieron

-no me tome por un tonto, un verdadero ataque que contiene todo el poder del agua debería ser así—el hombre se puso en posición una pequeña bola de energía azulada salió de su mano,

-jajaja esa bolita que nos puede hacer- se la mando a Michiru, que puso una pose defensiva pero la bola era muy rápida, cuando toco el cuerpo de la señora de los océanos hubo una explosión el agua hizo que Michiru se impactara contra la pared lastimando su cuerpo, el hombre rápidamente agarro a Michiru que estaba a punto de caerse, la sostuvo agresivamente del cuello.

-espero que aprenda niña tonta—

-¡GRITO MORTAL¡- el hombre vio como venia la energía hacia el, soltó a Michiru inmediatamente puso sus manos en la cara y empezó a avanzar en contra de la energía que exploto contra el, Setsuna sintió que había acabado con el pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver como el hombre avanzaba lentamente pero sin un solo rasguño, sintió como se sofocaba de repente , sintió como se golpeaba con el techo, el hombre la había golpeado tan fuerte que voló por los aires, lentamente casi inconsciente debido al dolor empezó a descender y se impacto contra el suelo –co…como, solo…solo es un espíritu….—dijo Setsuna entre jadeos, limpiándose la sangre

-aunque sea un solo espíritu señorita, soy más poderoso que todas ustedes, y ahora continuare con tu amiga ….—el hombre se acerco hacia Michiru la levanto del suelo donde la había dejado, apretó su cuello fuertemente, tratando de asfixiarla Michiru desesperada apretó la mano del hombre para que la soltara pero era demasiado fuerte

-déjala o te las veras conmigo—grito haruka, el hombre volteo a verla , soltó a Michiru y se acerco a ella, haruka apenas y alcanzo a detener el fuerte golpe que le iba a propinar , haruka lo pateo haciendo que se balanceara un poco

-¿Cómo?— exclamo sorprendido el señor, haruka lo golpeo fuertemente en la mandíbula, el señor se fue para atrás dolorido y sorprendido, se quedo parado ahí –ya veo, tu estas en el mismo lugar que yo—

-¿ah?— haruka se desconcertó ante lo que le dijo el señor que de inmediato la tomo del brazo y la aventó hacia la pared que medio se desmorono por el fuerte golpe. Haruka se cayó dolorida, el hombre se acerco lentamente y empezó a propinarle golpes, haruka apenas y se defendía, el golpazo anterior la dejo mareada.

Michiru veía impotente la pelea de haruka con el desconocido, haruka le daba una buena pelea pero no aguantaría demasiado, el sujeto era demasiado poderoso y repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra. Haruka agarro un platón de acero como escudo para defenderse de los golpes que mandaban el señor, pero este empezó a golpear el platón como un desquiciado tanto que no tardo en romperse.

Haruka de inmediato empezó a patear el señor que le correspondía incluso se burlaba, de pronto el sujeto atravesó el hombro de haruka con su propia mano, haruka grito de dolor y se apoyo en la pared.

-pequeña ríndete no te comparas con mi poder. Bien ya ha llegado la hora…- los cabellos rubios del hombre se empezaron a mover como si hubiera mucho viento, una onda de energía lo rodeo y de su mano salió una pequeña esfera entre azul y plateado -…morirás—

-¡alto ahí¡- Hotaru se había quedado hincada tratando de controlar su respiración pero cada vez se le iba más el aire, solo veía impotente cómo le daban una paliza a todas y ella no podía hacer nada, pero de repente como si fuera un poder supremo el que le ayudo recupero su respiración normal, y en el mejor momento ya que el tipo le iba a dar el tiro de gracia a su papa, Hotaru se paró de inmediato, y se dirigió corriendo con su alabarda dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza al sujeto que ahora estaba sosteniendo la bola de energía con los ojos cerrados, cuando Hotaru estaba lo suficientemente cerca salto mortalmente pero el señor solo sonrió, alzo su pie y aventó a Hotaru contra la pared que esta vez se hizo añicos por completo, Hotaru se cayó sin fuerzas. Levanto la cabeza para ver como haruka era amenazada con la mano que tenia la bola de energía, estaba muy cerca de su cara.

-despídete…- el señor sonrió cuando algo hizo que se girara a donde estaba Hotaru sangrante…era la cajita musical que se había abierto y daba vida a una canción de cuna muy triste, el señor se acerco, vacilo un momento y después la tomo y la abrazo contra su pecho. Hotaru se enterneció ante la escena pero de pronto fue cortada bruscamente por la presencia de haruka que se levanto rápidamente y le estampo el puño al sorprendido señor y ante una sorprendida Hotaru que vio como ahora la que estaba metiéndole una paliza era haruka que tomo al señor del cuello

-estorbas en mi camino, debo eliminarte- la voz de haruka era inexpresiva sin alguna emoción. Fría el señor se sorprendió ante esto

-has cambiado ¿Por qué?...— el señor la miro directamente a los ojos y entonces lo vio, vio la verdad de algo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, empezó a reírse como un loco—ya veo entonces tu…- el hombrecillo se zafo del agarre de haruka—he estado esperando mucho para tu llegada—en un movimiento rápido que desconcertó a todas atrapo la mano de haruka, y lo que vieron las dejo heladas el propio tipo agarro a la mano de haruka y con ella se traspaso el corazón y lo peor de todo era que sonreía complacido –vamos…toma mi poder, aunque sea una esencia yo… aun conservo mi poder…mátale al que me encerró aquí…matale—el hombre se atravesó mas el corazón, la sangre brotaba en su boca, todas estaban tan absortas viendo la escena que no vieron cuando el brillo de los ojos de haruka volvía a la normalidad, solo Hotaru se percato de ello

Haruka vio como tenía una mano atravesando el corazón del hombre con el que hace unos momentos estaba pelando -¿Cómo llego ella ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada ni como estaba ahí atravesando el corazón de una persona, el miedo la invadió, su rostro se deformo a causa del impacto rápidamente saco la mano de ahí, el hombre se empezó a desintegrar convirtiéndose en menos que nada, haruka se llevo la mano a la cara y vio como estaba manchada de sangre ¿Por qué no desaparecía? Si el hombre no era real ¿Por qué la sangre no se iba? Vio su mano temblorosa cubierta por un rojo color y no pudo aguantar más, se sentó en el suelo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, soltó un sonoro grito de desesperación. Michiru no tardo en ir a abrazarla

-haruka tranquila…tranquila estoy aquí—

-¡lo mate¡ ¡MALDICION LO MATE¡ MATE A UN HOMBRE ¡-

-haruka tranquila—

-mis manos….mis manos están manchadas de sangre….—haruka empezó a llorar Michiru comprendió que aunque haruka ya no la recordara su escancia seguía siendo la misma, tenia los mismos temores e inquietudes, incluso ese miedo de manchar sus manos aun lo conservaba

-haruka, tranquila tus manos son la cosa más bella que he visto—dijo Michiru sonriéndole, haruka paró de llorar y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Haruka abrió sus labios lentamente

-¡haruka mi amor¡ ¿estás bien? A ver quítate….- serena apareció de la nada empujo a Michiru y abrazo a haruka fuertemente, haruka empezó a llorar en su hombro –ya, ya amor todo está bien estoy aquí—Michiru observaba la escena con tristeza pero ya no daría vuelta atrás al fin había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás, dio media vuelta bajo las escaleras, caminaba como una autómata se encontró con la luz y con un marchito jardín pensó que hacia juego con su corazón así que no le dio importancia.

Se acerco a un árbol y poso su mano en la corteza, escucho una rama romperse y supo que había llegado alguien. Olor a menta, era Darién el que había llegado pero decidió hacerse la tonta hasta que él se anunciara.

-Michiru, perdona la actitud de serena ella…-

-Darién ¿te has puesto a pensar que ellas nos están olvidando y aunque resolvamos esta situación ellas no volverán a ser las de antes?—

-yo…-

-yo si lo siento, y déjame decirte porque, la mirada de mi hermosa haruka es diferente a la que tenía hace un mes, ella ya no es la misma persona….es por eso que he tomado una decisión. —

-yo también lo venia pensando y creo saber qué es lo que decidiste… está bien te ayudare. Te lo prometí, que tu y yo estaríamos juntos hasta el final—

-Darién si me apoyas, eso significaría perder a serena para siempre….—

-que así sea, pero yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase— Darién abrazo a Michiru por la espalda, Michiru aspiro el fresco aroma a menta que emanaba de su príncipe, agarro la mano de Darién y miro al suelo, ahí se encontraba abrazada al que había sido su cómplice desde el principio y bien ahora estaba apoyándola en esa decisión importante bien si iba a irse al infierno por sus pecados se alegraba que fuera a lado de Darién y de nadie más. Cerró los ojos y quiso recordar el fresco y dulce aroma a limón que emanaba de su dulce viento, de su amada haruka. pero no lo encontró en su memoria era como si también hubiera sido borrada.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, eso nunca podría pasar, lo anterior lo pensó simplemente porque quería no seguir sufriendo de la manera en que lo hacía pero ese amor que llego a sentir seguía igual que desde la primera vez que la vio, no. Incluso mucho más intenso seguía viviendo dentro de ella.

-está bien, si nos vamos a ir al infierno que sea juntos—escucho la voz de Darién, Michiru asintió y vio como salía Setsuna y Hotaru sangrantes pero bien. Hotaru era ayudada a caminar por Amy y Rei a haruka la ayudaba lita y serena, mina se acerco a Michiru

-¿pues contra cuantos pelearon que las dejaron tan molidas?—

-con un fantasma ¿contenta?—

-¿un fantasma?—dijo mina desconcertada –creí que en este asunto vería de todo pero no me imagine que hasta ese grado— mina volteo a ver como Setsuna se les acercaba, movió los brazos para evitar que la saibor del tiempo se cayera ya que tenía una profunda herida en la pierna que le sangraba generosamente

-Michiru toma el papiro, está intacto y no quiero mancharlo— Michiru lo tomo de inmediato—vámonos ya tenemos gente herida, ah y cuando lleguemos al hotel una sonrisa, somos gente normal que fue a un día de campo normal. Y se divirtieron mucho no quiero sospechas— Setsuna se subió a la camioneta ahora era Amy la que manejaba y Setsuna y haruka estaban atrás quejándose de sus heridas, la que tenia la peor parte era haruka. el sujeto le había atravesado el brazo. El dolor que debía de sentir seguro era insoportable, afortunadamente para Michiru serena se fue en la otra camioneta, así que ahora era la saibor de los mares la que sostenía de la mano a haruka tratándole de dar aliento.

-tiene mucha fiebre—

-seguro se le infecto la herida, tranquila no es nada para ella—

-como que no es nada, ¡se puede morir¡-

-Michiru no dramatices tranquila es solo una herida, las sailors estamos preparadas para eso y más, y haruka no es ninguna débil—

-ella renuncio a ser sailor—

-pero en sus venas corre sangre de una guerrera así que ya déjala tranquila, yo también me muero del dolor y no ando creando un escándalo— Setsuna dio media vuelta molesta, ahora lo que le faltaba era una escena estilo romeo y Julieta con sus lagrimas y escenas dramáticas como bonus, estaba enfadada por haber sido derrotada pero su enfado no se comparaba con lo que había sucedido en ese ático del infierno, el propio fantasma se autodestruyo y lo peor es que el le dijo a haruka "te estaba esperando" al parecer la conocía

¿Qué demonios tenía que ver haruka con todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Sería la elegida de algo? ¿El enemigo la conocía? ¿Qué demonios sucedía ahí? Lo desconocía totalmente. Era algo sin duda muy peligroso y con lo que no se debía jugar, la sailor del tiempo se encontraba pensando al mil por hora, se encontraba en la espada y la pared. El problema radicaba en la sailor del viento…haruka, así que lo mejor era eliminarla del mapa. Descarto la idea no debía alterar el futuro por muy negro que se encontrara el presente, y si aun era necesario matarla seguramente alteraría el futuro de manera que ella no nacería ¿Qué caso tenia salvar al mundo si ella no podía salvarse? No sabía que hacer. No creía que esto pudiera pasarle a ella esperar una eternidad sabiendo que esa persona se encontraría al final del camino con su hermosa sonrisa y al final todo eso se había ido al demonio a causa del encantamiento de haruka y la princesa y para sumarle la calentura de Darién y Michiru se cobraba aparte . Bien tenía que arreglar ese desaguisado aun cuando fuera en contra de los deseos de todo el mundo, de Michiru y de Darién en especial. Ellos planeaban algo y sabía muy bien que era lo que iban a hacer así que lo único que tenía que hacer era darle vuelta a la situación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**HOLA HOLA, pues aquí casada pero entregando este capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora no solo michiru sino darien tambien ha decidido colaborar con la decisión ¿Qué sera todo eso que ha pensado michiru? Y lo mejor ¿Qué significo eso que le dijo la presencia a haruka? ¿a quien debe matar? **_

_**Y lo peor es que el hombre al que se enfrentaron era un simple fantasma y las dejo todas molidas, cuando se enfrenten al verdadero peligro…no creo que vivan para contarlo pero eso lo dejo para el próximo capitulo **_

_**Sale pues besos a todos **_

_**Dejen review que me encanta los comentarios que me ponen, a ficr, bash, aurora kaioh, hamichi, cazanova 95 a todos a todos gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Bueno ya me extendi mucho sale se cuidan besos**_


	11. el pueblo

Sailor moon es propiedad de naoko takeuchi…yo solo imagino situaciones con sus personajes xp

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru estaba esperando en la sala, Darién le estaba cociendo una pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza

-auch me dolió—

-perdona, tengo las manos duras—

-si ya me di cuenta, pero también son muy cálidas— Michiru se dio media vuelta para mirar a Darién, ambos se sonrieron de manera cómplice

-haruka está bien Michiru, te lo decía por si te acordabas de ella ya no te preocuparas—Setsuna acababa de entrar a la habitación aunque tenía un buen rato observándoles

-gracias ¿Cómo esta Hotaru?—

-pues fue la que recibió menos daño de todas así que está bien—

-ya veo pero…la note diferente en la batalla—

-no eres la única que lo noto, solo que no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo dice que no le pasó nada en especial—

-ya veo, será mejor dejarla sola—

-pues si, no nos queda otra opción—

-listo termine de curar a haruka, aunque..le dolerá en un par de meses, que te metan la mano en el hombro literalmente hablando es…- Amy trataba de encontrar la palabra adecuada para esa situación

-una salvajada— termino Michiru, Amy meneo la cabeza en señal de aceptación

-significa que el enemigo no tendrá compasión…me parece bien, nosotros igual ¿está claro?—

-transparente—dijo Rei que acababa de llegar, estaba en el cuarto cuidando de Hotaru –Setsuna…Hotaru bueno ¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro?—

-¿Por qué?—

-bueno Hotaru está muy distinta como si fuera otra persona—

-¿segura? Oh dios mío lo que me faltaba ¿Quién demonios hizo algo que mereciera todo esto?—exploto Setsuna lo peor que le podía pasar ahora si era que Hotaru se enloqueciera

-no solo Hotaru, también haruka está muy inestable, su vida no corre peligro pero…está muy mal, Michiru no estaría de mas que fueras a verla—

-Michiru está muy ocupada con Darién Amy, déjala en paz, ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a Hotaru—

-yo iré a ver a haruka—dijo Michiru tratando de hacer caso omiso al comentario tan lleno de mala vibra de Setsuna, entro lentamente a la habitación Y encontró a haruka abrazada al cobertor viendo la ventana

-¿has encontrado algo bonito?—pregunto sonriéndole, la verdad la vista que tenía el hotel era muy hermosa, un azulado mar al frente y unos atardeceres espectaculares dignos de una foto, precisamente ese era un día como esos, Michiru prometió que regresaría a pintar a haruka en la playa en un atardecer como esos, haruka seguía viendo la ventana sin mirarla siquiera

-es curioso…en la mañana veía el día de una manera tan hermosa, solo tuvo que pasar un hecho para que cambiara mi percepción—haruka levanto sus manos para mirarlas por un momento, cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente, Michiru se acerco, había visto esa escena anteriormente, delicadamente tomo sus manos y las beso

-haruka…me encantan tus manos, son tan cálidas—haruka frunció el seño y bruscamente quito sus manos de el rostro de Michiru que la vio entre sorprendida y dolida

-mira y que te quede claro, yo no soy ninguna suplemente para esa persona por una razón… YO NO SOY ESA PERSONA entendiste no mires en mi tu tabla de salvación por que no lo soy— Michiru sonrió melancólicamente

-tienes razón tú no eres esa persona tan especial para mí, de hecho no creo que vuelva a verla nunca más…- Michiru apretó los dientes y se dispuso a salir de ahí

-espera, perdóname por ser tan brusca….—haruka tomo del brazo a Michiru y la atrajo hacia ella

-no, no te preocupes. Ya me había preparado para que pasara eso— Michiru se zafo del agarre y se retiro de la habitación. En la sala se encontró con Setsuna

-¿Cómo esta, Michiru?—

-bien, parece que solo está asustada, ella siempre tuvo miedo a matar a una persona mientras cumplía su trabajo como sailor, y ahora que no lo es a matado a alguien que ironía—

-ella no mato a nadie, el sujeto al que nos enfrentamos era una esencia y aparte el fantasma se mato a si mismo…el quería morir—objeto Setsuna

-si pero tú sabes que una esencia vale lo mismo que una vida, y el sujeto fue inteligente, agarro la mano de haruka y se atravesó con ella, es como si ella lo hubiera matado—

-y lo que dijo el sujeto de que la esperaba…me inquieta—

-a mi también, me pregunto qué significado tiene –

-no lo sabremos hasta que descubramos donde están los otros dos papiros—

-ya sé dónde está el otro papiro—dijo Amy que llegaba con mina y Rei, Michiru se alegro

-vaya una buena noticia ¿Qué lugar es?— Amy vacilo un momento

-¿Qué ocurre? No me digan que el otro papiro esta a la otra mitad del mundo— pregunto Setsuna

-no, está aquí pero…-

-entonces nada puede ser peor—comento Michiru pero vio las caras de Rei y de mina

-bueno Setsuna puedes venir a ver si no estamos equivocadas— dijo Amy, Setsuna y Michiru se dirigieron al cuarto de la peli azul donde se encontraba el papiro traducido ,Amy le hizo una seña a Setsuna que se acercara, todas las presentes la veían expectantes mientras ella comparaba el papiro, leyó la traducción de las chicas y anoto unas cosas en otro papel, después de 15 minutos en las cuales ninguna de las ahí presentes parpadeo Setsuna se volteo

-¿buenas noticias?—pregunto Michiru

-si excelentes—todas suspiraron aliviadas –ahora estoy segura que Amy es el ser humano más inteligente que existe, no hay ningún error en su traducción— Michiru vio como rei se llevaba la mano a la frente, mina se tapaba los ojos y Amy tratada de cerrar la boca

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto pero nadie se atrevió a hablar, Setsuna le pasó la traducción violentamente

-¡esto sucede¡- Michiru la tomo para ver qué era lo que había provocado esa reacción en la más tranquila de las sailors. Empezó a leer la hoja cuando termino de leerla todos la miraban

-hay que hacerlo—y dicho esto salió de la habitación

-está dispuesta a todo—menciono mina

-es lógico, si estuviéramos en su lugar pensaríamos lo mismo—

- ¿pero quien será la que se atreverá de todas nosotras a hacerlo?—

-yo no tengo el corazón para realizar eso—

-en el acto veremos quien podría— menciono Setsuna para calmar a todas las presentes

Hotaru se encontraba pensando en la alberca, ¿sería posible que sus suposiciones fueran correctas? Y ahora que hacia al parecer era la única que había comprendido que la falta de recuerdos podría…."debo hacer esto sola" muy bien la decisión estaba tomada ¿pero qué hacer? No tenía idea pero tenía que evitar que esa desgracia sucediera

-hola—sintió el brazo de alguien que la saludaba-¿me puedo sentar aquí?—

-adelante príncipe—

-no me llames príncipe dime Darién..—

-¿Por qué? ¿ Por que serás mi padrastro?— reclamo Hotaru enfadada, ese era otro problema la estrecha relación que habían creado Michiru y Darién si ellos dos seguían así era probable que nunca mas volverían ni haruka ni serena

-no, no quise decir eso…de hecho no pero solo quería platicar contigo bueno yo…te hablan Michiru me dijo que habían descifrado el segundo papiro y bueno…- Darién se quedo mudo por un momento, Hotaru lo miro inquisitivamente, directo a los ojos no podía perdonarle el que coqueteara con su madre cuando haruka estaba "fuera"

-muy bien ¿es todo?—

-ah…no, quería decirte que no malinterpretes…bueno Michiru y yo…-

-claro se están consolando y de paso están aprovechando que están "solteros"—Hotaru se fue casi corriendo de ahí, no sabía cómo desquitar toda su ira, bien la decisión estaba tomada si su madre seguía así perdería lo que mas quería pero parecía no importarle, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Ella Hotaru tomoe protegería a su padre a como diera lugar, así como ella un día la protegió, recordó cuando era una bebe como haruka la cuido con tanto amor, jugaba con ella a todas horas e incluso lloraba desconsoladamente cuando le dio un poco de fiebre causando la risa de Hotaru, y cuando se empezó a convertir en una señorita haruka era el más sobreprotector de los padres, adoraba los festejos donde los padres tenían que asistir ya que era la envidia de toda la escuela, un padre guapísimo y una madre hermosa, ambas talentosas y ricas .una vida perfecta…hasta que ocurrió este incidente, bien pues no lo iba a permitir. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las caras de todas que estaban molestas

-¡tu dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo¡ ¡ya no te puedes echar para atrás¡-grito Setsuna

-si pero te recuerdo que en ese entonces no sabíamos que haríamos este tipo de cosas— contesto Rei en un tono más elevado

-¿te suena a algo destrucción del mundo? Bien este es un especie de calentamiento—contesto Michiru

-¿están dispuestas a hacerlo? Yo no ¡y ustedes tampoco¡ ¡no podemos y lo saben¡-

-es nuestro destino, ahora estamos perdiendo tiempo con ustedes, decidan irse a Japón y pensar que nada a pasado o quedarse y luchar por su princesa, por sus amigas—dijo Setsuna ceremoniosamente a las inners que estaban muertas de miedo

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Hotaru que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-¿y bien? Que deciden—

-me quedo—dijo Amy

-igual—contesto mina

-yo también me quedo—corroboro lita y todos se giraron a ver a Rei que estaba con la vista baja y apretando los puños fuertemente

-estamos cometiendo un pecado, está bien pero prometamos algo…- Rei levanto la cara ceremoniosamente-…que aquella que le toque realizar esta tarea….que esa persona que cometa ese pecado, no cargara su cruz sola, que estaremos todas juntas—

-así será mars, si peca una pecamos todas…-comento Setsuna

-¡¿alguien quiere dignarse a decirme que está pasando¡?—grito Hotaru y todas se quedaron viéndola, Michiru le acaricio el rostro delicadamente, mala señal, eso lo hacía cuando le diría una mala noticia, lo mismo hizo cuando haruka se accidento en el auto por culpa suya.

-desciframos el segundo papiro…- comenzó Michiru

-"en el pueblo que fue tocado por la séptima estrella se encuentra viviendo un joven con un corazón poderoso, en el resguarda un tesoro por el que más fuerte mataría, y cuando el mar se agite en una revolución interna, la esperanza dará muerte al joven" ¿Qué te parece? Un cuento de hadas muy encantador, pero no. es nuestra realidad tenemos que matar a un muchacho para poder continuar con este juego absurdo—

-¿están seguras?—

-así es, el pueblo que fue tocado por la séptima estrella es un pueblo al oeste de Italia cercano al mar— Setsuna decía con seriedad pero fue interrumpida por Hotaru

-como…-

-hace dos milenio siete estrellas se alinearon y su luz toco ese pueblo, el es único lugar del mundo donde ha sucedido ese tipo de cosas—

-bien pero lo de…-

-lo de matar está claro, hay un muchacho viviendo en ese pueblo, y en su corazón posee el segundo papiro, es algo como los talismanes pero supongo que no ocurrirá otro milagro que permita vivir sin tu corazón—dijo mina –y sobre todo porque la "hacedora de milagros" no quiere cumplir con sus deberes de princesa—

-y bien el plan ya esta, iremos al dichoso lugar, atraparemos a ese hombre y le sacaremos el papiro como sea necesario— dijo Rei

-si, pero la cuestión aquí es ¿Quién podrá hacerlo?— pregunto lita

-eso lo decidiremos sobre la marcha, nos iremos ahora mismos—

-¡que¡ Setsuna pero si llegamos hace unas horas, y aparte algunas están heridas—

-Setsuna tiene razón Rei, debemos irnos ahora mismo, las que estamos heridas somos nosotras la outhers así que no hay problema esto no es nada para nosotras. Andando hagan una maleta pequeña—apoyo Michiru

-bien entonces ahorita mismo iré a rentar unas camionetas, Michiru por favor has mi maleta…o mejor Hotaru, tu estas ocupada en la de haruka— Setsuna salió de la habitación y en el camino se encontró con Darién -ah Darién, nos vamos ahorita a buscar el otro papiro, has tu maleta y la de serena por favor—

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?—

-bien, parece. De todos modos creo que esto no es tan sencillo como pensamos—

-tienes razón, pero… si he de cometer un pecado, que sea por recuperar la sonrisa de mi amada serena—

-y creo que Michiru piensa lo mismo, así que más les vale no confundirse ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?—

-si—

-bien te veo abajo, dense prisa—

-si, enseguida bajamos—Darién se dirigio a la suite donde se hospedaban las outhers y se encontró con Michiru en la sala

-¿te ayudo?—pregunto

-no Darién gracias, mejor ve a hacer las maletas de serena—Michiru se dirigió al cuarto de haruka, Darién se encogió de hombros, toco el cuarto de la princesa

-adelante—

-hola, este…vine a hacer tu maleta, iremos de excursión—

-no gracias, la anterior casi matan a mí amada haruka, fuera—

-lo siento pero es necesario que vallan, haruka ira así que si te quieres quedar sola como quieras—y tiro la maleta violentamente, se sorprendió a si mismo nunca le había gritado a serena o le había tratamos mal, él para ella era todo ternura y amor

-entonces hazlas muévete, maldita sea Darién— Darién empezó a meter ropa que no sabía si le combinaba o no, "¿Por qué ella me recuerda perfectamente?" se pregunto Darién, y no solo a él, de hecho ella sabía muy bien que era la princesa de la luna, que las chicas eran sus guardianas ¿Qué le paso a haruka? no lo sabía ni aunque se quebrara el cerebro en ello. Pero se le hacía muy injustos que serena estuviera bien y haruka las olvidara a todas por completo.

-bien ya esta, puedes bajar al living del hotel, ahí te espera Setsuna, bien adiós —Darién salió del cuarto y empezó a hacer su maleta, se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Michiru.

Michiru toco la puerta y abrió, se encontró a haruka dormida, desnuda de la parte de arriba, y en su brazo derecho unas enormes vendas que cubrían su cruel herida, la que fue llamada una vez sailor del viento abrió los ojos asustada, pero cuando vio la cara de Michiru se tranquilizo y le dio una enorme sonrisa

-me asustaste—

-perdóname haruka, pero…bueno iremos a otra misión, si quieres tú te puedes quedar descansando mientras nosotras nos encargamos, pero no te quiero dejar sola aquí- "con serena además"

-no, yo soy la que debe disculparse…- haruka bajo la mirada y abrazo sus piernas que estaban estiradas

-¿Por qué dices eso?—

-yo prometí cuidar de lo que más amaba en el mundo…pero soy muy débil, tanto que seguro si ese sujeto no se hubiera matado, la que estaría muerta seria yo…- Michiru le dedico una mirada a haruka y después se sentó en la cama, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le deposito un cálido beso en los labios se sorprendió que haruka le contestara.

-en ese caso yo también falle, no pude proteger lo que mas quería y ahora ella…ya no volverá—

-¿Por qué dices eso?—

-solo digo que yo también falle y no pude protegerla, es por eso que he decidido hacerme más fuerte, para no volver a fracasar en esto que estoy realizando— haruka la miraba desconcertada

-¿esto qué hacemos está relacionado con recuperar a esa persona?—

-así es—

-en ese caso…yo me hare fuerte para ayudarte, quiero que estés bien y juntas te prometo que lograremos recuperar a esa persona – haruka sonriera Michiru se le quedo viendo, y vio como haruka alzaba su dedo meñique Michiru entrelazo su dedo con el de haruka

-oh se me olvidaba hacer tu maleta, si quieres baja, yo llevare las maletas—

-pero..—

-estas herida, solo baja necesitas descansar—

-¿segura?—

-si— Michiru se le quedo viendo a haruka y haruka se le quedo viendo, hasta que ella empezó a sonreírle y le deposito un beso en la frente a una emocionada Michiru

-no te esfuerces mucho ¿vale?—

-ah, si no te preocupes— Michiru vio salir a haruka y se quedo un momento desconcertada ante lo que había pasado, decidió no darle importancia y empezó a meter la ropa en la maleta. Bajo tranquilamente cargando las maletas de ella y de haruka, vio la suite y se dio cuenta que era la última en bajar. Se dio prisa y cuando llego al living ahí estaban todos

-¡a ver a qué horas¡- dijo Rei enfada ante la espera

-perdonen la demora—

-no hay problema, de hecho ya está todo listo para partir— dijo Setsuna acercándose, Darién tomo las maletas y la subió a la camioneta –bien en 3 horas solo nos quedaran 4 días para atrapar a Mike no estamos tan mal pero debemos esforzarnos al máximo—termino de decir Setsuna

-a ver, será mejor que Darién, Rei, lita, Amy y serena vayan en esa camioneta, es la más segura yo Setsuna, Michiru, mina y haruka iremos en la otra—comento Hotaru, todas asintieron, la sailor de la destrucción también tenía un imponente don de mando, todos se subieron a las camionetas en el orden en el que Hotaru indico. Setsuna y Darién manejaban eran los que manejaban con mas determinación. El pueblo estaba a solo una horas de camino eran alrededor de las 8 sin duda llegarían como a las doce o una de la madrugada. El paisaje no se veía nada prometedor

-uuuuh esto se ve terriblemente macabro—dijo mina abrazándose a sí misma para evitar los escalofríos

-es porque sabes a que te diriges, sabes que este camino te lleva directo a la muerte de una persona, y pensar que sean tus manos las que se encarguen de tomar la vida de alguien…-Hotaru se quedo mirando sus manos, nunca entendió porque su papa tenía tanta insistencia en ensuciar sus manos y ese tipo de cosas, ahora comprendía ese miedo que sentía.

-para mí no significa eso..—interrumpió Michiru, todas en la camioneta se le quedaron viendo, volteo a ver a haruka que dormitaba en la parte trasera, un poco afiebrada por la herida que aun no se había sanado del todo, toco su cara y sonrió -…para mí significa el primer paso para volver a estar con haruka—

-Michiru…estamos aquí para eso—dijo Setsuna—aparte estamos a un solo paso—

-así es mama, después de esto tanto Setsuna como yo nos mudaremos a otro lugar por una semana, porque seguro mi papa no te soltara—

-¡Hotaru¡-Michiru se puso roja y todas empezaron a reír, sabían que había algo de cierto en esa pequeña broma

-tienes razón Hotaru, aaaaah y una que está soltera—comento Setsuna

-pero ¿tú tienes a alguien en el futuro Setsuna? ¡cuéntanos todo¡- pregunto Michiru imprudentemente

-lo que pase en mi vida privada…es eso privado—

-ándale, estas en confianza Setsuna, solo lo sabremos nosotras…y bueno mi familia, mis amigos y mi maestro y la prensa sensacionalista—dijo mina riéndose –ay como ese chisme que me llego que tú en realidad estabas casada con haruka y que Hotaru era hija de ambas ay lo que es no saber nada ¿verdad?—

-oh si eso salió un día antes de que pasara todo esto, fue tan gracioso—

-si pero nos estamos desviando del tema, Setsuna, estamos esperando ¿Quién es el afortunado?— Setsuna se ruborizo completamente

-no les importa y no lo diré ni aunque me torturen—

-ah que delicada, déjenla chicas a lo mejor es haruka—comento mina riéndose, Hotaru se le unió

-chicas haruka es demasiado….mmm, no sé cómo decirlo, ambas queremos imponer nuestros criterios, aparte YO si tengo buen gusto—todas las presentes rieron excepto Michiru

-niñas, sean sinceras ¿Quién no quiere estar en la piel de serena o en la mía?—todas gritaron emocionadas, mina saco su celular y empezó a marcar.

-yo no ¡es mi papa¡ no soy una degenerada— comenzó Hotaru

-no es tu pariente de sangre, pero como quieras ¿Setsuna?—

-no lo creo tengo otros gustos—

-¿Rei? Hola habla mina, que crees, Michiru nos dice que quien querría estar en la piel de serena y de ella, si tonta por haruka a ver deja pongo el altavoz, estamos en debate—

-dile a Michiru que está loca, dile que ella y solo ella—grito Rei enfadada

-bueno…yo considero a haruka muy atractiva—era la voz de Amy, mina abrió la boca enormemente, Hotaru hizo el sonido como si hubiera comido algo muy picoso

-yo también me alisto—opino lita

-y Michiru sabe que yo desde antes estaba formada—sonrió mina, Michiru se enfado

-bueno, antes que todas consigan pescados para dárselos a haruka ¿Cuándo llegamos al dichoso lugar?—ironizo Michiru

-en dos horas—contesto Setsuna

-bien escuchare música, ustedes pueden planear mi divorcio con haruka si quieren—se escucho un "buuuh" de parte de todas, Michiru prendió su apoda y puso las canciones más alegres necesitaba algo de diversión y si ponía música triste era probable que se suicidara a la primera provocación, estuvo en su viaje tratando de animarse, movía los pies al ritmo de la música pero no funcionaba a cada rato volteaba a ver a haruka. veía la hora, releía una copia de la traducción del grabado

-hemos llegado—dijo Setsuna Michiru se quito los audífonos y boto el aparato quien sabe a dónde, bajo rápidamente y no tardaron en unírsele. –bien hemos llegado, ahora busquemos hospedaje, supongo debe haber un hotel por aquí—dijo Setsuna pero lo que veían era un bosque muy grande y unos edificios muy pequeños -¿debe de haber no?—volvió a decir al ver que nadie le contestaba.

Empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, eran casas antiguas lo vieron por que la arquitectura era de siglos anteriores, callejones y callejones.

-oigan que demonios hacen—una voz los hizo voltear, tuvieron que entornar los ojos para ver a un muchacho delgado y pálido, -es peligroso que unos tontos estén afuera a estas horas—

-¡que¡ habla por ti niño—grito Rei enfadada, el chico hizo la seña de que guardaran silencio, cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban en la penumbra

-ay no, métanse rápido—el chico les abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, todos sin pensarlo se escondieron Michiru se acerco a la ventana y asomo un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo

-¿con quién hablabas Marcus?—el chico que los había metido a su casa estaba afuera con los brazos extendidos en actitud protectora y enfrente de el estaban unos sujetos vestidos con unas capas, tenían unos lentes oscuros idénticos, y un brazalete de cuero que se veían muy antiguos

-con nadie, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Les advierto que no tengo nada para que me roben—

-como siempre eres un miserable, pero en fin tenias que ser el digno hijo de un padre que te abandono— menciono un chico pelirrojo, su aura más que nada denotaba algo raro en el, de inmediato se acerco al asustado chico y le metió una patada en el estomago, sofocándolo el chico se agarro el vientre para sobarse pero el otro joven le metió un codazo en el cráneo, Michiru se pregunto si no lo había matado, hasta allá se había escuchado el crujir de algo y el tiro de gracia fue un golpe en plena cara, el pelirrojo sostuvo al joven y le escupió en la cara –siempre serás un pobre diablo…vámonos chicos, no hay nada que hacer aquí—

El chico se metió de rodillas a su casa, Michiru que era la única que había visto todo salió de inmediato a auxiliar al golpeado joven

-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilio?—

-estoy bien no te preocupes por mi—

-¡dios mío¡ ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Setsuna que acababa de salir del baño, de inmediato tomo una toalla, lleno un bote con agua y se acerco a limpiarle la cara al muchacho.

-siempre son así, ya hasta me acostumbre les digo que no se preocupen—

-pero, ¿diario vienen a golpearte? ¿Qué les da derecho?—

-será mejor que salgan de aquí, este pueblo no es seguro para la gente los habitantes de este pueblo tenemos poderes mas allá de su imaginación, los mataran si los ven— todas se vieron entre ellas viendo si habían pensado lo mismo, en efecto así era

-¿a qué te refieres?—

-escuchen quizá me tachen de loco pero hace mucho tiempo este pueblo…los habitantes de él recibieron un regalo de los dioses ese era que tenían poderes sobrenaturales. Hasta ahora los hemos mantenido intactos pero…no es seguro que se queden aquí— el muchacho agarro del brazo a Hotaru y la empezó a arrastrar a la puerta

-¿te refieres a que recibieron la séptima estrella?—pregunto la sailor de la destrucción, el muchacho se paró de inmediato

-¿Cómo lo saben?—

-venimos a…bueno a "ajustar cuentas" con alguien de aquí pero ese es nuestro asunto, por favor dinos lo que sabes de este pueblo—dijo Setsuna, el muchacho se sentó

-bien hace dos mil años para ser exactos, los habitantes de este pueblo recibieron la luz de 7 estrellas otorgándoles poderes inimaginables, era un regalo de dios pero seguían siendo hombres, es por eso que hubo una revolución y ahora a cada rato se crean guerras internas para ver quién es el más fuerte de todos, tenemos la obligación de no salir nunca del pueblo para no mezclarnos entre nosotros y tengamos descendencia con personas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros—

-¿Quién era el sujeto que te ataco?— pregunto Michiru que seguía limpiándole la cara, era porque la sangre no dejaba de brotar

-su nombre es Karl, es el más fuerte del pueblo…y yo, bueno siempre he sido el mas débil—

-bueno es natural… ¿Qué edad tienes?—

-tengo 13 años—el niño puso una mala cara y todos empezaron a reír

-es lógico que aun no desarrolles tu fuerza, veras que pronto lo lograras no te preocupes-Michiru le guiño un ojo al pequeño que se sonrojo—y bueno ya nos vamos porque si no tus papas se molestaran con nosotras—Michiru se levanto

-no, pueden quedarse vivo solo—

-¿y tus papas?—

-mi padre me abandono cuando tenía 5 años y mi mama murió hace 3 años, vivo solo aquí aparte si salen podrían matarlos es peligroso—

-¿tan malos son aquí?—pregunto Setsuna

-si, son lo peor si no tienes poder mueres—

-bien será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, total ya anocheció y si nos atacan nos puede ir mal—comento Hotaru

-estoy con Hotaru—menciono Rei

-bien esta decidido—menciono Michiru –me quedare a curar al muchacho, ustedes vayan a descansar—

-¿quieres que te ayude?—

-no Amy ve a descansar que mañana tendremos un día pesado—

-está bien—

-oye ¿me puedo quedar contigo?—

-tu mas que nadie debe retirarse haruka, estas herida mejor ve a ver a serena –menciono Michiru

-tienes razón…buenas noches—haruka le deposito un beso en la mejilla a Michiru y se retiro Michiru empezó a coser las heridas de el muchachito que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no gritar del dolor

-si te duele, deberías de decirlo y no quedarte callado, eso no te hará mas débil o más cobarde—menciono Michiru

-oye ten más cuidado, y lo mismo va para ti, a leguas se te nota que tienes la mirada triste y no se lo dices a tus amigas— Michiru abrió los ojos sorprendida

-que intuitivo—

-¿a quién buscan?—

-a alguien, aun no sabemos quien es —

-es un pueblo pequeño, no tardaran en encontrarlo…si él no las encuentra primero—

-esperemos que no ¿Por qué dejas que esos sujetos te traten así?—

-yo…soy muy débil, nunca podre ser más que un pobre diablo, de hecho esa es la razón por la que mi padre me abandono ya que el….bueno y a ti que te importa—

-tienes razón no me importa mucho, me voy a dormir—Michiru tomo sus cosas y se retiro dejando al joven en la pequeña mesa sobándose la dolorida cara "ellas no entienden en que se han metido" se fue a su habitación y se encontró con la sorpresa que estaba ocupada por medio mundo, se dirigió a la habitación contigua , lo mismo, se dirigió a la sala y ya estaba ocupada, resignado saco las cobijas y las puso en el frio suelo del pasillo maldiciéndose

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Hola que tal? Bueno bueno, perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, no dare excusas esta vez,ya que no tengo jajaja solo pido una disculpa y ojala no hayan desesperado mucho **_

_**Bueno ahora si, EL TERCER PAPIRO a punto de ser encontrado y con el meiku…tssss esto se esta poniendo color de hormiga, ahora si .**_

_**Esperemos que las chicas salgan bien de esta situacion. Aunque Hotaru se dio cuenta de algo que pasaba con haruka ¿Qué sera? Y como lo arreglara esperemos que le vaya bien. Nos vemos**_

_**Espero sus review y escribiré en cuanto me encuentre con haruka para ver que mas paso **_

_**Besos a todos**_


	12. ¿que es lo que mas deseas?

Sailor moon no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a naoko takeuchi pueden leer

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru despertó incomoda, el rígido sillón le había lastimado todos sus huesos a ella que estaba acostumbrada a dormir entre las más finas camas. Perezosamente se levanto y vio que aun no había amanecido, miro el reloj y se encontró con que eran las 6 en punto, solo había dormido unas horas y ya estaba muriéndose por encontrar al portador del papiro. Se dirigió a la puerta y escucho ruidos a lo lejos, en el bosque.

Decidió adentrarse a investigar de que se trataba y cuando llego ahí se dio cuenta que alguien estaba pelando, era el chico que los había ayudado y un señor de lentes, cabello azulado claro, largo y sedoso, una sonrisa amplia y unos ojos de un increíble azul turquesa eran bondadosos, piel nívea como la nieve, un cuerpo escultural y musculoso, Michiru cuando lo vio supo que se estaba viendo a ella misma si fuera hombre

-muy bien Marcus, vas muy bien en tu entrenamiento—

-maestro, no se por qué usted dice eso si sabe que soy un fracasado—el hombre tomo al chico por los hombros

-la verdadera fuerza, no está en los músculos ni en las habilidades…se encuentra aquí—dijo el hombre tocando el pecho del muchachito que se le quedo viendo –espero que algún día no muy lejano puedas comprenderlo—

-pero maestro, Karl….—

-Karl es un bruto que solo se la pasa repartiendo golpes a lo tonto—

-pero profesor él tiene razón soy un debilucho y mi padre me abandono por eso—

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, si piensas de esa forma creeré que no vales la pena como alumno ya que piensas de una forma conformista, hasta el más débil puede cambiar el curso de la historia Marcus, entiende eso por favor—

-pero seño…r—

-si entrenas adecuadamente en unos años es posible que seas una persona invencible, por tu sangre corre sangre real solo es cuestión que lo explotes, a lo mejor estas destinado a llevar el destino del mundo, uno nunca sabe—

-está bien—

-muy bien sigamos entrenando…si quiere puede sentarse en esa roca que está ahí señorita, para que este mas cómoda— dio el hombre viendo directamente a Michiru a los ojos –mucho gusto llámeme sam—

-Michiru kaioh, sam mucho gusto—

-¿eres amiga de Marcus?—

-no, ella llego al pueblo al anochecer y tuve que darle hospedaje para que no la mataran, de hecho debería estar en la casa escondiéndose pero no se que hace aquí—

-el secreto está en la concentración, solo así podrás controlar todas las partes de tu cuerpo junto con tus habilidades—dijo Michiru a Marcus

-tu que sabes—dijo el niño insolentemente

-bueno..Digamos que soy similar a los de este pueblo y tengo un cierto poder—Michiru le guiñaba un ojo al niño divertidísima, el maestro rio

-ya veo, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?—

-negocios—

-entiendo, como sea no es de mi incumbencia, pero debe tener cuidado la gente de aquí es muy poderosa—

-lo tendré—

-será lo mejor, la primera vez que llegue aquí casi me matan pero eso es otra historia—dijo el maestro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Cómo usted no es de aquí? Es increíble que lo hayan aceptado si son tan meticulosos en no mezclarse con otra gente-

-¿le gustaría tener un duelo conmigo? no parece la clase de persona normal— menciono el hombre sonriendo, sin duda era muy atractivo pero tenía cierto aire que le daba escalofríos a Michiru, como si ocultara algo siniestro bajo esos hermosos ojos llenos de bondad

-por supuesto—

-bien comencemos, será un duelo amistoso, no tema—

-que bueno que me lo aclara –

-bien…comencemos—

El hombre se acerco rápidamente hacia Michiru y le agarro del brazo e hizo que se azotara contra el suelo "¿Quién es este tipo?" pregunto Michiru, que no se dejo vencer tan fácilmente de inmediato tomo el brazo que utilizo el chico para atraparla y lo jalo hacia ella, rápidamente alzo sus piernas y empezó a patear varias veces el estomago de él, que inevitablemente sangro, sam saco una bola de energía que detuvo a Michiru con mucha dificultad. sam subía a la copa de un árbol, Michiru salto para estar a su altura y de inmediato se vieron las caras

-eres buena—

-lo mismo digo—

De inmediato saltaron dispuestos a golpear al otro Michiru, el muchacho solo alcanzo a ver como ambos peleadores saltaron al centro y después, estaban ambos parados de espaldas

-eres demasiado buena—el maestro cayo debido al dolor que sentía por el golpe que le dio Michiru

-gracias, compermiso—

-maestro—

-estoy bien Marcus, solo es un pequeño roce— dijo su maestro sonriéndole—tu amiga es muy fuerte—

-pero ¿Cómo pudo vencerlo?—

-en este mundo hay personas más fuertes que tú, siempre, solo debes de aprender a aceptarlo y a aprender de ellos… en fin sigamos practicando—

-si señor—

-bien comencemos— Michiru al principio quiso quedarse pero de pronto desechó la idea, no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento del niño. Se dirigió a la casa y de pronto sintió que una energía iba hacia ella. Salto para evadirla y se metió a la casa sin más.

-Michiru, que bueno que llegas, ya está el desayuno. ¿Sabes dónde está el joven?—

-si, está entrenando, quiere hacerse fuerte a como de lugar—

-vaya, que mal anfitrión es, nos deja solas en su casa—dijo Setsuna alzando el omelett

-se ve que está muy solo—comento mina comiendo un pan

-su padre lo abandono y eso lo acompleja mucho—dijo Michiru que no pudo evitar que la tristeza saliera a flote en su voz, ella sabía que se sentía al ser olvidada por lo que mas querías

-bien el plan de hoy es salir y buscar al sujeto, quitarle el papiro de su corazón, o de donde lo tenga y de ahí mismo ir por el cochino pez y solucionar las cosas—

-bien esta todo planeado…Michiru cerca de aquí hay un hermoso mar, no sé si quieras ir a ver…bueno a ti te gusta mucho ir al mar entonces no se si quieras ir antes de que…-

-si, no tengo hambre me retiro—dijo Michiru, necesitaba prepararse para lo que pronto iba a suceder, se dirijo a la playa y empezó a caminar, era tan relajante el sonido del mar, que estaba tan tranquilo en ese momento….no parecía que pronto se acercaría una calamidad. De pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de haruka y sus clásicas botellitas llenas de un papelito que contenía un deseo, comenzó a reírse, quería volver el tiempo solo por un instante, ella nunca hizo eso porque no creía que surtiera efecto. Y de pronto como si hubiera sido un regalo del cielo encontró una botella y un pedazo de hoja "oh vaya, no lo hare no estoy loca" pensó Michiru pero no pudo contenerse, encontró un pedazo de carboncillo y escribió en el papel su más anhelado deseo, lo puso en la botella y cuando estaba a punto de aventarla

-¿Qué haces?— una voz la distrajo de su tarea, volteo a ver al causante de su distracción, sonrió

-hola…bueno esto es…yo hago—Michiru se le quedo viendo sonrió ahora era ella la que explicaba la odiosa maña de haruka de pedirle deseos al mar cada vez que iban juntas, de hecho era esa la primera vez que la sailor de los mares se dignaba a seguir su consejo—cuando tu pones en una botella un papel donde diga tu deseo mas anhelado, si lo deseas con fuerza…este se concederá, ten por seguro que así lo hará— Michiru le sonreía a haruka que la miraba sorprendida

-¿estás segura? No me explico cómo puede hacerse realidad tu sueño con meter un papelito en una botella de vidrio—"eso mismo decía yo tonta"

-¿ye gustaría intentarlo haruka?—

-no, no necesito intentar algo tan absurdo como eso— haruka se encogió de hombros, pero Michiru le tendió una botella que vio ahí y arranco un pedazo de su hoja, para que haruka escribiera haruka se los arrebato de mala gana—está bien— escribió algo en el papel, lo enrollo y lo tapo con una piedra que más o menos le encajo, Michiru estaba esperando con su botella en el mar

-bien haruka, a la cuenta de tres….uno…dos…tres…- ambas soltaron las botellas y vieron como se empezaron a perder entre las azules aguas del mar, haruka empezó a reír

-¿Qué crees que pedí?—

-¿Qué?—

-que de ahora en adelante tu…harás realidad todos mis deseos, y ahora tendrás que cumplir todo lo que yo te diga ¿verdad que lo harás?—dijo haruka tomándole el pelo delicadamente a Michiru que empezó a reír

-si, es una promesa—haruka se desconcertó, creyó que desataría la furia de Michiru pero ella la veía risueña, haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-y dime Michiru, que es lo que deseas más que nada— Michiru se quedo pensando un momento y después su cara seria se cambio a una risa

-toda mi vida he deseado, pasar la noche contigo—

-¡que¡-

-jajajaja solo bromeaba….mmm toda mi vida he deseado que tú seas muy feliz— haruka abrazo suavemente a Michiru

-en ese caso, quédate junto a mi por siempre….porque solo cuando estoy contigo experimento una felicidad verdadera—

-muy bien, me quedare junto a ti para cumplir todos tus deseos—Michiru correspondió el abrazo de haruka. "ella…se fue y no volverá jamás, quise creer que quizá si solucionaba las cosas ella volvería a ser la de antes pero…" Michiru veía el mar entristecida sus pensamientos la ahogaban, estaba totalmente confundida por los constantes cambios de haruka, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido ella llegaba a darle señales de que no era así, que ella aun vivía en su corazón "pero, tú la quieres .y estoy segura que haruka te corresponde, si hay amor cualquier milagro puede suceder "quiso convencerse aunque no sabía hasta que punto era el amor tan milagroso.

-será mejor irnos.. Nos esperan, debemos encontrar el otro papiro…solo así podre recuperar a esa persona— haruka se separo rápidamente de haruka

-perdóname por ser tan imprudente no sé que me paso—

-no te preocupes yo actué igual— haruka ya no escucho a Michiru ya que se dio media vuelta y se retiro rápidamente de ahí dejando a la aguamarina sola con sus pensamientos

-lo que yo pedí…haruka fue…- pero sabía que era imposible, eso era algo que ya no podía volver a suceder. Se despidió del mar que siempre le había dado tantos momentos felices a lado de su haruka, ahora solo era el escenario perfecto para una despedida—es mejor así—de inmediato se encamino a la casa donde estaban todos esperándola

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—

-perdonen, es que me extravié pero eso no importa ahora—

-pues vamos, tenemos que encontrar al sujeto hoy mismo—

-y es muy fuerte, supongo que ha de ser el más fuerte de aquí, por lo que dice la traducción…-opino mina viendo el papel donde Setsuna escribió la traducción, la sailor del tiempo le arrebato el papel

-ten cuidado, no me traje el original y es la única traducción que tengo así que es vital para esto—

-y luego mina tiene manos de político—

-¿Cómo es eso lita?—pregunto Hotaru

-todo lo echa a perder—

-aajajajajaja, tienen razón pero en fin la traducción dice que debe ser un corazón fuerte, supongo que tenemos que retar al más fuerte del pueblo, matarlo, sacarle el manuscrito del corazón o no se pero algo se ha de hacer, cuando terminemos desciframos ese papiro y nos largamos a la guarida de Mike….¿hay dudas?—

-yo tengo una Setsuna, ¿Quién se encargara de darle cuello al tipo?—pregunto mina

-tu—

-¡qué? Me niego—

-entonces cállate, eso se verá en el momento, pero estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo si tengo la oportunidad y tu deberías estarlo también—

Todos salieron rumbo al pueblo, y en cuanto llegaron todos se les quedaron viendo mal, Darién le sostuvo la mirada a un viejo obstinado que lo reto con los ojos

-no son muy amigables—

-pues no, eso es porque se sienten únicos en la tierra—opino Michiru en voz alta para que la oyeran todos, sabía que si los provocaba se molestarían y en efecto unos sujetos mal encarados y robustos se acercaron a ellas amenazantes

-¿Qué?—pregunto Hotaru aunque parecía mas una amenaza que una pregunta los vándalos se acercaron mas queriendo intimidarlas,

-no queremos problemas amigos—dijo Setsuna y empezó a caminar jalando a Michiru y a Hotaru, los chicos les cerraron el paso

-los acaban de encontrar—

-no lo creo—dijo Hotaru plantándole cara al joven, Setsuna la agarro del brazo fuertemente, sabía muy bien que cuando algo le preocupaba a la sailor de la destrucción, no le importaba lastimar a las personas con tal de cumplir lo que ella quería, de hecho ella hizo que un día chocara haruka al voltear el volante todo porque no le compro un helado, la rubia había salido terriblemente lastimada y de ahí en adelante nunca se atrevió a negarle ningún capricho.

Los chicos se transformaron, una luz blanca los cubrió de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se hicieron blancos y en su mano se encontraba un brazalete de cuero alumbrando un fuego azul plateado muy extraño

-muy bien ustedes lo pidieron—dijo un muchacho el cual su llama estaba alumbrando antes de llegar al codo

-déjenme pelear contra ellos—

-pero Michiru…- Setsuna trato de agarrarla del brazo, pero esta lo levanto en señal de que se detuviera.

-si peleo con ellos sabremos si alguno tiene el papiro, tranquilas estaré bien—Michiru se adelanto tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose para medir un poco la clase de poder que ellos tenían, no encontró nada anormal

-muy bien…comencemos—Michiru sin perder tiempo se transformo en sailor neptúnea lanzo un "maremoto de Neptuno" que dejo fuera del juego a varios. Otros los esquivaron hábilmente

-¡ es peligroso que hacen¡- Setsuna volteo a ver al joven que los había ayudado

-tranquilo, somos expertas en esto—dijo tranquilamente

-pero no saben a qué se enfrentan son muy poderosos—

-sabemos lo que hacemos tu solo observa-

-¡explosión de séptima estrella¡- grito un sujeto rubio y demasiado robusto para su gusto, que en cuanto dijo eso salió de su brazalete unas llamas enormes Michiru apenas y alcanzo a esquivar el ataque, pero sintió un escalofrió por la espalda volteo a ver pero lo que se encontró fue un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula, alguien la había atacado a traición, agarro el brazo de quien haya sido el atrevido y de inmediato le lanzo un "maremoto de Neptuno" a la persona que salió volando, con el rostro sangrándole tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ver a sus atacantes

-muy bien ataquemos juntos—ordeno el chico rubio. Los demás hicieron lo que dijo y Michiru no pudo esconderse en ningún lugar y recibió de frente el ataque.

-¡Michiru¡- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, preocupadas se transformaron en sailor

-les dije que era muy peligroso—reprocho el niño que corrió con las chicas para ver en que podía ayudar a Michiru pero se paró en seco al ver como una figura surgía de las llamas, las demás sailors estaban igual de sorprendidas, vieron como la señora de los océanos estaba cubierta por una esfera azulada donde salía el humo. Michiru con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro deshizo la esfera

-uff, por los pelos— dijo muy alegre

-¡EN NOMBRE DE MERCURIO CONVOCO A LA LLUVIA¡- grito Amy alzando su mano al cielo, y bajándola de golpe, de inmediato empezó a lloviznar apagando el fuego que habían provocado esos vándalos

-muchas gracias mercury — dijo Michiru –bien sigamos con el juego—

-ella es muy fuerte….— dijo Marcus viéndola asombrado

-claro que si muchachito, no somos novatas—

-no pensé que fueras tan fuerte— le dijo el chico rubio

-yo tampoco—respondió Michiru

-muy bien, muchachos aléjense. Esto es entre ella y yo—dijo el chico rubio, los demás guardaron distancia –que te parece si cada quien lanza un ataque y el que prevalezca gana, hoy no tengo ganas de tomar ninguna vida—dijo el joven despreocupadamente Michiru no contesto—bien a la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres…-

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO¡-

-¡EXPLOSION DE SEPTIMA ESTRELLA¡-

Todos miraban expectantes el resultado del combate, ningún ataque parecía ceder. Pero de pronto Michiru hizo un movimiento ligero con el brazo y otra oleada de energía se unió al ataque que de inmediato se impacto contra el joven. Michiru corrió a revisar el cuerpo del joven, de inmediato empezó a tocar el pecho, el vientre todo lugar visible…nada

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?¡- pregunto el chico separándose

-no nada— Setsuna se acerco y mas violentamente reviso el cuerpo del joven que solo alcanzaba a gritar de dolor. Setsuna le encajaba sus manos salvajemente y al no ver resultado empezo a golpear con los puños

-no, este no es—dijo soltando al joven

"esta chica es increíble…es muy fuerte" pensaba Marcus impactado viendo a Michiru

-entonces que Setsuna—

-tenemos que retar al líder de este pueblucho—

-bien, vamos primero a conocer…amigo ¿Qué lugar nos recomiendas para pasear?— Michiru volteo sonriendo a Marcus

-¿eh? Pues no se quizá la plaza—

-muy bien pues nos vamos a la plaza—dijo Hotaru

-es por aquí síganme por favor— el chico empezó a caminar, las demás la siguieron.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?—pregunto Amy a Michiru ella solo sonrió

-bueno es un escudo acuático muy útil, veras haruka siempre estaba en constante entrenamiento y…bueno me incluía, de hecho ella tiene poderes nuevos—

-genial, entonces que más puedes hacer—

-pues, protegerme y creo que soy más veloz…pero en fin si ustedes entrenaran mas tendrían poderes nuevos—reprocho Michiru, Amy y mina se ruborizaron

-bueno quien iba a pensar que…esto sucedería—

-en fin…tenemos que darnos prisa, estamos a tan solo un paso—

-Michiru tiene razón niñas, si sobrevivimos a esto…tienen que entrenar mas, están engordando—

-¡como te atreves¡-

-Setsuna que cruel eres—

-si, ni que estuvieras tan exquisita- todas comenzaron a reír ante el último comentario de mina, Setsuna empezó a carcajearse, hace mucho que no tenían esos momentos de felicidad.

-a mi me quieren con mi pancita niñas, ahí se los dejo de tarea—

-miren hemos llegado a la plaza, ese es el centro comercial y ese de haya es el coliseo donde cada semana se enfrentan los mas…- Marcus no pudo continuar la frase, solo sintió que alguien lo había tomado violentamente, y unos instantes después comprendió por que…una enorme explosión estaba destruyendo el lugar donde estaban parados. Sintió elevarse por los aires, después que se posaban en el techo de un edificio y cuando vio quien lo había salvado…

-Michiru—

-estuvo cerca muchachito, la próxima por favor concéntrate en los cambios de la energía, si no te harán papilla en un momento a otro—

-perdón—

-no te preocupes…bien ahora a darles su merecido a los que nos han arruinado los planes— Michiru se transformo en sailor neptúnea. Y espero a que se fuera el humo, aunque estaba angustiada al escuchar los gritos de varias personas, rogo para que no fuera ninguna de sus compañeras las que estaban siendo lastimadas. No pudo aguantar más y se lanzo hacia donde se escuchaba había mas saetas de fuego.

-¡no vayas son muchos¡- grito el chico pero fue inútil…

Setsuna sintió una onda de energía acercarse a ellas, de inmediato corrió a refugiarse en un subterráneo. Quiso buscar un sitio para transformase en sailor y regresar a ayudar a sus amigas, pero unos sujetos le impidieron el paso

-estorban—grito furiosa pero los sujetos no se movieron en lo absoluto. Sin darle tiempo de transformase la empezaron a atacar, Setsuna se escondió en un pilar pero este no tardo en desmoronarse, tuvo que salir corriendo para buscar otro escondite…no le dio tiempo ya que un sujeto le soltó una patada en el vientre, después soltó un ataque en pleno rostro de la señora del tiempo. Que salió volando contra la pared que se hizo pedazos de inmediato, Setsuna pensó que lo peor había pasado, pero entreabrió los ojos y vio que todos los bandidos se disponían a atacar, Setsuna empezó a caer junto con las piedras pero lo último que sintió fue muchos ataques dolorosos que se impactaban contra su cuerpo de manera cruel….

Por su parte todas las inners acompañadas por Hotaru lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra para proteger a haruka y a serena que se encontraban en medio de ellas abrazadas. Serena temblaba de miedo y haruka la abrazaba gentilmente

-Rei, llévate a las dos a un lugar seguro—grito Hotaru que en ese momento empujo a una muchacha, era sin duda una pelea desigual pero sin duda Hotaru no tenía problemas en enfrentarles era muy poderosa.

-está bien—Rei se acerco como pudo a las rubias vio como un chico se ponía en su camino -¡FUEGO DE MARTE¡- el chico corrió a quitarse las llamas que estaban carcomiéndole la carne—Rei quería ayudarlo pero estaba más ocupada en reunirse con su princesa y con su compañera sailor—serena, haruka vamos tenemos que salir de aquí—Rei les tendió la mano, haruka y serena se pararon de inmediato, y siguieron a Rei que los escoltaba lanzándoles "fuegos de Marte" A todo aquel que se metiera en su camino.

De la nada salió un sujeto pelirrojo, vestido con una capa y con unos lentes oscuros, salto y quedo a centímetros de distancia de la señora de los fuegos. Que le intento clavar su puño pero el chico la detuvo. de inmediato clavo su pie en el estomago de la sailor, que vomito sangre de inmediato seguro le había roto un órgano interno. Rei solo cayó de rodillas y se puso las manos en el vientre. Solo vio como golpeaba a haruka y a la princesa que cayeron desmayadas. El chico las agarro y salto hacia el edificio. Rei no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había dolido tanto gritar

-¡Hotaru¡- Hotaru volteo de inmediato y se horrorizo al ver como se llevaban a su princesa y a su papa, Rei estaba tirada tratando inútilmente de no escupir sangre por todo el suelo. De inmediato quiso a alcanzar al sujeto. Estaba cerca

-si quieres volverlas a ver, estarán en mi casa, hasta entonces—dijo el chico sonriendo , de inmediato Hotaru salto para alcanzarlas pero otro tipo le lanzo un ataque, desviando su dirección. Se impacto contra la pared pero no le importo. Grito con toda su furia

-¡haruka¡-

Setsuna sintió la sangre correr por todo su cuerpo el dolor era insoportable. Cerró los ojos y se encontró con esos que tanto le ilusionaban, eso le dio la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Cuando lo hizo sintió que muchas agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo

-muy bien muchachos una menos—dijo uno y se empezaron a retirar

-no….lo creo...—los chicos se voltearon espantados queriendo ver la voz que se escondía entre las nubes de polvo y escombros

-pero como…¡debería estar muerta¡- Setsuna trato de incorporarse totalmente pero le fue imposible

-no jueguen conmigo…no me vencerán con esos trucos tan patéticos—

Los chicos la miraban estupefactos, se suponía que Setsuna debería de estar muerta, saco su pluma de transformación

-no puedo morir…no hasta que sepa que en el futuro estará ella esperándome…¡por el poder de Plutón, transformación¡-

Los chicos corrieron despavoridos, pero Setsuna no los iba a dejar ir y ataco sin piedad

-¡GRITO MORTAL¡- los chicos recibieron todo el ataque y de inmediato se convirtieron en polvo, Setsuna empezó a caminar pausadamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero tenía que encontrar a sus amigas, de pronto su brazalete sonó

-Setsuna tenemos un problema…secuestraron a haruka y a serena, ven rápido a..¿Dónde demonios es aquí?..No se pero creo que es una plaza, ven rápido—

-voy para allá—era lo que le faltaba, se repuso y empezó a caminar mas rápido, no podía permitirse la falta de tiempo.

Michiru por su parte terminaba de darle el tiro de gracia al último sujeto que quería hacerle frente.

-bien con esto acabe mi trabajo—dijo contenta, el chico se acerco a ella

-eres increíble, acabaste con todos en unos minutos—

-fue muy fácil—dijo Michiru dándose tono—bueno a encontrar a las demás por que seguramente no podrán sin mi—ambos muchachos empezaron a reír cuando sonó el brazalete de Michiru

-¿sí?-

-Michiru tenemos problemas, ven rápido a una plaza muy rara, parece que antes era de color…rosa, tiene forma de estrella, secuestraron a haruka y a serena—

La risa de Michiru se borro de su rostro en cuanto escucho eso. De inmediato empezó a correr seguida de Marcus

-rápido ¿Dónde es la famosa plaza esa?—

-es por aquí sígueme—

-demoños prisa Michiru—

-¡Darién¡-

-me acaban de hablar, tenemos que rescatarlas —Darién acelero el paso, lo mismo hizo Michiru. El chico trataba de guiarlos y de aguantar el ardor que tenía en las piernas, por suerte la plaza estaba cerca y llegaron en 10 minutos. Ahí se encontraron con las chicas y una molida Setsuna

-¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto Darién

-haruka y serena han sido secuestradas, por un sujeto pelirrojo muy fuerte—

-¿tenía más o menos 17 años?—pregunto Marcus asustado

-si, más o menos—dijo Hotaru

- se trata de Karl…el más fuerte de todos. No pueden ganarle—

-jovencito si te refieres a mis heridas, no son nada, aparte me agarraron desprevenida—exclamo Setsuna molesta

-pero…- Michiru puso su mano en el cabello del chico

-le ganaremos..Cueste lo que cueste—dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar en señal de afirmación-¿sabes dónde encontrarlo?—

-dijo que iba a esperar en su casa—interrumpió Hotaru

-se donde es—

-muy bien vamos por el—exclamo mina

El chico empezó a caminar, todos en silencio lo siguieron. Hasta que llegaron al final del pueblo

-el vive a las afueras en una gran mansión..Es por aquí según recuerdo—

-bien vamos—dijo Michiru

Cuando llegaron encontraron a haruka y a serena atadas en un árbol, Michiru junto con Darién empezaron a correr para tratar de liberarlas pero unas llamas les detuvieron el paso. Michiru volteo enfadada a ver quién era el osado que quería perder la vida. Lo encontró en el techo

-me han dicho que eres más fuerte que todos los habitantes de este sagrado lugar…no te las devolveré a menos que luches contra mi…con todo tu poder—el chico se quito al capa y los lentes que lo cubrían, dando paso a una piel blanca y unos ojos cafés muy fríos. Michiru se acerco e hizo la seña que ninguna de las otras lo hiciera, el chico sonrió cruelmente.

-yo soy Michiru la reina de los océanos y acepto tu desafío—

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**HOLA HOLA, ¿COM HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPITULO, al fin veremos mas acción en este fic, de hecho es lo que venia esperando con ansias, ahora si vendrán muchas sorpresas y prometo dejarlos con el jesus en la boca, en cada capitulo, ahora si me despido agradezco a los que me dejan reviews y siguen leyendo esta historia, me dan el animo para seguir**_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido**_

_**Besos a todos y no olviden comentar es agradecer**_

_**bye**_


	13. la verdadera fuerza

Sailor moon es propiedad de naoko takeuchi

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

-soy Michiru la reina de los océanos y acepto tu desafío— después de decir eso Michiru tuvo prácticamente que saltar por que el sujeto ataco antes de lo previsto, Michiru lanzo un maremoto de Neptuno como contestación aunque no sirvió por que el tipo se escabullo rápidamente.

-veo que no peleo con una novata…mi nombre es Karl, soy el más fuerte de este lugar—

Michiru no contesto solo se limito a verlo detenidamente, y poco después supo que hizo bien ya que pudo detener un golpe que le mando Karl, ahora lo tenía sujeto.

Mientras tanto Setsuna y las demás veían la pelea pero no por mucho tiempo ya que unos sujetos llegaron a interrumpir su calma

-miren nada mas...Aquí están las que crearon el alboroto en el centro comercial—

-¿Qué hacemos con ellas jefe?—

-¿Cómo que, qué? Como los jefes del pueblo y por ser los más poderosos, es nuestra obligación vengar a los caídos—

-tenemos mucho miedo—grito Hotaru todas se prepararon para luchar, los hombres de inmediato se quitaron las capas y los lentes que los cubrían, vestían todos unos jeans y una playera negra y tenían un brazalete de cuero del cual salieron unas llamas azuladas enormes, las chicas supieron que estos hombres no tenían nada que ver con los chicos a los que se enfrentaron, su aura era mucho más oscura.

-¡maremoto de Neptuno¡- el chico salió volando tratando de detener la gran ola que provocaba el ataque de Michiru.

-lo logro—grito mina eufórica al ver como las grandes olas de Michiru hacían desaparecer al sujeto, pero se equivoco, ya que el chico salto en dirección de Michiru dispuesto a darle un duro golpe contra el suelo, Michiru convoco el poder de los mares contra el suelo, un enorme chorro de agua la elevo, el chico volvió a saltar al ver que su presa estaba en el cielo. El chico iba directamente hacia Michiru

-¡furia de séptima estrella¡- grito el muchacho, de inmediato unas llamas salieron, amenazadoramente llegaron hasta Michiru

-¡escudo marino¡-

Una esfera de agua cubrió a Michiru tan rápido que las llamas no pudieron tocarla, Karl estaba en el piso esperando a que Michiru bajara, de pronto vio como la esfera se deshacía para convertirse en un enorme torrente, que lo impacto de frente y desprevenido. Michiru se acerco creyendo que ya había terminado todo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Karl sin ningún rasguño y completamente furioso.

-¿crees que con eso puedes derrotarme?— dijo el chico antes de lanzarse de frente hacia la sailor, que lo recibió de igual forma. Juntos empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por su parte las sailors ya no podían mas, los tipos con los que peleaban aparte de ser muy fuertes, eran unos sucios tramposos y las chicas ya estaban cansadas y malheridas. Marcus quiso detenerlos, se puso su brazalete y empezó a reunir energía en el. Cuando el más fuerte de los sujetos lo detuvo

-¡alto Marcus, no te atrevas¡…vete chico, vete a tu casa o si no…morirás—el hombre lo empujo y Marcus salió corriendo de ahí, se sentó en un árbol que estaba cercano, a escuchar como mataban a todas sus amigas. "estoy a salvo" Cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando escucho gritar a mina y a lita. Volteo a ver a Michiru y vio que estaba peleando contra Karl, estaba a punto de ganarle…a punto de ganarle al hombre más fuerte que había conocido aparte de su padre y su maestro.

"es para proteger a lo que más ama" pensó el chico y vio como Michiru estaba punto de darle el tiro de gracia "ella está luchando por lo que más ama…mientras que yo "se atrevió a mirar como los sujetos sacaban una espada para cortarle la cabeza a sus ya cansadas amigas. "no puedo…no puedo abandonarlas…por que yo..por que yo me voy a hacer fuerte…tan fuerte como Michiru"

El chico con un valor que nunca había tenido antes salió de su escondite, se puso su brazalete y con toda la energía que era capaz de reunir arrojo una enorme llamarada contra el más fuerte de esos sujetos, aprovechando la confusión se acerco a las sailors

-¡¿están bien?¡- agarro a mina que tenía una profunda herida en la pierna –hay que irnos, agárrate de mi— pero el chico no pudo sostener a mina ya que un sujeto le dio un fuerte golpe que lo desubico por unos momentos -¡suéltalo, suéltalo¡- escuchaba a lo lejos, seguramente era Rei la que gritaba. El señor que antes le dijo que huyera ahora lo estaba golpeando cruelmente sin importarle nada más que destruir a Marcus que en ese momento sintió que algo extraño pasaba con su cuerpo.

Michiru se acerco hacia Karl al momento de derrotarlo, había obtenido el papiro eso era seguro él era el más fuerte de todos así que debía de estar en el. Llevo su mano al pecho de Karl y la introdujo pero no encontró más que su corazón. Un corazón muy fuerte pero simple al fin y al cabo.

-¡maldición¡- Michiru le soltó un golpe en el mentón para desquitar su coraje ¿si no era él, entonces quien? La respuesta no tardo en llegar ya que en ese momento sintió un enorme poder que se acumulaba a unos metros de donde estaba. No quiso voltear pero tenía que hacerlo, lentamente llevo su rostro al lugar donde se encontraban todas sus amigas muertas de miedo. Volteo a ver al causante. Era Marcus que en ese momento no parecía el ya que estaba torturando a los señores, que estaban tardos gritando de dolor, unos con una parte atravesadas por lo que parecía ser unas uñas muy finas, otros en el suelo con la piel quemada y otros con brazos y piernas doblados. Michiru vio horrorizada a Marcus que soltó a su víctima, estaba totalmente transformado, su brazalete se había metido a su piel y sus ojos parecían ser los de un gato, tenía unas filosas uñas negras en las manos, unos colmillos enormes y filosos y por si fuera poco una alas rojas que estaban bañadas en sangre. A Michiru le pareció un ángel apocalíptico de esos que vio una vez en un juego de video que tanto gustaban a haruka y a Hotaru

-ayúdame, ayúdame mi cuerpo no responde— Marcus se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo

-¿A dónde va?—pregunto mina

-va a destruir el pueblo—contesto Rei

-entonces Marcus siempre tuvo el papiro— ahora era Amy la que hablaba

-así parece ser—dijo lita

-¿pero que no se supone que el papiro debía estar en el corazón más fuerte de aquí—

-el corazón de Marcus siempre fue fuerte, pero como mente y corazón siempre están unidos, el estuvo atado a la creencia de ser débil— contesto Setsuna

-¿ahora qué hacemos? Esa cosa nos matara—dijo Hotaru –ni siquiera creo poder ganarle ni utilizando todo mi poder—

Michiru empezó a caminar en dirección a donde se fue Marcus

-¡¿Qué haces Michiru?¡- grito Darién agarrándole el brazo

-iré por el papiro, no tardare—Michiru se zafo del brazo y empezó a caminar

-si lo haces es posible que mueras—dijo Setsuna acercándose a ella que al fin se digno a verlas

-no. Mientras tenga que rescatar a haruka no moriré…no hasta que sepa que volvió a ser la misma de antes—Setsuna sonrió, era lo mermo que ella había dicho en la mañana, - esta bien, ve—Michiru sonrió, y empezó a correr en la misma dirección donde había desaparecido Marcus. Darién se le quedo viendo inquisitivamente

-vuelvo enseguida—

-ella nunca nos pidió ayuda—dijo Darién viendo a Michiru partir, Hotaru se acerco

-mi madre es muy fuerte, siempre ha sido así, comienzo a entender por qué es la sailor del mar—

-sea como sea, este es un peso que no puede cargar sola—

-Darién tiene razón, vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar—dijo Setsuna, y hecho a correr, las demás la siguieron como pudieron.

Mientras tanto Marcus se encontraba matando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Un perro se acerco a él y empezó a acariciar su cabeza en su pierna, de inmediato Marcus lo tomo del cuello y sin piedad lo le atravesó el pescuezo con las enormes uñas que tenia "no, por favor ya no sigas" gritaba Marcus pero una cosa era que gritara y deseara con toda su fuerza que su cuerpo se detuviera y otra lo que esa fuerza sobrenatural hacia que hiciera. Llego al centro del pueblo donde todos lo vieron horrorizados, sin ningún miramiento ni nada mas los mato a todos a sangre fría, niños, adultos y ancianos "no ya no más, detente"

Michiru corría lo mas que podía para alcanzar a Marcus "recuperare ese papiro haruka, te lo prometo" de pronto lo que vio la dejo helada, hombres y animales muertos por igual sin duda había sido Marcus el que había hecho todo eso, volvió a correr hacia donde estaba la onda de energía, y de pronto lo vio parado viendo al suelo, Marcus volteo

-tu siempre tuviste el papiro en tu corazón Marcus..Debo de quitártelo—Michiru se acerco hacia el chico, y ambos empezaron a pelear ferozmente, Marcus estaba irreconocible no solo esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques, si no que le estaba dando una fuerte paliza a la de por si adolorida Michiru.

-detente Michiru…podría matarte huye—gritaba Marcus asustado, y era verdad era él, el que estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a Michiru, que de inmediato llevo su mano al pecho de Marcus y lo traspaso, de inmediato la mano de Marcus se encajo en la nuca de Michiru que aguanto el golpe y siguió buscando en el corazón de Marcus. La mano del chico se encajaba con más fuerza cada vez, Michiru se mordió la lengua para no gritar, y decidió aguantar el dolor y concentrarse para encontrar el dichoso papiro

-¡morirás Michiru vete—gritaba Marcus desesperado, de pronto Michiru sintió que su mano chocaba con algo. Marcus grito dolorido y se hinco, Michiru se alarmo al recordar que el niño podía morir si le quitaba su papiro ¿era justo que el pequeño pagara por eso?

-Marcus, ¿estás bien?—

-está bien, solo toma ese papiro por favor—

-pero…-

-si el papiro que tanto has buscado esta dentro de mi corazón, entonces quiero dártelo…se cual es el precio y no me importa…por eso ¡tómala rápido por favor¡- Marcus se encontraba inmóvil, Michiru dudo unos segundos, tenía el papiro entre sus manos pero no sabía si sacarlo o no. ¿Era justo que ella acabara con la vida de ese chico? Miro fijamente a Marcus que le asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió gentilmente, eso basto para que sacara el papiro. Una luz blanca cegó a Michiru que de pronto se encontró en el suelo, gotitas empezaron caer en su rostro y de pronto esa llovizna delicada se convirtió en una triste lluvia. Michiru alzo la cara confundida miro hacia los lados, encontró el cuerpo de Marcus se acerco a él y vio que estaba con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-lo recuperaste. Me alegro—dijo sonriéndole, Michiru empezó a llorar, no era justo que ese niño tan maravilloso pagara el precio de su egoísmo.

-¡Marcus¡ ¡MARCUS¡-era Sam el profesor de Marcus que llego rápidamente lo abrazo

-profesor, estoy feliz…al fin pude ver a un ángel— Marcus alzo lentamente la mano para tocar el hermoso rostro de Sam , Michiru no supo si era la lluvia o sus lagrimas las que cubrían de agua ese rostro que ahora miraba al agonizante niño -…me voy feliz… con la esperanza de que ese ángel salve este mundo…- la mano cayó pesadamente, Sam cerró los ojos fuertemente. Llevo su mano a los ojos del pequeño y con mucho amor los cerro.

-era un gran muchacho—dijo Sam, para después levantar el inerte cuerpo del chico y empezar a caminar entre la lluvia en dirección al bosque. Michiru sabía qué hacer, pero no sabía si continuar con eso, le dolía tanto lo que había hecho, tomar la vida de un pequeño que solo quería hacerse fuerte para que su padre estuviera orgulloso. Quería gritar, odiar a haruka y serena porque eran las causantes de todo. Pero como se había acostumbrado esos días, cerró los ojos, suspiro lentamente y después hablo:

-Amy, Setsuna tomen el tercer papiro, descífrenlo. No dejaremos que el sacrificio de Marcus sea en vano…—

-si— dijo Setsuna tomando el papiro

-…todas vamos a la casa de Marcus para recoger nuestras cosas y atender las heridas, nos iremos hoy mismo—

-acabo de revisar el pueblo…no queda nadie con vida—dijo Darién

-no me sorprende…nos tenemos que ir al anochecer, rápido—dijo Michiru y se encamino a la casa de Marcus, le dolía tener que volver ahí pero no le quedaba de otra. Comieron algo ligero y atendieron sus heridas, aunque no en excelencia algunas eran demasiado profundas. Michiru se encontraba en la cocina esperando a que las demás hicieran sus maletas, Setsuna y Amy estaban en la sala tratando de descifrar el papiro pero les estaba costando trabajo. De pronto escucho un ruido afuera, cerca del rio donde estaban entrenando Marcus y Sam en la mañana. "tan felices…igual que lo que paso ese día" Michiru salió a investigar camino sigilosamente para que no la detectara, afortunadamente había luna llena y podía ver con claridad, y así fue en el mismo lugar donde estaban entrenando Marcus y Sam este ultimo terminaba de enterrar al pequeño, Michiru dio media vuelta no quería importunar sobre todo porque ella había sido la causante de su muerte

-este lugar era su favorito de entre todos los del pueblo—era la voz de Sam que hizo voltear a Michiru que se fue acercando hasta ponerse en frente de el -…decía que si entrenaba arduamente un día regresaría su padre y vería lo fuerte que era, que se había convertido en un hombre invencible—

-el era invencible, el que fuera dueño del papiro seria una persona de inconmensurable poder—dijo Michiru

-el es como tú, el tenia mucha fuerza y no hablo de músculos ni de poderes sobrenaturales sino del corazón…solo que él nunca lo creyó—dijo el profesor viendo la tumba con mucha tristeza

-el estuvo siempre atado a la creencia de ser débil por el abandono de su padre…pero siempre fue el más fuerte de este lugar—dijo michiru

-así es, pero fue su falta de fe lo que hizo que perdiera el control…es mi culpa por no haberlo entrenado bien—dijo Sam sin apartar la mirada

-yo también se…lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, lo siento mucho…si pudiera evitar esto…-

-pero no puedes…no trates de repartir castigos y premios, no eres un dios para hacer eso—

-lo sé, solo soy una simple mortal que quiere volver a ver a su persona más importante—

-está bien en todo caso el te dio ese papiro sabiendo las consecuencias—

-tu sabes a que se refería con lo del ángel— Sam se le quedo viendo a Michiru tristemente, sonrió y después bajo la vista

-no lo sé, pero si Marcus cree que ese ángel será capaz de salvar la tierra de la destrucción…yo también creeré en ello— Sam dio media vuelta

-¿Qué harás ahora? Digo no hay nadie con vida, Marcus murió…-

-lo único que me detenía acaba de morir, iré a...buscar la mejor manera de hacer lo correcto—dijo el profesor viéndola. –siempre supe que el tenia ese papiro en el corazón, lo vi tan indefenso tan perdido que decidí quedarme a entrenarlo…para que cuando el sello se rompiera el…no hiciera lo que hizo pero fue inútil el destino por más que quieras no puedes cambiarlo, y se cumple de la manera más cruel— Sam dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque –ah y una cosa más, señorita Michiru sea fuerte…solo así la podrá recuperar— Sam sonrió y después desapareció ante los ojos de Michiru.

-perdóname por favor, no quería que esto pasara—dijo Michiru hincándose ante la tumba, planto un rosal ahí para que creciera bonito, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ese niño, estuvo ahí todo el rato llorando, el pecado de matar a una persona era algo imborrable pero tenía que hacerlo si quería recuperar a haruka. Se paro y se limpio las lagrimas, se dirigió a la casa y se encontró con las chicas que estaban a punto de salir.

-hemos descifrado el papiro…no está lejos de aquí—

-Michiru antes que nada…bueno sobre lo De Marcus nosotras….—

-estoy bien Hotaru, tenemos un deber que cumplir y bueno lo de Marcus ya sabíamos que iba a pasar…no me arrepiento de lo que hice pero tampoco me alegra—

-Michiru tiene razón, no debemos titubear y ahora que ha pasado lo Marcus…debemos esforzarnos ya no podemos regresar—

-estoy con Setsuna, tenemos que acabar lo que se empezó y regresar todo a la normalidad..—

-empiezo a creer que lo del famoso desastre si ocurrirá—

-bien, pues tendremos unos segundos a lado de nuestra princesa y eso basta para recompensar todo lo que hemos pasado—dijo lita –aparte es nuestra obligación anteponer el bienestar de nuestra princesa—

-bien, pues ahora solo nos resta encontrar a meiku…esta a un par de horas de aquí, las maletas ya están listas, vámonos— salieron y empezaron a poner las maletas en la camioneta, Michiru ya estaba arriba cuando llego Darién

-Michiru no encuentro a haruka por ninguna parte—

-¿Qué, y serena?—pregunto Michiru asustada

-está en la otra camioneta, la única que falta es haruka—

-está bien, búscala en la casa yo iré a los alrededores, que las demás se queden—

Michiru se bajo rápidamente de la camioneta, se metió entre el bosque, creía saber más o menos donde estaría haruka ahorita. Se adentro en el bosque hasta llegar a la tumba de marcus, ahí se encontro con haruka que estaba viéndola fijamente michiru se acerco

-era una gran persona—

-pues...si, te estamos esperando ya nos tenemos que ir—

-¿no te importa?—

-precisamente por eso, tenemos que hacer que el sacrificio valga la pena—

-ese niño te entrego prácticamente su vida…-

-haruka…por favor tenemos que irnos, si no el sacrificio que hizo ese chico…-

-…quieres llorar me equivoco, quizá ante todas demuestres que no te importa y te hagas la fuerte pero, se que en el fondo te sientes mal por lo que ha pasado—Michiru se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, haruka se acerco a ella y la abrazo cálidamente—Michiru no sufras sola, quiero que sepas que aunque no recuerde nada de lo que me ha pasado siento que debo protegerte y estar a tu lado pero…te has impuesto una barrera que no puedo romper, por favor déjame entrar en tu mente—

-tengo miedo, haruka miedo que me vuelvan a lastimar. Ser olvidada por la persona que mas amas es el castigo más horrible que ha podido enfrentar un ser humano, ciento que si vuelvo a abrirte mi mente me vuelvas a lastimar—

-Michiru…escucha no sé quién te lastimo tanto pero yo no soy así, yo…cuando estoy contigo yo…- haruka estaba a punto de besar a Michiru cuando de repente escucharon el sonido de una rama que se rompía, voltearon y se encontraron con la figura de Darién

-ya debemos irnos, entre más pronto se acabe esto mejor—

-¿no te han enseñado a no interrumpir a las personas—grito haruka acercándose peligrosamente a Darién, que se planto altivo y la miro directamente a los ojos

-¿y a ti no te enseñaron a no andar de cascos ligeros y a respetar a tus parejas?—

-¡que te pasa imbécil¡- haruka agarro a Darién del cuello de la camisa, Darién hizo lo mismo y ambos se vieron salvajemente. Michiru con mucho esfuerzo pudo separarlos

-¡que les pasa a ustedes dos, cálmense¡ iremos a la camioneta con una sonrisa y aquí nada a pasado ¿está claro?— haruka se retiro furiosa. Michiru se le quedo viendo furiosa a Darién que correspondió el gesto. Se quedaron ahí mucho tiempo, Michiru decidió irse a la camioneta cuando el brazo de Darién le detuvo

-Michiru espera, perdona…no sé que me paso creo que yo…. —

-¿te pusiste celoso?—Darién asintió mirando hacia el suelo, Michiru se le quedo viendo fijamente—Darién te agradezco el hecho de que despierto…sentimientos en ti pero tu…-

-lo sé, con un demonio lo sé, tu quieres a haruka y yo quiero a serena, pero lo que me pasa contigo es…olvídalo, como dice Setsuna me estoy confundiendo—

-si, dejar las cosas así es lo mejor, sobre todo porque estamos a unas horas de encontrar a meiku—

-pero…-Michiru puso su dedo en la boca de Darién—escucha, ellas no están ahí por su voluntad, si hubiera sido en circunstancias normales, por supuesto que la hubiera dejado así y hubiera intentado algo contigo…me gustas mucho Darién…de todas formas, como amigo, como compañero, como hombre…tu provocas que empiece a pensar cosas que no debo…que no puedo, pero tanto tu como yo amamos a otra persona que está bajo un hechizo—

-hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de otra manera, me gustas y me hubiera encantado…que tú y yo hubiéramos consumado esto que sentimos, aunque fuera solo una simple atracción—

-esta es nuestra última noche solos, debes de estar feliz, aunque te confieso que a mi también me hubiera gustado conocerte antes que a haruka—

-pero estoy seguro que si nos hubiéramos conocido antes...después tu al conocer a haruka me dejarías—la sailor sonrió, era precisamente lo que había pensado, sin duda su conexión con Darién se había vuelto más fuerte que con todos los demás, ella sabía que pensaba que sentía y viceversa

-es cierto, pero también creo que seriamos amigos después de eso—

-por supuesto que si—

-pero ya no hablemos sobre lo que hubiera sino de lo que es….esta noche tu y yo…solo por esta vez—Michiru se fue acercando a Darién, estaban a solo un palmo de besarse. Michiru abrió los labios, y se quedo a centímetros de los de Darién, podían respirar el aroma del otro, Darién un exquisito olor a menta, y Michiru un exquisito sabor a mar, fresco salado, tentador y sobre todo peligroso. Michiru no se decidía a dar el último paso así que Darién tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla a él, de inmediato se unieron en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas se unieron y no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ellos, Darién guio a Michiru a un árbol ahí empezó a acariciar la mojada entrepierna de la sailor del océano que su única ocupación y preocupación parecía ser repartir besos, mordidas, y lamidas, en el cuello de su príncipe. Darién estaba a punto de desabrocharse el pantalón donde se encontraba una erección a punto de estallar, cuando escucharon ruidos de alguien que golpeaba un árbol

-disculpen la "interrupción" pero debemos irnos si no les incomoda, allá pueden conseguir un hotel y tener la seguridad que nadie los vera cuando quieran demostrarse su cariño— menciono Hotaru que estaba hecha una furia y los miraba a los dos como si fueran lo más despreciable de la tierra, Michiru se ruborizo pero no estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, de hecho habría llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias sin ningún remordimiento pero que la viera su propia hija era otra cosa

-si, si tienes razón Hotaru, compermiso, te veo en la camioneta Darién—

-Michiru espera…-Darién quiso alcanzar a Michiru que se había ido corriendo pero Hotaru se lo impidió poniéndose en medio, lo miro con odio y le dijo en un tono lento y muy peligroso

-príncipe de la tierra, ¿no se supone que tu princesa vive en la luna? ¿y que la rescataras cuando se encuentre en peligro, e iras a combatir al malvado dragón del cuento?—

-yo no…. —

-si sigues con esto…tú te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida— Hotaru se retiro dejando a Darién pensativo, se quedo unos minutos viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido Hotaru, después se dirigió a la camioneta e hizo caso omiso cuando las demás le preguntaron dónde estaba, solo dirigió una mirada a Michiru y arranco la camioneta, a toda velocidad, necesitaba terminar con eso cuanto antes. Volver con serena seria lo único que le daría calma y sosiego a su alma que ahora reclamaba los besos y las caricias de Michiru kaioh, la violinista que siempre vio como alguien perfecto con la que nunca tendría mayor trato que con una amiga de su novia y en un futuro como una guardiana de su futura esposa y de él. Ahora solo la veía en distintas posiciones en una cama llena de rosas, la veía besándola, acariciándola. Podía ver la cara de envidia de todos sus amigos cuando la presentara como su novia y no la de pena o vergüenza que tenían en cuanto conocían a serena. Aunque claro esa cara no duraba mucho tiempo porque serena se podía ganar el corazón de todos pero aun así…era diferente. "me estoy volviendo loco" dijo Darién golpeando con furia el volante de la camioneta.

Michiru por su parte iba pensando lo mismo, ¿Por qué no dejaban las cosas como estaban, es decir si las dejaban así no sucedería ese famoso desastre mundial, haruka y serena vivirían felices viviendo un engaño. Pero bueno se es feliz viviendo en la ignorancia, y Darién y ella podrían…disfrutar juntos, su familia que la había desheredado en cuanto supo que se había enamorado de alguien ajeno a una familia adinerada y que para colmo era mujer se sentiría encantada en cuanto les presentara a Darién, una persona atractiva, aunque fuera huérfano con mucho dinero en los bolsillos, casi nadie lo sabia pero Darién gozaba de una gran fortuna, quizá solo Andrew y ella sabían de eso, aparte Darién era una persona que pecaba de encantador, cosa que halagaría a su madre y a su padre le gustaría que era demasiado trabajador y maduro, y sobre todo era un hombre, lo que siempre pidieron los señores kaioh para su hija, pero tenía que llegar haruka, una mujer sin dinero en los bolsillos, que para colmo se llevaba horrible con su suegra al punto que una vez le dio una tremenda cachetada y su suegro pensaba que las carreras de autos eran una pérdida de tiempo y cosas de vagos, sin mencionar que haruka a veces se comportaba como una niña…."pero es la persona que te quiere sobre todas las cosas, y tú la amas"

-¿Michiru? —

-¿Qué?—

-estas bien, te he estado hablando todo el camino y tu no me pelas—

-perdóname Setsuna es que… venia pensando en el futuro—

-me alegra oír eso, precisamente hablando del futuro…estará amenazado otra vez con el famoso desastre, he pensado que quizá se despierte no se...una criatura, y eso es lo que debemos de derrotar a como dé lugar—

-si he pensado lo mismo, ¿pero qué crees que sea?—

-lo he pensado y no tengo idea, puede ser lo inesperado, pero de que debemos de destruirlo a toda costa debemos hacerlo—

-no te preocupes, para ese entonces yo recuperare a haruka…y ya no querré dejarla, luchare contra cielo mar y tierra, demonios y ángeles para estar a su lado otra vez—Michiru sonrió, ya faltaba poco para estar otra vez a lado de haruka.

-no creas que estarás sola, estaremos a tu lado—

-lo se mina—

-esos extraterrestres se irán llorando de la paliza que les pongamos—

-¿extraterrestres?- preguntaron todas extrañadas al mismo tiempo

-si, estoy segura que lo que vendrá serán unos extraterrestres ansiosos por experimentar con nosotros y copiar nuestro ADN para hacerse bonitas y dejar la piel verde horrorosa— todas rieron ante la ocurrencia de mina

-en ese caso corro mucho peligro, seré la mas asediada—dijo Michiru riéndose

-oye por supuesto que no, la más asediada seré yo— grito mina

-mina tu estas muy fea si te comparas con Michiru..Solo mírate, mírala— dijo Rei que no pudo aguantar la risa al ver, la cara triste de mina que se compuso de inmediato

-bueno, por lo menos soy la segunda, porque si eres tú de competencia creo que no hay mucho de donde elegir—

-esta haruka tonta—

-haruka ¿ella podría contar como hombre no?—

-jajajajajaj creo que si— todas rieron ante la ocurrencia de mina, y empezaron a platicar sobre eso, como serena lloraría por que la dejarían sola por fea, que Amy hablaría con los extraterrestres y se haría consejera del rey por su dotada inteligencia, que Setsuna se iría a tomar una copa con ellos porque los conocía desde hace dos mil años, y que haruka organizaría rallyes espaciales.

-silencio hemos llegado al lugar— todas al escuchar eso ya no se atrevían ni a respirar, bajaron cautelosamente, se encontraron con sus amigas que iban en la otra camioneta

-al fin hemos llegado—dijo Hotaru

-así es—contesto Setsuna –según las coordenadas y el localizador, mmm, esta por allá el dichoso lugar—Setsuna señalo un punto en el espacio, todas voltearon a ver expectantes, cuando lo vieron supieron que por ahí iba la cosa, pero hubieran preferido que ese famoso pescado llamado meiku estaría en unas aguas termales, en un enorme bosque que estaba hecho un sueño donde habitaban haditas y duendes risueños, pero no, lo que señalaba Setsuna era una frio bosque que parecía ser la guarida del diablo, Michiru sabia que no iba a ser nada agradable todo esto

-momento, si se supone que aquí esta y el pez que está ahí es tan codiciado ¿Por qué esta en este sencillo bosque?—

-no lo sé Rei-

-muy bien vamos— dijo Michiru adelantándose, las demás la siguieron, Michiru entro con decisión al bosque pero cuando lo hizo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, era una lugar horrible e inspiraba algo muy feo, sintió la necesidad de salir y correr al otro lado pero se repuso, empezó a caminar cuando…

-¡Michiru¡-

-¿Qué quieres Setsuna? Vamos rápido ¿Dónde dices que esta meiku?— Michiru volteo a ver a Setsuna para encontrarse con que estaba afuera y golpeaba lo que parecía ser una pared de cristal, corrió a ver de qué se trataba -¿Qué pasa aquí?—

-no podemos pasar—Michiru intenso salir pero el muro de cristal se lo impidió, golpeo fuertemente pero seguía ahí

-no solo ustedes no pueden pasar…yo no puedo salir—

-ahora entiendo porque esta tan desprotegida…los que se meten…no pueden salir—menciono rei para preocupación de todas

-¡maldición¡- grito Darién y empezó a golpear con furia la invisible pared, Setsuna lo detuvo

-tranquilo…Michiru al parecer tendrás que ir sola, ten mucho cuidado…el papiro habla de un despertar de energías y de una elección que será la primera de muchas que llevaran al desastre…lo demás esta inentendible…ve—

-alto ¿Cómo puedes decirle que vaya sola? Aparte esta herida pro la pelear con Marcus, ¿quieres matarla?—grito Darién

-no tenemos opciones ¿Cómo vas a tumbar esta cosa?...podemos tardar días y no gozamos de tiempo, tú decides, lo que decidas haremos—Darién se le quedo viendo a Michiru que esperaba expectante, todos querían saber la definición de Darién que miraba nerviosamente el cielo estrellado

-está bien, Michiru ve…pase lo que pase siempre te estaré esperando—Michiru asintió, dio media vuelta y hecho a correr en la oscuridad. "por lo que más quieras regresa" fue lo último que pensó Darién cuando la vio partir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**HOLA HOLA, POR FIN AHORA SI VAN A OBTENER A MEIKU…PERO MICHIRU FUE SOLA ¿Qué CREEN QUE SUCEDA? ¿ Y QUE DIJO MARCUS AL MORIR SOBRE QUE VIO UN ANGEL? ¿Cómo SE PREPARAN PARA EL DESASTRE? ¿LOGRARA MICHIRU RECUPERAR A HARUKA? NI YO MISMA SE ESTA ULTIMA PREGUNTA JAJAJAJA**_

_**ESPERO HABERLOS DEJADO PICADOS MUCHACHOS, COMENTEN SUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR Y ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA, AHORA SI ME VOY **_

_**CUIDENCE MUCHO Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA MUY PRONTO**_

_**BESOS A TODOS**_


	14. gloria de 5 minutos

Sailor moon es propiedad de naoko takeuchi solo la historia le pertenece a esta cabeza loca

Al fin Michiru va a encontrar a meiku ella sola pero no será nada fácil para ella

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Corría con el corazón desbocado, era una noche de luna llena en un bosque y ese hecho pasaba indiferente ante la realidad que estaba a punto de encontrar a meiku, vio la brújula que le indicaba hacia el norte. Para su suerte era luna llena por lo tanto veía con claridad. Se pronto escucho un ruido de hojas al romperse, para otro ese sonido hubiera sido una casualidad pero para Michiru no lo era por lo menos no esa noche. Agudizo sus sentidos al máximo…4 sonidos rodeándola desde distintas partes, fingió no oír nada y siguió corriendo…grave error, ahora estaba rodeada por una manada de lobos que estaban dispuestos a devorarla. "por que yo tuve que venir"

-me estorban, apártense—grito queriendo ahuyentarlos, como lo esperaba solo aumento su coraje, Michiru retrocedió, no por miedo a los lobos sabía que tenía mucha ventaja sobre los animales si no porque no quería que la obligaran a lobos se acercaron a ella amenazantes, el líder empezó a aullar. Michiru supo que era la señal del ataque pero no podía sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre de una persona inocente y matar a unos lobos era lo mismo, eran vidas…cerró los ojos sintió a los lobos acercarse, no le quedaba de otra

-¡maremoto de Neptuno¡-

Escucho como los lobos se quejaban del ataque, cuando abrió los ojos ahí estaban todos muertos, hecho a correr otra vez, el bosque era grande y no tenía idea de qué lugar era o donde se encontraría el pez, "maldita seas Setsuna, no me diste la mínima pista" , iba a girar hacia la izquierda cuando un aire gélido capturo su atención, dirigió su mirada al lugar donde lo había sentido, "Oh no de ninguna manera ahí no" pensó al ver el lugar, una espantosa cueva, oscura y fría.

Quería irse de ahí cuanto antes y buscar por otro lado pero si lo veía objetivamente quizá el pescado del infierno se encontrara ahí, se acerco lentamente, tenía que entrar a investigar, empezó a tararear una canción nerviosa sobre lo que iba a pasar, se moría de miedo, dio media vuelta decidida y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la caverna pero su mente le jugo otra mala pasada, la imagen de haruka besándola en una noche de luna llena apareció. Mas a fuerzas que de ganas volteo y se metió en la caverna

-"haruka, dame fuerzas"—

Dio el primer paso, el segundo y después corrió desesperada para terminar y regresar al bosque, grave error, el piso se desmorono de la nada "que demoni…" el dolor de sus de por si huesos rotos le estrujo el alma. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar, era posible que un enemigo se encontrara ahí, se dio media vuelta y se quedo ahí acostada tratando de calmar el dolor de sus inflamados moretones y golpes. Poco a poco se levanto, miro en todas direcciones buscando una forma de salir, pero miro un hueco donde se escuchaba…

-agua…me pregunto si meiku…-

Se dirigió lo más rápido que sus piernas le respondían, busco la pared para no resbalarse en la oscuridad, un intento fallido ya que cayó estrepitosamente en el burdo suelo. Se volvió a levantar e intento caminar con más cuidado, pronto un olor de humedad invadió su delicado olfato, pero no le dio importancia a ese hecho, si no que al final del pasillo la sala donde había escuchado el agua, se prendieron unas antorchas iluminando todo, lo que vio Michiru la dejo impactada, unas enormes lagunas subterráneas y adentro unas enormes monedas de oro, todo un verdadero tesoro se encontraba ahí, trago saliva empezó a caminar hacia el lago en busca del pez pero algo le detuvo "se precavida, hay algo ahí" Michiru tomo una piedra que se encontraba ahí y la lanzo al agua, la respuesta no se hizo esperar de inmediato apareció un horrible monstruo que no tenia parecido a ningún animal conocido, se le asemejaba a una enorme tortuga con colmillos, garras terriblemente amenazadoras, Michiru tomo posición de ataque, la tortuga expulso de la boca un liquido verduzco muy desagradable

-¡escudo marino¡- Michiru alcanzo a protegerse, si hubiera tardado un poco más la hubiera alcanzado, miro el sitio donde cayó ese asqueroso liquido y se encontró con la sorpresa y el espanto de que la roca de la cueva estaba deshaciéndose…era acido. Miro a la tortuga que parecía necia en acabar con ella porque saco un ataque tras otro para deshacer su protección que no tardaría en ceder.

-¡torrente de Neptuno¡- de inmediato la esfera se deshizo y dio paso a un torrente que impacto a la tortuga, Michiru aprovecho el agua para impulsarse en unos segundos se encontraba elevándose todo lo que la enorme cueva podía ahora estaba exactamente arriba del animal, guio sus manos en dirección donde se encontraba la bestia.

-¡maremoto de Neptuno¡-

La tortuga poco a poco se dejaba vencer y empezaba a meterse en el lago, Michiru sonrió y empezó a buscar hacia dónde dirigirse, pero su distracción le costó caro. La bestia resurgió de entre el agua saltando y con sus enormes garras la golpeo fuertemente, Michiru solo sintió el impacto con la roca y el dolor de la caída, pero nada comparado con el ardor que de pronto sintió en su piel…había caído en el acido, empezó a gritar pero vio como la bestia se acercaba. Aguanto el dolor menos mal que el acido estaba mezclado con agua porque si no le hubiera deshecho toda la piel. La tortuga corrió en dirección, abrió la boca enseñando los enormes colmillos dispuesta a devorarla, Michiru aprovecho entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO¡- su poderoso ataque impacto en el paladar de la bestia que grito enloquecida de dolor, seguramente le traspaso todo el cráneo, Michiru aprovecho que su enemigo no le prestaba atención, se levando y miro sus heridas, no era para tanto solo unas quemaduras, vio como la bestia estaba sufriendo tirada en el suelo moviéndose desesperada, Michiru no podía dejarla así, llevo su dedo índice a donde estaba el cráneo de la tortuga

-hilo de agua—de inmediato una lucecita salió del dedo de Michiru y traspaso no solo el cráneo del animal si no que partió su cuerpo a la mitad. Michiru agradeció a haruka tanto entrenamiento por las mañanas, no solo había aprendido poderes nuevos que traspasaban su imaginación, ahora su velocidad y determinación eran mucho mejores que antes. Miro a la tortuga un momento y después paso su vista por todo el lugar. No encontró nada interesante en la cueva, se acerco ligeramente a ver el agua, no encontró nada anormal pero fijo su mirada en un punto casi al final del lago, una ilusión óptica no podía ser, las monedas se encontraban más abajo en esa parte. Michiru paso su mirada por la habitación, nada interesante ni una abertura, ningún hueco, nada que le dijera que no fuera por ahí, resignada respiro hondo, de por si hacia frio en ese horrible lugar ahora el agua debía estar helada bueno lo necesitaba por sus recientes quemaduras. Decidió meterse de golpe, sería mejor que pasara de una vez, así que se metió al agua de un chapuzón, sintió como mil agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo. El agua estaba helada casi a punto de congelarse.

-"¿Por qué soy la única tonta que tuvo que venir?"—

Michiru se dirigió a donde encontró la anomalía, no se equivocaba, ahí estaba un enorme agujero, nado más rápido, no tardo en entrar al enorme túnel estaba ansioso seguramente ahí se encontraría meiku, abrió los ojos buscando alguna pista o algún pez, afortunadamente la luz de las monedas le daba la oportunidad para ello. Encontró una luz al final del túnel acelero su nado. Salió del agua solo para decepcionarse, otra cueva mucho mas sombría que la anterior si eso era posible, se dirigió a la superficie y vio un enorme hueco en frente de ella, corrió hacia él y de inmediato brotaron del suelo unos gusanos enormes, median mínimo unos tres metros, se acercaron a Michiru que desprevenida dejo que uno de esos le mordiera la pierna. Michiru quería gritar pero aguanto su dolor y le encajo su puño en la cabeza, de inmediato cayó muerto pero el colmillo se le quedo incrustado. Michiru no podía confiarse todavía quedaban como unos 5 gusanos.

-¡maremoto de Neptuno¡- grito llevándose la vida de unos dos animales. El otro con su cuerpo la aventó hacia el agua, Michiru se golpeo fuertemente con una roca, abriéndole la cabeza. Cayo en el agua Michiru quería quedarse ahí tranquilamente a esperar la muerte pero no paso ya que los dos animales que quedaban vivos estaban en el agua sujetándola fuertemente no tardaría en ahogarse "parece que no podre ni morir en paz" pensó Michiru

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Michiru les lanzo un "maremoto de Neptuno" las bestias de inmediato se quejaron, la reina de los océanos se hubiera llevado las manos a los oídos si no estuviera tan débil, sintió como se iba lentamente hacia abajo, la luz le parecía cada vez más lejana, la cola de uno de los gusanos la arrastraba hacia lo más profundo del lago, casi inconsciente Michiru llevo las manos abajo del agua

-ma…mar…maremoto de…Neptuno—dijo sin saber si su poder había tenido éxito, confiando en un milagro. De inmediato escucho un ruido y sintió que el agua la llevaba con fuerza a la superficie, de pronto Michiru se encontró respirando libremente, empezó a vomitar el agua que se había tragado, empezó a levantarse poco a poco y a caminar hacia donde estaba el agujero que vio, comenzó a caminar. Por ese estrecho túnel, cuando llego a la salida vio todo libre comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba otro túnel, escucho unos gruñidos y sintió como varios cuerpos se recargaban en ella, de inmediato cayo y sintió varias mordidas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, quiso quitárselos de encima pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado, simplemente no podía. Alcanzo a ver a sus agresores, una especie de lobos con caparazones demasiado raros pero con colmillos que sobresalían de los normales. La sailor cerró los ojos y dejo que la mordieran y empezaran a devorarla

-"bien, que termine rápido"—pensó, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada…"bien, yo también me hare fuerte para proteger lo que más amo" escuchaba la voz de haruka, fuerzas era lo que necesitaba para mínimo defenderse, "lo que más amo" pensó Michiru, "lo que más amo es haruka…haruka que se encuentra esperándome, que necesita que le lleve ese pescado" la cabeza de Michiru estaba dando vueltas, estaba ahí para recuperar a haruka, eso le debía dar la fuerza necesaria…

-¡escudo marino¡- los lobos se quedaron fuera de la esfera, Michiru quedo totalmente protegida de ellos, levanto su mano para lanzar su ataque que complementaba su escudo -¡torrente de Neptuno¡- una verdadera cascada de agua salió de la esfera e impacto contra los lobos que murieron al instante por el potente ataque de la sailor, un ataque que nunca había visto en ella, Michiru seguía tendida se quiso levantar pero no podía, levanto la mano y empezó a apoyarse, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar cruelmente, no solo del enorme dolor que tenia si no de impotencia, no podía ni siquiera levantarse, bien si no podía levantarse no le quedaba de otra, empezó a arrastrarse por el frio suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano sus manos se clavaban en la roca y empezaban a jalar su cuerpo, tardo en llegar a la siguiente sala. Donde estaba un enorme lago que emitía una luz plateada, se apoyo en una roca y trato de levantarse, cayo, lo intento otra vez, la misma suerte, pasaron tres veces más cuando al fin lo logro. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas y algunas uñas se le habían desprendido Sintió un enorme dolor en la pierna donde estaba clavado el colmillo de esa bestia, miro fijamente el lago, adentro de él se encontraba un enorme pez azulado nadando contento en el centro de este

-meiku…-susurro, al fin lo había logrado, al fin estaría con haruka una vez más. Poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia el lago, puso el primer pie en este cuando sintió un calor en el zapato, miro hacia él y vio como un humo salía de el, el agua era acido. Miro a meiku parecía no importarle, bien si a el pez no le importaba a ella menos, dio el otro paso, a mitad del camino el calor parecía insoportable, sus pies estaban ya casi descubiertos ante el acido, menos mal que no era nada profundo, porque si no sus piernas ya estarían todas deshechas. Camino más rápido, el ardor cada vez era más insoportable, meiku se quedo estática en cuanto Michiru llego a ella, Michiru avanzo un paso pero meiku no se movió ni un centímetro. Parecía esperar a que la capturaran. A pesar de que los pies le estaba ardiendo Michiru no se movió ni un segundo, se quedo mirando al pescado fijamente, sabía que al momento de tomarlo el mundo se condenaría, pero también sabia que esa decisión la había tomado desde hacía mucho, en frente de ella se encontraba la elección más importante, recordó lo que dijo alguna vez a Setsuna "un mundo sin haruka no merece la pena ser salvado" meiku no se movía, ¿Qué haría?, estaba bien lo que hacía?. Suspiro fuertemente, alzo la mano y empezó hacer una esfera con el agua que había en el lago. Tomo a meiku rápidamente quien no opuso ninguna resistencia, la metió en la esfera que emitió una cegadora luz plateada, era tan cálida, Michiru la abrazo.

-"a partir de ahora yo…aunque haga daño a las demás personas y les arrebate su felicidad y sea todo por culpa de mi egoísmo, aunque deba pagar por todo lo que he hecho…yo…aun así yo…quiero recuperar tu corazón que era mío…haruka—

-ya se tardo—dijo Hotaru preocupada viendo el lugar donde se había metido Michiru, ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que llegaron y Michiru no salía.

-es natural, no fue a buscar cualquier cosa, si no el objeto que destruirá el mundo, no creo que cualquier hijo de vecino lo encuentre, es evidente que está bien protegido, con bestias, armas, trampas…-

-y aun así la dejaron ir— grito haruka enfadada, no había dejado de dar vueltas y de asomarse a ver si regresaba Michiru

-si la dejamos ir, porque es la única que pudo meterse, ya todos lo intentamos y no nos dejaron entrar, ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?—

-tú no te metas, que seas el amante de Michiru no te da derecho en meterte—

-estas diciendo barbaridades—

-claro que no, es evidente que andas con ella, pero te advierto que no te quiere…-

-entonces a quien ¿a ti?—ironizo Darién -¿Qué no tienes a serena? Digo si fuera serena me pondría celosa, dejar que mi pareja ande muy interesada en otra— serena abrió los ojos enormemente

-Darién por favor guarda la compostura—

-como que la guarde Setsuna, Michiru no merece a esta…como amiga, ni siquiera como eso, no se por qué…-

-tú no tienes derecho a elegir por Michiru, no quieras repartir justicia por tu propia mano—

-pero tú si puedes verdad—

-tampoco—

-ya, cálmense, estamos todos tensos, en unos minutos Michiru vendrá con meiku y todo arreglado calmémonos— dijo mina para alivianar la tensión pero no lo logro, los tres se le quedaron viendo

-pues tú también estas igual que este sujeto, eres una autoritaria te sientes la líder – grito haruka

-tu no te metas tu ni siquiera recuerdas tu cumpleaños así que cállate— grito Setsuna

-lo que no entiendo es cómo dejan ir a sus amigas solas, para enfrentarse a lo peor…-haruka avanzo hacia la pared, la toco con la palma de la mano y una corriente eléctrica le recibió atacándola, haruka aguanto el dolor "por favor déjame entrar, alguien muy importante para mí está adentro" de inmediato la pared se deshizo, ante los asombrados ojos de las sailors, empezó a caminar todas trataron de imitarla pero no pudieron las recibió una descarga eléctrica.

-espera haruka—grito Amy

-¿vas a ir a buscar a Michiru?—pregunto Darién

-¿y qué te importa si lo hago?—dijo haruka sin mirarlo a la cara

-no vayas—respondió Setsuna –espérala aquí—

-¡que no entiendes que podría estar gravemente herida¡…y si fuera así seria excelente, pero podría morir incluso y nunca regresar—

-¿crees que Michiru no estaba preparada para algo así?—grito Darién que no podía seguir callando el plan de Michiru y el.

-aun sabiéndolo ¿Cómo la dejaste ir?—volteo haruka, viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos, serena sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al verla llorar por otra persona.

-por que creo en la promesa de que estaríamos juntos hasta el final…cuando ella y yo recuperemos lo que más queremos en este mundo…es por eso que yo la esperare para que esté a mi lado y me ayude a cumplir lo que queremos—

-pues yo no puedo esperarla, y si insisten en detenerme…me veré obligada a luchar—a Setsuna le pareció que los ojos de haruka cambiaron en cuanto termino de decir eso, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, volteo a ver a Hotaru que solo le asintió.

-tu crees que si resultas herida en el camino y Michiru se entera que lo hiciste solo para buscarla se sentiría bien…se sentiría triste porque ella juro protegerte alguna vez ¡entiéndelo con un demonio¡- haruka abrió los ojos, la calidez regreso a ellos, miro hacia el suelo, regreso a donde se encontraban todas.

Por su parte Michiru estaba escalando para alcanzar la superficie de la cueva, se estaba desangrando y lo sabía muy bien, ya que estaba haciendo esfuerzos lo que aceleraba el proceso, estaba a punto de alcanzar la superficie cuando sintió que todo se oscurecía…

Se encontraba en un hermoso valle, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde dirigirse, hace unos segundos estaba escalando para regresar al bosque y ahora no sabia donde se hallaba, parecía un paraje desierto, encontró un camino y empezó a andar por él. Sostuvo bien a meiku, no se sentía muy a gusto ahí, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, comenzó a caminar, a un lado de ella iban unos seres que parecían más bien unos zombis,

-¿disculpe hacia donde lleva ese camino?—

-síguelo— respondió el hombre robóticamente, Michiru solo se encogió de hombros , y siguió el camino por unas horas más, el dolor se le había pasado mágicamente, ya no sentía absolutamente nada, de pronto escucho el sonido de una flauta, era una melodía melancólica como la pena cuando alguien pierde a un ser querido por circunstancias ajenas al amor que se profesaban, Michiru lo identifico de inmediato era algo que le había atormentado por todos esos días, pero ahora tenía la solución literalmente en sus manos. Busco el origen de la melodía, no tardo en hallarlo a un costado del camino. Una hermosa mujer con el cabello negro y piel nívea. Se acerco a ella

-que hermosa melodía…¿disculpe quien eres?—

-alguien que espera…-

-¿Qué esperas?—

-que el sello se rompa—

-¿el sello?—

-así es…¿ y tú Qué haces aquí?—

-pues…no se estaba escalando unos escombros para salir al bosque y me encontré aquí—

-vaya, ¿terminaste todos tus sueños en vida? Es decir cumpliste con todo lo que te has propuesto—

-no…me queda algo por hacer…por eso te pregunto cómo regresar…-

-sabes donde estas—

-no—

-estas en camino que te lleva al infierno—

-¿eres un demonio?—

-no, solo soy una magia poderosa, si duermes me puedes ver…soy una vidente de sueños…si lo quieres llamar así, por cierto bonito pescado ¿es tuyo?—

-no, es para una amiga..Ella-

-así que tu amiga…-la chica se quedo pensando sonriéndole –veo que tu también necesitas ayuda…si tengo que hacerlo de lo contrario ella… y sobre todo yo no podre…-

-¿disculpa ¡?—la mujer dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-discúlpame, estoy loca…bien camina por ese sendero de espinas y llegaras, aunque te advierto no es muy placentero, regresar del infierno es…doloroso y cruel—

-¿a qué te refieres?—

-a nada—

-está bien…- Michiru se adentro en el sendero y empezó a correr. Ya estaba tres pies adentro cuando

-¡oye¡. Saluda a la rubia de mi parte—Michiru se sorprendió totalmente ante lo que dijo esa mujer, ¿ella conocía a haruka? como, lo último que vio fue su hermoso rostro y una sonrisa melancólica.

-¡Michiru, Michiru reacciona¡-

-por dios ¿Qué le sucedió que viene tan mal?— era la voz de Setsuna

-no lo sé, pero le paso algo muy feo—ahora era Rei la que hablaba, escuchaba los sollozos de Hotaru a lo lejos, una luz empezó a colarse entre sus ojos, los abrió lentamente. Y lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de Darién, sonrió y alzo su mano donde tenía la esfera

-mira….meiku…ahora si volverá todo a la normalidad—Darién sonrió

-tienes razón…te lo agradezco—

-al fin todo regresara a la normalidad…que bueno, yo aparto el auto de haruka como regalo de estas desveladas que nos hemos aventado por ayudarlas—

-mina, de todos modos no creo que te lo de—

-a como no, tiene que dármelo…por mi ingenio es que se llego a tan buen destino—

-en ese caso…yo quiero unas vacaciones— dijo lita

-yo le pediré a serena y a la príncipe que se casen de inmediato—comento Setsuna

-¿Cuál es la prisa Setsuna?—Michiru le dio un codazo a Setsuna, sabia su secreto pero estaba feliz que ese futuro que ella anhelaba al fin se cumpliría

-yo solo le pediré a papa que no coma pescado durante una buena temporada—todas rieron ante el comentario de Hotaru que de pronto se puso seria, al igual que Setsuna

-han profanado la guarida del pescado sagrado… ¿acaso quieren morir?—una voz hueca hizo que todas voltearan hacia donde estaban siete sujetos encapuchados con túnicas rojas, todas se transformaron y pusieron en posición de ataque. – bien tal parece que han escogido— dijo el de en medio a el que estaba en la esquina que de inmediato bajo del árbol y se dirigió a donde se encontraban todas,

-¡grito mortal¡-

-¡rapsodia acuática de mercurio¡-

-¡fuego de Marte¡-

-¡cadena de amor de Venus¡-

El encapuchado recibió los ataques en su mano pero no le hicieron el mínimo daño. Una esfera amarilla salió de su mano y la lanzo hacia las sailors, que no pudieron hacer nada más que recibir el poderoso ataque, que dejo fuera de combate a varias, lo que sintieron nunca lo habían sentido, no solo había golpeado sus cuerpos si no que también sintieron como sus pensamientos estaban siendo violentamente golpeados el golpe mental fue tan fuerte que , la transformación se deshizo. Michiru ya no podía mas ese ataque fue algo sumamente brutal para ella, vio como el encapuchado agarro la esfera y se levanto ceremoniosamente

-con tu permiso me lo llevo—dijo y dio media vuelta para retirarse, Michiru le tomo fuertemente de la capa que se le cayó, así fue como pudo ver al dueño de ese poder…era el chico italiano, con el que había peleado cuando haruka se escapo del hotel, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. El muchacho solo atino a sonreírle pero después con el pie aplasto violentamente la mano de Michiru. El chico agarro a la desmayada serena—y esto…esto también me lo llevo—

-no te…atrev..as—haruka se levanto de inmediato al ver como se llevaban a serena, corrió a clavarle el puño en la cara al chico, que se burlo con sorna, se limito a darle una patada en el vientre, haruka sangro

-me alegro de volver a verte—dijo el muchacho, haruka ya no dijo nada estaba con las manos en el estomago, el chico subió a la copa del árbol

-espera ¡no te los lleves¡-grito Michiru, tratando de alcanzarlos, pero era demasiado tarde, habían desaparecido de repente

-¡serena¡-grito haruka sonoramente, tratando de levantarse

-¿Por qué…por que se los llevaron?—se pregunto Michiru

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola hola que tal¡? Al fin nos volvemos a ver…siento la demora pero tengo que estudiar esto en temporada de exámenes es por eso y nada mas

Ahora si las cosas se nos pusieron muy mal, serena secuestrada y meiku tambien¡ esto esta muy mal hasta yo me sorprendi de lo mala que soy xp pero bueno juzguen ustedes que tal me quedo

Gracias a todos por dejarme reviews a ficr, bash, aurora kaioh (te deje el review pero no le puse nombre ni estaba en sesión te dejare otro firmado se me paso lo siento :( ) bueno ahora si a todos los demás gracias no dejen de escribir sus comentarios sugerencias y dudas¡

Ahora si me voy¡

Besos a todos¡


	15. el castillo

Sailor moon le pertenece a naoko takeuchi mi imaginación tomo sus personajes para crear una historia alternativa sin fines de lucro

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡ah¡ ¡dios¡-

Setsuna y Darién estaba afuera de la abandonada cabaña, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Michiru, Amy la estaba curando como podía, solo tenía un botiquín para curarle las cuantiosas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Haruka se acerco a Setsuna

-debemos irnos de inmediato, serena está en peligro—

-¿crees que no lo es?...pero también debes saber que estamos agotadas, cansadas, heridas, no podemos ir ahorita nos derrotarían en un dos por tres—

-pero pueden lastimarla…-

-¡ya lo sé, maldita sea lo sé¡-

-entonces debemos irnos—

-por el amor de dios, adentro tenemos a una mujer que está a punto de morirse por las heridas y tu lo que quieres es ir a que te maten—

-¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE LE PUEDE PASAR A ELLA, ME INTERESA SERENA¡ y si ustedes no van no importa, yo iré a rescatarla como sea…no necesito de ustedes— Setsuna se transformo en sailor y le puso su báculo en el cuello.

-te aconsejo que te lo pienses, ya que si intentas ir no te mataran esos sujetos, lo hare yo—

-no me importa y no me das miedo—

-no te digo que no iremos, iremos cuando Michiru este mejor o fuera de peligro. Después cuando eso suceda te prometo que daré mi vida si es necesario para que serena este a salvo—

-tienes 4 horas—dijo haruka y dio media vuelta furiosa, y se sentó en un árbol lejano. Darién se giro a ver a Setsuna

-esos sujetos no son normales, nos dejaron fuera de combate con solo un ataque—

-ya lo sé y lo peor es que Michiru viene muy mal, está muy lastimada…no creo que pase de esta noche—

-si mi madre muere que haremos—Hotaru salió de la cabaña y se acerco a ellos

-seguir hasta el final, Michiru querría eso—

-si, yo seguiré aunque Michiru…-

-Darién, ve al bosque necesito que consigas una hierba, ven por favor—dijo Amy preocupada, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Darién se acerco inmediatamente y salió disparado en busca de lo que mando Amy, Hotaru lo observo un momento

-Hotaru, el secuestro de meiku…me inquieta—

-¿Por qué?—

-esos sujetos parecen ser sus guardianes…aparte son más poderosos que todos nosotros juntos eso ya se vio—

-¿Qué hacemos? No creo que mi madre aguante—

-yo tampoco lo creo, es por eso que debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos—

-¿pero cómo?—

-iré a las puertas del tiempo—

-¿¡que ¡? Pero…en ese caso a que, a ver el futuro—

-no, iré al pasado, debemos de saber exactamente qué sucede aquí. De lo contrario…no podremos hacer nada, el secuestro de ese pez…creía que era solo un bichejo pero…-

-¿Cuándo iras?—

-inmediatamente, te dejo al mando de todo por favor, cuando te asegures que Michiru este fuera de peligro o…bueno van a enfrentarlos—

-te necesitamos, estos sujetos son muy fuertes casi invencibles y tu eres de las más poderosas—

-debo hacerlo Hotaru…tengo que saber que sucedió en el pasado que ha causado todo esto—

-¿Qué hare cuando nos enfrentemos? ¿y si morimos en el intento?—

-solo es un instante…después no se siente nada, sería lo mejor que todo acabara de una vez el mundo no correría ningún riesgo, de cierto punto nosotras somos las malvadas—

-pero entonces…-

-tranquila estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, debo de irme no tardare—Setsuna sonrió, le dio un beso a Hotaru y desapareció en la nada, la sailor de la destrucción regreso a la cabaña donde se encontraban Amy y Michiru, las demás sailors estaban afuera acompañando a haruka y curándose sus heridas que no eran mayores.

-¿Cómo sigue?—pregunto viendo a su mama que tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, quemaduras que deformaban la que antes había sido una hermosa piel, tersa y suave, ahora solo sangraba Michiru apretaba los dientes aguantando el dolor. Amy le estaba desinfectando las heridas

-regular, los pies están totalmente quemados, el vientre destrozado a causa de tantos golpes, si sobrevive será un milagro—Hotaru cerró los ojos una lagrima surcaba su rostro, Amy le puso su mano en el hombro, -tengamos fe Hotaru, Michiru no se dejara rendir tan fácilmente. Es muy fuerte y más cuando haruka está en peligro—Amy salió de la cabaña, Hotaru se acerco a hablar con Michiru pero esta ya se había desmayado, le agarro la mano suavemente

-no quiero que te mueras madre…no quiero si tú te mueres me quedare sola como hace años—

-Amy como esta Michiru—pregunto Rei cuando la vio salir, la sailor del agua negó con la cabeza

-está totalmente lastimada, no creo que sobreviva a esta noche—todas cerraron los ojos preocupadas

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Dejamos que esos sujetos se queden con el dichoso pescado?—

-esperaremos a que Michiru se recupere lita—

-Amy por el amor de dios sabes que si haruka ni serena comen de ese pez en menos de 20 horas su amor será eterno, no debemos perder tiempo—

-si pero también sabemos que el mundo caerá en desgracia si eso llega a suceder..En cierta forma es un castigo muy bien recibido por nuestra osadía—

-si pero mientras esos sujetos tengan a serena no podremos estar tranquilas, le pueden hacer daño y nuestra misión es evitarlo, todas aquí sabemos que si serena muere no habrá quien defienda la tierra lo que viene a ser lo mismo—

-¡entonces que hacemos¡ si tanto quieres morir ve sola a que te maten esos sujetos por que como te abras dado cuenta sus poderes van mas allá de nuestra imaginación—

-solo los vimos una vez y nos confiamos es todo—

-¡es todo¡ estábamos todas, TODAS las sailors y nos hicieron puré que quieres que hagamos—

-quiero que vayamos a rescatar a la princesa como debe de ser—

-ok supongamos que lo hacemos ¿y Michiru? Que pasara con ella—

-¡guarden silencio por el amor de dios¡ mi madre está a punto de morir no necesitamos discutir…Setsuna se fue a ..Un encargo pero me dejo al mando de la situación. Esperaremos unas horas para saber si mi madre se alivia o muere—un sollozo se le escapo a Hotaru pero se repuso—mientras eso sucede nos quedaremos aquí y después iremos a rescatar a la princesa, si comen o no de ese pescado ya no importa, lo que importa es rescatar a serena, váyanse a dormir…necesitaremos reposo y estar al máximo en la lucha, si me permiten quiero estar con mi madre…tranquilamente por favor—Hotaru cerró la puerta de la cabaña enojadísima, todas se quedaron calladas sin sabes qué hacer

-iré por unas mantas que deje en la camioneta, no tardo—dijo lita para salir de esa situación

-será mejor hacer lo que dijo Hotaru, debemos dormir—dijo Rei, Amy no tardo en regresar con las mantas, como pudieron se acostaron y no tardaron en perderse en el sueño, ellas también estaban fatigadas tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

-_no temas son solo unas pequeñas heridas , pequeña, enseguida te curare—_

_-¿Quién eres?—_

_-ya nos habíamos visto, ¿recuerdas?...—Michiru estaba viendo a la misma mujer con la que hablo poco antes de salir de la cueva, estaba poniendo sus manos en su vientre donde una luz la cubría, de inmediato el dolor que sentía se le paso, la mujer se acerco a sus destrozados pies e hizo lo mismo, tuvo una sensación de alivio.—es todo, solo me falta quitarte la fiebre…eres algo problemática sabes, pero no importa tu vida vale demasiado para dejarte morir—_

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me ayudas?—_

_-por que quiero, porque se me antoja ayudarte por eso—_

_-pero..—_

_-Michiru kaioh, tienes muchas dudas sobre ti y sobre lo que pasa a tu alrededor, tranquila pronto se resolverán aunque debes de perdonarme…por lo que hare…—_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, donde estamos—_

_-estas en mi refugio, es una especie de limbo no es muy agradable lo sé pero he estado aquí desde tiempos inmemoriales—_

_-ahora que lo pienso ¿quien te dijo mi nombre?—_

_-tu—_

_-no recuerdo habértelo dicho—_

_-pues ni modo, ahora si me disculpas tienes asuntos que atender…por ejemplo ese, que tu amiga la rubia esta largándose para enfrentarse a los sujetos de la mañana—_

_-¿Qué?—_

Michiru despertó bañada en sudor, se llevo la mano a el vientre…ningún golpe ni siquiera la señal de que su cuerpo había sido lastimado, miro sus pies y lo mismo,¿ había sido un sueño? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?, dirigió su mirada a Hotaru que se encontraba dormida en la silla a un lado de la cama, se levanto cuidando no despertarla ¿Qué había pasado? Era la segunda vez que veía a esa mujer tan misteriosa y lo más interesante era que lo que pasaba en el sueño continuaba en la realidad. Se llevo la mano a la frente y se acerco a abrir la ventana, necesitaba aire fresco para calmarse aunque resulto contraproducente porque vio como haruka a lo lejos corría tratando de escapar, de inmediato se dirigió a la salida y empezó a correr, quiso despertar a sus compañeras pero necesitaba hablar con ella en privado así que procuro no despertarlas al pasar

-"con que a esto se refería esa tipa"—pensó tratando de contener el aire, era increíble hace unas horas hasta respirar le costaba trabajo y dolor, ahora podía correr como si no hubiera pasado nada. Acelero el paso cuando vio que haruka estaba a punto de abordar una de las camionetas. Le tomo el hombro tratando de impedir que se fuera

-¡hay¡ ¿se puede saber que haces?—

-Michiru estas bien— fue lo único que pudo hacer haruka, Michiru se sofoco al recibir el enorme abrazo que le dio haruka

-pues si ¿Qué haces?— la sonrisa de haruka se borro dando paso a una cara seria

-voy a rescatar a serena—

-¿a serena, rescatarla? Supongo que crees que tu sola podrás con todos—

-eso no es ningún asunto que te importe, iré aunque me cueste la vida—

-¿sabes donde esta?—

-si, escuche que Amy nos puso a serena y a mi unos chips por si nos volvíamos a escapar, funciona, el lugar esta algo retirado—

-muy bien vamos—

-no, nada de vamos estas herida y yo no quiero ir contigo solo me estorbas lo hare yo—haruka se subió a la camioneta, estaba a punto de acelerar cuando Michiru le rompió el vidrio

-¿Cómo piensas vencerlos sola, te harán pedazos…tarada—

-¿Cómo te atreves? En ese caso no te importa iré sola y punto—

-no seas necia…iré contigo y si no es así entonces tú no te moverás de aquí—

-¿estas dispuesta a luchar conmigo?—

-si—

-está bien puedes venir— Michiru sonrió y se subió a la camioneta. Haruka acelero furiosamente y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Mientras esos sucedía Setsuna estaba ya en la puerta del tiempo.

-oh gran puerta del tiempo, que albergas en ti los sucesos de lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será, nuestro presente se flaquea y lo futuro se desmorona, por eso tú que eres toda sabiduría…pido que me abras las imágenes del pasado en el que esos pescados existieron—

La puerta no se abría, Setsuna pasó horas y horas rogándole pero la puerta no se abrió ni un milímetro, empezó a patear la puerta, olvido el respeto que le tenía se sentía impotente, si ese pescado permanecía en manos de esos sujetos esa persona nunca nacería

-demonios, ábrete ¡tienes que abrirte si no lo haces no podre salvarla¡ ¡morirá sin siquiera poder nacer por favor ábrete¡ necesito salvarla…el futuro ya estaba escrito si no hubieran comido de ese pescado por favor déjame componer ese error— la puerta no quería ceder, de pronto Setsuna vio un destello rosado cruzar el espacio y con una velocidad vertiginosa se impacto contra la puerta, Setsuna se quedo de piedra al ver como la puerta se abría de par en par, se quito el anillo que le había dado esa persona como símbolo de unión eterna era demasiado preciado para ella ya que era lo único que le había dado para recordarla, pero era necesario para salvarla, la puerta exigía tu objeto más preciado para poder cruzar el tiempo, lo aventó a la luz que emanaba de la puerta.

-¡quiero regresar al momento en que meiku y seiku eran personas, quiero saber cómo comenzó todo esto¡- Setsuna veía ansiosa la luz, si la luz se hacía cegadora significaba que la puerta no quería que vieran ese pasado y se cerraba sin más, si la luz desaparecía significaba poder pasar. Una gota de sudor le recorrió el rostro esperando ansiosa la resolución…la luz desapareció, Setsuna sonrió y de inmediato empezó a correr para veraguar que fue lo que le sucedió a esos peces.

Por su parte Michiru y haruka estaban escondidas en un oscuro callejón a lo lejos veían un iluminado edificio muy elegante, parecía ser un enorme castillo. Y alrededor de el un bosque todos protegidos por una verja

-muy bien vamos—dijo haruka y hecho a correr, Michiru fue tras ella y la detuvo

-espera, espera haruka tenemos que ser cautas, tener un plan—

-¡déjame, suéltame te digo¡- Michiru llevo su dedo a los labios de haruka y se quedaron un momento así viéndose. Michiru le susurro

-guarda silencio, podrían escucharnos—su respiración se hizo agitada se quedaron viéndose durante un momento, haruka se ruborizo totalmente y se separo de ella

-bueno que sugieres, te recuerdo que la mandona siempre hacia planes y nunca les salían—

-¿te refieres a Setsuna?—Michiru comenzó a reír –tienes razón, pero mejor no nos precipitamos hay que esperar a que la mayoría de las luces se apaguen, mientras observemos más de cerca vamos. Michiru se agacho un poco y empezó a caminar hacia la verja, haruka la siguió lentamente y pronto estuvieron a tan solo unos metros, haruka se desespero y corrió hacia ella Michiru otra vez corrió a alcanzarla y la detuvo con todo su cuerpo abrazándola.

-¡espera haruka con un demonio¡-

-como que espere debemos pasar la reja saltando así no la tocaremos— Michiru puso cara de "que tonta eres" tomo una piedrita y la aventó a la reja de inmediato se pulverizo. Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru que la veía con cara de "ya ves"

-¿entonces qué haremos señora sabelotodo?—

-si quitamos esa barrera seguramente los sujetos se den cuenta que estamos aquí, saldrán y nos darán una paliza…sígueme, toda barrera tiene un punto débil— Michiru empezó a caminar y a ver detenidamente la reja haruka se estaba desesperando, iba a meterse ahí aunque se dieran cuenta los sujetos, estaba a punto de golpear la reja cuando

-es aquí—dijo Michiru

-¿aquí qué?—

-la barrera no está en esta parte—

-¿segura?— Michiru la miro enojada, metió su mano ahí y no paso nada ningún tipo de descarga

-eres increíble, muy bien metete—Michiru se metió y después haruka la siguió, sintieron un especie de pesadez en el cuerpo y el aire les empezó a faltar, tuvieron la sensación de que el ambiente estaba más frio ahí, voltearon a ver el castillo y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, haruka regreso a la calle lo que veía era un hermoso castillo rodeado de un bosque y de todo tipo de flores, se metió a donde estaba Michiru y lo que veía era el mismo castillo pero con un aura diferente, estaba más o menos destruido y abandonado, a su alrededor solo había piedras ningún tipo de vegetación, todo estaba desierto y el cielo estaba completamente rojo, y con humo, ceniza y carbón. El castillo se hallaba en la cumbre un acantilado y debajo de el un precipicio donde se encontraba un mar rojo, calmado pero muerto.

-¿me puedes explicar qué demonios pasa aquí?—pregunto a la sailor de los mares que se encontraba agachada, agarro a haruka para que también lo hiciera

-agáchate tonta te van a ver, bien nos iremos a rastras hacia el castillo ya que, sígueme— Michiru empezó a arrastrarse, haruka la siguió pero a mitad del camino se canso, así que se levanto y empezó a caminar despreocupadamente, Michiru no se dio cuenta haruka llego y se puso a un lado de la ventana

-Michiru se supone que serena debe de estar a unos metros de esta pared…-

-¡que haces tonta, te pueden ver¡- grito Michiru haciéndole señas a haruka para que se agachara

-no hay nadie—

_-¿oye munkar, Israfil otra vez está dormido?—_

_-si malik lo único que me dijo fue que vendrían tiempos difíciles y necesitaba prepararse- _ Michiru y haruka se quedaron viendo, los pasos se acercaban a la ventana seguramente pronto alguien la abriría, haruka se quedo estática pero Michiru corrió y la aventó para que así no las vieran, escucharon el sonido de la ventana abrirse haruka quería gritar se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y para colmo se había mordido la lengua, Michiru se llevo el dedo a los labios suplicando que guardara silencio

_-¿prepararse para qué?—_

_-no me quiso decir, solo dijo que estuviéramos preparados a lo mejor el también ha despertado—_

_-es posible…lo que sucedió con nuestros padres estuvo muy raro—_

_-pues si…solo espero que Israfil se equivoque—_

_-el nunca se equivoca y me alegro al fin demostrare mi poder ante todos—_

Michiru estaba desesperada por que esos sujetos se fueran, ya no escucho voces pero decidió esperar unos minutos más para asegurarse de que no las vieran, sin más se levanto y ayudo a pararse a haruka

-óyeme me lastimaste muy feo—

-shhh, vaya si hubieras venido sola ya estarías muerta—

-¿y ahora como entraremos? Mira yo puedo llamarlos y distraerlos mientras tu entras a buscar a serena entonces…- Michiru le tomo el hombro y señalo la ventana abierta haruka se ruborizo—bueno creí que ibas a decir que por ahí no—

-es obvio que por aquí, metete— Michiru se metió al castillo haruka la siguió, observaron si había moros en la costa y como no encontraron nada se metieron en un pasillo

-según lo que dice este localizador serena se encuentra por allá—

-muy bien vamos—dijo Michiru y comenzaron a correr Michiru y haruka se encontraron de frente contra una gran pared

-¿por dónde es?—

-se supone que serena debe de estar detrás de la pared, estoy segura…muy bien tírala con tu mar de Neptuno o no sé que sea—

-no..—

-¿Cómo que no?…se supone que estas aquí para ayudarme…tírala o la tiro yo—

-no seas tonta, vamos a buscar otra salida si no esos sujetos nos harán puré somos solo dos piensa—

-pero…seria solo sacarla de aquí—

-es que…—"es que si destruimos la pared y esos tipos despiertan no tendremos la oportunidad de recuperar a meiku"—por favor vamos por otro lado no quiero morir aquí— haruka se ruborizo completamente

-está bien, ¿por dónde?—

-vamos por acá— Michiru empezó a correr a la izquierda, se metió en un pequeño callejón que encontró y siguió corriendo, haruka iba a la par de ella. Vieron unas escaleras y un pasillo Michiru eligió el pasillo

-¡no por acá¡- Michiru regreso y trato de alcanzar a haruka, ya comenzaba a sofocarse

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?—

-no estoy segura pero es como si serena me estuviera llamando— Michiru volteo para otro lado aunque se hubiera arrancado el corazón para no sufrir y tomado la decisión de no darle importancia cada vez le dolía mas el olvido de haruka, de repente sintió que ella la abrazaba con pasión sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y su respiración estaba cerca de su oído Michiru cerró los ojos y empezó a agitarse hace mucho que no sentía a haruka acercarse de esa manera

-¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto con la respiración entrecortada

-si te suelto mueres…- dijo haruka indiferente señalando hacia abajo Michiru volteo a ver que miraba haruka con tanto recelo. Contuvo la respiración estaba a punto de caer a una laguna que parecía ser aceite hirviendo, haruka agarro su cuerpo y retrocedieron lentamente

-por allá—señalo la rubia unas piedras solo así pudieron pasar, con el riesgo de caerse. Michiru seguía ahora a haruka

-según esto nos estamos alejando de serena debemos regresar y tumbar la pared—

-no seas tonta, por si no te has dado cuenta esto es un laberinto…una mazmorra horrenda algún pasillo nos llevara seguro que la tienen encerrada en un pasillo de estos—

-si pero perdemos tiempo—

-tenemos tiempo de sobra ahora corre—"¿Dónde estará meiku?" Michiru estaba desesperada solo veía unas paredes llenas de humedad parecía ser un especie de laberinto antiguo frio y abandonado y lo peor es que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba meiku Michiru vio un pasillo muy curioso que los llevaba abajo –haruka espera, por aquí vamos—Michiru comenzó a correr hacia el haruka la siguió emocionada al ver que el radar decía que serena estaba a solo unos metros de ellas

-Michiru es por aquí corre—comenzó a correr con el corazón en le mano cuando algo la hizo voltear, su piel tenía un toque azulado quiso ver hacia donde se dirigía la luz y vio que venía de una escalera que te llevaba más abajo. Se asomo y lo que vio fue.."agua… seguro meiku está por aquí"

-¡haruka¡...ven—

-que quieres maldita sea serena esta cerca corre—

-acércate mira— haruka se acerco de mala gana vio el agua que señalaba Michiru –meiku está aquí-

-¿y qué?—

-pues podemos capturarlo y después…-

-de ninguna manera, estamos aquí por serena, rápido antes de que nos descubran—

-yo estoy aquí para recuperar a meiku así que vamos—

-esta loca…decide meiku o serena—

-podemos ir, haruka enseguida vamos después de capturarla por favor—

-y si nos descubren? Mejor primero por serena y luego por tu pez—

-es más difícil con serena y su discreción…por favor vamos—

-tú ve por tu pez y yo por serena—

-haruka te lo pido por favor…vamos—

-pero después vamos por serena promételo—

-te lo prometo por favor vamos— haruka y Michiru bajaron la escalera y de inmediato se encontraron con una imponente sala, parecía una enorme alberca y las paredes estaban cubiertas de oro y de plata tenían unos signos raros y un altar al otro extremo de la sala, media aproximadamente 100 metros. Michiru se quedo sin habla miro hacia el agua y vio una pequeña sombra moverse. –está aquí, estoy segura—

-bien ahora, saca a ese maldito pescado y nos vamos de aquí—

-haruka una vez que lo saque de ahí tu…tendrás que comerlo…bueno es que todo esto lo hemos hecho para que tu comas de ese pez…-

-a no eso no…que asco no pienso comerlo—

-no, claro que no ahorita…pero ¿Lo comerás después—

-no, obvio no que asco mejor vamos por serena—

-está bien pero déjame sacarlo de ahí—

-claro que no para que quieres que lo coma—

-recuperaras tu memoria si lo comes….¿no quieres eso? Saber de dónde vienes—

-pero como…-

-confía en mi si comes de ese pescado tu recordaras todo—

-no, Michiru a mi no importa saber de dónde vengo si no a donde voy y con quien—

-haruka… ¿y si te dijera que mi vida depende de que comas el pescado a o no?—

-¿Qué quieres decir?—

-escucha…ah tu y yo antes nos amábamos y después se te borro la memoria, si comes de ese pescado podrás recordarme—

-¿estas loca? Ni aunque fuera eso cierto comería de ese pescado…vamos por serena – haruka se dirigió a la salida para ver a serena

-haruka…- haruka se regreso y tomo a Michiru de los hombros

-Michiru necesitas descansar…estas agotada por todo lo que está pasando— Michiru estaba a punto de llorar

- dime la razón porque no quieres—

-por que siento que si como de ese pescado y sigo sin recordarte tú te sentirías muy triste y yo no quiero verte sufrir…eres de lo más preciado que tengo—

-pero si tu comes de ese pescado me harás la mujer más feliz de la tierra—

-¿estas segura?—

-si—

-está bien lo comeré…pero después de salir de aquí ¿está bien?—

-claro iré a traerlo—

-claro que no…ustedes morirán aquí—

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Que tal? Hola hola, perdón por la demora pero aaaah se me junto todo, exámenes, tareas, y dmas cosas pero espero volver mas seguido, (no pienso abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo) ni tampoco la del amor es una rosa eso es seguro, seguire con las dosno se preocupen agradezco a laspersonas que me dejan review, muchas gracias y sigan esperando muchas sorpresas de mi que pronto les dejare sin aliento **_

_**Cuídense mucho bye**_


	16. descubrimientos

Setsuna se encontró de pronto tirada en un hermoso valle, se levanto confundida lo último que recordó fue haber entrado en la puerta del tiempo, miro a su alrededor no había absolutamente nadie, todo lo que veía era un abandonado valle alejado de la civilización, entorno los ojos y vio un camino, se dirigió allí y vio a lo lejos una carreta que se acercaba, deshizo la transformación para pasar inadvertida, corrió necesitaba información

-¡hey buen hombre….HEEY¡- el hombre de la carreta volteo a verla y detuvo su marcha. En cuanto llego Setsuna el hombre se quito el sombrero y se bajo su acompañante escucho que se desabrochaba el cierre

-apúrese quiere — dijo el conductor a su acompañante Setsuna estaba concentrada al parecer no la veían, la carreta era pequeña las vestimentas del hombre indicaban que era una época anterior a Cristo, un pantalón pegado acompañado de una chamarra extraña a juzgarlo parecía el duendecillo de la marca de cereal que cada mañana desayunaba pero no estaba segura.

-caballero, ¿A dónde se dirigía antes de que haya socorrido a esta humilde servidora?—

- no diga eso que barbaridad mi señora….en estos momentos voy a ciudad CANDRA si quiere puedo llevarla y ahí puede ir con las autoridades a que la auxilien…escuche que el hijo bien amado del todopoderoso Alrandir nuestra excelencia Angrod ha bajado de los cielos, será un gran espectáculo— Setsuna se subió a la carreta parecía que esto iba a tardar mucho ¿Qué demonios era ciudad candra? ¿Eso existía? Que supiera no…el hijo el tal Angrod había bajado de los cielos y ellos como si nada? Al parecer no la veían así que aprovecho para subirse a la carreta, sin duda necesitaba averiguar quién era el famoso Angrod.

Setsuna estaba aburridísima ¿Cómo podían aguantar las personas del pasado? La carreta iba peor que lenta y el viaje parecía no tener fin, ya estaba metiéndose el sol

-como le decía mi tía hacia unos pasteles exquisitos antes de fallecer en la epidemia de hace 3 años—

-ya veo…mire esa es ciudad candra señora…la ciudad de los dioses—Setsuna al escuchar eso se paro inmediatamente, le hecho una ojeada a la ciudad , no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa ante ella estaba una ciudad de piedra caliza realmente resplandeciente, los pilares del portón eran dos enormes colosos, con apariencia humana pero Setsuna tuvo la impresión que había algo mas el aura que desprendían esas estatuas era diferente…era un hombre fornido con sonrisa amplia y su otro compañero era una hermosa mujer con el cuerpo perfecto, ambos tenían en sus cabezas una flor de 5 hojas que Setsuna nunca había visto estaban a un costado de un enorme portón que parecía ser solo hierro, se veía muy resistente, Setsuna miro con detenimiento la muralla vio que estaba pintada de unos grabados, parecían jeroglíficos ya que tenían dibujos de diversas actividades. En cuanto Setsuna entro a la ciudad se bajo de la carreta lo que más ansiaba era desentumirse, empezó a caminar alrededor de la ciudad, los habitantes vestían con pantalones, botas y sombreros todo de color verde, las mujeres llevaban túnicas parecidas a las griegas de diferentes colores pero ninguna blanca, supuso que eso era para la corte, Setsuna presintió que lo que buscaba solo lo podía hallar si iba al palacio. Estuvo escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decían los soldados solo así pudo dar con el palacio. Eso era lo bueno de ser invisible podía meterse donde se le antojara a la hora que quisiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se metió al palacio pero no tardo en perderse, no había ni un alma por ahí, se metió en un pasillo llevaba mucho caminando y necesitaba entrar a la corte del rey o ver a alguien para informarse, vio salir a unas jovencitas risueñas de un salón así que supuso que había gente por allí. Empezó a correr pero se tropezó y para evitar caer se apoyo en un pilar que tenía varios jarrones, no debía permitir que se rompieran así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para agarrarlos, ya tenía dos en cada mano y vio resignada como se iba a caer el tercero, cerró los ojos preparándose para escuchar el ruido…que no llego.

En frente de ella se encontraba una mujer demasiado hermosa, su belleza competiría con la de Michiru y aun así ganaría vestía una túnica blanca muy hermosa y tenía un collar de oro realmente resplandeciente su piel blanca contrastaba con su largo y negro cabello pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos grandes ojos verdes. Tenía el jarrón en su mano y le sonreía a Setsuna que contuvo el aliento no la había descubierto era imposible que alguien lo hiciera sin embargo parecía que lo había hecho. La mujer dejo el jarrón en el pilar y miro a Setsuna se llevo la mano a los labios

-es peligroso hacer ruido por aquí…si lo haces es posible que te descubran…voy a la sala del rey si me prometes estarte quieta puedes acompañarme—la mujer se volteo y empezó a caminar, Setsuna dejo inmediatamente los jarrones y siguió a la mujer. Se preguntaba cómo pudo haberla descubierto, vio como la mujer cruzaba una puerta y de inmediato acelero el paso, ahora se encontraba en una sala de mármol majestuosa, en frente de ella un hombre sentado en el trono a los lados se encontraban todos los soldados habidos y por haber a su derecha un hombre muy apuesto con un porte tan elegante que parecía mentira, lucía un traje azul y en su pecho tenía un escudo de una especie de ángel , la mujer se acerco al rey y se postro a sus pies

-quería verme su majestad—

-así es Elanor quiero que conozcas al magnífico Angrod dios de los vientos hijo del todopoderoso Alrandir ha bajado de los cielos para darnos protección así que tu como sacerdotisa tienes que…—el joven no dejo seguir al rey ya que de inmediato tomo la mano de la joven y le deposito un dulce beso en la mano, le sonrió coquetamente

-es un verdadero honor señorita—

-no haga eso excelencia…el honor es mío…no merezco…- el joven hizo una reverencia y el rey sonrió

-te decía Elanor que tu como sacerdotisa te encargaras de darle la bienvenida al dios de atenderlo y también de organizar misas y sacrificios en su nombre—

-entiendo majestad—Setsuna veía la escena encantada esos dos se habían enamorado, no había sido suficiente con el cortejo del muchacho ni mucho menos con el sonrojo de la joven si no que viendo sus miradas había una felicidad inusitada hubiera seguido viéndolos cuando se percato de que el muchacho la veía fijamente, trago saliva intentando relajarse Elanor se dio cuenta de que acosaban a Setsuna así que de inmediato acudió a socorrerla

-acompáñeme excelencia— el muchacho volteo a verla una última vez le sonrió a Elanor comprendiéndolo todo después de eso siguió a la muchacha a los jardines

-si me permite el atrevimiento, es usted la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi existencia—

-no lo creo excelencia…en el paraíso hay cosas más maravillosas, aparte mi belleza no se compara con las diosas que existen y a las cuales sirvo con fe— Angrod agarro a Elanor de la mano

-¿no es una existencia mortal más exquisita que vivir una eternidad? ¿No es mejor la belleza grácil que se disfruta por que dura solo un poco a comparación de la belleza fría y cruel de las soberbias deidades que hay en mi mundo?...usted es maravillosa…una existencia mortal, normal como cualquier ser humano es un regalo de los dioses…regalo por el cual mataríamos—

-pero que cosas dice, solo soy una sacerdotisa común y corriente—

-y eso es lo que yo encuentro de maravilloso en usted—Angrod beso la mano de Elanor con vehemencia, la sacerdotisa deshizo el dulce agarre

-este jardín es hermoso…¿Qué cosas hay en el cielo?—

-el cielo también es bello mi señora…allá los valles son frescos, los ríos llevan oro y plata, los pajarillos cantan en coros dulces melodías, los habitantes son felices no hay lagrimas si no son de dicha, todo mundo comparte sus alegrías y sus posesiones, no hay guerras ni hambre, solo hay cariño, los ángeles vuelan ayudando al prójimo y los arcángeles…siempre encargados de proteger, es un mundo maravilloso e ideal..y después tras la cortina que separa a los mortales de los dioses se encuentra ese jardín aquel en el cual lo sueños de dos personas se cumplen siempre y cuando se amen con sinceridad aunque es una lástima que solo le pertenezca a los dioses… ya que los dioses no necesitan de esas cosas, no necesitan amar ni siquiera soñar, no nos lo permitimos—

-usted está en contra de eso—

-por supuesto que si…sea o no sea dios necesito amar, soñar con una persona, quererla y que me quieran…sin embargo tengo que conformarme con casarme con una frívola de mi categoría, alguien que se siente superior solo porque no tiene la capacidad de soñar—

-excelencia ¿usted está enamorado?—pregunto Elanor, Angrod negó con la cabeza

-no es solo que me da una rabia no poder casarme con alguien que ame es todo—

-ya veo, lo estoy entreteniendo se hace tarde—

-ah señorita ¿me hará el honor de su compañía mañana? Seguro que un alma sensible como la suya me enseñara las verdaderas maravillas que hay entre ustedes los mortales—

-será un placer, mañana nos veremos— el muchacho se levanto feliz y como todo un caballero deposito un beso en la mano de la sacerdotisa –hasta entonces excelencia—

Michiru volteo a ver la voz que los llamaba, eran dos de los encapuchados, las habían descubierto y en mala hora. Los tipos se descubrieron las capas, era el mismo chico que había conocido en la pelea anterior lo acompañaba un pelirrojo flacucho pero aun así tenía en su mirada frialdad

Haruka de inmediato se metió al agua

-¡ve por serena yo iré por tu pez¡-grito antes de meterse

-ah no eso no lo permito—el chico con el que antes había peleado se metió al agua Michiru supo que haruka no podría con el así que de inmediato quiso seguirlos pero el pelirrojo se interpuso en su camino

-en ese caso yo seré tu rival—dijo el chico con una sonrisa blanca y bella, sin duda debía tener unos 20 años era atractivo alto y con un aire parecía un jugador de baloncesto mas no por eso desproporcionado, Michiru noto que su aura estaba llena de audacia lo cual demostró cuando le puso un puño en la cara, una patada y después Michiru tuvo que hacer malabares para evitar que la siguiera lastimando, Michiru le lanzo un maremoto de Neptuno el cual esquivo con gracia, era un luchador experimentado sin duda. Quería ayudar a haruka pero sin duda ella necesita toda la suerte del mundo para salir viva de ese lugar cosa que dudaba viendo la forma de pelear de ese sujeto, Michiru le estampo el puño en la cara provocándole que le sangrara la nariz y la boca el chico solo sonrió y de su mano desprendió una bola morada

-¿crees que estas a mi nivel simple mortal?—dicho esto le aventó la esfera en la cara Michiru convoco su "escudo marino" pero de nada sirvió se hizo añicos en fracciones de segundo.

Por su parte haruka corría igual o peor suerte. Al momento de entrar al agua se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba la esfera que contenía a meiku, estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando se interpuso en su camino un muchacho, era el mismo que la había atacado el día del hotel.

-no te atrevas…largo—

Haruka se sorprendió podía escuchar su voz perfectamente dentro del agua, sintió una especie de escalofrió cuando hablo, se notaba que estaba furioso y dispuesto a todo

-te lo digo por tu bien…largo—dijo el chico provocando que sus hermosos ojos se cerraran un poco, haciendo un gesto de que estaba a punto de atacar, sin ningún miramiento se acerco con una velocidad increíble no parecía que estuvieran en el agua, haruka apenas puso sus brazos en la cara y retrocedió. El muchacho volvió a atacar con la mano abierta fue tal la velocidad que le abrió el cachete a haruka.

"demonios el agua hace que me mueva lenta y pronto me quedare sin aire"

El muchacho volvió a atacar a diestra y siniestra haruka no podía defenderse y cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenía varias heridas en toda la piel. Detuvo la mano del muchacho con mucho esfuerzo. Y se quedaron viendo fijamente

-entonces tu eres ese ser—

-"la otra vez que nos vimos me dijo lo mismo ¿a qué demonios se refiere?—

-¿no lo sabes?...tu eres mi enemigo a muerte—

-""¡me leyó el pensamiento¡""—

El muchacho se acerco otra vez dispuesto a atacarla, haruka esquivo el golpe y de inmediato dio media vuelta, alzo el puño y lo intento clavar en el rostro pero no pudo ya que fue interceptaba por su enemigo

-¡tú, esa técnica¡- el muchacho compuso una cara preocupada pero después sonrió –no importa que en tu alma sea la misma de ese …sea como sea te matare antes de que te conviertas en un problema—el muchacho alzo su mano y sus uñas crecieron largamente, parecían unas filosas navajas de inmediato el muchacho se acerco y le clavo las uñas en el pecho y vientre. Haruka se empezó a desangrar poco a poco, despreocupado el joven empezó a nadar para salir de ahí, haruka de pronto vio como meiku pasaba a un lado suyo y se quedaba a su alcance

-"esos sujetos no querían que yo comiera de este pez…entonces por lo menos me daré el gusto de molestarlos aunque me muera"— agarro a meiku y sin importarle la mordió sin miramientos, el pescado se movió durante unos momentos y después se adapto en su mano. Haruka al principio sintió asco pero se sobrepuso a las ganas de vomitar y se trago el pedazo de carne que le había arrancado al pez, de pronto no sintió nada…solo sintió vacio.

El muchacho de pronto se volteo pero ya era demasiado tarde, haruka lo estaba atacando de manera brutal, tenía una herida profunda en el abdomen pero no parecía importarle, tanto su velocidad como sus movimientos habían cambiado y esa mirada…fría y vacía como si en su interior no hubiera alma, le propino un golpe al muchacho que este apenas esquivo provocando un pequeño corte en el cachete. Aunque parecía en clara desventaja el muchacho la miraba calculador como si supiera que estaba pasando. De pronto haruka adopto una posición de pelea

-posees un sello…recuperare los siete a como dé lugar—dijo haruka con voz vacía casi robótica el muchacho se limito a observarla y saco de nuevo sus filosas uñas

-tú…te has convertido en el ángel-

Michiru estaba cediendo a los constantes golpes que le propinaba el hombre, era la persona más hábil con la que había peleado en toda su vida vio preocupada como comenzaba a salir sangre del agua le dio una patada alejándolo y después corrió queriendo saber que sucedía allá abajo un grave error ya que el sujeto la tenia agarrada del cuello a punto de asfixiarla. Quiso apretar sus brazos para que la soltara pero era inútil

-¡cadena de amor de Venus¡-

Volteo a ver a la dueña de ese ataque queriendo ver si no era una ilusión. En efecto ahí estaban todas las sailors que faltaban

-te matare Michiru por no querer compartir la diversión— dijo Rei tronándose los dedos, emocionada por la pelea

-esto no es un juego Rei—

-ay ya Hotaru, tómalo como tal…-

-bueno ya que nuestro compañerito Nakir necesita ayuda no chicos—

-tienes razón Israfil total nosotros somos seis ellas son siete están en ventaja—

-no, mejor que se diviertan Nakir y malik nosotros solo observaremos—

-¡muéstrense cobardes¡- grito Rei a la oscuridad donde provenían las voces de ahí salió un chico rubio Hotaru lo encontró sumamente familiar ojos azules como el mar e igual de fríos y traicioneros sintió un escalofrió cuando sonrió de manera angelical y amable ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? El chico se posiciono a un lado de su compañero pelirrojo y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque

-comencemos— dijo Michiru fríamente y ambos bandos se acercaron al centro donde comenzaron una pelea encarnizada

Setsuna se encontraba esperando igual de ansiosa que su amiga Elanor ella era muy amable y conversaba de cualquier tipo de temas con ella. Era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa de eso no había duda….pero su único pecado y delito fue el de haberse enamorado de un dios y este de ella. Habían pasado un año desde el día en que se conocieron y desde ese día no pudieron separarse jamás. Provocando así una guerra entre dioses y hombres que estaba a punto de ser perdida Angrod había combatido mano a mano con los hombres pero sus enemigos eran dioses y ángeles que por ordenes de su propio padre habían bajado de los cielos para matar a su hijo…el dios que había renegado de sus semejantes para amar a una simple mortal.

Setsuna y Elanor escucharon un ruido entre la hierba, el lago reflejaba una luna llena muy hermosa y la luz que desprendía mas las luciérnagas que ahí habitaban hacían del sitio un lugar mágico

-llegas tarde—dijo Elanor bruscamente ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente molestos de pronto ninguno pudo aguantar más las sonrisas se convirtieron en carcajadas. Y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Al principio Michiru lo sospechaba pero desde hacia tiempo sus sospechas se habían convertido en hechos...ante ella se encontraban nada más y nada menos que meiku y seiku en su forma humana, eran tan felices, se amaban tanto ¿Qué había sucedido para que se convirtieran en peces?

-perdóname me encontré ante unos duendes, ya sabes los gatos de mi padre y tuve que asegurarme de escapar sin que me vieran a donde me dirigía ¿Cómo te fue con los elfos del bosque de la dama?—

-hice una alianza con ellos, pero parece que lo que quieren es destronar a tu padre y a sus compinches para ser ellos los próximos dioses- Angrod rio alegre

-por mi bien mientras nos dejen vivir a gusto—

-y también me permití hablar con…los vampiros del castillo brajen—

-amor te dije que ellos no son de fiar lo único que harán es comerse a las tropas—

-no, hable con ellos con el líder y está de acuerdo en una alianza….entre hombres y vampiros y pues están de acuerdo—

-vaya que buena política eres mi cielo, por eso te amo—ambos sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente

-no más de lo que yo te amo a ti solo que yo soy la única culpable de esta guerra absurda, como dice tu padre si yo no viviera…—

-amor sin ti no puedo estar…tu eres mi libertad mis sonrisas, mis sentimientos encarnados en mujer, vale mil veces un instante contigo que una eternidad llorando por no tenerte mi cielo—

-eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado te amo con toda el alma…aunque estoy actuando por egoísmo me alegro, soy la pecadora más feliz de la tierra—

-en ese caso yo soy dios, entonces yo puedo perdonarte— se abrazaron otra vez con más fuerza

-hace un año que nos conocimos, te acuerdas que aquí te me declaraste—

-como olvidarlo Elanor, estaba preocupado porque quizá no me aceptarías—

-pensé en no hacerlo pero, te amo tanto que sería más pecado no dejar estos sentimientos libres— Angrod beso a Elanor suavemente, después su sonrisa se perdió

-mande a marlín a que espiara un poco el palacio…todos los dioses se preparan para atacarnos junto con sus ejércitos de ángeles, duendes, hadas, tengo entendido sacaran a los belkar—

-¡LOS BELKAR¡ ¿Cuándo?— la angustia se podía ver en el rostro de la sacerdotisa

-en una semana máximo…-

-no quiero¡ escucha por favor déjame Angrod , vete con tus familiares, por favor te van a matar¡-

-escucha…Elanor…¡escúchame¡ no me va a pasar nada estoy preparado para todo, tenemos un excelente ejercito y si dices que los vampiros y elfos están de nuestro lado es posible que podamos hacer algo—

-ellos son gusanos comparados con los beldar….incluso tu en tu status de dios perderás sin duda por favor déjame—

-¡me estás diciendo que quede como un cobarde¡ ¡¿es eso¡?—

- cobarde pero vivo—

-Elanor, no me va a pasar nada te lo juro…todo está en orden no creo que los suelten son demasiado poderosos incluso para mi padre, no creo que se arriesgue, de cualquier forma estaré prevenido—

-pero..—

-estamos aquí para disfrutar de nuestra compañía amor, por favor no te angusties, mejor abrázame— Elanor lo abrazo con fuerza

-es que cada vez que te vas de mi lado me siento muerta en vida…solo cuando regresas ciento que respiro, que soy libre—

-cuando estoy contigo me siento capaz de amar, de tener sentimientos, me siento hombre…por cierto hablando de cosas que no son mortales ¿Dónde está tu amiga?—

-atrás de ti— Angrod volteo a ver a Setsuna la saludo cordialmente, y ella correspondió ya se había acostumbrado a que la miraran, pero había tenido la precaución de no hablar ni una palabra con ellos ni con nadie, cualquier indiscreción podía costarle cara. Aparte ver como esos chicos se amaban con un amor tan puro, tan inocente y desinteresado le daba un sentimiento de tristeza. Lo que les iba a pasar a aquellos chicos era una desgracia que pronto sucedería si lo veía objetivamente los consuelos de Angrod no eran tan convincentes.

Y una semana después supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, ahora se encontraba en una mazmorra en el palacio de los dioses habían capturado a Elanor y ahora iban a enjuiciarla, la habían torturado, masacrado y lo único que podía hacer Setsuna era agarrarle la mano y darle apoyo moral en esos momentos tan dolorosos, los dioses eran seres sin corazón ahora entendía por qué Angrod los detestaba tanto. Un ángel se apareció en la mazmorra y como acto de magia el suelo empezó a subir a la sala del trono donde pronto se encontraron con 12 dioses era una especie de consejo.

-levántala Yibril…bien se le acusa de seducir a uno de nosotros y ser uno de los pilares en la rebelión y principal general de la guerra contra nosotros las deidades ¿Qué dices a tu favor?— Elanor se quedo callada el dios hizo una seña con la mano el servidor que respondía al nombre de Yibril saco un látigo y empezó a azotarla con él, Elanor hizo una mueca y empezó a sudar pero no gritaba, Setsuna sabia que esa era una técnica para aguantar el dolor algo que solo Elanor dominaba. Una mujer que estaba casi en medio de los dioses alzo la mano y el arcángel se paro, Setsuna supo que era un arcángel por que una vez lo vio pelear contra Angrod.

-yo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que mi prometido se deslumbrara por una simple….mortal que ni siquiera un título honorario tiene, solo una simple campesina que ni siquiera iguala la belleza de las diosas…¿entonces qué fue lo que vio ese tonto en ti?—

-querida, mi hijo solo quiere llevarnos la contra no es algo que dure para siempre solo es un pequeño capricho que el pequeño tiene, nada pasajero—

-renuncio a su cargo de dios…eso es preocupante— Elanor estaba herida completamente, la habían mandado azotar, golpear, y su piel estaba en carne viva, pero aun así no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, su voz inundo la silenciosa sala

- su hijo vio en mi algo que ustedes pobres infelices nunca entenderán porque son unos estúpidos, no me dan otra cosa más que lastima— Alrandir el padre de Angrod se levanto furioso, alzo su mano y medio cerro los dedos como si sujetara a un inocente pajarito y lo quisiera estrujar, de inmediato Elanor se elevo por los aires mientras sus brazos, piernas, dedos se rompían y doblaban provocando diversos dolores. Hubiera matado a Elanor gustoso pero en ese momento el portón se abrió de par en par nadie podía entrar a ese portón si autorización de un dios…a menos que fueras uno de ellos

-hijo mío—

-padre—Angrod estaba en el umbral acompañado de unos elfos y soldados hombres , vio a su padre le quería pedir disculpas, se vieron fijamente Angrod tenía ganas de correr a abrazarlo, avanzo un paso para hacerlo pero vio el techo, donde se encontraba su querida Elanor torturada y lastimada, retrocedió el mismo paso creyendo que su padre era incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, su rostro se endureció, saco su espada y sus demás soldados hicieron lo mismo, alzo su espada a la altura de su cabeza y se agacho un poco

-¡adelante mis valientes¡-

Todos de inmediato se fundieron en una sola y empezaron a atacar sin piedad, la mayoría de sus hombres no tardo en caer pero la otra mitad era capaz de dar batalla a los mismos dioses, el estaba peleando con un ángel de origen medio, no tardo en destruirlo de pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba, era su padre que había sacado su espada. Se miraron amenazantes

-debiste quedarte aquí por siempre—

-no estoy loco padre, esto no es vida—

-¿y la que tienes allá si lo es? Piensa por favor, si renuncias a tu sangre y a mi solo te toca la muerte—

-prefiero mil veces un segundo de libertad a ser esclavo de tus órdenes toda la eternidad— dio Angrod decidido poniendo posición de ataque, su padre hizo lo mismo

-que así sea— de un roce de su espada Angrod salió volando, su padre era demasiado fuerte incluso para él, intento reponerse, su padre lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra su espada apenas le ayudaba para protegerse pero no podía contenerlo mucho tiempo, Alrandir jugaba muy sucio y en una maniobra se acerco a su hijo y le puso el pie para que tropezara cuando se encontró en el suelo

-¡furia de rayos, acudan a mi¡- del cielo cayeron muchos rayos en un mismo punto…Angrod. Recibir el ataque de un dios era brutal, Angrod estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero aguanto, se quedo inmóvil en el suelo, no era capaz ni de sostener su espada que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Su padre blandió su espada en el cuello de su hijo,

-despídete— Angrod cerró los ojos como un momento de cobardía, al ver que no pasaba nada decidió abrirlos para llevarse la sorpresa de que Elanor había actuado como escudo humano para protegerlo, vio como la espada atravesaba su carne y de su boca empezaba a salir sangre, su padre saco la espada bruscamente y Angrod solo atino a sostenerla delicadamente

-¡por que¡-

-no podía permitir que murieras—

-esa espada no me iba a hacer nada—

-no mientas, se bien…que esa espada es capaz de matarte a ti si el dueño lo desea—

-no debiste…. —

-lo hice, no importa me alegra morir y que todo esto acabe de una vez soy una pecadora que…-

-eres la mujer que amo y eso basta para mí—contesto Angrod llorando abrazándose al cuerpo de su querida Elanor que sonrió

- si me preguntan en el mas allá cual fue mi pecado, fue…amar con pasión a quien no debía y provocar la guerra entre dos razas—

-no eres culpable…si alguien es culpable soy yo— Angrod tomo el cuerpo de Elanor sabía que pronto iba a morir pero no hallaba que podía hacer su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos y cuando eso pasara ni sus poderes de dios podrían regresarla del mas allá….nada ni nadie podría…en ese caso….sin pensarlo dos veces levanto sus manos al cielo

-oh poderosos belkar…mis ancestros, sangre de mi sangre. Ustedes que son los seres más poderosos permítanme detener a la muerte...que el cuerpo de esta mujer quede sellado en forma de pez por siempre en los siglos de los siglos…les ofrezco encerrarme también a mí, como pago de esta deuda—

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE Angrod¡- grito furioso su padre y lo sujeto firmemente del cuello, este lo que hizo fue darle un golpe en la cara ante los sorprendidos presentes incluyendo a Setsuna, Angrod lo miro con desprecio

-y este…será el primer de los muchos golpes que algún día te daré…te doy mi palabra—un rayo azulado cayó del cielo y cubrió a los dos enamorados, empezando a desintegrar sus cuerpos, Setsuna corrió para ayudarlos aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho, vio como Angrod volteaba lentamente a verla, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sus labios se entreabrieron

- "_lo siento pero en un futuro me estorbaras así que…."—_

Setsuna vio como Angrod alzaba su mano y le lanzaba una especie de luz, luego desaparecieron y lo demás fue oscuridad

_**Hola hola, siento mucho la demora,espero que con este capitulo quede todo compensado, de todos modos una disculpa…cambiando de tema, ahora si la bomba estallo, ya sabemos que sucedió en el pasado y por que fueron encerrados esos muchachos pero ¿Cómo afecta eso a haruka y a michiru? Prometo que en el siguiente capitulo lo sabran **_

_**Agradezco a todos los que me dejan review y una disculpa por no contestarles pero de verdad he estado demasiado ocupada que apenas y puedo subir los capítulos pero de todos modos muchas gracias por comentar seguir mi historia **_

_**OTRA COSA NO VOY A DEJAR A MEDIAS ESTA HISTORIA NI LA DEL AMOR ES UNA ROSA , ya estoy planeando los finales de ambas,y sepan que las continuare hasta el final por cierto el capitulo de mi otro fic mañana a mas tardar lo subo**_

_**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y pues me seguirán viendo por aquí. Hasta la proxima**_


	17. poder sin control

Capitulo 17

Darién corría con el corazón desbocado recorría mil y un habitaciones sin parar estaba buscando desesperadamente a serena pero no encontraba nada, cruzo un salón, otro, otro y no veía esperanza, abrió la siguiente puerta y si no hubiera visto con cuidado no habría visto una cabellera rubia acosada en una cómoda almohada, Darién se enojo cuando la vio ella muy despreocupada se acerco rápidamente y la tomo bruscamente del brazo….algo malo pasada ahí, lo podía notar, volvió a tomarla del brazo y le dio un apretón pero nada sucedía, llevo su mano cerca de su boca y lo que sintió lo dejo helado

-no…respira…no está respirando ¿¡serena?¡- la tomo de los hombros y volteo al sentir una enorme presencia mágica

-su alma está dormida…es por eso que no respira, no lo necesita en el mundo de los sellos— frente a el estaba un muchacho de piel pálida como la nieve, ojos grises y pelo blanco, completamente albino pero aun así muy atractivo, lo veía de manera seria pero firme

-¡que es lo que le hiciste¡…¡si no contestas te juro que¡-

-esa chica era un problema para nosotros, no debemos arriesgarnos así que la sellamos—

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

-que su alma…la tengo yo—

-¿Por qué?—

-por que ella es mala…por eso—el muchacho mantuvo esa misma pose seria, Darién se le quedo viendo furioso le quiso dar un puñetazo pero el chico solo movió la cabeza para esquivarlo, lo miro calculadoramente y con voz fría casi de mando le dijo –deberías apurarte a seguirme, o si no…su alma no volverá

Hotaru estaba peleando a la par con un sujeto, no por nada era la más poderosa volteo a ver el agua y lo que vio fue más sangre salir de ella, se preocupo, como pudo aventó a su rival contra la pared y se lanzo al agua, le preocupaba que haruka estuviera herida o que ya….fuera demasiado tarde

Se adentro al agua, tuvo que ver entre la rojiza agua que indicaba la encarnizada lucha que ahí se llevaba a cabo, nado más rápido y lo que vio solo venia a confirmar sus sospechas, el sujeto estaba a gatas sometido por haruka que con un pie ejercía presión sobre el, cuando Hotaru miro a haruka a los ojos supo que ya era tarde….había perdido a su querido padre quizá para siempre,

El muchacho aprovecho la distracción para zafarse, aventó a haruka que se recompuso pero después recibió un arañazo en la cara pero no hizo ni el mínimo gesto de dolor o algo que lo indicara

-jamás imagine que alguien me hiciera lo que me hizo…es muy fuerte ¿es algún androide?— Hotaru negó con la cabeza y se concentro para contestar la conexión telepática a la que la había sometido ese sujeto

-te equivocas, ella era una humana muy amable, algo tímida a la hora de decir sus sentimientos, pero nos protegía a Michiru y a mí con gran esmero, nos cuidaba y quería—

-ya veo, sabias que todo esto que paso no fue una coincidencia ¿verdad?—Hotaru se quedo callada así que el chico siguió hablando—aunque sea una humana posee demasiado poder mágico, eso a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman espíritu..Supongo que también sabias que alguien le quito sus recuerdos junto con su corazón y que otro alguien le dio uno para equilibrar ese vacío…-Hotaru asintió y de pronto una luz hizo que voltearan a ver el pecho de haruka, del cual estaba saliendo una luz azulada Hotaru supo que el momento había llegado…de pronto volvió a escuchar la voz del sujeto –viene alguien desde otro mundo con un poder enorme— Hotaru volteo a ver a su padre mientras su cabeza pensaba mil y un cosas

-"el que viene es la persona que le dio el corazón"—volteo a ver a haruka y vio como la luz estaba completa, se había transformado en un especie de sello una esfera—"aunque ese corazón no sea tuyo, te arrebataron el original que guardaba los momentos más preciados que pasaste a lado de todas nosotras…al lado de Michiru, es por eso que no dejare que desaparezcan"—Hotaru saco de su mano una esfera amarilla se la lanzo a haruka y de pronto unas esferas cubrieron tanto a Hotaru y a haruka, un hilo unía las esferas y rasos naranjados empezaron a salir de ellas. Hotaru estaba gastando mucha energía en ese ataque pero no iba a permitir que sucediera esa desgracia que terminaría por destruir lo último que le quedaba de felicidad.

De pronto las esferas se rompieron y lo único que haruka sostenía era la misma luz que hasta hace poco le había entregado la muchacha, se acerco lentamente a Hotaru que la miro asustada

-pa…- no esa persona ya no era su padre, había dejado de serlo desde el día en que comió de ese pescado—haruka—dijo esperando que reconociera su voz, lo único que recibió fue una patada en el rostro y después la agarro del cuello y empezó a acariciarle el rostro

-tienes un poder increíble…de hecho esos ojos son la fuente de ese poder oculto…para recuperar los siete sellos me apoderare de lo que sea necesario—Hotaru apretó los puños para aguantar el lacerante dolor que sintió en lo que hasta hace unos instantes había sido su ojo derecho fue tanto el dolor que no pudo controlar más sus poder fue así como en su desesperación hizo que el agua saliera disparada hacia diferentes lugares, sintió como la soltaba haruka alzo la cabeza y pudo ver a todos los sujetos y a las sailors aun con las poses de pelea y todos volteando a donde estaban ellos, hubiera sido una situación muy cómica y de risa si no estuvieran en una situación grave, porque el cambio de haruka era alarmante, vio a la que había considerado de su familia que volteaba a verlos a todos sin emoción, como si no tuviera alma

-¡maldición ¿Por qué demonios despertó tan rápido?¡- grito un el sujeto pelirrojo que peleaba con Michiru

-despertó por que debía despertar, ahora solo nos queda exterminarlo…- dijo un chico que salió de la oscuridad con otros cuatro sujetos los cuales llevaban capuchas rojas con sellos muy extraños—Nakir…encárgate del enemigo—

-a la orden—el pelirrojo de un salto alcanzo a haruka que lo tomo del brazo y empezó a dar vueltas cuando alcanzo una velocidad impresionante lo soltó, el muchacho alzo la pierna y de una patada rompió la pared que amenaza con romperle varios huesos, después se poso en el suelo tranquilamente.

-es muy fuerte…- dijo el chico sangrando de la cabeza –no vi cuando me golpeo en la cabeza—de pronto para asombro de las sailors se cerró la herida—pues si quiere pelea ruda…la tendrá—

-"despierta….despierta dormilona o si no me enojare contigo"—Setsuna se encontraba viendo una luz totalmente blanca casi cegadora, levanto la mano para taparse los ojos y empezó a caminar, había pasado una eternidad, casi dos años había estado ahí, se la había pasado contando casa segundo, cada hora en la oscuridad sin ver nada y lo único que sentía era su ser. Le extraño mucho el cambio de rutina que no dudo en correr hacia la voz y la luz, se sorprendió y alegro cuando volvió a sentir sus piernas otra vez comenzó a correr con mas ahincó y después sintió como abría los ojos de repente, se encontró con un paisaje muy conocido…Tokio en el siglo 40 se levanto poco a poco de la cama y miro en todas direcciones, detrás de una cortina de seda apareció rini….la soberana del siglo 40.

-¿Cómo has estado Setsuna?...mira te traje agua del manantial plateado, seguro vienes algo molida—dijo rini con una sonrisa, se veía hermosa a sus 18 primaveras o bueno eso era lo que aparentaba

-mi reina…-Setsuna hizo una reverencia rini la tomo del mentón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ah por favor, me perdiste el respeto hace siglos así que por favor no empecemos como el principio—

-está bien rini…bueno yo…antes que nada….me alegro de verte—rini sonrió

-yo también Setsuna, yo también—

-¿Cómo ha estado el siglo 40?— la pregunta de Setsuna le borro la sonrisa a la soberana que se paró de inmediato

-mal…el siglo 40 no existe—

-¡¿Qué?¡-

-lo que oyes, desde hace unos meses hasta ahora han venido desapareciendo habitantes de la luna, ocurrido catástrofes, la luna y tierra se desmoronaron y convirtieron en nada y según me informe en el siglo 30 no pueden estar peor…el siglo 30 está en vías de extinción desde hace poco, sailor uranus, neptune, Saturn, mercury y mars desaparecieron en ese siglo y aquí…nunca existió ninguna de las sailors es alarmante la situación, el siglo 40 desapareció hace mucho Setsuna…ya no queda nadie en esta época—

-pero…estas tu…sobreviviste— rini la miro con tristeza, la tomo del rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lagrimas que soltaba Setsuna

-mi hermosa guardiana…yo solo soy la ultima energía de la mujer que amaste en un futuro. La cual desapareció su cuerpo y alma en ambos milenios—

-pero…como- rini le puso el dedo para que se callara

-escúchame, estoy enterada de lo que paso en el siglo 20, las consecuencias fueron fatales, uranus se volvió el enemigo de ustedes y nada ni nadie pudo detenerla, ni siquiera esos siete…-

-¿Qué…-

-déjame hablar, se volvió completamente loca y el único beneficiado fue un ser malvado y arbitrario que lo único que quiere es ver cumplido su sueño…su sueño egoísta…todos murieron en la tierra, cielos y mares, ya no hay esperanza y tu…desapareciste poco después de tu viaje al pasado, es por eso que te empezó a buscar en todas las dimensiones que aun quedaban…si cambio un suceso del presente pude que el futuro guarde esperanzas aun—

-¿Qué demonios harás?...mandarme de regreso al campo de batalla, no ves que no voy a ser tu experimento de que si mueves aquí sucede esto y si mueves allá se moverá acá—

-¡quiero lo necesario para defender a mi gente¡ ¡quiero que estés viva¡-

-¡no quiero la vida si se que al final no estás tú¡ -

-no por que quiera, si no porque es necesario—

-no quiero perderte…no otra vez, escúchame pase dos mil años esperando para estar contigo y ser felices….no para que me lo quiten de la nada, escucha rini podemos quedarnos aquí ser felices juntas—

-Setsuna…¿serias feliz? Serias feliz mientras el mundo se desmorona por culpa de tu deseo egoísta—

-yo...-

-serias feliz sabiendo que soy menos que un simple fantasma…yo ya no soy una mujer solo soy su esencia—

-yo te amo…-

-lo sé, y el amor es capaz de aguantar una espera de dos mil años o más—

-¿Qué pasara contigo?—

-mi ultima energía…es para ti, te llevare al presente –una luz salió del suelo Setsuna abrazo a rini que se empezó a desintegrar, ambas se besaron con pasión

-escúchame…pase lo que pase…regresare las cosas a su cauce normal…te lo prometo por mi amor que te lo prometo—riny desapareció totalmente y una luz cubrió a Setsuna que volvió a ver todo oscuro

Todas observaban la pelea de haruka con el pelirrojo, estaban asustadas no porque la rubia corriera peligro, si por la saña que estaba mostrando en el combate, el muchacho tomo a haruka del brazo y se lo disloco pero ella pareciese que no quisiera otra cosa más que seguir peleando

-¿Qué no siente dolor?— pregunto uno de los encapuchados, Michiru volteo a verlo esa voz se le hacía muy conocida, pero parecía ser solo una coincidencia siguió poniendo atención al combate

-no creo que Nakir aguante mucho más—

-tiene razón malik, no creo que sea capaz de ganar esta pelea—

-dejémoslo terminarla, ante todo tenemos que pelear justamente—

-no es que ella lo vaya a hacer…-

-de todos modos, somos los enviados, los elegidos ante todo debemos ser rectos—

-si tú lo dices—

Michiru no sabía qué hacer, haruka parecía ser otra, era cruel en batalla y sus ojos…fríos y vacios, reacciono cuando Rei levanto a Hotaru que estaba tirada en el piso, todas se llevaron la sorpresa al ver que le faltaba un ojo, Michiru corrió a ver a su hija y la abrazo no podía ser, haruka no podía haberle hecho eso por mas desubicada que estuviera, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mientras que abrazaba a Hotaru, le dio una caricia al rostro de su bella hija y después dirigió una furiosa mirada a la persona que ahora peleaba con el muchacho, soltó a Hotaru y corrió a enfrentarse con ella

-espera Michiru, no lo hagas—grito mina pero era demasiado tarde Michiru ya estaba saltando para darle una patada a la rubia que simplemente volteo y alzo su brazo como protección dejando su rostro descubierto cosa que Michiru aprovecho, llevo sus manos al rostro de la rubia

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO¡- haruka salió disparada contra la pared pero no hizo ningún ruido o gemido de dolor, solo se quedo ahí tirada viéndola fijamente, Michiru se acerco a ella y la tomo del cuello—levántate ¡levántate¡ ¿por qué le hiciste eso a tu propia hija? Ella solo nos ha traído alegrías, ha dado todo lo que tiene para que por lo menos mostraras una sonrisa en tu rostro lo oyes, lo ha dado todo por nosotras ¡Me ESTAS ESCUCHANDO HARUKA¡-

- ¡Michiru¡…¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto Darién que acababa de llegar con serena en los brazos, y le desconcertó mucho ver a Hotaru sangrando del rostro a todas desconcertadas y llorando y lo que nunca creyó ver en su vida…a Michiru peleando con haruka…de manera seria.

De pronto Una luz hizo que todos voltearan a verla, se sorprendieron cuando salió de ella una hermosa mujer que traía un traje tradicional de una sacerdotisa, su pelo era negro como el carbón una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos verdes esmeralda impresionantes. Lo primero que hizo fue plantarse enfrente de haruka y Michiru, con una seña le dijo a Michiru que se apartara, por alguna extraña razón la sailor de los mares soltó a haruka y se encamino a donde se encontraban Darién y todas las demás, y se volteo a observar lo que ahí sucedía, ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo y Michiru se dio cuenta que se trataba de la misma mujer que la había curado en sus sueños. De pronto una luz violeta salió del pecho de haruka y en el centro de esa luz se encontraba un pétalo blanco, la mujer misteriosa levanto la mano y la luz se dirigió a donde estaba ella

-la mitad de mi corazón que te entregue en ese camino, cuando comiste de ese pescado llamado meiku el sello que te ataba a él desapareció…pero esa chica intento devolverte un corazón nuevo junto con ese ojo que tu le arrebataste, pero cuando pierdes un corazón dos veces ya no hay forma de tener otro estoy segura que esa chica lo sabia pero aun así corrió el riesgo…probablemente sea así—

Michiru estaba estupefacta ¿a qué se refería esa mujer con corazones arrebatados? ¿Haruka ya no tenia corazón? No podía ser posible eso, y entonces ¿el encontrar a meiku fue un trampa? ¿Querían que lo comiera para que su corazón desapareciera? No podía ser posible entonces todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano

-te he estado observando desde que todo esto comenzó, lo que has vivido en estos diez días es por eso que tengo esperanza ¡a pesar de que una magia te obligaba a estar con una persona TU CORAZON AMABA A OTRA¡- haruka de inmediato se abalanzo sobre la mujer que lo recibió como si no hubiera pasado nada, repartía patadas y golpes como si en eso se le fuera la vida, la mujer los esquivaba con gracia, dio un salto enorme y haruka la siguió y con su puño la aventó hacia la pared pero la mujer alzo su mano y un aire empezó a amortiguar la velocidad, la mujer se deposito delicadamente en el suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada pero cuando volteo haruka estaba en una posición con los brazos entrelazados en forma de cruz

-yo que soy la soberana del planeta Urano proclamo la espada protectora de mi planeta…ven a mí a tu dueña y señora—del interior de la cruz salió la espada que haruka portaba como sailor uranus, Michiru le grito a la muchacha que se protegiera pero era demasiado tarde, haruka agito la espada y unos truenos salieron de la espada junto con unas manchas oscuras, Michiru alcanzo a sentir el poder de Hotaru entonces estaba usando su magia, la mujer recibió el ataque de frente sin poder hacer nada Michiru corrió a ver qué le había pasado pero unos brazos la detuvieron

-Michiru espera—

-Darién debemos ver como esta esa mujer y…-

-lo que debemos de hacer es salir de aquí—

-pero haruka—

-haruka se las arreglara sola le está metiendo una paliza a todos y si no nos vamos puede que nos mate…vámonos de aquí—

-no—

-pero…-

-váyanse ustedes y ayuden a Hotaru, yo me quedo con haruka—

-¿Qué dices? Pero te matara—

-no importa vayan ustedes—Darién y las demás chicas se quedaron viendo a Michiru, iban a tomar la decisión cuando vieron que haruka se acercaba a ella, todas sin excepción se pusieron alerta haruka alzo su espada

-es…espera—era la voz de la mujer que ahora sangraba de la frente y tenía una que otra cortada pero nada de gravedad haruka se giro a verla la mujer se tuvo que apoyar en una columna destruida para no caer de su boca escurría sangre

-recuerdo que te lo dije en ese sueño…el corazón que te di era mi esperanza, confiaba que cuando el sello se rompiera y la mitad de mi corazón regresara a mi tu habías tenido tiempo de desarrollar un corazón nuevo y aun así te volverías a enamorar de la persona que te importaba ¡confiaba que habría tiempo¡ pero el sello se libero demasiado pronto…y tú sigues siendo un ser malvado, carente de emociones y humanidad, haciendo lo que tu amo te ordena…no me queda otra opción que eliminarte—la mujer junto sus manos, de las cuales salió un enorme arco, la mujer lo estiro como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una flecha solo que no tenía nada

-¡flecha de truenos…elimina¡- la mujer soltó la cuerda y de pronto salió una flecha de luz plateada la cual se convirtió en centenares de truenos y rayos que se impactaron con haruka la cual cayo contra una pared destruyéndola, la mujer se acerco a ella y preparo otra vez su arco

-flecha de luz…mata—una flecha salió del arco dispuesta a ser lanzada, la mujer coloco el arco justo en el cuello de haruka, estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando Michiru que había quedado estupefacta escucho una voz conocida y que ansiaba escuchar desde hacia días

-¡detente¡ ¡por favor no la mates¡- serena se arrepintió cuando la mujer volteo a ver a una desesperada serena y haruka aprovechando ese descuido introdujo su espada en el vientre de la muchacha haruka se levanto y tumbo a la mujer que se quedo en el suelo agarrándose la herida tratando de detener la sangre, haruka se acerco hacia donde estaban Michiru y las otras sailors se les quedo viendo fijamente y después hablo

-recuperare los siete sellos cueste lo que cueste…en este momento están todos reunidos, pero me será imposible reunir los siete, calculo que conseguiría tres pero moriría antes…será mejor retirarme y atacar luego— corto con su espada un pedazo de pared y pronto se transformo en un hueco negro haruka se introdujo por él, Michiru intento seguirla

-¡haruka espera, espera¡- cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en ese agujero se convirtió pronto en pared, Michiru la golpeo hasta que su puño sangrara Darién se acerco para detenerla, la tomo entre sus brazos y vieron como de la misma pared salía un cuerpo. Michiru creyó que era haruka que regresaba por ella pero se llevo una decepción y sorpresa cuando vio que era Setsuna la que las miraba a todas, negó con la cabeza

-parece que no he llegado a tiempo—dijo Setsuna, el verle los rostros a sus amigas se lo confirmaba entonces haruka se había convertido en eso que tanto asustaba en el futuro, de pronto Setsuna dejo de llamar la atención cuando escucharon otra voz

-por favor díganme ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido mientras haruka y yo estábamos hechizadas?—

_**Hola, hola al fin subiendo este capitulo de mi fic que espero les haya gustado…estoy muy apenada por la auscencia que he presentado pero créanme no lo hago con el fin de molestar, siento mucho haberme atrasado demasiado ya que yo tambien quiero verle un final a este fic¡**_

_**Bueno pues ahora si las cosas ya se pusieron color de hormiga, ahora si haruka ha perdido totalmente la razón ¿Qué creen que hara michiru?, ¿Quiénes son esos nuevos personajes? Espero dejarlos mas picados con mi historia y de nuevo una disculpa**_

_**Nota: notaran un parecido con tsubasa tokyo revelations, si si asi es tome las escenas de esa serie para acomodarlas a mi fic…aclaro no es con fin de lucro esas escenas y las series son de sus respectivos autoras clamp, vendrán muchas sorpresas en el arenque encantado…tantos giros inesperadosque los tendrán con la boca abierta…bueno eso espero**_

_**Nos vemos les mando un saludo y otra ves una disculpa…esperen el próximo capitulo pronto **_


	18. decisiones

_**Hola hola al fin pude subir este capitulo¡ aquí explico todas las dudas que tienen ustedes…si tienen mas dudas sobre como sucedieron las cosas pueden decirme y se las contestare en el próximo capitulo…ahora si los dejo con el capitulo 18 de esta historia…gracias por dejarme review y apoyarme…esta historia todavía va para largo la seguire continuando no se preocupen se me complicaron las cosas pero de que estará terminada lo estará no se preocupen… gracias a todos los que me dejan review, espero seguir contanto con su apoyo y su gusto por mi historia que realmente me ha sorprendido… yo pensaba hacer esto de 15 capitulos máximo pero le falta todavía mucho para ver su final (despues de todo este chorote pueden leer recordando que estos personajes pertenecen a naoko takeuchi)**_

Capitulo 18

-por favor díganme ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido mientras haruka y yo estábamos hechizadas?— Michiru estaba a punto de contarles la historia cuando una voz hizo que las sailors voltearan

-por favor acompáñennos...Tenemos tres heridos, una de ellos es de su gente—los encapuchados se descubrieron y pudieron ver a los siete individuos, estaba el pelirrojo, el chico italiano con el que había peleado haruka y…

-¡SAM¡ ¿tu?—Sam puso una cara de tristeza junto con una sonrisa de disculpa

-me hubiera encantado poder decírtelo…también que mi nombre no es Sam…si no azrael…perdóname— Michiru no entendía nada, le dolía la cabeza vio con cuidado a los 7 chicos que estaban presentes eran muy guapos pero todos sin excepción tenían una mirada muy fría y calculadora

-ya veo, cada siglo los ángeles son más guapos—todos voltearon a ver a la muchacha que apenas podía levantarse los chicos la miraron con furia y el de en medio que parecía ser el líder hablo

-¿Quién eres tú?—

-calma, calma, te lo diré en su momento por ahora ¿tienes algo para calmarme el dolor?—

-todos síganme por favor, necesitamos hablar de lo que ha acontecido hoy—

-y curarles más que nada esas heridas—dijo azrael, todos siguieron en silencio al muchacho que los guiaba y los llevo a un muy bien abastecido laboratorio, contaba con los más altos servicios de medicina hasta una sala de operaciones, de inmediato un muchacho de nombre Nakir el cual era el pelirrojo se dispuso a curar a los enfermos nadie más se atrevía a romper el incomodo silencio que reinaba en la sala, hasta que Michiru tomo valor y le pregunto a la mujer lo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma de curiosidad

-hoy…haruka…ella—

-ella sufrió un…- comenzó a decir la misteriosa mujer

-yo tengo una pregunta mejor… ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto un chico de pelo negro, lacio, unos ojos grandes y grises, piel muy blanca que contrastaba con su atuendo, pantalón negro, camisa negra, zapatos negros aunque lo hacía verse más guapo incluso aristocrático, la mujer no se dejo intimidar , volteo la cabeza perezosamente, suspiro y le sonrió al joven

-preséntate tu primero por favor—el muchacho alzo la cabeza ofendido y con tono de mando le contesto

-mi nombre es Mikhail soy el líder de los siete ángeles los cuales son los chicos que ves aquí, cada cien años venimos a la tierra a proteger a meiku y a seiku de que caigan en malas manos y pongan en peligro…-

-si lo sé, de que pongan en peligro al estúpido de tu dios el finísimo Alrandir ja… que estupideces veo que esta vez los ángeles son muy guapos pero unos inútiles en su trabajo—

-¡que dijiste¡-contesto furioso el chico rubio, Mikhail alzo su brazo para que se detuviera

-eso no es asunto que te incumba…bien ya te dije quienes somos ¿tú eres?— la muchacha se paro orgullosa

-en mi pasado respondía al nombre de Elanor….—Setsuna al escuchar eso volteo sorprendida y se llevo la mano a los labios para contener el grito de sorpresa que se le iba a salir, miro a los ángeles y vio que también tenían la misma cara que ella, Michiru volteo curiosa no se perdía ninguna palabra de la discusión

-Elanor…-

-ahora me conocen como meiku…- la muchacha sonrió satisfactoriamente Michiru se quedo de una pieza..¿Meiku? esa chica que la había ayudado dos veces en sus sueños era ese pescado ¿podría ser eso posible? Vio que todos se habían quedado callados así que tomo la palabra

-¿Cómo puedes ser tu...?—

-es una larga historia…-

-tenemos tiempo—contesto Michiru, la muchacha resoplo y contuvo el aire tenía un nudo en la garganta pero aun así comenzó a hablar

-todo comenzó cuando nos hicieron a Angrod y a mi peces, cada siglo veníamos a este mundo durante un periodo de 3 años, 3 meses, tres días, tres horas, y tres segundos. El y yo nunca podíamos estar juntos ya que él vivía en agua dulce y yo en agua salada…así fueron pasando los siglos en paz pero yo sabía que no iba a durar por mucho tiempo ya que Angrod tenía un plan…cuando los dos peces mueren o son atrapados ocurre una desgracia…el sello que nos ata a nuestro destino se rompe y Angrod y yo volveríamos a ser humanos—

-eso es lo que sucedió—comento Setsuna

-así es…Angrod tenía todo esto planeado…espero a que su ángel volviera a nacer en este mundo para despertar—

-¿su ángel?—pregunto Michiru que ya sabía por dónde iba ese asunto, Elanor puso una cara de tristeza

-la persona que conocías como haruka tenoh aparte de ser sailor aranes llevaba en su alma al ángel guardián de Angrod el dios del viento—

-ósea que haruka llevaba en su alma dos personalidades— dijo mina pensativa

-así es…solo era cuestión que renaciera para que Angrod pusiera en práctica su plan…cuando haruka renació Angrod supo que era el momento de despertar es por eso que llegamos a este mundo hace tres años exactamente, yo confiaba con que haruka nunca se encontraría con seiku y quería llegar primero a ella antes que él pero…-

-haruka comió primero de seiku junto conmigo—

-así es princesa serenity –

-serena que sucedió mientras nosotros arreglábamos este asunto—pregunto Darién a serena la cual cerró los ojos por un momento

-un infierno…cuando desperté después de comer de ese pez…me encontré en una esfera encerrada, unas horas después me encontré con haruka estábamos en una sala oscura, veíamos todo lo que sucedía con nosotros, cuando haruka y yo…tuvimos relaciones haruka logro salir de esa esfera un par de veces y el muchacho que nos hablaba en la oscuridad se hizo presente, era un chico muy guapo pero muy malo, se llevo a haruka y la hizo desaparecer según el éramos los recuerdos de nuestros corazones…cuando el regreso me puso a dormir durante no se cuanto tiempo pero escuchaba la voz de alguien que me decía que despertara, cuando desperté me encontré con esto…no se qué paso con haruka—

-¿dices que haruka desapareció?¿a qué te refieres?— pregunto Michiru desesperada, serena bajo la mirada apenada

-no lo sé—

-se refiere…a que haruka no tiene corazón, Angrod conocido por ustedes como seiku…le borro todos sus recuerdos y su memoria por una simple razón…mientras haruka tuviera corazón el no podría tomar el control de su alma ya que la persona que tu amas Michiru tenía un corazón demasiado poderoso para ser doblegado, es por eso que Angrod decidió destruirlo—

-¿quieres decir que haruka ya no tiene corazón? Pero entonces por qué era diferente antes de comer de meiku, quiero decir el único cambio que sufrió fue que empezó a amar a serena—

-por que, yo le di la mitad de mi corazón creyendo que tu nunca lograrías encontrarme Michiru, pero tu determinación por salvar a haruka y porque todo volviera a la normalidad hizo que tu lograras capturarme y al final haruka comiera de mi—

-no entiendo—

-cuando meiku y seiku mueren los dos juntos en el mismo periodo se liberan los sellos y ocurre una desgracia, el ángel de Angrod el ángel de la destrucción que estaba dormido en el interior de haruka despertó, es por eso que Angrod le quito sus sentimientos para que pudiera obedecerlo sin oponerse, yo creí que tu nunca me capturarías es por eso que le di una parte de mi corazón para que pasado el tiempo todo volviera a la normalidad y haruka te volviera a amar a ti, así la desgracia nunca ocurriría y Angrod no haría tanto mal—

-ósea que sin querer arruinamos las cosas—dijo Darién furioso

-fue mi error por no decirles nada, pero estaba sellada en ese cuerpo y mi limite de interferencia me impedía ponerme en contacto con ustedes perdónenme—

-¿y ahora que pasara con haruka?—pregunto Rei

-la aniquilaremos no se preocupen— todas voltearon a ver a Mikhail que estaba cruzado de brazos en la pared

-les presento al líder de los ángeles protectores de Alrandir el padre de Angrod, bueno más bien son sus gatos, haruka querrá acabar con ellos y ellos con haruka— dijo Elanor

-a ti que te importa…tus estas de lado de Angrod—

-claro que no, Angrod no entiende el daño que está haciendo…es por eso que he decidido ayudarles—

-aun así no confió en ti—el Mikhail entrecerró los ojos de manera desafiante, Michiru se paro

-por lo menos ha sido de más ayuda que tu—

-¿Qué has dicho?—

-lo que escuchaste, tu sabias todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¡y no hiciste nada¡ lo único que quieres es destruir a haruka por algo de lo que es inocente…-

-¡que puede de haber de inocente en alguien que quiere destruir el mundo¡ y si no solo la quiero destruir ¡LO VOY A HACER¡ no permitiré que mi planeta sufra por culpa de un ángel malvado—

-¡ella no tiene la culpa¡ si quiere que tu planeta no sufra ¿Por qué no destruyes al famoso Angrod¡ EL ES EL VERDADERO MALVADO –

-conozco mis limites y sé que no debo rasguñar a ningún dios si alguien debe de pagar debe de ser tu ex novia—

-ella y yo nunca cortamos—

-anduvo von otra por lo que se…se acostaron—

-¡si pero por culpa de un pescado no por deseos¡-

-es lo mismo al final lo hizo ¿no?—

-no, no es lo mismo—

-como quieras no me voy a pelear por tonterías con una mujer…que además es mortal—el chico sonrió con suficiencia, Michiru se cayó con la rabia a punto de estallar, vio como el ángel pelirrojo estaba terminando de curar a Hotaru

-como esta—

-bien…dentro de lo que cabe—

-es decir que morirá—dijo el chico

-¡no es cierto no pude morir¡- gritaba Michiru eso significaba que no solo había perdido a haruka si no que también perdería a su hija

-acéptalo eso le pasa por andar dando su poder a cualquiera..es una irresponsable ella sabía que tu ex novia se transformaría en otra cosa y le da su poder…que es bastante por lo que veo—

- Mikhail no seas cruel— interrumpió uno de los muchachos llamado Yibril

-es la verdad—

-en ese caso le daré media vida…es lo menos que puedo hacer— dijo yibril el chico de pelo castaño

-¡ ¡ qué dices¡ estás loco Yibril —

-Nakir hazlo—

-pero-

-vamos hazlo—

-que va a hacer—pregunto Michiru pero nadie le contesto solo vio como unas alas salían del cuerpo del muchacho y una de ellas se desprendía y cubría a Hotaru en todo el cuerpo terminada esta operación el muchacho cayo inconsciente y fue sostenido por Nakir

-que fue lo que sucedió— pregunto la sailor de los mares el líder se acerco a Michiru

-tu hija le debe la vida a Yibril…como ángeles tenemos poderes de curación en nuestras alas…pero desprendernos de un ala es desprendernos de la mitad de nuestra vida un gesto más que generoso de parte de mi compañero…pero muy tonto—Michiru vio a Mikhail con furia, apretó los puños y después se dirigió al muchacho que estaba inconsciente, le acaricio el cabello y lo miro bondadosamente, había salvado a su hija desinteresadamente

-muchas gracias, te prometo que algún día te lo pagare—

-que te parece si comienzas por llevar a toda tu gente a la habitación contigua, ahí encontraran camas para alojarse es muy cómoda y…- comenzó azrael

-no—dijo Michiru determinante

-¡¿Cómo que no?¡- grito Mikhail furioso

-he dicho que no…nos iremos, con respecto a tu amigo le pagare el favor un día pero no necesito estar con ustedes— Michiru fulmino con la mirada al sujeto rubio que se rio burlonamente, al parecer se llamaba Nakir

-escucha niña, no sé qué te sientas que eres pero el ángel de la destrucción que antes era tu querida sailor del aire o no sé qué….traerá desgracias a este mundo, terremotos, tsunamis, huracanes, cada desgracia peor que la anterior así que tú decides si quieres ir a morir patéticamente allá afuera o quedarte en este refugio—

-¡si muero que sea lejos de ti¡-

-como quieras—contesto Mikhail cruzándose de hombros, Michiru abrió por la ventana, estaba en el último piso exactamente, sin preocuparse se lanzo y callo con elegancia en el suelo, comenzó a caminar sobre el rocoso suelo, volteo a ver a Mikhail que la miraba con una ceja levantada, vio su reloj como si estuviera contento los minutos que tardaría en regresar, Michiru acelero su paso furiosa, se metió por el espacio que no tenia ningún tipo de barrera mágica. Lo que vio el dejo con la boca abierta

-no puede ser—

A su alrededor estaba una ciudad devastada, ardiendo en llamas un olor a petróleo y dinamita le llego a la nariz se cubrió rápidamente cuando un fulano se aproximo a ella, se estaba desabrochando el pantalón quería..Quería violarla, un olor a droga le llego de su aliento, de pronto sintió que le perforaban unas balas, vio como otro armado con una metralleta se aproximaba y descargaba su cartucho sonriendo como maniaco, disfrutando de matar a personas, perros, gatos, y todo ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino, de pronto miro a Michiru queriendo acabar con ella

-¡escudo marino¡- estuvo a tiempo ya que el cartucho de la metralleta se vació, Michiru aprovecho y derribo al loco de un solo puño, miro la ciudad estaba hecha un desastre , gente desesperada corriendo tratando de apagar las llamas, armas de fuego disparando a matando a muchas personas, unos niños de aproximadamente seis años abrazándose llorando tapándose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos desesperados de la gente, corrió tras ellos para ayudarles, los abrazo

-tranquilos, todo está bien, va a pasar, va a pasar—dijo Michiru tratando de consolarles, los niños se abrazaron a ella desesperados, vio al cielo había una persona volando…unas alas negras, y un cabello rubio…entorno los ojos para ver mejor "haruka". el ángel blandió la que antes era la espada de sailor aranes y la agito en los mares, de pronto una enorme ola venia hacia la ciudad Michiru abrazo a los pequeños con fuerza pero haruka apretó el puño y lo alzo en unos segundos los pequeños quedaron a su alcance y Michiru horrorizada vio como haruka los tomaba del cuello y parecía absorberles la energía de pronto los niños cayeron a unos paso de Michiru…estaban muertos, parecían unos ancianos, aun respiraban pero no tardarían en morir, sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo y la conducía rápidamente al castillo en un dos por tres se encontró en el castillo y su silencio que ocultaba bien los gritos infernales de la gente al morir, tras esa pared mágica, volteo a ver como Mikhail estiraba su brazo al espacio por el que se podía pasar

-por el poder de mi rango que me fue otorgado desde el principio de la eternidad ordeno que la barrera que hoy levante no tenga punto de penetración, ni debilidad, ser un escudo uniforme ante la amenaza que amenaza a mí, a mi gente y a aquel al que sirvo, amen—

La barrera se hizo visible, por un momento apareció un enorme fénix que se voló en dirección a ella y se fundió en llamas la barrera brillo y se vio como ahora el hueco que había en ella se había tapado, ahora era impenetrable.

-listo—dijo Mikhail satisfecho y dejo a Michiru ahí sola, que no tardo en alcanzarlo enfadada

-óyeme…quien te dio permiso de jalarme de esa manera…ahí estaba haruka hubiéramos alcanzado— Mikhail se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la miro de manera fría

-de hecho tu novia está a unos pasos tuyos tratando de penetrar la barrera ¿y qué? Ella ya no es tu novia si no un ángel que lo que quiere son nuestras cabezas con esos antecedentes ¿quieres regresar afuera? Solo pídelo y cumpliré tu deseo pero no pondrás en peligro ni a mí ni a mi gente—

-óyeme como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera…-

-en estos momentos el ángel que acaba de despertar necesita saciar el hambre ¿sabes cómo? Mata a tres cuartas partes de los seres vivos que hay en la tierra y los restantes no tardan en perecer...así que tú decides si quieres morir…o matar a alguien que merece morir desde luego esa es la mejor opción—

-estas loco verdad…aquí el del problema es el tal Alrandir…-

-Angrod—interrumpió el ángel visiblemente molesto ante tal error—su nombre es Angrod…y no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo debes saber que...en cierta forma lo protejo y si le intentas hacer algo me veré en la necesidad de eliminarte sin titubeos ni compasiones— Michiru se empezó a reír a carcajadas,

-así que defiendes a esos que lo echaron todo a perder y matas a gente inocente…. —

-vengo a matar a quien pone en peligro la tierra…. —

-y que está siendo manipulado por otra persona malvada ¡y la proteges solo porque es un dios¡-

-yo no protejo a nadie niña, yo lo único que quiero es salvar la tierra de una catástrofe –

-entonces debes de matar al tal Angrod—

-tu no entiendes…ellos son dioses nosotros mortales ¿Qué podemos hacer?— Michiru se quedo callada Mikhail solo se le quedo viendo alzando una ceja—nada ¿verdad? entonces metete tu aposento ya está listo…o si no puedes irte con tu gente, no me importa— Michiru espero a que el muchacho se metiera al castillo se quedo pensando por un momento la situación ¿Cómo había cambiado todo tan drásticamente? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que quería recuperar a haruka y salvarla…de lo que querían hacer esos sujetos, tenía que pensar en un plan y rápido de lo contrario sería tarde y nada podía hacer por ayudarla. En ese caso tenía que estar ahí con esos ángeles para…

-¿Michiru?— Michiru volteo a ver a Darién que sostenía dos maletas

-como esta serena—

- bien, esta adentro en la clínica curándose unos rasconcitos pero yo quería…-

-Darién… ¿esas maletas?—

-quieres ir a buscar a haruka verdad….bueno podríamos irnos tu y yo, las demás pueden quedarse aquí a salvo—Michiru ya no pudo contener las lagrimas que salían sin pensar, corrió hacia donde estaba Darién que la abrazo con fuerza

-¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué haruka cambio tanto?—

-no lo sé, no lo sé, pero te juro que hare lo que sea necesario para que todo vuelva a estar como antes….para que vuelvas a sonreír—

-la quieren matar Darién…la quieren matar—

-lo se-

-no quiero que lo hagan…no quiero que se muera—

-¿quieres que la busquemos?—Michiru negó con la cabeza

-no, quedémonos aquí—

-entiendo...está bien, pero te advierto que no creo que nos llevemos bien con los ángeles así que sea poco tiempo por favor— Michiru rio ante el comentario

-yo tampoco, ¿te ayudo a meter las maletas?— Darién asintió y se metieron al castillo

-mira las chicas están por ese pasillo…síguelo y en la puerta dorada entras, yo iré a ver como sigue Hotaru— Michiru empezó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo entro en la puerta que le indico Darién y se encontró con todas las sailors que estaban acomodando sus camas lita corrió a abrazarla

-Michiru—

-chicas…-

-Michiru ya hablamos las chicas y yo y hemos estado pensando que mañana mismo nos vamos a buscar a haruka tenemos que…- Michiru interrumpió a Setsuna

-no, tenemos que quedarnos aquí….el mundo que conocemos, está siendo destruido, en unos días quizá en horas ya no quede nada—

-¿Cómo?—

-como lo oyen, haruka está destruyendo el mundo en estos momentos, no nos queda opción mas que quedarnos aquí—

-pero como—

-Salí a ver qué pasaba, es horrible todos están muriendo—

-demonios… ¡como pudo pasar esto¡- grito Rei frustrada de todo lo que sucedía

-Setsuna…donde estabas—Setsuna puso una cara de impotencia

-Michiru, me hubiera gustado estar contigo en esos momentos pero estaba averiguando que había sucedido con esos peces….-

-¿averiguaste algo?—

-solamente descubrí como se hicieron peces esos dos…créeme su historia es muy trágica—

-no creo que más que la que estamos padeciendo ahorita— ironizo mina

-¿y bien que haremos? Haruka se cambio de bando…Hotaru está toda molida, nosotras no estamos en las mejores condiciones y prácticamente estamos secuestradas en este castillo de dracula ¿Qué podemos hacer?—pregunto Amy

-por lo pronto dormir y pensar más fríamente mañana— dijo Setsuna, todas se acostaron y debido al cansancio rápidamente pudieron conciliar el sueño pensando que les deparaba el mañana. Angustiadas por todo lo que habían vivido hoy.

_-Michiru….Michiru—_

_-¿ah?—_

_-vamos Michiru despierta-_

_-¿haruka?—_

_- la misma ¿Quién mas? rápido tenemos que ir al evento de Hotaru—_

_-¿a que?—_

_-al recital de Hotaru mi amor…que cabeza la tuya, olvidar el dia que tu hija toca con la orquesta nacional—michiru se levanto perezosamente de la cama, vio como haruka estaba acomodándose el impecable smoking, se hecho la colonia que le encantaba, aspiro el fresco olor y vio como haruka se acercaba dándole un beso en la frente_

_-te espero abajo…espero que no tardes mas de dos horas—haruka sonrio y se fue de la habitación michiru estaba en shock no podía creer lo que veía ¿todo lo anterior, todo lo que habia vivido habia sido un sueño? Sin pensarlo, como si fuera un robot empezó a agarrar vestidos y accesorios para el evento que decía haruka, no supo que cuanto tiempo estuvo asi hasta que…_

_-¡michiru maldita sea…tres horas para ponerte un vestido, unos zapatos, y un accesorio¡- haruka se escuchaba furiosa entro a la habitación dando un portazo, pero se quedo sin habla cuando vio a michiru en el espejo, radiante, con un hermoso vestido rojo elegantísimo que solo acentuaba su hermosa figura, haruka trago saliva y se ruborizo totalmente _

_-¿Qué pasa haruka?—_

_-nada…es solo que….que ya debemos irnos—haruka tomo el brazo de michiru y la guio hasta la cochera le abrio la puerta a su pareja y despues entro en el carro apresuradamente –si mi pequeña se siente mal por nuestra ausencia tu seras la única culpable—_

_-haruka, tiene 14 años yo a su edad tambien tenia este tipo de eventos…y no esta sola, Setsuna esta con ella—michiru se quedo callada totalmente…recordaba ese dia ¿pero como era posible? Eso habia sucedido hace 4 años cuando Hotaru le entro la cosquillita por la música clasica, vio como haruka le aceleraba al deportivo, apurada por llegar a tiempo al recital de su pequeña. Llegaron al auditorio nacional donde como era costumbre lo reporteros pusieron una barrera humana sobre ellas preguntándoles todo acerca de sus vidas_

_-haruka tenoh, es cierto que le fue infiel a su pareja con una modelo canadiense— haruka puso cara de pocos amigos y se limito a escoltar a michiru para que no le hicieran nada los reporteros_

_-señorita kaioh, ¿Qué siente al ver que su hija sigue sus pasos con gran éxito? ¿siente que la alumna a superado al maestro?—_

_-me siento feliz de ver que mi hija se abre camino por…-_

_-que opina que el joven tenoh le sea infiel con cuanta mujer ve?—michiru se quedo callada miro a haruka con reproche, la rubia no hizo caso omiso del gesto y fulmino con la mirada al indiscreto reportero_

_-muy bien ya estuvo bien de preguntas….vamos michiru—haruka empezó a empujar a todos los reporteros para entrar, una vez que estuvieron adentro del edificio—uff pensé que no saldríamos vivas de esos tipos—haruka le sonrio a michiru que solo se limito a bajar la mirada y empezar a caminar al concierto sin esperar a su pareja que se quedo de una sola pieza al ver la reacción de michiru_

_-cielos…tendre que hablar con ella—pensó haruka y acelero el paso para alcanzar a su pareja en cuanto llegaron la directora de la escuela de Hotaru se acerco a ellas_

_-aaaah los padres estrella…déjenme felicitarlos por tener una hija tan maravillosa, pero claro que se podía esperar de su heredera, déjenme presentarles al secretario de las naciones unidas George palatto—_

_-es un verdadero honor,señora es un placer volverla a ver aunque la ultima vez que la vi era todavía una jovencita de 16 años —el señor le beso la mano a michiru—es una extraordinaria coincidencia que su hija tambien toque en el mismo evento que usted hace una década…y mas me sorprendi al ver que su esposo es nada mas y nada menos que el campeón de la formula uno….es un gusto señor tenoh—_

_-el gusto es mio señor palatto…-_

_-usted y la señora tenoh son gente muy talentosa…- michiru miro a haruka y volvió a bajar la mirada –no me extraña que su hija tambien tenga esos dotes, dicen que es muy talentosa—_

_-lo es…pero no soy la señora de tenoh—comento michiru roja de la vergüenza, el señor se les quedo viendo _

_-como ¿ustedes no están casados?—pregunto escandalizado, haruka frunció el entrecejo_

_-consideramos que un papel no tiene importancia mientras se ame de verdad—dijo haruka aguantando el querer gritarle al señor_

_-si, si, tiene razón…bueno fue un placer…con permiso— haruka y michiru se fueron a sentar adelante y por un momento olvidaron el bochornoso momento que pasaron con ese señor al ver como su hija demostraba el talento que poseía tocando con la sinfónica nacional y dejando boquiabiertos a todo el publico, despues fueron al camerino de hotaru donde la abrazaron _

_-oigan vámonos a festejar….les tengo una sorpresa—dijo haruka que las llevo a la playa donde pasaron una velada agradable las cuatro sailors, de pronto haruka tomo del brazo a michiru _

_-disculpa ¿podemos hablar un momento?—michiru asintió y haruka llevo a michiru a la playa_

_-me encanta el sonido del mar cuando es de noche…es mas sereno, incluso puedes pensar mejor cuando esta asi no crees—michiru miro a haruka de manera neutra, no demostraba sonrisa pero tampoco enojo –desde que tuvimos ese encontronazo con la prensa y lo que sucedió con ese señor….bueno note que tu…que quiza tu estabas incomoda por algo…mira tu sabes como es la prensa sensacionalista, de todo tiene que hacer chisme y…-_

_-eso no tiene nada que ver….—haruka se callo al notar el visible tono furioso de michiru—que la prensa te invente romances o que la sociedad me vea como una ordinaria por que no estoy casada con mi "novio" teniendo una hija eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que…te he sentido esquiva últimamente, fría haruka dime ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo?—haruka se encontraba estatica no podía mover ni un musculo, de pronto sonrio_

_-michiru, ¿te puedes tranquilizar? Numero me ves distante por que estoy preocupada por la nueva competencia mundial donde corre peligro mi titulo , numero dos que bueno que no te importe lo que digan por que yo tampoco hare caso a una voz que no sea la tuya y numero tres…quiero estar contigo hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida— haruka sonrio y abrazo a mcihiru que se acerco mas a su cuerpo_

_-¿me juras que siempre estaremos juntas?—_

_-te lo juro…si algun dia llegaramos a separarnos creeme que hare hasta lo imposible por estar junto a ti—_

_-haruka yo tambien haría lo imposible por ti—_

_-entonces juremoslo…que si nos separamos por equis razón haremos hasta lo imposible por estar juntas—_

_-te lo juro—_

Michiru despertó sudando frio, se levanto de la cama y a lo lejos quiza una broma de su mente escucho la voz de haruka "juremoslo" miro sus manos

-te lo juro haruka…hare lo imposible por estar junto a ti—

_**Que tal ¿? Espero haberlos dejado con la duda …como verán han aparecido y personajes nuevos para que no se confundan les dejo las descripciones de ellos junto con sus nombres ellos son los 7 angeles protectores de Alrandir (el papa de Angrod alias seiku) :**_

Mikhail: el ángel de la protección. Es el líder de los 7 ángeles, tiene el pelo negro, lacio y unos ojos azules, piel muy blanca y siempre viste de negro, tiene un arete de plata en el oído derecho. El en realidad no es fiel a un dios si no cumple con su deber para proteger la tierra a la cual le tiene más cariño, su animal protector es un enorme fénix

Yibril: el ángel de la bondad. un ángel muy poderoso el segundo más poderoso tiene el pelo castaño claro y ojos cafés barba y es muy atractivo , el es el más recto y bueno de todos los ángeles, el más centrado es el más humilde y el que ama mas a la humanidad su animal protector es un enorme león de llamas rojas

Israfil: el ángel de la sabiduría. El único ángel que ama a dios incondicionalmente es el ángel mas sabio de todos es albino y sus ojos son grises su pelo es blanco y su piel nívea , el es el ángel iluminado, el lucha por dios y nada mas por él, es el ángel más querido de todos sus compañeros y su animal protector es un Pegaso plateado

Azrael: él es el maestro de Marcus, el se hizo llamar san para ayudar al hijo de su mejor amigo Nakir, el sabia que el tenia en su sangre de ángel pero aun así moriría, es por eso que se quedo a entrenarlo y a cuidarlo por cuenta propia. es el ángel de los desprotegidos tiene mucha ternura hacia los que se sienten menos que los demás, es demasiado poderoso y siempre aprecio a Marcus. Su animal protector es un delfín azulado

Nakir: uno de los ángeles más poderosos es pelirrojo y sus ojos son AMIELADOS, el era de la aldea de la séptima estrella y era sin duda el más poderoso de la historia de su pueblo, se le confió el guardar el ultimo papiro y él lo introdujo en el corazón de su hijo al cual se vio obligado a abandonar cuando era muy niño ya que como ángel tenia deberes que cumplir su animal protector era un lobo gris

Malik: el ángel mas frio de todos su pelo es rubio y sus ojos son verdes claros el guarda un oscuro pasado y lo único que quiere es probar su fuerza con cualquiera que se le ponga en frente, se lleva regular con los demás ángeles y su mente es muy fría no le importa el sufrimiento de los demás, su animal protector es una enorme serpiente

Munkar: su pelo es azulado intenso y sus ojos sonde igual tono, su piel es nívea…es el chico que se enfrento Michiru en Italia…es el más joven de los ángeles tiene 16 años, su animal protector es un caballo blanco

_**Ahí esta una pequeña descripción de los nuevos personajes, aunque todavía les falta saber muchos secretos sobre ellos. Ellos vendrán a darle a michiru y haruka mas problemas…pero tambien darán un giro inesperado a toda la vida de la sailor de los mares…ESPEREN LO MEJOR DE "EL ARENQUE ENCANTADO "**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	19. jugando un nuevo rol

_**Hola cmo están bueno supongo que están ansiosos por leer asi que los dejo solo les recuerdo que sailor moon no es de mi propiedad si no de naoko takeuchi y sus asociados **_

Capitulo 19

_-muy bien Israfil...tu la buscaras en la zona sur…Nakir ira por la zona este….yibril por la zona oeste …azrael en la zona sur …los demás merodean por los alrededores yo me quedare aquí por si sucede algo estamos de acuerdo?— _michiru podía escuchar las voces de los angeles, se levanto lentamente de la cama y se acerco despacio a la puerta qe entreabrió con mucho cuidado para evitar que los sujetos la vieran

_-si Mikhail esta todo bien—contesto Israfil mientra_ desaparecia junto con otros tres angeles michiru vio como se quedaba solo Mikhail el cual se disponía a marcharse michiru cuando lo vio sintio una furia agolparse en su pecho y salio de su escondite imponiéndose ante el atractivo muchacho que la vio con unos ojos calculadores…azules como el color del hielo

-no creas que me impresionas..sabia que estabas ahí, de hecho todos sabíamos ´¿Qué quieres?—

-¿mandaste a tus guarros a cazar a haruka verdad? -

-si ¿y que?— Michiru cuando escucho eso empezó a correr hacia la puerta queriendo rescatar a haruka, pero tuvo que ahogar un grito de terror al ver como Mikhail se aparecia enfrente de ella cubriéndole el paso, se veía dispuesto a todo

-no tu no te vas de aquí…tu dejaras que hagamos nuestro trabajo –

-es que tu eres un angel, un ser divino que no se permite amar…es por eso que tu no entenderías lo que me pasa ¡NUNCA ENTENDERIAS ¡ -michiru rápidamente se convirtió en en sailor neptune y le lanzo a Mikhail un "maremoto de Neptuno" el muchacho que se quito de ahí de inmediato michiru aprovecho eso para pasar pero el agua se congelo michiru se quedo ahí inmovil y al siguiente instante sintio que alguien la sometia por atrás…mas bien era una especia de abrazo, escucho la sensual voz de Mikhail acurrucarse en su hombro y con voz grabe le susurro al oído:

-"no digas que no tengo la capacidad de amar michiru kaioh yo y mis compañeros antes que angeles somos hombres y como hombres sentimos y amamos …es por eso que no puedo permitir que mi amado hogar se pierda por el capricho de una sola persona"—michiru escuchaba atentamente los susurros del atractivo muchacho…se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos azules grisáceos y su piel palida, toco los negros cabellos del chico e intento contener el llanto

-¿pero por que haruka tiene que pagar el odio y rencor que siente ese dios? ¡DEBERIAS DE ESTAR CAPTURANDO AL DIOS EN LUGAR DE INTENTAR MATAR A UNA PERSONA INOCENTE¡- michiru no podía contener los gritos y deshizo el dulce agarre el muchacho agresivamente la jalo hacia el.

-yo soy un angel… la creación suprema de los dioses antes que los hombres, fui entrenado especialmente para este momento y me han dado una sola orden, matar al angel de la destrucción que desgraciadamente es tu noviecita…no es mi problema que tu amada alla nacido con mala estrella, no tengo jurisdicción ante los dioses y aunque sea muy malo y te haya arruinado la vida Angrod sigue siendo un dios…- el muchacho se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de michiru que inmovil solo vio con alegría que el rostro del muchacho se iba a su oído…- y tu por mas poderosa que seas y por mas que lo intentes nunca óyelo bien NUNCA podras derrotar a un dios…nadie puede, deberías de resignarte a que tu novia nunca volverá—Mikhail solto a michiru agresivamente y camino por el elegante corredor dejando atrás a michiru que solo miraba como se iba, hasta que su voz alcanzo a tener vida

-no lo hare—

-¿perdon?—Mikhail dio la vuelta en cuanto escucho a michiru

-dije que no lo hare, no me resignare nunca a perder a haruka, tendre que estar muerta para no luchar por ella—

-pues si sigues interponiéndote en mi camino no dudes en que terminaras bajo tierra sin siquiera haberte dado cuenta –dijo Mikhail con el rostro mas calculador que michiru hubiera visto, el muchacho dio la vuelta y se marcho.

En cuanto Mikhail se esfumo de la vista de michiru sintio una furia por dentro queria ir y callar a la insolente muchacha pero se quedo estatico "que me pasa…tranquilízate Mikhail, una mortal no debería tener la capacidad de hacerte enojar" con mucha fuerza de voluntad mantuvo su rostro sereno pero por dentro queria soltar todo su poder para demostrarle a la muchacha de lo que era capaz, sonrio al pensar en eso "no vale la pena, ni ella ni su noviecita, las podría acabar a las dos con una sola mano" se abrio paso entre el laberinto de pasillos que tenia el castillo hasta llegar a una solitaria sala iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna llena, las paredes estaban cubiertas de signos extraños pintadas de azul, concentro toda su energía intentando ver el exterior

"a esta hora el angel habrá destruido a la mitad de mi madre tierra" concentro su energía para ver y vio toda una ciudad en ruinas y destrucción, no habia nadie mas con vida, ni perros ni humanos, ni aves absolutamente nada…vio mas alla de la ciudad y todo estaba tranquilo era imposible se suponía que el angel de la destrucción llevaba desgracia a la mitad del mundo para alimentarse, volvió a checar en todos los alrededores de la tierra solo habia destruido la ciudad ¿seria posible que haruka aun tuviera control de si misma?

"imposible….un angel cuando despierta no vuelve a ser el que era…pero aun asi no puedo arriesgarme a que haga mas daño a inocentes" con mucha concentración elevo su energía y de su cuerpo salio un enorme fénix de ardientes llamas que en cuanto salio de su cuerpo se poso cerca de mikahil el cual le acaricio la frente "el angel ha despertado es hora de que pelees a mi lado, por favor se mis ojos y mi justicia protegiendo a mis amados seres humanos" el fénix emitió una especie de chillido ardio en llamas para desaparecer Mikhail sonrio le tenia demasiado cariño a ese pequeño por lo que el representaba en realidad. Su sonrisa desapareció " ha aparecido el angel, la tierra que tanto amabas puede desaparecer…kary—

Michiru comtemplo como Mikhail se marchaba suspiro, pensaba que quiza podría razonar con el acerca de haruka pero su esperanza se habia esfumado, de pronto sintio una energía poderosa miro en todas direcciones para darse cuenta que se trataba de la misteriosa mujer

-Elanor— la mujer se encontraba de brazos cruzados seguramente habia observado toda la escena, miraba fijamente el lugar de donde habia desaparecido Mikhail

-ah esos angeles no han cambiado en nada, solo que has tenido mas suerte que yo…ahora tiene algo diferente en sus miradas, sin mencionar que están guapísimos todos—

-¿algo diferente?—pregunto michiru

-asi es, es como si los angeles de ahorita tuvieran alma—

-¿pero los angeles no tiene alma o si ?—pregunto michiru, elanor no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar como estaba ella en una celda y en frente el antiguo Nakir entraba en su mente y violaba sus pensamientos de forma cruel, aplastando sus sueños y esperanzas, sintiendo solo vacio en su interior…algo mas doloroso que mil latigazos -¿estas bien Elanor? –

-¿Cómo?, oh si estoy bien…bueno no antes los angeles solo cumplían con su deber eran eso angeles, seres inhumanos ahora tienen no se su escencia no es la misma de los que me tocaron..de alguna manera son diferentes—

-pero en esa época tu no eras pez entonces ¿Qué hacían los angeles?—Elanor sonrio satisfecha y se acerco al ventanal a ver la hermosa luna artifical que seguramente Mikhail habia creado..el sueño de un angel

-los angeles fueron seres divinos creados y especialmente entrenados para defender a Alrandir el dios del trueno…eran como sus guardaespaldas y habían sido creados poco antes del hombre, solo que el dia que Elanor me hirió y se me acababa la vida Angrod decidió convertirme en pez para detener mi vida que se me escapaba y el como ofrenda se ofreció encerrarse a si mismo tambien pero en el fondo Alrandir sabia que habia una posibilidad de volver a ser humanos y que con esa posibilidad no solo pondríamos en peligro a la humanidad si no tambien a los dioses…es por eso que Alrandir sello a sus angeles en el tiempo para que cada vez que renaciéramos ellos desperteran en el cuerpo de 7 muchachos los cuales serian los encargados de protegernos y de evitar que alguien nos capturara—

- ya veo pero disculpa por que nos ayudas ¿no deberías estar a lado de tu amado? Es decir tu y el han despertado, pueden estar juntos por que no vas con el y …—

-Angrod lo único que quiere es encontrar a su padre y destruirlo…pero para eso necesita la ayuda de su angel, lo único que quiere ver es cumplido su sueño aunque no le importe dañar a las personas…hay algo que el no ha entendido y que debe de tener presente—

-¿Qué me asegura que tu no nos traicionaras?—

-nada..yo no te pido que confies en mi, lo único para lo que he renacido es para restaurar lo que yo misma he destruido –

-aunque restaures todo …haruka no regresara—dijo michiru mirando hacia abajo

-michiru kaioh estoy segura que tu has visto los milagros que han acontecido a raíz del profundo amor que tienes por haruka…y el que haruka siente por ti….es demasiado , tanto que puede crear un milagro—

-¿a que te refieres?— Elanor sonrio y miro a la luna

-que hermosa esta esta la luna llena…sin duda muy pronto…Angrod y yo nos volveremos a ver—

Por su parte Mikhail veía la misma luna pero con un aire diferente estaba impaciente esperando afuera del castillo en el mar muerto, sus pies estaban en el agua y miro hacia abajo, el color rojo del agua se habia intensificado "se ha derramado mucha mas sangre" penso, se adentro mas al agua y miro el paraje que habia en su castillo, pronto no solo ese lugar si no tambien todo el mundo se convertiría en un paraje similar, muerto , arido, seco, sin ningun tipo de vida, frunció el seño y apretó los dientes miro hacia la luna y vio que su fénix venia herido sonrio y de un salto impresionantemente lo agarro en su regazo

-ah ya veo , es tan fuerte que ha logrado lastimarte , pero no te preocupes ahora estas bien—Mikhail con su mano toco la pata lastimada del fénix que pronto empezó a cantar una adorable melodía y empezó a volar alrededor del muchacho

-ahora vuelve necesitas descansar—el fénix se convirtió en una llama y se metió en el pecho de Mikhail.. de pronto este vio como los demás angeles llegaban se acercaron a Mikhail y escondieron sus grandes y hermosas alas blancas con dorado, el primero en hablar fue Yibril que estaba todo sudoroso y sin poder contener el aliento

-mikhail…es demasiado poderoso— Mikhail se quedo quieto miro a Israfil su hombre mas poderoso que se quedo quieto sosetiendonle la mirada tranquilamente y asintiendo

-ya veo , es por eso que estamos aquí – dio Mikhail ceremoniosamente

-todos se miraron con cara de desconcierto- ¿aquí donde? - pregunto Nakir

-es hora del ritual final para convertirnos en angeles supremos— Mikhail se bajo lentamente quedando a centímetros del agua roja, los demás hicieron lo mismo formaron un circulo de seis y en el centro Mikhail que empezó a despedir una luz rojiza—como saben todos, se nos fue dotados de alguna u otra manera un animal protector –mikhail le vino a la mente un flashazo de recuerdos, se encontraba en un valle de perfeccion tal que parecía no existir en la tierra, y enfrente de el se encontraba un señor extraño que tenia un especie de baculo que decía unas oraciones ininteligibles ante una niña de cabellos rojizos que se estaba tapando desesperadamente los oídos mientras se revolcaba en el suelo desesperada , esa niña era cassandra su mejor amiga , Mikhail desesperado queria ir a ayudarla pero su padre lo sostenía firmemente, no podía safarse , vio con llanto como su amiga se evaporaba haciéndose humo y el señor dijo las oraciones mas fuerte y rápido de pronto una luz rojiza estallo haciendo que Mikhail se tapace los ojos, de pronto sintio algo moverse dentro de su pecho y calentarse de forma inhumana , se llevo las manos al pecho y se encontro de pronto en un volcán estaban lloviendo piedras y azufre y el caia lentamente estaba a punto de irse a la lava, de pronto vio un fénix salir de la lava y lo llevo volando al cielo , lo llevo por valles y montañas,no era un fénix cualquiera era el fénix que habia nacido para protegerlo y servirlo, poco tiempo despues comprendió que ese fénix era su amiga cassandra quien habia sido convertida. de pronto Mikhail abrio los ojos se encontraba otra vez en el mar rojo y rodeándolo sus seis angeles, que preocupados vieron como estaba perdiendo la respiración y sudando , Mikhail se levanto pues habia perdido la fuerza en sus piernas y estaba en el agua hincado—perdonen , como les iba diciendo es hora de conectarnos con los animales que nos fueron dados – dijo Mikhail parándose completamente

-como haremos eso—pregunto Yibril

-debemos meternos a estas aguas, ahí nuestros animales y nosotros nos uniremos en uno solo, solo asi podremos convertirnos en los angeles supremos capaces de derrotar al angel de la destrucción—dijo Mikhail y sin decir mas se sumergió

-¿enloquecio o que?—dijo munkar los demás levantaron los hombros

-mikhail es mi lider y le prometi lealtad y obediencia – dijo Yibril y se sumergió

-parece interesante—dijo Israfil y los demás los siguieron

Por su parte dentro de un enorme palacio se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafes , aretes y una túnica azul que parecía árabe de hecho el palacio tenia decoraciones y demás lujos que parecían árabes, el muchacho veía el espejo que demostraba que los angeles se habían metido a las aguas del mar de los lamentos, el muchacho sonrio

-ya veo, pequeño Mikhail , mi angelito es demasiado poderoso para tus patéticos poderes reprimidos—el muchacho agarro su copa de plata y bebio el dulce vino que contenía –afortunadamente para mi eso no estorba a mis planes , háganse lo mas fuertes que deseen …es mejor para mi—dijo y volvió a beber de la copa , de pronto una luz verdusca aparecio y detrás del humo que despedia se vio la forma de haruka que miro a Angrod fríamente hizo una reverencia

-hice lo que me pidió amo, busque a los angeles que me tendieron una emboscada , pelee con ellos acabándolos pero les permiti vivir – dijo haruka que se habia postrado en el suelo haciéndole una reverencia a su amo que sonrio

-hiciste bien mi fiel angel, ahora solo nos queda ver como esos tontos se quieren hacer fuertes -

-angeles supremos – pregunto azrael desconcertado según lo que creían ellos eran los angeles mas poderosos

-asi es, como saben nosotros somos los angeles mas fuertes, pero no invencibles, ya que nosotros como sabran somos diferentes a los demás angeles que vinieron a la tierra a proteger a meiku y seiku..y ustedes saben que por eso nos dieron estos animales protectores de una manera …diferente..—continuo Mikhail los demás asintieron recordando momentos dolorosos –bueno pues cuando nos conectamos con estos animales sagrados que nos fueron dados…seremos los mas poderosos para enfrentarnos a el angel de la destrucción. Es un ritual que queria evitar a toda costa pero…la sitacion nos ha sobrepasado—

-lo que quieres decir – empezó malik –es que la famosa haruka es mas poderosa que nosotros—

-ya no..hemos asegurado la victoria con esto…se podría decir que la batalla final ha empezado—dijo Mikhail mirando fijamente hacia un punto vago…esa entrometida era mas poderosa de lo que se imaginaba … pero tenia que saber que pronto su novia moriría .

michiru cuando abrio los ojos estaba muy claro muy claro y se encontro con un techo de una habitación,se levanto lentamente se encontro en la habitación con todas sus compañeras dormidas

-fue un sueño?—se pregunto, poco tiempo despues la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a una muchacha de cabellos dorados sonriendo

-buenos días…el desayuno esta listo pueden venir, los esperan los chicos— michiru la vio la muchacha tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se esforzó por fingir una sonrisa por educación

-muchas gracias, mmm vamos para alla en un segundo ¿tu eres?—

-mucho gusto soy meredith la esposa de Yibril—

-¿la esposa…tan joven?...ah disculpa la indiscreción es un placer conocerte soy michiru—dijo michiru

-el placer es mio michiru, pues si el amor me ataco fuerte, tanto que ya hasta tenemos un hijo —

-ya veo…tu esposo es Yibril según dices…¿el es?—

-es el chico de pelo castaño de barba—

-ah ya veo el de los ojos bonitos –

-asi es, el de los ojos bondadosos—la muchacha sonrio y michiru fingió una sonrisa forzada, el tal yubril era el que le habia dado a Hotaru sus alas sacrificando la mitad de su vida, michiru no sabia que tenia esposa y menos un hijo…se sintio de pronto culpable.

-ya…ya veo….un chico muy amable es tu esposo—

-lo se, el ama a todos los humanos que hay sobre la tierra…quiza demasiado, es una persona demasiado recta—

-si, si se ve…una gran persona—dijo michiru terminándose de acomodar el revuelto cabello que le alboroto el incomo sueño , las otras se empezaron a despertar en ese momento –disculpa donde están ahorita tu esposo y …sus amigos?— pregunto michiru con toda discreción quiza la chica no sabia que en realidad su esposo era un angel

- mi marido y los demás están en el comedor, están platicando acerca del nuevo angel que acaba de aparecer…no pongas esa cara estoy enterada de todo, tambien se quienes son ustedes—michiru puso una cara de sorpresa que no podía con ella pero no estaba para discutir, debía de hablar con los angeles a como diera lugar…CON TODOS corrio por el pasillo y se concentro para sentir las energias que emanaban de los seres poderosos, una técnica que le costo mucho aprender pero que no le servia, no podía sentir nada mas que el poder de sus amigas…los angeles eran tan diferentes entonces, de pronto vio como una mariposa de luz desaparecia por el pasillo, decidió seguirla no tardo mucho la mariposa en desaparecer en una puerta imponente , michiru la abrio con todas sus fuerzas provocando un escándalo, vio a todos los angeles sentados en un majestuoso comedor y a Elanor en un pilar a un lado de la chimenea todos voltearon a verla, la mirposa se poso en la mano de Elanor y desapareció

-no tenias por que guiarla hasta aca…que le cueste—dijo Mikhail mirando a Elanor

-no tardan en llegar las otras—dijo un chico albino que estaba a un lado de michiru y efectivamente no tardaron en llegar las sailor scauts acompañada de darien , Mikhail levanto la mano y de inmediato las puertas y ventanas se cerraron

-muy bien, estamos todos los que deberíamos de estar …los 7 angeles sagrados de dios…Elanor la sacerdotisa antigua…y bueno 7 sailor scauts que como saben faltan dos en su orden y…- michiru miro a Mikhail furiosa, este se dio cuenta y como no queria pelearse otra vez con ella añadió-…que es una lastima no contar con su presencia esta mañana—

-no seas fanfarron …¿Qué quieres?—pregunto Setsuna con el tono mas déspota que pudo haber adquirido todos los angeles se levantaron furiosos, pero Setsuna no dio señal de tener miedo, Mikhail hizo un gesto con la mano de que se sentaran asi lo hicieron

-el motivo de esta junta es para poner las cartas en la mesa…eso es todo, conocernos y conocernas y saber si lucharemos juntos, es decir, queremos llegar al mismo lugar ¿cierto?—

-no, ustedes quieren matar a haruka y mientras quieran eso seran nuestros enemigos— opino rei

-que miedo—dijo un chico peliazul que se encontraba mas lejano a ellas—

-malik –regaño Mikhail –escuchen chicas me presentare, soy el jefe de los angeles que ven aquí, mis hombres y yo hemos reencarnado únicamente con un propósito…proteger a los legendarios peces de la leyenda meiku y seiku que…-

-cosa que al parecer les fue imposible, si yo fuera su dios los acabaría en este instante por incompetentes—dijo mina, el chico de cabello azul fuerte se paro pero Mikhail lo detuvo

-como seguía diciendo meiku y seiku estaban bajo el cuidado de los angeles pero algo salio mal…en este siglo seiku hizo una trampa el como dios aun conserva sus poderes y supongo que no le fue difícil adivinar que su angel rencarnaria en este siglo es por eso que activo un conjuro muy poderoso para que nosotros lo perdiéramos de vista lo demás ya lo conocen, haruka comio de seiku liberándolo del hechizo –

-Angrod sabia muy bien quesu angel habia reencarnado pero debía tener en cuenta algo, en el cuerpo de haruka se encontraban dos almas, dos personalidades la sailor scaut del viento que lucha por el amor y la justicia y tambien el angel de la destrccion protector del dios del viento angrod lo que noto en su escencia es que nunca le obedecería …no mientras tuviera un corazon que le ayudaba a amar a la tierra, a la naturaleza y a ti michiru mas que a un dios, es por eso que el planeo todo de tal forma que haruka callera bajo el hechizo de seiku quitándole su valioso corazon para compensar el daño yo le di mi corazon esperando que nunca me encontraras si asi sucedían las cosas haruka hubiera almacenado mi corazon por mucho tiempo dando lugar a que si el sello se rompia ella hubiera creado un corazon….pero tu deseo michiru fue muy grande tanto que me capturaste y haruka comio de mi liberándome tambien y liberando el sello que yo puse en ella—

- el dios Angrod es muy astuto, quiza lo haya planeado todo desde un principio—menciono el angel pelirojo

-y en todo caso ¿Por qué haruka fue la que perdió la memoria y no serena?—pregunto rei

-Angrod estaba interesado en haruka y nada mas…serena no le servia para nada su objetivo era, hacer renacer a su angel para que le diera una paliza a estos — dijo Elanor constestando la pregunta de rei—serena nunca perdió su corazon, es por eso que ella esta normal..por que no es ningun angel y el hechizo se acabo para ella—

-pero no para haruka—dijo michiru

-asi es—contesto Elanor—siento todo lo que ha pasado…-

-lamentablemente chicas asi son las cosas, la humana que conocían como haruka tenoh no va a volver mas, y si son guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia nos ayudaran a destruir al angel de la destrucción—dijo munkar el chico italiano que peleo contra michiru

-asi es somos guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia asi que si a ustedes les faltan agallas NOSOTRAS ACABAREMOS CON Angrod—grito rei para que todas la oyeran

-rei cállate por favor—

-pero michiru—michiru se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, abrio lentamente los ojos y se acerco a Mikhail tendiéndole la mano …

-cuenten conmigo para destruir al angel de la destrucción—

-te has vuelto loca michiru—exclamo mina

-no, simplemente he tomado mi decisión y es hora de que tomen la suya—

-COMO SEA…DEBO DECIRLES ALGO…- interrumpió Mikhail todos se voltearon a verlo- …esta es una batalla que pelearan solo los angeles las sailors no deben de intervenir en ella—

-¿¡que has dicho?¡- exclamo Setsuna levantándose del asiento, tambien lo hizo un chico albino, michiru habia escuchado que su nombre era Israfil, su porte era muy diferente a los demás angeles, era calmado pero imponía cierto respeto, hasta miedo cosa que sus compañeros tambien lo hacían pero no a tal grado , michiru se le quedo viendo. Era un chico alto de ojos grises, piel nívea el si parecía un angel de cuento. El muchacho hablo, tenia la voz de trueno, poderosa e imponente

-mikhail tiene razón…ustedes son demasido débiles. Solo estorbarían, tienen que entender una cosa…esta pelea es de angeles, seres muy superiores a las sailors scauts no tienen voz ni voto en esta pelea mas que el de observadoras—un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación el muchacho imponía tanto respeto que nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Setsuna furiosa empezaba a hablar

-NOSOTRAS …-

-¡Setsuna¡- EXCLAMO MICHIRU ENFADADA, Setsuna se callo nunca habia visto a michiru gritar de esa manera, de pronto la sailor de los mares sonrio—como gusten,seremos solo observadoras en esta guerra…pero algo debo de decirles, conozco a haruka y se que con ustedes no bastara, nos nesesitaran tarde o temprano…HASTA ENTONCES ESPERAREMOS— dijo michiru los angeles se quedaron callados y sonrieron

-eso quiere decir kaioh michiru que…- comenzó Mikhail

-quiere decir que yo..participare en la batalla si es necesario, peleare con haruka—

-¡MICHIRU COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO¡ - exclamo amy, las demás estaban igual de impactadas michiru volteo a verlas

-quiero decir que mi decisión esta tomada..luchare a lado de los angeles, ustedes tambien deberían tomar una decisión— darien se le quedo viendo y asintió

-en ese caso yo te apoyo –dijo

-no se que planees pero …espero que estes en lo correcto—dijo Setsuna las demás se quedaron de una sola pieza—

.—como pueden sacrificar a haruka asi…es una de nosotras no lo entiendo—comenzó rei

-rei, haruka es ahora un enemigo de la tierra, tenemos que defender a la humanidad y salvar al planeta no queda de otra—comenzó michiru , Elanor se le quedo viendo de manera rara, como si descubriera algo en michiru pero no dijo nada, solo asintió

-las sailors scaut entran al equipo—dijo Setsuna Mikhail sonrio

-bien hecho, entonces el equipo esta completo— y entonces aparecio un fastuoso banquete todos brindaron, comieron y platicaron, aun habia cierta desconfianza entre todos pero no habia de otra el destino los habia juntado a todos y eso no era para nada casualidad, despues de unas horas michiru sesalio necesitaba respirar aire fresco, habia tomado una decisión un poco peligrosa pero no le quedaba de otra si salía todo bien haruka se salvaría …necesitaba pensar en como hacer para que su amada haruka no fuera condenada estaba pensando fuertemente en eso cuando olio el fresco olor a menta de darien

-michiru …michiru ..michiru …-dijo darien con un tono de burla, michiru sonrio y se volteo a verlo llevándose un dedo a los labios, darien rio—esta bien me lo callare pero espero que no me dejes fuera de la jugada—

-darien, seria lo mejor que tu no participaras –

-¿Por qué no? , quiero ayudarte aparte no podras tu sola—

-pero si de por si es peligroso con una sola persona sera mas con dos, podríamos cometer mas errores—

-o ninguno—

-darien creo que…si te dejo ayudarme tu tambien te condenarías—

-no me importa michiru…lo único que quiero es ayudarte a recuperar lo que mas quieres..por que yo…- dijo darien acercándose a michiru que lo abrazo

-darien el hecho de que haya pasado a nosotros dos ¿es casualidad? Tu y yo estamos conectados ahora y es por eso que ¿esto que estoy sintiendo es por esto que pasamos? – darien abrazo con mas fuerza a michiru

-michiru..no se pero lo que si se es que los dos lo sentimos es por eso que …-

-darien, darien. Quiero recuperar a haruka debes saberlo –

-es por eso que estoy aquí…te voy ayudar—

Y se abrazaron confundiendo mas sus sentimientos..haciendolos posibles por unos segundos, no solo eran dos amigos que se ayudaban si no tambien eran dos personas que entendían sus sufrimientos haciéndolos propios aunque tarde o temprano pagaran por los pecados que pronto cometerían, estaban empezando a sentir algo por el otro.

_**Uff al fin logre actualizar y bueno comienzo otra vez con el arenque encantado y con el amor es una rosa y los invito a que vean mi nueva historia "mi amado tutor" de evangelion la trama los capturara **_

_**Y bueno pasando a el arenque encantado paso mucho tiempo antes de actualizar y me da mucha pena haberme ausentado tanto tiempo la verdad a mi me ha encantado esta historia tanto como ustedes pues pensaba que iba a ser unos 10 o 12 capitulos como máximo pero "el arenque encantado" me dio una sorpresa al convertirse en este tipo de fic que seguro pasara tiempo antes de terminarlo y bueno es por eso que le hechare muchas ganas a este proyecto y a los nuevos que vengan, espero volver a capturar la atención de mis lectores ya que no sera nada fácil, pero prometo darles una que otra sorpresa para que sepan que esta espera valio la pena**_

_**Los veo en el próximo capitulo que sera muy pronto se los aseguro **_

_**No se olviden de dejar review hasta luego**_


	20. el comienzo de los planes

_**Hola hola que tal ¡ , lo prometido es deuda y bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente captulo y bueno para los que se preocuparon si esta historia sera darien, michiru, por supuesto que NO, ni nada de ese estilo, y lo de que haruka se habia convertido en actriz de reparto en esta historia, otra vez están equivocados…necesitaba que se adaptaran a la evolución de la historia para que pudiera continuar sin malentendidos, ya que haruka, michiru y todos han sufrido ciertos cambios a lo largo de la historia…esta etapa solo es la culminación de lo que ha sucedido y bueno de alguna manera u otra michiru no sera la misma de ahora en adelante. debo confesar que en cierta parte , los angeles y michiru tendrán un poco mas de protagonismo pero haruka no perderá fuerza en esta historia, y recordándoles que es un MICHIRUX HARUKA…eso no va a cambiar y seguirá todo como estaba planeado…y pues bueno que les puedo decir mas que disfruten el capitulo **_

_**Pd. No odien a michiru por todo lo que va a pasar **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Capitulo 20

Un Mundo sin Haruka no valdria la pena de ser salvado...  
_Michiru Kaioh_

Michiru se encontraba afuera del castillo entrenando arduamente a su lado se encontraba una muchacha morena, vestía un traje de sailor y un báculo: sailor plut , había pasado un mes y medio del despertar de haruka y no sabían nada de ella, de hecho no había ninguna pelea ni nada por el estilo, solo Mikhail y los demás se encerraban en sus juntas privadas a hablar de quien sabe que cosa pero no hacían nada, eso les exasperaba a las sailors que estaban hartas de tanta espera en especial Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru, Setsuna por su parte había intentado ir a la puerta del tiempo para buscar a rini en cualquier dimensión que se encontrara pero nada, de hecho no solo había rastro de rini, no habia rastro de ninguna de las sailors en ninguna dimensión, le conto eso a Michiru que se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, eso indicaba que quizás los 7 ángeles de dios no eran lo suficientemente poderosos, es por eso que debían entrenar arduamente, Setsuna sentía impotencia, todo iba a estar perfecto no había notado nada anormal en el tiempo hasta que haruka y serena comieron esos pescados provocando que rini ella "¡RINI¡" pensó Setsuna que estaba recibiendo una paliza cortesía de la "oleada final" el nuevo y más grande poder Michiru. De pronto su báculo empezó a despedir una luz cegadora , sailor Neptuno no era la única que había progresado y se lo demostraría

-juicio eterno—grito Setsuna, Michiru se sorprendió y musito un poderoso "escudo marino" su escudo no tardo en romperse "qué demonios" grito Michiru, y musito un "maremoto de Neptuno" de inmediato un grandioso torrente salio de sus manos e hicieron que se alejara de la luz pero no por mucho tiempo, sin duda la luz iba a tocarla , de pronto su "maremoto de Neptuno " se deshizo y la luz estaba a punto de atacarla, sintió como alguien la cobijaba en sus brazos y vio la silueta de un muchacho que de pronto alzo la mano y la luz desapareció de inmediato Michiru se quedo de piedra, solo un ángel podía tener esa clase de poder y de entre los siete solo un ángel se hubiera dignado a protegerla volteo molesta a ver al muchacho de pelo y ojos azules celestes …

-munkar—dijo Michiru que con sus manos aventó ligeramente al muchacho para que la soltara, el era el primero de los ángeles a los cuales había conocido, de hecho el era el chico italiano que se había intentado matar a haruka, si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo, era por eso que el muchacho le caía mal, todo lo contrario de lo que sentía el ángel por ella quien sonrió gentil y alzo la mano

-hola, ¿no es muy temprano para estar entrenando? – dijo mirando a Setsuna que le vio con cara de pocos amigos

-te molestaría si nos dejas en paz—dijo Setsuna con muy poca sutileza

-por poco y la matas—dijo munkar reclamándole, Setsuna miro a Michiru con cara de "lo corres o no respondo" Michiru entendió perfectamente y alejo a munkar

- de eso se trata tarado, de superarnos, y si te me vuelves a acercar no responderé de mi ¿oíste?—dijo Michiru casi gritando

-pero Michiru para que entrenas…si haruka no te hará daño lo prometo y ..-Michiru no pudo ocultar una carcajada

-escucha, si piensas que le puedes llegar a los talones a haruka adelante piénsalo, pero si la retaras a un duelo, el vencedor será sin duda haruka, así que no vengas con patrañas, estoy ocupada lárgate de aquí—dijo Michiru, munkar se quedo de una pieza la miro a los ojos y cerro los puños "desdichada, tanto que la quiero, y ella solamente piensa en esa haruka, y busca un remplazo en ese maldito humano" munkar dio media vuelta y se alejo hacia el castillo Setsuna volteo a verlo y se dirigió a Michiru que estaba en pose de pelea otra vez

-primero haruka, luego Darién y ahora este munkar…¿Cómo le haces?—dijo Setsuna sonriendo aunque Michiru no supo si lo decía en tono de broma o en tono de reproche, de pronto Michiru se sintió como una cualquiera, no, más bien Setsuna se lo quería dar a entender y una repentina molestia le invadió el cuerpo , era natural que Setsuna la odiara ya que por su culpa rini no nacería ni aunque se arreglaran las cosas, muy bien, pues era hora de demostrarle lo contrario, espero que su plan funcionara a la perfección así que hablo en tono natural y que algún dia la perdonaran

-yo no hago absolutamente nada, no pedí que les interesara, al igual que tu supongo, no pediste amar a la soberana del siglo 40 ¿eh? – Setsuna se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y se apresuro a darle un puñetazo, Michiru apenas alcanzo a reaccionar deteniendo con su mano el puño de Setsuna, sintió un ardor en su palma y vio que le salía sangre a causa de la fuerza- ¿fue un golpe bajo Setsuna?—dijo y de inmediato soltó una patada que mando a volar a Setsuna hacia unos árboles que se encontraban cerca, Setsuna se impacto en el árbol que de inmediato se separo del suelo y cayó al piso, Setsuna se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios donde le empezaba a escurrir la sangre, Michiru camino hacia donde estaba ella, al parecer los entrenamientos le habían servido a la soberana de los mares ya que era ahora mucho más poderosa, Michiru se agacho junto a ella

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?—pregunto Setsuna limpiándose la sangre que le escurría por la boca

-desde que fuimos a Italia—dijo Michiru

-¿y Darién?—

-descuida no le he dicho absolutamente nada ni a ella ni a serena – dijo Michiru sonriendo, pero pronto miro con pesar hacia la derecha viendo el inicio del bosque—no le veo el caso ya que rini no nacerá – Michiru salto para esquivar la patada que le iba a dar Setsuna en la cara, convoco a unas "cadena de agua" para detener a Setsuna la cual estaba aprisionada en otro árbol por unas esposas azules Setsuna miro a Michiru con cara de pocos amigos –tranquilízate ¿quieres? –Dijo Michiru –yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, además… -

-además que—pregunto Setsuna, intentando liberarse del hechizo de Michiru

-¿me juras que te tranquilizaras?—dijo Michiru con cara de "te tengo que contar algo importante" Setsuna deshizo la transformación Michiru la soltó y musito un "perla marina" de inmediato una esfera cubrió a Setsuna y a Michiru

-bien este escudo nos protege de los ángeles y del mundo de Mikhail así podremos hablar con confianza…como bien sabrás, Darién ni serena han vuelto a estar juntos después de que se deshiciera el hechizo de Angrod …-comenzó Michiru

-por tu culpa—dijo Setsuna en tono acusador Michiru sonrió macabramente

-primer error Setsuna, primero debes de observar esto – y Michiru saco una luz que se metió en Setsuna la cual comenzó a ver que estaba caminando en el castillo quería detenerse pero no le respondía su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estaba en el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de serena "por que de entre las dos haruka" "haruka espero que este bien" "que le habrá sucedido a haruka ella no era ella …es como si …como si hubiera desaparecido" "la princesa debe saber que le paso a haruka porque esta así" "espero que la princesa este bien" Setsuna se pregunto por qué se preguntaba todo eso, eso era algo que quizá se preguntaría Michiru pero ella no, volteo a ver el espejo y se horrorizo frente a ella estaba el reflejo de una Michiru que tenía sangre por todos lados, tenía una herida de consideración en la frente de la cual estaban saliendo pequeños chorros de sangre

-parece que de las nueve haruka y yo recibimos los peores golpes—era la voz de Michiru ¿estaba en cuerpo de Michiru? , volvió a caminar y unos pocos minutos después se encontró en una puerta entreabierta, se dispuso a tocar pero una voz la detuvo, era la voz de Darién

-serena ¡QUE BUENO QUE DESPIERTAS¡ ¿Cómo TE ENCUENTRAS? – dijo Darién alegre y Setsuna asomo la cabeza, vio la figura de Darién y la figura de la princesa la cual lo veía extrañado

-¿y haruka? – pregunto serena, Setsuna sintió como Michiru se sobresalto -¿está bien haruka? – repitió serena intranquila

-serena escucha..haruka se volvió un ángel malvado y… - serena interrumpió a Darién con un "ya veo" Darién tomo las manos de serena quien lo volteo a ver –pero lo importante es que estas aquí…conmigo—dijo Darién sonriéndole melancólicamente, pero se sorprendió al igual que Michiru al ver que serena le quitaba sus manos de encima

-escucha darien…yo no puedo, no podemos estar juntos mientras haruka no esté a salvo—

-¿pero por que?—pregunto Darién casi gritando. Serena le sonrió y callo a darien poniendo su dedo en los labios

-debes saber que haruka y yo…lo hicimos, eso me hace completamente suya y…-

-eso no importa serena por el amor de dios, yo quiero estar a tu lado y…-

-Darién escucha , nos espera la batalla más horripilante de todas, no creas que el dios que nos capturo a haruka y a mi es cualquier cosa, además yo…si haruka no está a salvo yo…no puedo casarme contigo— Darién se paro desesperado

-¿pero por que? …TE ENAMORASTE DE HARUKA ACASO—pregunto Darién enfurecido levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, serena lo volteo a ver impasible

-….—

-contéstame maldita sea—grito Darién

-si eso es lo que necesitas saber para alejarte de mi…si, me enamore de haruka—dijo Darién, de pronto Setsuna sintió una terrible furia, "no soy yo , es Michiru" pensó Setsuna, quien no pudo contenerse y abrió la puerta

-disculpen, siento interrumpirlos pero, necesitas ir a la enfermería, estamos todos, de paso hablaremos de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hoy, necesitas contarme muchas cosas "princesa" –Setsuna sintió el tono peligroso de Michiru "maldita seas serena tsukino, te salvo la maldita vida, y todo para que? Para que vengas y de buenas a primeras te enamores de haruka…esto no se quedara si te lo juro" Setsuna se asusto de los pensamientos de Michiru y vio como serena salía de la habitación y se quedaban Darién y ella

-¿todo bien?—pregunto Michiru aunque ya conocía la respuesta

-esta…esta enamorada de haruka, carajo ¿entonces por que pasamos por tantas penurias si esto iba a terminar así? –Darién hizo una mueca para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele

-no termino tan mal después de todo…te conocí Darién —Michiru sonrió, Setsuna se sorprendió al oír aquello pero pronto escucho el pensamiento de Michiru "lo lamento Darién, me caes bien y de hecho me gustas …pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad" –escucha Darién, me he enamorado de ti …pero no puedo corresponderte mientras haruka este en este estado, aunque no lo quieras la quise mucho en su momento y le guardo mucho cariño es por eso que no puedo dejarla así…no debo—Michiru comenzó a llorar

-no digas mas—dijo Darién parándose abrazando a Michiru –rescatare a haruka…y si tu quieres formare mi futuro junto a ti—Michiru se abrazo a Darién, Setsuna no se lo podía creer "perfecto" escucho pensar a Michiru…de pronto Setsuna sintió como si algo la obligara a salir del cuerpo de Michiru, se sintió mareada y se vio en el piso de la esfera que había creado Michiru y a la dueña de esa esfera mirándola desde arriba con arrogancia

-¿lo entiendes ahora?...yo no decidí nada, lo decidió serena – Setsuna sentía muchas ganas de vomitar

-tu… ¿Qué planeas? – Michiru sonrió

-no planeo nada más que estar con haruka cueste lo que me cueste—confeso Michiru con una sonrisa inocente -..Veras Darién es solo el caballo de mi ajedrez en mis planes así como también mi alfil es munkar ..munkar será el primero en caer y Darién será la pieza que obligara a los ángeles a flaquear por qué crees que lo seduje, esa misma noche en la que serena confeso su amor por haruka lo decidí, Darién estaba vulnerable y por eso le di la esperanza de un futuro a mi lado, es demasiado ingenuo – Michiru sonrió , hablaba como hablaba alguien que explicaba cómo iba a ganar un simple juego de ajedrez – al seducir a Darién el puede hacer lo que yo desee y lo que yo deseo es que haruka esté bien ¿Cómo puede estar bien? Pues deshaciéndonos de esos ángeles—

-pero como…- pregunto Setsuna sintiendo asfixiarse

-eso es secreto mi queridísima Setsuna—Michiru sonrió—y es hora de que mueva a mi otro alfil—comenzó Michiru quien se agacho a donde estaba Setsuna y con su mano la tomo de la barbilla con mucha fuerza obligando a verla, Setsuna no sabía que le pasaba a Michiru pero era la primera vez que la veía en esa actitud, con esa mirada que indicaba que no le importaba otra cosa más que salvar a haruka, vio decisión en sus ojos pero también vio frialdad –te propongo un trato, yo salvare a tu adoradisisima rini y tú me das lo que necesito –

-pe..Pero como lograras que Darién y serena estén juntos si sedujiste a Darién y serena no quiere nada de él – dijo Setsuna levantándose haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano ¿desde cuándo Michiru tenía tanta fuerza?

-eso es muy fácil…borrare sus memorias, para ellos es como si no hubiera pasado nada – dijo Michiru y vio la cara de Setsuna - ¿Cómo aprendí a borrar memorias? …te acuerdas de munkar, no es tan inútil como imaginas, de hecho ¿Cómo crees que se convirtió en mi alfil?, obviamente el se me ha enseñado trucos interesantes, borrar la memoria, leer pensamientos, incluso en ocultar mi presencia de los demas angeles ¿Quién crees que me enseño la perla marina? –

-Setsuna—las dos se voltearon al ver a Hotaru y a rei que les hablaban exactamente a tres pasos de la esfera donde estaban, lo peor era que no las veían Setsuna volteo a ver a Michiru

-está bien te creo …¿Qué quieres de mi? – pregunto Setsuna preguntándose desde cuando Michiru se había convertido en esa clase de persona Michiru sonrió macabramente y apretó mas la mano que tenia agarrada a Setsuna

-bien necesito que me prestes tu poder para salir de esta dimensión—Setsuna abrió los ojos fuertemente

-pero de que hablas? – dijo impactada "como demonios supo de ese poder"

- no te hagas la tonta – dijo Michiru viéndola fijamente-..escucha solamente los ángeles pueden salir de la barrera que puso Mikhail, esta barrera es impenetrable ya lo he intentado mil veces, no puedo salir de aquí sin convertirme en polvo , ese maldito Mikhail sabía lo que hacía, pero tu si puedes y no lo niegues ya que te he visto a ti salir , lo supe el día que intentaste buscar a rini en cuanta dimensión quedara todavía en pie – Setsuna estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba no sabía que Michiru la estuviera espiando, la indignación se apodero de ella

-¡¿me has espiado?¡ maldita sea ME HAS ESPIADO—grito Setsuna

-eso ya no importa…Setsuna escucha, mi plan no se puede llevar a cabo si…si no cooperas, escucha yo rescatare a rini si eso es lo que te preocupas me asegurare de que ella nazca, si no es en esta dimensión será en otra ¿ya no está en ninguna parte cierto? – Setsuna negó con la cabeza—bien escucha Setsuna, yo te garantizo que ella nacerá, rini nacerá cueste lo que cueste, lo único que te pido es algo a cambio…solamente te pido tu poder…a ti no te servirá tanto como a mí, no encuentro útil escabullirme de aquí para buscar a alguien que no existe ya, es más que ni siquiera a nacido—dijo Michiru y Setsuna lo encontró razonable, si Michiru le ofrecía algo era porque sabía lo que hacía o eso esperaba

-está bien pero dime algo ¿para qué quieres salir de aquí?—Setsuna le tendió una luz que salía de su cuerpo y Michiru la tomo y la metió en su pecho, le sonrió a Setsuna

-está bien te lo diré.- dijo una brillosa Michiru, inexpresivamente—cuando un ángel salga a enfrentarse con haruka…ella no será su única rival, también estaré yo – Setsuna se sorprendió…-y hoy precisamente tendré la dicha de comprobar este poder que me has dado—

-pero no podrás sola…le avisare a todas y juntas podremos…- dijo Setsuna intentando salir de la esfera

-te olvidas de algo Setsuna—Setsuna volteo a ver a Michiru –

-¿de qué hablas?—pregunto Setsuna volteando a ver a Michiru que tenía una mano levantada en dirección a ella

-mi poder para borrar tus recuerdos…- fue lo último que escucho Setsuna cuando vio una luz cegadora, de pronto se sintió mareada y se desmayo, Michiru la levanto sin problemas –perdóname por las molestias que te estoy causando Setsuna pero es mejor que estés lo más alejada posible de todo esto , además es algo que nos conviene a ambas, así yo podre seguir mi plan sin ningún contratiempo y si esto resulta como lo planee rini nacerá y tu serás feliz…- Michiru puso una cara de tristeza—además creo que a pesar de todo esto que estoy haciendo es lo justo y necesario para intentar componer las cosas, porque si no me apuro ese tonto de munkar se precipitaría un día de estos y yo hasta hoy he podido prepararme —Michiru sintió que Setsuna se movía, de inmediato deshizo su "perla marina" y se paro, Setsuna se toco la cabeza

-¿Qué demonios…me..Me paso? – pregunto incorporándose ayudada por Michiru que le sonreía gentilmente

-pues te desmayaste después de que munkar se fue…alguien se está enamorando de un ángel—dijo dándole un codazo, - que buenos gustos Setsuna—Michiru le guiño un ojo

-no digas tonterías…ese idiota seguramente me ataco sin darme cuenta—dijo Setsuna tocándose la cabeza donde le estaba saliendo sangre—si, seguramente, maldito—

-si lo hizo es muy bueno no crees?—dijo Michiru –bueno vamos al castillo con Yibril para que te cheque— dijo Michiru que había llegado a la entrada del castillo y estaba sosteniendo a una mareada Setsuna

-no es necesario –dijo Setsuna separándose de Michiru –iré a mi habitación si no te molesta—

-¿qué le pasa a Setsuna?—pregunto Darién a espaldas de Michiru quien volteo a verlo de soslayo, Darién traía una gran sonrisa

-se desmayo…escucha Darién, es probable que hoy…munkar muera- la sonrisa que traía Darién se desvaneció por completo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—

-intuición femenina—dijo Michiru encogiéndose de hombros

-serás tu, cierto…tu harás que vaya a su fin—dijo Darién mirando hacia abajo

-si así lo quieres ver pues sí, yo lo hare…y tú debes de cumplir con tu plan… y mejor cállate por que alguien podría oírnos— dijo Michiru y se encamino hacia el comedor—desde hace 10 minutos todos están cenando, será mejor que vayamos—dijo Michiru , pero alguien la detuvo del brazo

-escucha….esta bien, si tu eres feliz si haruka regresa, hare que haruka regrese…solamente no actúes como si de eso dependiera tu vida, me molesta demasiado…—dijo Darién y soltó el brazo de Michiru con fuerza Michiru se le quedo viendo impasible, se quedo ahí mirando como Darién se metía al comedor

-"¿Cómo si eso dependiera mi vida escucha….está bien, yo hare lo que haruka me pida, yo jure que la cuidaría y eso es lo que pienso hacer , si tu y serena son felices si rescato a haruka está bien…rescatare a haruka, no solo por mi si no por el bien de todos, no importa si me convierto en un monstruo, solamente te digo que si llega ese día no cargues con la culpa Darién, la culpa es solamente mía….no permitiré que haruka sea la única culpable"—pensó Michiru queriéndoselo gritar a Darién pero no podía este era un plan de una sola persona y nada mas

"mi plan empezara una vez que estemos en el comedor "siguió a Darién , en el fondo Michiru no dudada de que Darién sintiera algo por ella, ya que lo sabia el hombre estaba muy confundido pero….pero si cometía ella un solo error con el quizá le costaría caro después.

-sentimos la demora—dijo Michiru y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía..Frente a munkar , le hizo una expresión de "que onda" y se sirvió

-creí que estabas con Setsuna pero veo que tenias mejor compañía, sailor Neptuno— dijo munkar frunciendo el seño Michiru que se iba a llevar el tenedor con el pedazo de carne a la boca, lo tiro hastiada

-munkar, no me amargues el día, por lo menos no la cena—

-pero si solo..—

-suficiente—dijo michiru gritándole a munkar, ahora todo el comedor los volteaba a ver

-veo que has entrenado hoy como de costumbre Michiru—dijo Mikhail que se encontraba en el lugar del anfitrión—una perdida de tiempo si me lo permites comentar – dijo el angel y todos sus angeles a excepsion de azrael , Yibril, e Israfil rieron

-¿y desde cuando te importa Mikhail? – sonrio michiru, esta vez fue el turno de las sailors y de Elanor reir

-desde nunca…era para sacar tema de conversación, supe que munkar te estaba enseñando-

-asi es , michiru es muy buena para aprender técnicas nuevas y superar sus fuerzas y … –comenzó el angel

-en realidad antes de ti tuve una maestra mucho mejor en el pasado , no mencionare su nombre por que no quiero que volvamos a discutir por lo mismo tu lider y yo ¿verdad Mikhail?...y bueno como les iba diciendo, era una maravillosa guerrera insuperable a mi juicio y tenia una manera de…-

-basta—alzo la voz munkar –escucha …tal vez haruka sea muy importante para ti, pero no puedes simplemente decir que es superior a mi, por que eso es mentira – grito munkar furioso, "bien" pensó michiru

-basta de charlas—dijo Mikhail—munkar somos angeles no te rebajes tan bajo a lo que opine una sailor –

-te recuerdo que haruka tambien es un angel ahora—dijo rei por demas enojada al ver que las seguían ofendiendo

-de todos modos incluso en los angeles hay niveles – dijo munkar dándole un buen corte a su pedazo de carne

-ah si, pues que crees, que si lo opino haruka es mejor que tu, y si algun dia la enfrentas y no vienes con el rabo entre las patas hare lo que me pidas—dijo michiru y toda la sala se sorprendió, no era un secreto a voces que munkar se habia enamorado de michiru, munkar dejo sus cubiertos en la mesa y se limpio con el pañuelo que tenia a su derecha , y le sonrio a michiru

-¿no crees que te estas sobrevalorando?... no vales la pena para que me enfrente a haruka solo por una tonta apuesta—dijo munkar enfadado, los demas angeles se le quedaron viendo, sin mencionar a Elanor usualmente ellos no perdían la compostura, michiru lo miro y regreso su atención a los alimentos—

-si tu lo dices yo solamente decía…aunque incluso para las bromas eres un cobarde—munkar se levanto al oir lo que michiru decía

-repitelo una vez mas maldita sailor y te juro…-

-¡MUNKAR¡ suficiente –dijo Mikhail parándose tambien de su asiento y mirando a michiru con cara de "mira lo que ocasionas"

-bueno bueno…de todos modos las sailors han sido buena compañía—comenzó Yibril—hoy amy me enseño unas técnicas de ajedrez increíbles, cabe mencionar que me venció sin mucho problema… creo que esta a tu nivel Mikhail— Mikhail observo a amy y le hizo una cara de "bien por ti"

-bueno Yibril es natural, yo simplemente juego cuando estoy aburrido…supongo que para la señorita es una disciplina que practica diario—dijo Mikhail alzando su copa amy tambien alzo la suya

-no, para nada, casi nunca practico—dijo amy desafiante

-¿y cuéntenme como dicen que fueron los entrenamientos para convertirse en angeles?—pregunto mina con la clara intención de desviar el tema, todo mundo como si estuviera desquiciada. Mina volteo a ver a azrael quien capto la indirecta

-¿eh?...ah si…nuestros entrenamientos , ¿te acuerdas Yibril?, eran unos entreanamientos imposibles, mas siendo nosotros humanos…- Yibril asintió, ahora todo mundo tenia su atención puesta en azrael y Yibril, excepto michiru y munkar que se miraban a los ojos retadoramente acción que provoco el interés y la burla de Mikhail, mientras azrael y Yibril seguían platicando a las sailors esos dos angeles les habian caído muy bien, ya que eran los mas amigables, junto con Israfil que habia entablado amistad con amy y Hotaru, al ser el angel mas sabio de todos, malik por su parte no entablaba conversación con ninguna las veía y no decía nada, era como si las estuviera evaluando, Nakir por su parte a veces les sonria y les saludaba pero nada mas, munkar tambien les hablaba con cortesía, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que pretendía a michiru se gano la desconfianza de las sailors y el odio de Hotaru, Mikhail el lider de los angeles era todo un caso, era el mas prepotente y siempre tenia un insulto reservado para la sailor guardian de Neptuno parecía que solo era con michiru el problema ya que las demas les hablaba y muy bien de hecho mina , lita y rei le hacían reir, y Hotaru le daba cierta sensación de proteccion por como le habia visto la vez que la conoció, era apenas una niña, por su parte serena le caia estupendamente y con los demas no habia problemas. Hasta cierto punto les agradaba su presencia.

-¿Cómo…ustedes son humanos, que no son angeles?—pregunto amy

-eso es imposible, recuerdo que hace siglos los angeles eran completamente divinos como es que ustedes son una excepción—pregunto Elanor

-ocurrio un pequeño error hace 25 años, verán –comenzo Israfil de entre todos el mas sabio, ahora michiru y munkar voltearon a ver sorprendido al albino muchacho que se encontraba platicando cosa rara en el – hace 25 según lo planeado se cumplía el periodo en el cual Angrod y Elanor renacían para vivir 3 años en la tierra, esa vez 7 angeles bajaron de los cielos para cumplir lo acordado proteger a los pescados de todo mal…pero algo habia sucedido, meiku y seiku no habian nacido en la tierra habia ocurrido algo que…-

-oye que bueno que tocas el tema Israfil…¿Elanor, que sucedió con ustedes, se suponía que iban a nacer hace mas de 25 años—pregunto Mikhail, Elanor se extraño

-no se nada al respecto, según se habia un pacto para que naciéramos cada cierto ciclo pero…si dicen que se retraso no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta…- todos se le quedaron viendo desilucionados- …quiza Angrod haya hecho algo para retrasarlo, pero no se por que—

-bueno y luego Israfil?, estabas contando acerca de los angeles de hace 25 años, un momento ¿entonces ustedes ya están cuarentones?— pregunto mina, parándose del comedor señalando a azrael –ay no puede ser, a mi que no me gustan los mayores, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, que desperdicio—dijo mina sentándose desilusionada en la sila

-¡mina¡ ten respeto por favor son personas ya mayores—le dijo lita

-¿a quien le dicen cuarenton?—grito Yibril

-bueno tienes ya un hijo, siempre habia pensado que eras un promiscuo pero pues por tu edad ya se entiende un poquito mas—pensó rei

-¿me permiten seguir hablando señoritas?—pregunto Israfil, como ya nadie dijo nada solo asintieron continuo con su relato—bien como les decía los peces no habian nacido y los 7 angeles que vinieron a la tierra se encontraban desconcertados y preocupados, ya que solo podían estar 7 años en la tierra y , el alma, esencia y cuerpo de un angel son algo delicados, es por eso que decidieron traspasar la esencia y alma a otra persona…de la única manera que se puede hacer…un hijo, fue asi como los 7 angeles buscaron…-

-pausa—dijo amy levantando la mano, Israfil la vio con cara "que quieres no ves que voy en la mejor parte" -¿Por qué los angeles solo pueden estar 7 años en la tierra….ustedes cuanto llevan aquí? ¿Qué es la escencia de un angel y un angel tiene alma? –

-bueno veras…los angeles pasados eran angeles genuinos, simplemente eran un cuerpo…un tanto diferente a tu cuerpo o el mio, veras los angeles cuando bajan a la tierra tienen un lapsus de tiempo antes de que se tengan que ver obligados a retirarse, ya que ese "cuerpo" por asi decirlo pertenece al reino de los cielos y no a la tierra ¿si me explico?—dijo Yibril condescendiente con amy quien asintió—y bueno sobre lo de cuanto llevamos aquí…bueno yo por mi parte llevo 20 años aquí, aunque Mikhail tiene ya 23 ¿verdad Mikhail? …y el mas joven es munkar con 18 años –

-¿Cómo es que ustedes si se han quedado tanto tiempo cuando dicen que los angeles solo pueden estar 7 años?—

-bien si me dejan explicar…- dijo Israfil— escencia, alma y cuerpo de un angel son diferentes cosas, esencia es con lo que nacemos, no se puede negar, es tu poder, yo tengo la esencia del angel Israfil en mi asi como hace 10 siglos otra persona tenia la esencia del angel Israfil, el individuo que torturo a Elanor, tenia la escencia del angel Israfil…-todas voltearon a ver a Elanor quien prestaba atención a la platica altiva y serena tratando de no recordar semejantes torturas, mina queria preguntar si le tenia rencor a Israfil aunque no fuera el mismo pero se contuvo,-el alma por otra parte es mas delicado, es lo que me hace ser yo mismo, mi esencia es la de un angel, pero mi alma es solamente mia, y la que hace que yo tome mis propias decisiones, mis propias convicciones y mi propia personalidad además el alma de todos nosotros no es como la de los demas angeles somos diferentes de los angeles anteriores ya que tenemos además de eso un cuerpo humano, que nos permite vivir en la tierra, nosotros no somos angeles completos….somos hijos de los angeles que vinieron hace 25 años—

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?—pregunto michiru –ustedes son hijos de angeles con humanas?—

-asi es, bueno cuando los angeles bajaron a la tierra y vieron que no habia rastro de los peces…decidieron traspasar su escencia y su poder a alguien…la única manera en que se puede hacer eso, es tener un hijo—dijo Yibril encogiéndose de hombros—y bueno aquí estamos los hijos de cada uno de los angeles ….eso si no fue fácil cargar con el paquete ¿eh?—

-entonces ustedes no son mas que simples nefilims- pregunto Elanor

-nada de eso, solo somos angeles con cuerpo humano…al contrario de los simple nefilim nosotros tenemos acceso a las puertas del cielo—dijo munkar

-¿ y los entrenamientos?—

-eran horribles…pocos humanos aguantarían un entrenamiento asi , no fue cualquier cosa—

-lo que Yibril quiere decir, es que ningun humano esta diseñado para el entrenamiento de un angel…- dijo Mikhail bebiendo de su copa.

-que ustedes se hayan criado en la tierra ¿quiere decir que han tenido una educación normal? , han ido a la escuela?, ¿tenido amigos? ¿romances? ¿desamores? ¿cariño materno?—pregunto Elanor—

-bueno si, somos angeles pero seguimos siendo humanos, no es que seamos extraterrestres…ve, estoy felizmente casado – dijo Yibril sonriendo, gesto que Elanor le correspondió.

-¿entonces puedes amar azrael?...escuchen todas, desde hoy esta apartado—dijo mina todos comenzaron a reir, los angeles despues de varias fricciones con las sailors habian aprendido a adaptarse con ellas, pensó Mikhail sonriendo, era verdad…el era humano y le agradaba estar con…amigos, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, como queriendo sacarse esa idea de la mente. Conocía a los humanos, en varias ocasiones lo habian apuñalado por la espalda y si su intuición no le fallaba, esa michiru planeaba algo.

La cena termino sin mas agravios y cada quien se fue a su habitación, michiru se quedo en el pasillo de su habitación, su plan no habia resultado, por lo general munkar al ser el mas joven de tdos era el mas impulsivo a inmaduro, creía que iba a ir corriendo en busca de haruka para retarla a duelo "bueno al parecer todavía no los conozco bien" se dijo y se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto

-ah michiru buenas noches— michiru volteo a ver de donde le llamaban cuando encontro a la dueña de esa voz

- Elanor buenas noches, descansa—

-tu igual—dijo Elanor y siguio caminando para dirigirse a su cuarto pero se detuvo, como si se hubiera decidido a decir un secreto—estaba pensando…- michiru se le quedo viendo Elanor volteo— si los angeles son humanos, y sienten como tales…es decir, si fueran mi enemigo yo, los atacaría por ese punto tan débil—dijo comenzando a caminar

-Elanor—la llamo michiru, esta se volteo aunque ya no se le veía el rostro mas que su silueta-¿Por qué me dices esto?—

-no lo se, simple información, a veces es mejor saber que ignorar, además quien sabe cuando podras necesitar este consejo—dijo Elanor emprendiendo ahora si el camino, desapareciendo de la vista de michiru—no me lo agradezcas—fue lo ultimo que escucho, y despues decidió meterse en su habitacion

Se dirigió a apagar la luz, pero sintio algo que no iba bien, se aproximo a la ventana y lo vio, la silueta de un muchaho que vestia solo unos pantalones de mezclilla dejando ver su marcado abdomen y en su espalda unas poderosas alas vio como el muchacho desaparecia de la barrera de Mikhail "maldición" abrio la ventana del castillo de inmediato y salto, convoco un "maremoto de Neptuno" y un torrente salio de sus manos que la elevo al borde de la barrera fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabia que era lo que se tenia que hacer para activar el poder de Setsuna cerro los ojos y espero a que una descarga eléctrica corriera por su cuerpo, como muchas veces le habia pasado ya, pero no habia llegado ese ataque, ahora sentia un aire denso, incluso toxico, abrio los ojos …se encontraba en el mundo exterior. Sonrio pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver que munkar volaba hacia el oeste "y ahora que" pensó michiru, era obvio que no se podía poner en evidencia , "perla marina" grito michiru lo mas bajo que pudo para que no la escuchara el angel, de inmediato una esfera entre azul plateado cubrió a michiru y comenzó a seguir al angel "quien quiere alas, si tengo mi propia nube voladora " pensó michiru en una sonrisa recordando cuando haruka la hartaba con esos maratónicos días viendo una serie de televisión acerca de unas esferas un dragon y un hombre que era del espacio y se volvia rubio y derrotaba todo lo que estuviera enfrente.

Vio como el angel se acercaba a una montaña, había pasado dos horas desde que munkar y michiru salieran y no encontraban nada, michiru habia pensado que haruka sabria detectar a un angel o al reves, que munkar sabria donde se escondia haruka. michiru dejo escapar un suspiro, vio como munkar se sentaba pacientemente en la cima de la montaña, michiru se quedo aguardando expectante pensando si quiza munkar solo habia salido para quitarse un poquito de estrés que ella misma le ocasionaba.

Por su parte en un sofá se encontraba Angrod cómodamente viendo el espejo que tenia al frente el cual le reflejaba la tentadora imagen de uno de los siete angeles, para ser mas precisos se trataba de munkar el angel del caballo blanco, el chico sonrio asi que al fin despues de tanto tiempo los angeles se atrevían a retarlo, pues bien ya era hora de que comenzara la guerra que su cobarde padre habia pospuesto tanto tiempo. Alzo la palma de la mano al cielo y cerro los ojos , la guerra habia comenzado.

-azazel —grito Angrod confiado, de inmediato la figura de una estatua que se encontraba a un costado de el, comenzó a moverse, el color grisáceo que tenia ahora se habia transformado en color carne dando paso a la figura de una muchacha de cabellos rubios, y un ojo verde y el ojo izquierdo era de color violeta que parecían mirar a la nada,vestia un pantalón oscuro holgado con bordados en plateado , tambien tenia una camisa sin mangas del mismo grabado que tenia unos signos incomprensibles y en la espalda de la camisa habia un enorme dragon rugiendo ferozmente , en su brazo inzquierdo tedia una especie de brazalete negro. abrio fijamente los ojos en direccion al espejo y vio al muchacho que se encontraba en el, luego se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba en la sala el cual la llamaba, se hinco y espero a recibir las ordenes – azazel….tu tarea comenzara a partir de ahora, ese muchacho que ves en el espejo debes eliminarlo a toda costa—

-eliminarlo a toda costa—dijo la muchacha rubia se paro y de inmediato Angrod hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano derecha en la cual salio un destello plateado y fue asi como esa muchacha desapareció de esa sala, Angrod llevo la vista al cielo

- ha llegado la hora…padre—

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Bueno ahora si…asi es como están las cosas y como seran de ahora en adelante…es decir michiru no iba a permitir que 7 angeles estuvieran a la caza de haruka asi nada mas :D aunque eso si michiru va a tener que hacer ciertas maldades para proteger a haruka, y como ella dice, todo lo que ocurra sera totalmente planeado, aunque bueno no sabemos si se le saldrá todo de control **_

_**Y bueno llegar a este punto ya es de por si un logro, y bueno, me gustaría tratar a los angeles de una manera mas..cercana, es decir que conozcamos un poco mas de ellos ¿Qué les parece? Y bueno ¿Qué creen que pase con los angeles?, ¿Qué ocurra si se enteran? O si Angrod se entera de que tiene una aliada?, bueno bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo y esperu sus review con quejas sugerencias etc. Etc. Etc. ^^ HASTA LA PROXIMA **_


	21. la primera pelea: AZAZEL VS MUNKAR

**Hola hola ¿Cómo han estado? …pues bueno aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, el de la pelea entre munkar y Azazel, con una aclaración…para que no les quede ninguna duda Azazel es el nombre de haruka como angel malvado ;) asi que es la misma solo que en mala jajaja :P **

**Y bueno aclarándoles que ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es por mi imaginación **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CAPITULO 21

""**veo que se enfrentan…y quiero desear lo imposible""**

"vaya este sujeto es extremadamente tonto" pensó Michiru "donde demonios esta haruka…se supone que se iba a batir con ella, o bueno eso creí. Si mi plan es correcto y pelean tendré una oportunidad de hablar con haruka y si no son así las cosas, la seguiré…solo tendré una oportunidad, solo una para destruir a Angrod" pensó Michiru mientras veía a munkar que estaba apaciblemente sentado viendo el panorama, no sabía si ese paraje tan helado era bonito para el ángel pero para ella estaba horrible, pensó que quizá era por que haruka era de ir a playas y lugares cálidos, recordó con una sonrisa melancólica cuando se les ocurrió ir a las montañas a esquiar y haruka termino resfriándose el mismo día "es cierto haruka no es buena con los climas fríos, espero que este bien" y al pensar esto se sentó en la protección que había hecho, no podía permitirse que la vieran

Munkar se había salido de la protección que le proporcionaba el castillo, quería alejarse de todos los ángeles más que nada de Michiru, porque esa mujer tenía que ser tan cortante con él, no lo sabía , el que la quería tanto y ella parecía una bestia fría ¿Por qué lo tenía que tratar así? y no es como si él fuera alguien que se hiciera ilusiones en vano, ella le había dado esperanza, las clásicas señales que te da una persona que quiere algo contigo miro al cielo. Y noto que algo andaba mal en el ambiente….un sonoro rayo y la repentina lluvia acida que empezó a caer fue la total respuesta a sus confirmaciones, unos segundos después noto una presencia extremadamente maligna en el ambiente "esta aquí" fue lo único que pensó cuando saco nuevamente sus alas y expulso todas sus energías preparándose para una batalla.

Michiru estaba expectante noto el repentino cambio de munkar, estaba hace unos segundos deprimido quizá triste y de repente saco sus alas temerariamente viendo hacia el cielo, y sacando una especie de luz azulada de su cuerpo, le extraño todo eso, pero el rayo y la lluvia no habían sido suficiente para espantarla, dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía munkar y no pudo evitar contener un grito ahogado "oh diablos…no…no puede ser" era lo que había esperado en realidad pero ver la escena en si era algo que no estaba preparada para ver …a unos metros arriba de ella se encontraba haruka la cual vestía con unas ropas negras y para combinar con el atuendo unas enormes alas del mismo color, y por si eso no bastaba sonreía…de una manera macabra y sádica. Pero su mirada no expresaba nada. Pero lo más escalofriante era que estaba ya exactamente arriba de ella a poco más de un metro. Munkar comenzó a reír como un maniático Michiru lo volteo a ver, se reía sonoramente "que le pasa que no ve que lo pueden matar"

-…así que tu eres el famoso ángel de la destrucción mejor conocido como Azazel…pues bueno, yo munkar uno de los 7 ángeles de dios, seré tu rival— dicho esto haruka lo miro fijamente y fue ahí cuando Michiru se dio cuenta "sus ojos son… ¿Por qué uno de sus ojos es color violeta! " –recuerdo—comenzó munkar sonriendo—que la primera vez que te conocí, tenias ambos ojos verdes, pero ahora tu ojo derecho es violeta ¿es aquel que le arrancaste a esa niña ¿verdad?—Michiru volteo a ver a munkar y luego a haruka, recordó la traumática escena de ver a la niña que ellas había criado con una herida tan espantosa en su ojito –el poder de esa niña es enorme debo reconocerlo , aunque ni eso te salvara de morir en este lugar-

Haruka no dijo nada ante eso simplemente se quedo quieta, observando a munkar midiéndolo, cosa que exaspero al ángel

-¡que demonios me ves maldita basura¡ - grito munkar y de inmediato se le lanzo con puño cerrado dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a haruka que no hizo nada para defenderse, munkar abrió fuertemente los ojos cuando vio que haruka no hacía nada ni siquiera se movió o hizo gesto alguno, vio con horror haruka con fuerza incrustaba su pierna en el estomago de el, munkar no pudo evitar escupir la sangre que le subía a chorros por la garganta, se separo rápidamente de ella -maldita – dijo limpiándose con furia contenida –ahora veras—

Pero no tuvo tiempo de cumplir su amenaza ya que haruka se le había lanzado rápidamente con la palma de su mano hizo un amago de intentar cortar a munkar con su mano, munkar apenas y alcanzo a esquivar el golpe , "es buena, demasiado…pero no lo suficiente" dijo y de inmediato se acerco a haruka dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, ahora el chico tenia la sartén por el mango, haruka intento darle un golpe en el rostro pero el atinadamente se hizo para atrás

-no podrás ángel de la destrucción…yo estuve entrenado, TU NO—dijo sonriendo, haruka no hizo ningún movimiento ni siquiera una expresión cosa que lo molestaba demasiado, de pronto se dio cuenta que frente a él, se encontraba la persona que tenía el corazón de Michiru, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, furioso hizo un rápido movimiento donde alzo el brazo izquierdo en forma horizontal, y el derecho en forma vertical, cuando hizo una cruz con las manos grito su mayor ataque –PERSIANA DE LA MUERTE—dijo munkar de sus manos salió una especie de plasma obscura que se acerco peligrosamente a haruka, el plasma se convirtió en una mano y los dedos de esa mano se convirtieron en peligrosas uñas afiladas, que se prepararon para desgarrar el cuerpo de haruka que no dudo en saltar para esquivar el ataque, se apoyo en la copa de un árbol para observar a donde se había ido munkar, miro hacia todos lados, de pronto sintió alguien detrás de él –persiana de la muerte—escucho en un susurro y al voltear vio a su enemigo y supo que era demasiado tarde, esas uñas afiladas, ya estaban atravesando su cuerpo. Se iba a desplomar pero giro su cuerpo con determinación feroz con todas las intenciones de golpear con su pierna el rostro de munkar quien lo intercepto y le apunto el rostro con la palma de su mano, la cual despidió una luz azul que mando a volar a haruka

-¿lo entiendes ahora?—dijo munkar acercándose a haruka que estaba tendida en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo, Michiru estaba a punto de salir de su protección para salvar a haruka –tú no tienes un animal protector que te complemente—finalizo munkar, y Michiru ya no dudo, empezó a desvanecer su perla marina, y sacando su talismán en forma de espejo

Michiru pudo ver la sorpresa que había en los ojos de la antigua sailor, munkar la tomo de un brazo y empezó a hacer girar todo su cuerpo, cuando ya no pudo más la aventó asegurándose de que se estampara con la poderosa pared de la montaña, munkar escucho como el cuerpo de haruka emitía un crujido, señal de que todos sus huesos se habían roto y empezó a correr…era la hora de darle el tiro final con su mano apunto directamente el cuerpo de haruka, una luz blanquecina salió de la palma de su mano, Michiru comenzó a correr, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde, estaba sorprendida en los entrenamientos munkar no había demostrado tal poder de hecho la energía que emitía era mil veces más de la que había sentido sin duda munkar el ángel de la determinación era un rival terrible pero no le importaba , iba a salvar a haruka costara lo que costara

-este será el tiro final— susurro munkar y de inmediato la luz blanquecina que tenia concentrada salió expulsada a donde estaba – ¡recolector de almas¡- grito munkar y la luz que había en la palma de su mano se transformo en un hermoso y feroz caballo blanco que no dudo en emprender una veloz carrera hacia donde se encontraba haruka, el recolector de almas era su técnica especial, combinaba todo su poder junto con el animal protector que le había sido otorgado, una combinación perfecta le había dicho Mikhail, munkar sonrió cuando su hermoso caballo tocara a haruka, habría ganado la batalla, observo atentamente, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, haruka que se encontraba entre las rocas viendo como el caballo de munkar se acercaba peligrosamente cada vez más a ella, y de pronto munkar vio como el cielo dejaba caer un rayo entre haruka y el caballo blanco munkar lo observo con cuidado, el rayo se había convertido en una pata enorme con escamas y grandes garras , miro hacia arriba y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla…delante de él, obstaculizando a su caballo blanco se encontraba un enorme dragón negro, con rojos inyectados en sangre una cola con lo que en vez de parecer escamas o cuernos parecía ser de metal y clavos , tenía una quijada poderosa, y dentro de ellas unos colmillos temibles, pero lo que más impacto a munkar eran las enormes alas del dragón, las había visto ya…esas alas eran una ampliación de las mismas alas que poseía haruka, el dragón como adivinando los pensamientos de munkar abrió sus alas y se irguió cuan poderoso era, abrió su quijada y emitió un poderoso gruñido al caballo de munkar . En cuanto el dragón hizo eso el cielo comenzó emitir unos poderosos rayos y no conforme con eso dejo escapar unas llamaras de fuego semejantes a serpientes, una gota de sudor invadió a munkar, ¿Qué demonios era esa criatura y que relación tenia con haruka? ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí esa criatura?

Fue cuando volteo a ver a haruka "no puede ser ¡SUS OJOS¡ los ojos de haruka están…" , el color de estos ya no era verde ni violeta, se habían transformado en rojo, un rojo vivo, su cabello empezó a elevarse como si el aire comenzara a jugar con él, haruka alzo un brazo para levantarse del montón de piedras en el que estaba y fue cuando munkar vio su mano, unas uñas enormes le habían crecido, unas especies de garras similares a las del dragón fue cuando munkar no pudo controlar el miedo "NO PUEDE SER…NO PUEDE SER QUE ELLA…"

-eliminar a los 7 ángeles cueste lo que cueste—dijo haruka

Munkar volvió a reaparecer sus alas, haruka hizo lo mismo y fue ahí que se dio cuenta…las alas del dragón y de haruka eran exactamente igual "¿¡pero cómo?¡" si sus cálculos no le fallaban ese dragón tan horrible y macabro no podía provenir más que del país de los dragones, y que el supiera los dragones no podían ser doblegados por nadie ni servir a nadie, solo los dioses eran seres que podrían y si lo que él veía era cierto ese animal sagrado era el animal protector de haruka, era algo que le había sorprendido enormemente , se suponía que solo los 7 ángeles de Alrandir poseían un animal protector y un animal protector no era simplemente esencia o energía, no, esos animales protectores poseían alma, y no cualquier alma si no el alma de la persona o el ser que mas los haya querido…entonces ¿Por qué haruka poseía un animal protector, y no un animal protector cualquiera? Si no uno que se veía prácticamente invencible. Era increíble

Munkar por primera vez sudo frio, miro a haruka y al dragón que estaban expectantes, haruka viéndolo a él y el dragón viendo al caballo de el cómo esperando a atacar sin piedad. Viendo toda la escena se encontraba una Michiru impactada ante lo que había visto, no era cualquier cosa sin duda, ella siempre había estado consciente de que haruka era una persona muy especial ya que nunca te demostraba cual era su verdadero limite, como sailor uranus siempre evoluciono constantemente haciéndose cada vez mas y mas poderosa, incluso cuando vencieron a sailor galaxia ella siguió entrenando aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y Michiru que de vez en cuando le hacía compañía, se había dado cuenta de que siempre cada día haruka sobrepasaba su poder haciendo que Michiru se preguntara cual sería su límite…pues ahora lo estaba viendo.

No sabía si eso era todo su poder pero se dijo a si misma que eso en que se había convertido haruka…era lo más cercano a un dios. miro a haruka de nuevo y al dragón, se veían realmente amenazadores, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando de una manera vergonzosa, vio a Munkar , ahora sus fuerzas no tenían comparación, volteo a ver a la que había compartido su vida con ella, tenía su cuerpo destrozado, y eso que esta era su primera batalla, le faltaban 6 más por ganar, eso si triunfaba en esta, volteo a ver a munkar, el que le había enseñado nuevas técnicas, el ángel mas joven con 18 años, un muchacho alegre, y optimista debido a su juventud, tenía un futuro por delante y una vida prometedora si el mundo se restauraba, negó con su cabeza…ella había jurado que protegería a haruka costara lo que le costara. Observo cuidadosamente a munkar, y que los dioses la perdonaran.

la pelea entre esos dos ángeles se había reanudado de nuevo, haruka empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba munkar el cual estaba receloso, y en unos instantes haruka tenía a munkar agarrado fuertemente del cuello asfixiándolo, el por su parte luchaba desesperadamente por zafarse del fuerte agarre, haruka no quería dar cuartel, con todas sus fuerzas separo los brazos de su cuello, sosteniéndolos, haruka no podía luchar contra la fuerza exorbitante del ángel así que levanto su pie y comenzó a darle de patadas al vientre de munkar que cuando no pudo aguantar la novena patada que le propinaran puso un pie en la cara de haruka y salto, librándose de ella, saco sus alas y comenzó a volar, miro hacia abajo donde había dejado a haruka y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, se comenzó a marear y a sentir un liquido caliente en su vientre, donde sintió de golpe un dolor intenso y punzante, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su situación…había recibido un fuerte puñetazo en el mismo lugar donde haruka le había propinado las patadas y ese puño le habia perforado ya su vientre pero esa mano …pero no era haruka ahora era…

-Michiru—susurro munkar -…por que—pregunto sin atinar que hacia Michiru ahí "una ilusión" se dijo, era haruka atormentándola, si seguramente esa maldita, su Michiru ,la Michiru que adoraba, la cual entrenaba con él, que le sonreía, la que le decía que cada día se sentía más cercana a él…esa persona que lo abrazaba y que se dejaba abrazar no podía ser esa que ahora le hubiera perforado su vientre, seguramente era haruka disfrazándose de ella y como una respuesta cruel que no se hizo esperar miro que en el firmamento sin moverse mirándolos fijamente se encontraba haruka, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, junto a su dragón. Sintió otro golpe en el mismo lugar, Michiru le había encajado el puño aun mas, no pudo escupir la sangre que se le amontonaba en la garganta. Pero lo peor fue cuando vio una luz de energía en su vientre, fue como sentir mil descargas eléctricas en un solo lugar, puso los ojos en blanco debido a la sorpresa A pesar del dolor punzante que estaba experimentando le sonrió a la chica la cual lo miro inexpresivamente –tu …tu …eres la ver…da..dera—dijo en un susurro ahogado, las lagrimas le comenzaron a brotar no sabía si era por el dolor o la decepción –Michiru kaioh ¿cierto? – Michiru lo veía fijamente, en su cara podía ver una creciente furia, no supo si era furia hacia él, o hacia ella misma, vio la mano libre que le quedaba que se dirigía hacia arriba de su cabeza.

Munkar vio a su caballo que lo miraba de igual manera, al fin comenzaba a entender el por qué Michiru lo hacía y el por qué de su actitud …"perdóname" escucho decir a Michiru, el solo le sonrió –tu sabes…que..—comenzó a llorar al fin lo comprendía…ese día, august gillio mejor conocido como munkar el ángel de la determinación moriría –sabes… es un honor…morir por ti, Michiru—dicho esto miro a su caballo y lo escucho relinchar mientras se movía nerviosamente

-"tsunami de destrucción"—escucho decir a Michiru, cerró los ojos y sintió como un torrente empujaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo pedazos,

"_**-hermano…hermano…levántate…vamos levántate…- munkar se paró de inmediato, no sintió dolor, **_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto confundido, se encontraba en un jardín, del edén, lo conocía perfectamente ya que ahí había recibido a su ángel protector- ¿hermana?—reacciono al fin al haber escuchado la voz de su amada hermana, y la vio a un lado de el , le tendió la mano y este acepto, se paro viendo el atardecer del jardín, el sol se posaba en las colinas dándoles un tono rojizo **_

_**-vaya hermano, creí que te había matado ese ataque – dijo sonriendo su hermana, quien le dio un pellizco en el cachete – pero parece ser que no, eres demasiado fuerte—**_

_**-yo…tu..¿No estamos muertos cierto?—dijo munkar **_

_**-AUN NO—dijo mirando las colinas y sonriendo cerrando los ojos—pero no dudes que pronto lo estaremos, digo ese dragón y ese ángel de la destrucción llamado Azazel están fuera de toda imaginación, tienen un poder asombroso sin contar a esa Michiru que nos golpeo sin que nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia…fue un gran descuido — dijo la hermana de ella animadamente viendo el atardecer munkar volteo a verla seguía siendo la misma muchacha optimista, bueno no es que no estuviera siempre a su lado, la hermana de munkar que era casi idéntica a él, se volteo al árbol y comenzó a acariciarlo**_

_**-ya veo—**_

_**-pero eso no indica que no daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo…es decir…debemos intentarlo, ya no podemos hacer mucho o quizá no hagamos nada pero…pero… aun así, debemos de hacer algo por esta misión ¿no es así? – **_

_**-muchas gracias por todo, tu siempre has estado ahí apoyándome hermana, no sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado solo en esta lucha —**_

_**-bueno eso es porque te quiero…y aunque este cerca el final, …que importa ya…seremos energía, y seremos libres al fin de esta carga que se nos encomendó, podemos ir a donde están papa y mama —su hermana vio las colinas por las cuales se había ocultado el sol, se giro hacia munkar y con sus dos manos le tomo la cara delicadamente, ese gesto lo sorprendió de sobremanera, -por eso munkar….por eso…debemos de hacer algo para proteger la tierra la cual nosotros amamos durante todo este tiempo—**_

_**-te lo prometo hermana, hare lo posible por cumplir la misión que nos encomendó nuestro padre—"**_

Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba en el suelo tendido, no se podía mover, intento pararse y vio que todos sus huesos estaban rotos absolutamente todos, ""parece que Michiru me regreso lo que le hice a su "amada"" hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida. Alguien le ayudo a pararse y vio a su caballo, poso su mano en la cabeza de este acariciándolo, "hermana" dijo recordando a su hermana, su padre y madre habían muerto dejándolos huérfanos apenas a los 4 años de munkar y a los 7 de su hermana, así que siempre habían sido el uno para el otro, siempre estaba apoyándolo cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora esa no era la excepción, recordó que había sido al año siguiente de la muerte de su padre que se entero de que este había sido un ángel, y cuando detectaron el poder en él unos ángeles pequeños , los habían llevado a un jardín : el paraíso, decían . munkar recordó como su propio padre le había dicho que su nueva tarea era dedicarse a los peces sagrados, que si no cumplía con su deber ocurrirían desgracias fatales en la tierra, cerró los ojos evocando el momento en su memoria

" –**padre—grito munkar de apenas 10 añitos—mira hermana es papa…es papa—el papa de munkar se acerco a ellos y los abrazo con fuerza**

**-mis dos pequeños, como los extrañe todo este tiempo como han estado ¿Cómo esta su abuela? —**

**-bien papa…está bien, nos hemos encargado de que no sufra, y ella nos ha ayudado en todo, nos dijo que tú estabas en un lugar hermoso y vemos que es verdad, ahora sabemos que es verdad—dijo munkar llorando y abrazando a su padre**

**-munkar, no estés perdiendo el tiempo, sabes que tenemos prisa—dijo un señor encapuchado con una especie de sotana blanca, el rostro de su padre se ensombreció**

**-¿munkar?...qué es eso padre, ¿Por qué te llaman así—pregunto , su padre deshizo el dulce agarre y se paro**

**-escuchen hijos yo…yo soy un ángel de dios, -**

**-un angel de dios—preguntaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo, su padre asintio**

**-asi es...yo naci en el cielo como cada 100 años y en la tierra y en el cielo me conocen como munkar, el angel de la determinacion , el cual es mandado a la tierra cada 100 años a proteger las almas del dios Angrod y la sacerdotisa Elanor, pero esta vez ocurrió un error hijos mios—el padre cerro los ojos y continuo con su relato—no habian nacido los peces, por lo tanto se nos dijo que tuviéramos decendencia, cada uno de los 7 angeles fallidos que fueron a la tierra, tuvo hijos y se caso, y fue asi como transmitimos la esencia que teníamos a un hijo nuestro…el hijo que ha sido elegido como el angel munkar…has sido tu august, mi segúngenito – el niño se sorprendió totalmente, al escuchar su nombre , el padre de los pequeños hizo una mueca de tristeza cuando se giro hacia su primogénita -y tu hija mia…tu has sido seleccionada como su animal protector—**

**-¿su animal protector padre?—**

**-es tu...alma la que se necesita aquí, tu, tu eres la persona que mas quiere a august, la única que cumple con los requisitos —el padre de los pequeños frunció los puños—para ser su animal protector tu alma se transformara en energía para cuidar a august por siempre—**

**-¡padre no¡ mi hermana no puede…- **

**-august..—el niño se giro a ver a su hermana—padre…si me convierto en eso que dices ¿podre proteger a mi hermano siempre? – su padre asintió, la niña sonrio, no comprendía muy bien la situacion, pero entendía algo, su padre habia sufrido en este asunto y sin duda su pequeño hermano tambien lo haría, volteo a ver al niño el cual se le habia asignado desde pequeño a cuidar, le sonrio haciandole la señal de la victoria - …es nuestro destino hermano, estar juntos por siempre,mi padre tiene razón, yo soy la persona que mas te quiere, es por eso que si este sacrificio es para que tu estes bien…acepto mi destino con alegría—**

**-pero…hermana—**

**-hagalo por favor padre— su padre asintió, con alegría se giro a ver a su hijo y vio que comenzaba a llorar, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y lo tomo de los hombros**

**-august mirame – el niño miro a su papa—no soy el padre que un niño desearía tener, te dejo huérfano a tan temprana edad, te paso una carga demasiado pesada para un ser humano nacido en la tierra, dejo el alma de un angel en tu cuerpo, eso conllevara que tengas un duro entrenamiento ¿sabes? Un entrenamiento demasiado pesado que ningun humano podría aguantar, pero mi tiempo acaba aquí, al momento de recibir tu angel protector yo dejare de existir y me convertiré en energía pura…-**

**-no papa yo no quiero que te pase nada papito no quiero - august comenzó a llorar, su padre lo tomo con mas fuerza**

**-august escucha, no me pasara nada hijo…tranquilo, estare viéndote siempre,junto a tu madre, y ambos estaremos cuidándote a ti y a tu hermana, solamente quiero pedirte un favor hijo, durante 7 años estuve en el planeta tierra y fueron suficientes para amarlo, ya que durante 7 años me rodearon cosas maravillas, bueno 3 en especial, conoci lo que es amar a alguien y proteger a la persona que mas me importa, es por eso que por favor cuida la tierra de todos los peligros que la amenacen, cuida a la humanidad y cuida a tus seres queridos hijo, pase lo que pase, eso es lo único que te pido, cuida ese planeta que durante 7 años me dio tantas alegrías, tu eres mi hijo, una extraña combinación de humano y angel esta aquí una extraña combinación que yo se que podrá con lo que le pido —dijo su padre tocando su corazon—no me falles—"**

-no padre, no te fallare,- dijo abriendo los ojos tambaleándose a causa de los huesos rotos , vio como Michiru estaba en la montaña , y a unos pasos a haruka, su enemigo no era Michiru, aunque haya sido la que le había hecho más daño, no, su enemigo se encontraba ahí mirándola fijamente

-haruka—grito la mencionada no hizo el mínimo caso—hazazel—haruka había volteado , la susodicha bajo de la montaña para ponerse a su altura quedando a tan solo unos metros, Michiru se quedo observando en la montaña, munkar alzo la vista hacia donde estaba ella "adiós Michiru" –azazel, ¿Qué esperas? Ataca con todas tus fuerzas—su caballo se transformo en luz que se introdujo dentro de el "es la hora hermana, padre" haruka había adoptado una posición de ataque, su dragon gruño sonoramente, -por que yo , atacare con todo mi poder—"vamos" y dicho esto comenzó a correr en direccion a haruka, en su puño se encontraba toda su energía no bastaba decir que esos eran los segundos mas largos de su vida, haruka estaba haciendo unos ademanes extraños preparándose para su ataque, corrio mas rápido, no importaba que tuviera rotos los huesos de su cuerpo, algo mas estaba en el, la fuerza que le daba proteger a los suyos, alzo su puño y lanzo su ataque

-¡HARUKA¡- alcanzo a gritar Michiru desesperada ante la posibilidad de que esta saliera lastimada, munkar tenía una determinación que nunca antes había visto.

-EXPLOSION DE ESPERANZA – grito munkar

-ATAQUE FINAL—grito haruka al mismo tiempo, Michiru alcanzo a activar su "escudo marino" a tiempo cuando una enorme explosión de poder ocurrió, un polvaredon se levanto, y Michiru alcanzo a distinguir entre la ceniza, el humo y el polvo una silueta, se acerco corriendo, no había rastro ni del caballo, ni del dragón, solo vio a haruka y a munkar abrazados, no, más bien haruka sosteniendo a munkar el cual solo había presentado un hilillo de sangre en cambio haruka tenía graves cortadas de consideración, "no" pensó Michiru, al creer que haruka había sido derrotada se acerco sigilosamente y se dio cuenta de que munkar tenía perforado el estomago y un ya no tenía su brazo izquierdo, en su lugar estaba un hueco que no dejaba de lanzar chorros de sangre, miro mejor y no solo eso, tenia también el rostro cubierto de sangre munkar estaba completamente mutilado , y se aferraba a haruka, en cuanto vio a Michiru agarro a haruka fuertemente de la cabeza

-pro…prométeme, que …algun dia, tu y…mi..michi..ru, estarán…juntas—dijo munkar entre susurros a haruka—de…debes…despertar del…hechizo…debes…es..tar…con…michiru…-"munkar " dijo michiru , pero se callo cuando vio a este que se tocaba el pecho donde esta el corazon, y de este salía una luz azulada la cual se la tendio a haruka a haruka—es…esto…es …mi sello…tomalo…es…a lo que venias…- munkar cerro los ojos y se desplomo, haruka tomo lo que le ofrecia munkar, una luz blanquecina, solto el cuerpo del angel , saco sus alas, y emprendió el vuelo, sin siquiera mirar a michiru quien se quedo viendo como desaparecia haruka, se volvió hacia el cuerpo de munkar y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, estaba frio, estaba muerto. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sintiendo emociones encontradas, observo el hueco que habia en su estomago, era la causante de eso, miro sus manos y vio que estaban cubiertas de sangre su rostro se desfiguro al ver lo que habia provocado y solto un desgarrador grito.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado viéndolo cuando sintio una presencia de poder conocida….unos angeles se estaban aproximando

-perla marina- grito michiru a tiempo, ya que unos segundos despues llego Mikhail junto con Yibril e Israfil, en cuanto Mikhail puso un pie en la tierra y vio a munkar se acerco a el

-ay no… munkar…tu no…tan joven —agarro el cuerpo del angel muerto abrazandolo

-sonrie—dijo Yibril acercándose a ver el destrozado cuerpo de su compañero Mikhail asintió

-ya debe de estar junto a su bien amada hermana – comento Mikhail ahogando un sollozo respondiendo asi al comentario de Yibril—ese imprudente, tenia que venir…no debió precipitarse asi, es un estúpido, ¿Por qué el que era el mas joven?-

- pero…ahora están juntos esos hermanos como siempre debió ser….mientras nosotros debemos de cumplir con el juramento que le hizo a su padre de proteger este planeta—Israfil cerro los ojos cuando toco la frente de munkar, su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse y a transformarse en unas pequeñas lucecitas azules que comenzaron a volar los angeles observaron atentos todo el proceso, y fue cuando Yibril hizo un gesto de disgusto

-israfil…¿y el sello?—pregunto Yibril

-no esta, no lo siento en ninguna parte de la tierra— contesto Israfil viendo a Mikhail que asintio

- asi que ese angel…se lo llevo - finalizo Mikhail—entonces tenemos problemas—

-lo ultimo que supe, es que sentí una presencia extraña, si mi memoria no me falla, esa esencia es del angel azazel...esa chica, se logro convertir, bueno mas bien, logro completar lo que estaba destinado a ser— comento israfil viendo el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse

-debemos tener cuidado entonces con azazel, pronto volverá a atacar, y ya no es un angel cualquiera, es un angel con uno de los 7 sellos—dijo Mikhail y los tres asintieron, mientras veian el cielo ahora despejado.

michiru vio expectante esa escena, pero despues recordó que tenia que llegar antes que ellos al castillo asi que apresuro el paso y su burbuja marina comenzó a volar en direccion al castillo. El primer angel, munkar habia muerto .

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Ahí esta ¡ bueno esto es una adelantadita de lo que Michiru era capaz de hacer asi que vayan preparándose para cosas que les van a sacar el aliento.**

**Ya habia publicado el capitulo hace unos días pero parece que no aparecia :S no se leia, asi que lo borre y lo volvi a subir :D me entere apenas…en fin a lo que nos concierne **

**bueno no se si se han dado cuenta pero a las demas sailors les he restado importancia y me he enfocado un poquito en los angeles, PERO NO SERA POR MUCHO TIEMPO, todas tendrán buena parte del pastel, y tendrán mucho que ver en los siguientes capítulos y bueno los angeles…SON DEMASIADO IMPORTANTES POR LO MENOS POR AHORA, PARA QUE LOS CONOZCAN UN POQUITO MAS, Y ENTIENDAN SU RAZON DE SER EN ESTA HISTORIA**

**Y ahora si haruka destruyo al primer angel de siete y consiguió su sello…¿que es eso? …pronto se los explicare pero son de vital importancia**

**y bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo :D **

**no se olviden de dejar review…cualquier duda, comentario, o sugerencia sera bienvenida , en serio sus reviews me ayudan a seguir adelante con esta historia y aprovecho para agradecer cada uno de los reviews, a todos y cada uno de ellos. MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**bueno hasta la próxima **


	22. secretos

_**Como están ansiosos de leer y yo de que me lean solamente diré que ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de naoko takeuchi **_

_**Capitulo 22**_

_**A las afueras de un hermoso e imponente castillo se encontraba caminando una bella y alta mujer de pelo negro que miraba constantemente el cielo ficticio que había puesto Mikhail, escucho el ruido de una rama partiéndose a la mitad y volteo inmediatamente, frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos grisáceos.**_

_**-buenas noches ¿es un poco tarde para tomar el fresco no lo crees?—dijo Israfil acercándose a Elanor sonriendo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo como esperando a alguien, Elanor capto muy bien ese gesto por parte del ángel**_

_**-creo que al igual que yo, sabes perfectamente que se ha tomado una decisión que ha cambiado el curso de las cosas….tu el angel mas cercano adiós, Israfil, el vidente de los sueños—dijo Elanor alzándose, mirando fijamente la sonrisa del angel que no se desvanecía—tu como yo sabias que haruka ahora Azazel seria eliminada al cuarto angel por mano de munkar, pero ahora munkar a muerto, ha habido un cambio radical en el futuro y tambien sabes que la persona que causo ese cambio y que puede salvarnos a todos esta afuera de esta barrera—**_

_**-solo debemos averiguar quien es ¿verdad? …¿desde cuando lo sabes?—**_

_**-desde que me meti a los sueños de michiru para salvarla, alguien intento impedírmelo, ese alguien eras tu cierto—pregunto Elanor viendo como el gesto sonriente de Israfil cambiaba drásticamente a uno totalmente serio**_

_**-si tu no hubieras salvado a michiru y ella hubiese muerto, tu hubieras seguido en esa cueva…ella nunca te hubiera entregado a haruka para que comiera de ti cuando eras un pez …mas sin en cambio tu salvaste a michiru e hiciste que el sello de los peces se rompiera y haruka despertara su identidad dormida, tomaste tu decisión, ¿puedo preguntar por que?— Elanor sonrio, de verdad que Israfil se habia dado cuenta de su plan**_

_**-es raro, tambien entre las sailors hay una vidente de sueños que sabia de mi plan y tampoco hizo nada por detenerme—Elanor miro la cara de sorpresa de Israfil—supongo que era por que Hotaru estaba mas preocupada por salvar a haruka aunque sabia que iba a fracasar…no, mas bien en crear una posibilidad para el futuro que ella quiere, me pregunto que tiene que ver su ojo en todo esto aun asi en este tablero cada quien ha tomado sus propias decisiones para bien o para mal, me preguntas por las mias, tu el angel mas fiel a dios. Pues bien yo solamente quiero componer lo que Angrod descompuso en ese momento—Israfil miro hacia el suelo, no habia esperado semejante respuesta por parte de la sacerdotisa**_

_**-ya veo, se han tomado tantas decisiones que el final de todo esto que yo habia previsto ha cambiado totalmente, ya no puedo ver en que terminara esta batalla...y todavía falta "esa chica" ¿crees que michiru se haya dado cuenta?¿ O quiza haya sido Setsuna, o tal vez hotaru?—**_

_**-no lo creo, ella es precisamente otra alteración que ha cambiado todo el panorama, y no se si es para bien o para mal...— contesto Elanor viendo fijamente el castillo, sintio de pronto como entraba una energía a la barrera del castillo, no era la energía de un angel "la persona que estábamos esperando" vio como israfil alzaba la palma de su mano y susurraba unas palabras inentendibles , vio como una burbuja se disolvía y dejaba caer a michiru que parecía dormida. **_

_**-¿era necesario todo esto?—pregunto Elanor acercándose a la sailor de los mares, vio como el angel se acercaba a ellas—que ironia que ella tenga que desempeñar precisamente ese papel-**_

_**-asi que es michiru kaioh nuestra carta de la victoria…quien lo diría, el destino es algo ironico…- israfil cargo a michiru en sus brazos— a partir de ahora, la entrenare para enfrentarse a Azazel el angel de la destrucción…antes conocida como haruka— Elanor e Israfil comenzaron a caminar adentro del castillo siendo el bosque el único testigo de aquella platica…..**_

Michiru se encontraba caminando por un sendero con los pies descalzos y ensangrentados, a su alrededor solo habia un desolado paraje de cadáveres y cuerpos muertos ya en descomposición….pero eso era todo, el cielo estaba rojizo y se despedia un olor a azufre, siguio caminando cuando algo le toco su mano, volteo y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada

-tu…tu me mataste, sacame de aquí…tu, tu deberías estar aquí y no yo…sacame de aquí…yo no merecía morir y tu lo sabes—delante de el se encontraba el cuerpo descompuesto de munkar, tenia el estomago perforado como en la batalla pero esta ves tenia una mirada cargada de venganza , a el se le unieron los demas cadáveres que de repente comenzaron a cobrar vida, arrinconándola, michiru queria gritar pero no podía, no le salía el grito, solo vio impotente como los demas la rodeaban—ahora te quedaras con nosotros…para siempre—dijo munkar acercándose, los cuerpos comenzaron a cubrir a michiru

-¡NOOO¡- grito michiru alzando su brazo sujetando a munkar

-mama, que te pasa ¿estas bien?—escucho la voz de Hotaru, abrio los ojos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Hotaru la veía preocupada, vio su brazo y observo que tenia agarrada a Hotaru firmemente por el cuello, "fue un sueño" pensó soltando a Hotaru

-estoy bien… es solo que …tuve una pesadilla—

-una pesadilla ¿Cómo cual?—pregunto Hotaru sentándose en la cama sonriendole felizmente a michiru quien no pudo evitar ver el parche negro que cubria el ojo que le habia sido arrancando a su pequeña llevo su mano a su rostro y delicamente lo acaricio

-mas que pesadilla yo diría que un mal sueño—dijo michiru a la pequeña, seguramente su mente ya le empezaba a jugar malas pasadas con su cargo de conciencia, pero deshecho esos pensamientos de inmediato, eso habia sido ayer, y hoy…hoy estaba viendo a su preciada hija—¿y tu como dormiste?— dijo levantándose de la cama

-bien, aunque no recuerdo que soñé—

-no, no me refería a eso…tu ojo…¿no te duele hoy?— Hotaru se encogió de hombros y resoplo resiganada

-ya va a ser como un mes que no me duele nada ya deja de preocuparte por algo sin importancia— señalo la senshi de la destrucción a la que consideraba su verdadera madre, para que no se preocupara, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que le seguía doliendo y mucho, y mas ayer en la noche, no sabia por que pero sintio un ardor en la herida, y mil imágenes pasaron por donde debería estar su ojo, vio a gente aterrorizada, y la fuerza de la naturaleza destruyendo una ciudad completa. Si sus conclusiones eran acertadas, a veces veía lo que haruka su padre estaba haciendo

- hotaru…no me refiero al dolor físico….me refiero al de aquí—dijo michiru poniendo una mano donde se encontraba el corazon de su hija quien dirigió su mirada al suelo, y despues sonrio y abrazo a michiru, provocando que ambas se cayeran en la cama, michiru comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a hotaru que reia sonoramente , cuando ambas se calmaron

-por supuesto que ya no me duele tontita, ¿Cómo me iba a doler el corazon con una madre como tu?— michiru sonrio ante la respuesta—oye se te hace tarde para tu clase- dijo Hotaru, michiru se puso blanca al instante y salio corriendo, Hotaru comenzó a reir, y fue a buscar a las demas sailors para entrenar con ellas –

Michiru corria a todo lo que podía, salio de los terrenos del castillo, no sabia como habia aceptado semejantes clases, pero no le desagradaban del todo, su fuerza habia aumentado considerablemente en un mes y medio, lo que le alegraba por si haruka volvia a pelearse con algun otro angel, precisamente hace un mes y medio habia fallecido munkar, y todas las noches era soñar lo mismo, iba tan enfrascada que apenas se dio cuenta que habia salido del castillo, volteo a ver al que ahora era su maestro y lo único que recibió fue un ataque que le electrocuto todo el cuerpo, sintio como se acalambraba todo su cuerpo que ya no le respondia, miro al autor de su dolor con odio, el le contesto con una mirada seria

-llegas tarde-

-pu…dre..te…- israfi salto del árbol donde estaba y encajo su pie en la cara de michiru

-esta bien te perdonare por esta vez…¿practicaste lo que te dije?, ¿ya lo dominas?— Israfil salto otra vez y se sento tranquilamente en el pasto, michiru sintio como la electricidad desaparecia y ahora podía moverse con tranquilidad, concentro su cuerpo, mente y alma, de la nada aparecieron unas Aguilas que atacaron el cuerpo del angel que no atinaba a moverse debido a los ataques, michiru no podía creer lo que veía al fin lograba atacar a su nuevo "maestro" ya que en todo ese tiempo, no se habia podido acercar a el siquiera. De repente sintio un escalofrio en la espalda y una voz le hizo voltearse

- aun es muy temprano para celebrar…MICHIRU…- susurro Israfil al oído de la sailor de los mares la cual sintio el musculoso cuerpo del angel pegado al suyo, este la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia ella…se quedaron asi durante un tiempo, michiru temblaba de la confusión, en todo el tiempo de conocer a Israfil le habia parecido un chico muy serio y callado, incluso indiferente, casi un ser intocable, no podía creer lo que pasaba se volteo para pedirle educadamente que no se tomara esas confianzas y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta y furiosa al mismo tiempo….el chico que la abrazaba era Mikhail quien sonreia burlonamente a punto de soltar una carcajada, atrás de el se encontraba Israfil mirando los arboles como esperando a ver a que hora se daría cuenta.

-¡michiru¡ por Alrandir, ¿esto quiere decir que sientes atracción por Israfil?...—dijo Mikhail sonriente, volteo a ver a Israfil que estaba sosteniendo en su dedo indice una hermosa aver color marron—escuchaste …a michiru le gustan los albinos, hoy es tu dia de suerte—

Israfil seguía observando a su ave, pero dirigió los ojos a michiru y luego a Mikhail—NO ME INTERESA- y dicho esto volvió toda la atención a su ave, michiru se quedo estupefacta, pero despues toda esa estupefacción cambio a ira contra Mikhail ya que todavía no la podía soltar

-por que…no…- era un hecho iba a explotar contra el estúpido del angel que le hacia la vida imposible—TE LARGAS DE UNA …BUENA VEZ¡- y dicho y hecho, michiru saco todo su enojo en un potente ataque, torrentes de agua se dirigieron hacia Mikhail quien levanto una barrera pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el ataque de michiru la traspaso apenas y pudo esquivar la potencia del ataque y aun asi le habia provocado golpes y rasguños, ahora el estupefacto era el, volteo a ver a Israfil que tenia la misma cara que el.

-creo….creo que ya no le debes de dar clases Israfil—dijo sobándose el brazo mientra veía como michiru se metia furiosa al castillo

-si te hubieras quedado ahí 3 segundos…tu ya estarías muerto—dijo Israfil acercándose a ver el cuerpo de su lider

-estoy bien…- dijo Mikhail levantándose— hace un mes que munkar se nos adelanto…me pregunto si habrá un siguiente, a veces cuando nos reunimos los veo a todos y me pregunto cual de todos sera, si alguien mas caera en batalla, tu como vidente de sueños puedes verlo ¿no es asi?— Mikhail se le quedo viendo a Israfil que serio le sostuvo la mirada, sospechaba que su amigo guardaba ciertos secretos que no los habia querido comentar en las juntas

-el destino se mueve constantemente mi lord…es por eso que los sueños están en constante cambio de escenarios—comento israfil tratando de darle una respuesta positiva a todo el panorama que se le venia presentando por las noches

-pero en tus sueños ves mas desgracias que alegrías, mas muertes que es lo que ….—

-por ahora no he visto nada, por mas que me concentre—

- Yibril y yo hemos estado pensando—Mikhail se cruzo de brazos—que nada ganamos encerrándonos aquí, gente inocente esta muriendo y Azazel destruye nuestro planeta, no puedo permitirlo…en dos días realizaremos una búsqueda—

-por mi bien supongo—dijo Israfil sentándose en un árbol mirando el cielo Mikhail se le quedo viendo…habia algo que Israfil le ocultaba, decidió no darle importancia …por ahora.

Michiru iba tan enojada que no sabia por donde iba, doblo el pasillo hacia la izquierda y pudo ver de reojo a darien y serena, de inmediato se metió a la otra pared para no ser vista.

-serena, ¿estas segura de lo que dices?— grito darien furioso

-como lo oyes, regresare a ser una sailor scout y no me importa lo que tengas que decirme— serena estaba a punto de irse pero darien la tomo del brazo

-¡para que¡…ahorita que caso tiene….¡los que deben ocuparse son los angeles no tu¡ TU YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA¡- serena en un brusco movimiento se libero del brazo de darien

-las chicas me han contado acerca de todas las batallas que tuvimos y de que yo fui la princesa de la luna, y de cómo siempre encontraba una solución, como reina serenity tal vez pueda hacer algo—

-¡algo..algo para que…para salvar a haruka¡ tanto te importa…dime en tus platicas no te mencionaron quien era yo, y que significaba para ti….que sentimientos tenias ANTES DE COMER ESE ESTUPIDO PESCADO- darien estaba gritando fuera de si mientras michiru lo veía sorprendida, creía que darien se habia olvidado de serena pero parecía que no era asi, la que antes era su princesa se encontraba tranquila viéndolo

-escuchame con atención..yo…- serena se callo de inmediato darien la miro invitándola a que siguiera—yo no puedo sentir nada por ti…olvidalo, y perdona el sufrimiento que te estoy causando—darien se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso—no quiero que te acerques a mi, ni que me vuelvas a hablar, alejate por favor—y dicho esto se fue dejando a un darien mas que frustrado, el pelinegro volteo hacia donde estaba michiru con una señal de la cabeza le dijo que saliera de su escondite, michiru se acerco hacia el principe de la tierra

-¿problemas en el paraíso?—pregunto dándole una palmada en la espalda

-no sabes cuantos….empiezo a hartarme de rogarle—

-dijiste que ya no lo harias—

-si lo se, pero una parte de mi se niega a perderla, aun la amo-

-pero ella parece que a ti no—

-sera mejor resignarme a perderla a ella y a ti…- michiru se le quedo viendo fijamente

-no soy tonto michiru, y al igual que yo te sientes todavía unida a haruka, los hechos me lo demuestran— michiru se ruborizo, recordó como cuando regreso de haber asesinado a munkar, la despertó darien en los terrenos del castillo sin acordarse de nada, rápidamente se abrazo a el desahogándose contándole todo lo que habia sucedido, llorando en sus hombros y como darien callado solamente escuchaba.

-bueno es que esa vez fue algo impactante— darien hizo un gesto de incredulidad

-oye…en dos días los angeles piensan salir a darle caza a haruka, debo prevenirte, iran los 6 en grupos de dos , lo escuche esta mañana— dijo darien al oído de michiru quien estupefacta no sabia que hacer

-maldito Mikhail bien escucha…quiero que averigues mas, lo que sea ya yo me encargo de sacar a haruka del apuro – darien hizo una mueca -¿Por qué quieres ver a haruka viva verdad?—

-quieres la verdad…deseo que se muera—

-hazme ese favor, como amigos—

-si, deseo que se muera—

-darien— darien se rio

-esta bien, solo por ser por ti michiru pero creeme no bromeo cuando digo que es mejor que se muera—dicho esto darien se alejo y michiru se quedo pensando durante un rato, decidió ver a haruka

Salio de los terrenos del castillo y procurando que nadie la viera activo su "perla marina" y salio de la barrera que la protegía del castillo se dirigió a donde munkar habia caído.

Por su parte las chicas se encontraban en la recamara de serena impactadas por lo que estaban escuchando

-si lo que oyeron, quiero volver a ser sailor scaut—dijo serena

-bueno…eso lleva tiempo, debemos hacer ciertos rituales y ciertos entrenamientos para que tu vuelvas a …-

-solo dale el maldito broche Setsuna—dijo rei molesta, Setsuna volteo furiosa a ver a rei quien se encogió de hombros—si no funciona haremos tanto ritual como digas, por que te recuerdo que la ultima vez que hicimos tu famoso "ritual de iniciación" hizo que pasara todas las desgracias que sucedieron—

-oyeme majadera, si yo hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a ocurrir primero me corto la lengua antes de proponérselos—

-pero paso, ya no hay marcha atrás …dale el broche asi tendremos algo que hacer y una princesa que cuidar, por que yo ya me aburri al ver como los angeles se llevan toda la acción—dijo mina

-y quien sabe a lo mejor mejoren un poquito las cosas es decir…no creo que haruka se quede inmovil al ver que la princesa ha regresado, algo algo en su interior se moverá – señalo amy contenta ante la idea

-pues yo no lo se, con esto de que haruka mato al primer angel pues ya ni se sabe—

-tenemos que hacer el intento, tambien entrenar, no se algo dentro de mi me dice, que los angeles no seran suficientes para salvar el mundo—dijo Setsuna

-pues claro que no, mi padre siempre ha tenido una fuerza sobrenatural, incluso sorprendente para una sailor scaut …además ese ojo que le di….era demasiada energía concentrada— Hotaru se puso triste al recordar lo del ojo

-es cierto, Hotaru intento crearle un corazon nuevo, por lo tanto en ese ojo uso la mitad de su energía…nunca nos has dicho por que lo hiciste—comento lita, Hotaru volteo a verla, cerro los ojos mientras le temblaban los labios estaba a punto de llorar, lita le puso una mano en su hombro

-creia que si le daba un corazon nuevo ella tendría una oportunidad de tomar su propia decisión en aquel momento, si irse a cumplir su deber como angel o quedarse y ser una sailor scaut junto con michiru, creía que ese escenario podría ser posible aunque fueran casi nulas las probabilidades—

-hablando de michiru…no esta por ningun lado, no siento su energía y vaya que últimamente ha crecido a niveles insospechados— señalo Setsuna

-es cierto, por mas que nosotras hemos entrenado no hemos crecido tanto como lo ha hecho ella—

-es por que esta ayudada de los angeles, es como si tambien tramara algo—dio rei –bueno es hora de que serena tome su broche otra vez— todas se dirigieron a Setsuna quien asintió y le tendio su broche lunar a serena quien lo tomo y se le quedo viendo, luego miro a todas con cara de "no se que hacer tontas, por si se olvidaron perdi la memoria"

-debes decir,"por el poder del prisma lunar…TRANSFORMACION" – dijo amy todas se quedaron viendo a serena que se levanto de la cama, agarro firmemente el broche y se le quedo viendo con un gesto de suplica, susurrro algo que no alcanzo a escuchar ninguna de las chicas

-POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR…¡TRANSFORMACION¡- nadie de las ahí presentes se atrevían ni a respirar, vieron como una luz salio del broche y de repente cuando se esfumo todo rastro de luz, vieron a su antigua compañera serena, vestida con el traje de sailor moon, todas sonrieron, recordando los viejos tiempos, y con gran alegría abrazaron a su princesa.

-he vuelto chicas—dijo sonriendo alegremente

-bien…llego la hora ya que tenemos a nuestra princesa de regreso, debemos aplicarnos a entrenar, tu mas que nadie serena, entonces mañana mismo comenzara el entrenamiento de todas debemos estar a la altura de lo que sucederá—finalizo Setsuna tajantemente, todas asintieron felices "por que siento que se desatara algo horrible dentro de poco tiempo" pensó viendo hacia la ventana mientras veía a lo lejos a Mikhail y a Yibril platicar seriamente en el jardín, miro como Hotaru la veía seria "al parecer piensa lo mismo que yo"

Mikhail como vio Setsuna se encontraba platicando con Yibril seriamente

-israfil oculta algo…no solamente es eso de los "entrenamientos" que le da a sailor neptune si no que tambien…-

-soy yo o ¿estas celoso Mikhail? – comento Yibril riéndose

-para nada idiota, o ¿te da envidia que yo si puedo elegir a la que quiera cuando tu ya estas amarrado?—sonrio Mikhail a su mejor amigo, de todos los angeles el fue el mas cercano a el. Y eso era desde que habian entrenado en el cielo, el recordaba como regresaban a los dormitorios con la piel sangrando en carne viva toda desgarrada y lo agotador que eran los entrenamientos, ellos siempre fueron lo que mas se apoyaron, y asi siguio cuando cursaron secundaria y el bachillerato, fue cuando Yibril se comprometió con la que ahora era su esposa, recordó cuando eran unos jóvenes conquistadores

-mmm no, mas bien…lastima al ver que te has quedado solo y amargado—

-soy un soltero feliz y cotizado—

-pero encerrado en este castillo condenado a cumplir un deber horroroso—

-condenados diras…pero cuando todo esto termine, pienso no se…formalizar con alguien, casarme, tener hijos, y vivir en una casa fuera de toda la ciudad—

-pues si no te apuras no habrá mas mundo y no te quedara de otra que botar tus sueños—

-hablando del tema, te digo Israfil nos oculta algo—

-tu crees—

-lo afirmo…es por eso que debemos de actuar rápido antes de que la cosa se ponga fea—

-¿Cómo?—

-en dos días pienso darle muerte a Azazel….iremos en grupos de dos, y quien encuentre a haruka primero, tiene ordenes de matarla cueste lo que cueste—

-entre dos—exclamo Yibril asombrado

-no queda de otra, munkar estaba solo y ve lo que le paso….tan joven, tan lleno de vida, maldito azazel— Mikhail seguía furioso y frustrado debido a la muerte de su angel mas joven, mas que su angel su amigo, era por eso que queria terminar con esa pesadilla—y no te olvides que tiene el poder de esa jovencita ingenua que le dio su ojo y tambien el sello de munkar por lo tanto adquirió su poder, no debemos confiarnos ya—

-tienes razón—dijo Yibril mientras veía dos aves volar felizmente

Mientras tanto michiru habia llegado al lugar donde munkar habia sido asesinado, todavía habia restros de sangre se acerco a ver fijamente y se llevo una mano a los labios…era un charco enorme. Volteo a ver a todos lados a ver si aparecia haruka, nada no habia nada

-¡haruka…tienes que salir de donde estes, tengo algo importante que decirte¡- grito con todas sus fuerzas pero nada, se mordió el labio

-esto es serio Angrod, tienes que saberlo si quieres que…que…"Azazel" destruya a los 7 angeles— volvió a gritar desesperada, no tenia mucho tiempo y no sabia si su idea iba a resultar. Paso un minuto cuando michiru vio como un poderoso haz de luz bajaba del cielo a la tierra rápidamente, cuando la luz se habia esfumado totalmente, encontro a haruka quien vestia una imponente gabardina de cuero que le cubria desde los talones hasta el cuello y unas botas negras de piel, a su lado habia un muchacho que vestia ropas árabes , vestia un pantalón holgado color hueso, unos zapatos verdes pastel que terminaban en pico y un enorme turbande del mismo color cubriendo en buena parte su cabello castaño , su pecho estaba descubierto dejando ver sus bien marcados musculos, sus ojos eran café oscuro y tenia unas enormes pestañas, la miraba con una emoción que michiru no podría describir, burla, interés, curiosidad, altanería. Supuso que delante de el estaba nada mas y nada menos que Angrod

-dime sailor…que puedes hacer por nosotros—pregunto el chico, michiru lo vio con cuidado era alguien muy atractivo, se imagino a Elanor y a el juntos daban la impresión de ser una hermosa pareja—que mi superpoderoso angel no haga ya—haruka se paro cuan alta era y miraba a michiru, pero esta no detecto ninguna emoción en ella solamente la miraba por mirarla, dirigió su vista a Angrod que estaba impaciente esperando su respuesta

-usted es Angrod el dios –el muchacho asintió michiru movio su cuerpo violentamente hacia el un milímetro, pues se habia parado de pronto "no, no lo hagas michiru, no si quieres salvar a haruka" pensó

-y bien—volvió a preguntar angrod

- en dos días …los angeles buscaran a haruka para darle muerte – comenzó michiru, Angrod se alzo los hombros

-ya se habian tardado—

-no entiende, iran en grupos de dos y cuando la encuentren entre los dos le darán muerte—

-montoneros—dijo Angrod ahora un poco mas preocupado – yo no puedo pelear contra los angeles, eso es un tabu – dijo mirando a haruka preocupado, si ella moria antes de lo debido todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, ¿Quién podría auxiliarla?

-es por eso que yo…yo peleare con ella—decididamente michiru vio a haruka -…yo peleare a su lado, escuche haruka y yo antes de "usted" teníamos una conexión muy grande, creame soy la que necesita—

-quien me garantiza que no me estas traicionando—pregunto Angrod seriamente

-yo lo ultimo que quiero es que haruka muera…desea lo mismo que yo cierto—

-bien…entonces haruka y tu se encontraran en el monte de la séptima estrella…¿recuerdas esa aldea verdad? – michiru se sorprendió al recordar la aldea donde habia matado al niño para obtener uno de los tres papiros, Angrod sonrio –veo que si …en dos días en la aldea de la séptima estrella una hora antes de que salgan los angeles— Angrod desapareció junto con haruka, michiru se quedo ahí, estatica recordando todas las atrocidades que habia hecho por haruka, bueno este seria otro pecado mas. regreso en su perla marina al castillo preguntándose que angeles serian los que seguían en la lista de muertos, o si la muerta en realidad seria ella.

_**Ahora si, esto se pondrá color de hormiga, michiru volverá a pelear con haruka, :3 el momento que todas esperan, un reencuentro y claro que lo habrá¡ ….ahora debo decir que las cosas se están complicando un poquito, ya que todos están haciendo sus alianzas, y serena volvió a ser una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia (tenia que poner eso lo siento) ….y créanme, esta serena moverá y agilizara un poquito las cosas ya que hara que las sailors tomen cartas en el asunto en esta batalla , y por que rechaza a darien¡? Eso es un misterio que pronto revelare.**_

_**Sobre lo que hablaron Israfil y Elanor es algo muy importante y créanme van a ser los personajes que van a ganar mas peso, junto con Setsuna, solamente que debe madurar un poquito, todavía deben suceder varias cosas**_

_**Respecto a la pelea de dos días, ¿Qué angeles creen que se enfrenten a haruka y a michiru? **_

_**Recuerdo que alguien me comento que todo lo que hacia michiru ya era como una obsecion, pues bueno, en parte si, es su obsesión por que este bien y no le pase nada, michiru si va a perder mucho en todo esto , y se los quiero decir de una vez, para que se vayan haciendo a la idea (que mala soy) **_

_**Esperen lo mejor del arenque encantado, ya que pronto llegara a su fin y estoy pensando un final de mega impacto jajaja :P **_

_**Bueno espero sus reviews ya que como autora es lo que me hace seguir adelante con todos mis fics :D **_

_**Pd. Ah se me olvidaba, denle una vueltecida a mi nuevo fic de haruka y michiru, es un fic de 2 capitulos ; ) no lo pienso hacer muy largo aunque estoy pensando si dejarle asi con ese final : ) ESPERO SU OPINION **_


	23. EL VERDADERO CIELO

_**-hola hola a todos ^^paso algun tiempecito pero bueno, es por que tengo que estudiar para mi ingreso a la universidad, pero para que no se me sientan tan mal hoy les traigo un MEGA CAPITULO, recordándoles que sailor moon no me pertenece todo es propiedad de naoko takeuchi**_

_**AH POR CIERTO, AGREGUE UNAS IMÁGENES DE LOS PERSONAJES : ) PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE QUIENES SON Y COMO SON FISICAMENTE,LOS LINKS ESTAN EN MI PERFIL ;) CHEQUENLOS YA QUE ME COSTO MUCHO TOMAR LAS IMÁGENES **_

_**BUENO OTRAS ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO: VERAN AQUÍ PELEAN DOS ANGELES CON NOMBRE SIMILAR Y PARECE QUE NO HA QUEDADO MUY CLARO **_

_**AZAZEL: ES EL NOMBRE DE HARUKA COMO ANGEL, ES DECIR AZAZEL ES HARUKA CUANDO ES UN ANGEL :p **_

_**AZRAEL: ES EL ANGEL CON EL QUE PELEO MICHIRU HACE UN TIEMPECITO YA (HIZO SU APARICION EN LOS CAPITULOS 11, 12 Y 13 DE ESTE MISMO FIC) **_

_**Y BUENO NAKIR, ES EL PADRE DE MARCUS : ) ASI QUE AMBOS TIENEN RAZON PARA ESTAR ENOJADOS. **_

_**AH Y UNA RECOMENDACIÓN PARA EL CAPITULO, PONGAN MUSICA DE PELEA Y ACCION ESTILO CABALLEROS DEL ZODIAZO ; ) PARA QUE SE INVOLUCREN MAS EN LA LECTURA. AHORA SI LOS DEJO LEER CUALQUIER OTRA DUDA ME LA COMENTAN EN EL REVIEW**_

####################################################################### 

Michiru estaba esperando en la oscuridad del bosque de la aldea donde habían acordado verse

_**Flashback **_

_**-¿te vas sin despedirte?—Michiru volteo a ver a su interlocutor, estaba impaciente, según sus investigaciones tenía apenas media hora de ventaja que los ángeles para reunirse con haruka, debía darse prisa**_

_**-no tengo tiempo, se me hace tarde y si no llego a tiempo podría costarle la vida, Darién—**_

_**-solo quiero que sepas algo Michiru…- Darién veía a Michiru como su compañera de dolor, pero ahora todo era diferente, a la que hubo de considerar su único apoyo de pronto lo ignoraba y no solo eso sino que lo utilizaba, ella creía que no se había dado cuenta pero si, no era ningún tonto – escucha, según se las formaciones serán estas, Mikhail ira con Yibril al norte, malik con Israfil al sur, y por ultimo azrael con Nakir al oeste, si de pura mala suerte te toca pelear contra Mikhail o con Israfil estarás perdida….debo ir, quizá yo pueda auxilia….—Darién no pudo terminar la frase ya que el dedo de Michiru se poso delicadamente en sus labios**_

_**-escucha bien, tú tienes que quedarte aquí a despistar a las demás, si algo sale mal….no tengo nada que perder, en cambio…tu si y mucho, así que deja que haga esto a mi manera, y si te sientes utilizado…es la verdad, pero no por eso deja de ser lo mejor para ti—Darién no se animo a hablar ya, volteo a otro lado para evadir la mirada de Michiru**_

_**-esto…es ya una obsesión de tu parte—**_

_**-puede ser, pero hasta que no vea que haruka está a salvo, no descansare—**_

_**-en ese caso, toma—dijo Darién tendiéndole una manta con "algo dentro" palpo la tela y supo de inmediato que era— a mí se me encargo esto, cuando esa persona renuncio a su cargo con esto podrás estar más tranquila, ah y otra cosa, no sigas actuando como si tu sola pudieras con todo esto, me incomoda demasiado—dijo Darién, Michiru asintió y activo su "perla marina" **_

_**Fin del flashback**_

estaba preocupada en todo el camino hacia la aldea de la séptima estrella no había rastro de vida alguna. Al contrario eran ciudades destruidas y desoladas por la guerra, edificios derrumbados, escombros por montones, manchas de sangre y cadáveres por todos lados, sabia quien era la única causante de esto "haruka" no sabía si haruka estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía o si cuando llegara a despertar (si es que eso pasaba) se arrepentiría…conociéndola seguramente se sentiría culpable, no, no podía permitirlo.

Asi como tampoco podía permitir que haruka corriera peligro, apretó la espada que tenia en su mano la que le habia dado darien, la espada que hace unos meses era de sailor uranus. Si haruka la tuviera en su poder seria invencible y vaya que conocía a esos angeles, tenia dos meses de conocerlos y eran seres muy poderosos "pero no invencibles" era lo que Elanor le habia dado a entender.

-hablando de invencibles ese chico vivía aquí…el era increíblemente fuerte – dijo michiru recordando lo que habia pasado hacia ya dos meses y medio "marcus"… recordó la escena en la que sacaba el tercer y ultimo papiro del corazon del niño provocando que este muriera, el viendo comenzó a soplar "marcus perdóname mi pecado" recordo las circunstancias en las que habia adquirido el ultimo papiro

**-si el papiro que tanto has buscado esta dentro de mi corazón, entonces quiero dártelo…se cual es el precio y no me importa…por eso ¡tómala rápido por favor¡- Marcus se encontraba inmóvil, Michiru dudo unos segundos, tenía el papiro entre sus manos pero no sabía si sacarlo o no. ¿Era justo que ella acabara con la vida de ese chico? Miro fijamente a Marcus que le asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió gentilmente, eso basto para que sacara el papiro. Una luz blanca cegó a Michiru que de pronto se encontró en el suelo, gotitas empezaron caer en su rostro y de pronto esa llovizna delicada se convirtió en una triste lluvia. Michiru alzo la cara confundida miro hacia los lados, encontró el cuerpo de Marcus se acerco a él y vio que estaba con vida, pero no por mucho tiempo.**

**-lo recuperaste. Me alegro—dijo sonriéndole, Michiru empezó a llorar, no era justo que ese niño tan maravilloso pagara el precio de su egoísmo.**

**-¡Marcus¡ ¡MARCUS¡-era Sam el profesor de Marcus que llego rápidamente lo abrazo**

**-profesor, estoy feliz…al fin pude ver a un ángel— Marcus alzo lentamente la mano para tocar el hermoso rostro de Sam , Michiru no supo si era la lluvia o sus lagrimas las que cubrían de agua ese rostro que ahora miraba al agonizante niño -…me voy feliz… con la esperanza de que ese ángel salve este mundo…- la mano cayó pesadamente, Sam cerró los ojos fuertemente. Llevo su mano a los ojos del pequeño y con mucho amor los cerro.**

**-era un gran muchacho—dijo Sam, para después levantar el inerte cuerpo del chico y empezar a caminar entre la lluvia en dirección al bosque. Michiru sabía qué hacer, pero no sabía si continuar con eso, le dolía tanto lo que había hecho, tomar la vida de un pequeño que solo quería hacerse fuerte para que su padre estuviera orgulloso. Quería gritar, odiar a haruka y serena porque eran las causantes de todo. **

-demonios…sam, quiero decir azrael, el maestro de marcus—pensó preocupada—y no solo azrael, tambien el padre de ese niño…seguramente ellos vendrán aca—termino de decir michiru-¡pero que viento mas fuerte¡-

de pronto la asusto el ruido de una rama partirse a la mitad, volteo y se encontro con haruka que la miraba despreocupadamente, la rubia se acerco michiru al verla no sabia que hacer, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y mucho menos estaban ellas solas, alzo la mano entregándole una espada a la antigua sailor del viento

-esta espada es un tesoro del planeta urano, tu eras la única que la podía blandir— michiru estaba seria y se creía incapaz de dejar de temblar, quisiera o no haruka era una bomba de tiempo, una especie de anaconda que si no tenia cuidado la atacaría de un momento a otro, la rubia tomo la espada y en cuanto la tomo unos especies de rayos comenzaron a salir de la espada, era como si esta se reusara a servir a su ama. Haruka miro a michiru y luego volteo a ver el cielo,hizo el gesto como si olfateara el ambiente

-ahí vienen—fue lo único que le dijo michiru quien volteo a ver quienes eran los angeles a los que se tenían que enfrentar, de inmediato sin ser vista convoco su perla marina y se escondió ante los dos angeles que ya estaban enfrente de haruka

-mira que tenemos aquí Nakir, nada mas y nada menos que Azazel—michiru vio como azrael veía a haruka serio, aquel era el angel que habia sido maestro de marcus con el que se enfrento en una batalla poco seria, azrael se poso en el suelo miro las ruinas de la aldea, la batalla de michiru y marcus habia dejado estragos, no parecía haber nadie con vida –y precisamente en esta aldea teníamos que encontrarte—señalo azrael que vio sorprendido como Nakir estallo y se dirigió rápidamente en contra de haruka

-¡maldita seas¡- haruka alcanzo a detener el puño de Nakir los brazos de ambos angeles estaban temblando, michiru y azraerl veian por su parte la pelea, azrael en un árbol recargado, si era cierto que mikhail le habia dicho que tenían que destruirlo como fuera pero le resultaba una bajeza dos contra uno, asi de que decidió esperar a que Nakir se cansara o le dieran una paliza

En un movimiento imposible haruka levanto el pie impactando con un duro golpe la cabeza de Nakir quien se tambaleo, haruka aprovecho eso para darles fuertes golpes en el rostro, Nakir harto puso una mano en direccion a haruka

-lobo de la séptima estrella—fue lo que tuvo que decir munkar para que su animal protector saliera dándole un terrible ataque a haruka quien sintio como el animal la aventaba contra el suelo, cuando se paro desconcertada vio al animal en posición de ataque hecho una furia, Nakir se paro y se paso la mano por la cara acariciándosela, le dolia todo el rostro

-es muy buena—le dijo a azrael quien sonrio, su amigo era muy fuerte pero se habia dejado cegar por la furia, muchas veces Nakir le habia dicho que haruka era la única culpable de la muerte de su hijo y queria venganza, en cierto modo azrael tambien queria vengar a su alumno "marcus" pensó de pronto vio como haruka cerraba los ojos y alzaba una espada al cielo, "es la espada que le di yo, la espada de sailor urano" pensó michiru llevándose la mano a los labios para ahogar un gritito de sorpresa, Nakir y azrael vieron como de la espada de haruka salía una luz que llegaba hasta el cielo formando una especie de remolino, haruka movio la espada hacia la tierra en direccion de Nakir, de pronto una ráfaga cayo del cielo, y esa ráfaga se transformaba en un dragon, Nakir apenas reacciono, ya que unos colmillos estaban a punto de devorarlo, alzo sus brazos para detener la boca del enorme dragon que queria convertirlo en su cena, hizo un chiflido y de inmediato llego su lobo que lo tomo de la ropa y lo saco de ahí, el dragon al ver que habia fracasado en destruir a su presa dio media vuelta volando hasta haruka, quien de un salto, estaba parada en el lomo de su poderoso dragon, Nakir miro seriamente a haruka y al dragon, luego volteo a ver a su lobo que estaba en posición de ataque gruñiendo fieramente.

-marcus…-dijo Nakir arrodillándose a acariciar a su lobo y abrazarlo—hijo, escucha tu deten a haruka yo me encargare del dragon—el lobo aullo—has lo que te digo, por favor, ya sabes como hacerlo— Nakir y el lobo se pararon y cada quien ataco al rival que le toco, Nakir agarro al dragon por los imponentes cuernos este se resistía, Nakir abrio sus alas de par en par, y le comenzaba a dar ataques al dragon provocándolo con éxito ya que comenzó a seguirlo "ahora a correr" pensó Nakir, mientras tanto el lobo peleaba con haruka con gran agilidad esta no tardo en ser mordida en el cuello por el poderoso animal, haruka lo tomo por la piel y lo avento con furia contra el suelo, solo se escucho el chillido del lobo quejándose del dolor, Nakir al escuchar esto volo rápidamente hacia haruka quien estaba blandiendo su espada contra el lobo que luchaba por pararse,

-luz de la séptima estrella—grito Nakir contra haruka quien recibió el ataque con su espada, de un movimiento de su mano salio una corriente de energía que se transformo en una esfera, lo que paso ninguno de los presentes lo podría describir con palabras, pero haruka tenia su puño fuertemente incrustado en el pecho de Nakir quien sorprendido con dificultad se hizo para atrás para proteger a su lobo, haruka dio un paso al frente decidida a todo, Nakir desesperado solo volteo a ver a azrael, en un ultimo intento sujeto fuertemente a haruka por atrás, tomandola de los brazos aprisionándola.

Azrael quien se quedo viendo solamente, se levanto preocupado al ver como su mejor amigo Nakir estaba a punto de ser derrotado, saco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo para ayudar a su amigo

-ahora si estas perdida—dijo suavemente azrael volando hacia haruka, michiru supo que era el momento de hacer acto de presencia

-no lo permitiré—grito michiru saltando de un árbol, estirando su pie para impactarlo contra azrael quien apenas y alcanzo a reaccionar deteniéndose en seco, michiru se impacto contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos, se levanto de inmediato interponiéndose entre azrael y haruka quien al ver esto se libero del agarre de Nakir y le clavo un puñetazo a este quien ciego de la furia se levanto

-tenias que ser tu, la que dio muerte a marcus, la amante de quien fuera sailor uranus, la que capturo el pez y libero los sellos causando este desastre….era de esperarse esta sucia traición—dijo azrael dolido-¡es que no te sirvió la muerte de marcus para darte cuenta de la situacion¡-

-marcus creía en mi, confio su vida a mi a entregarme el sello, y yo creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¡aun queda esperanza si yo creo en eso¡-

-esperanza, si, aun la hay, aun podemos salvar la tierra, nuestro planeta pero solo es si matamos a azazel—dijo Nakir – mi hijo confiaba en ello, mi hijo dio su vida por ello, que tomariamos las decisiones adecuadas—

-y podemos, yo se que lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, no estoy traicionando a mis principios—termino de decir michiru

-que asi sea…entonces esta se convertirá en su tumba de hoy en adelante, michiru—cuando termino de decir esto, azrael comenzó a emitir una luz azulada, el viento comenzó a alborotarse jugando con sus cabellos, por su parde Nakir se paro y se puso en posición de ataque junto con su lobo. Ahora estaban peleando michiru vs. Azrael y Azazel (haruka) vs. Nakir.

Azrael descargo toda su furia contenida michiru apenas y alcanzo a notar el incremento de energía en el angel, unas olas amenzaban con atacarla

-ola de destrucción—fue lo que dijo azrael para que unas olas enormes atacaran a la sailor de los mares

-¡escudo marino¡ - grito michiru pero no tardo en darse cuenta que su protección no duraría-¡espejo de agua¡- susurro la sailor y de inmediato aparecio en otro lado del lugar, si se hubiera quedado un poco mas, sin duda estaría ahorita acabada por el impresionante ataque, haruka se lo hacia ver tan fácil en los combates, pero enfrentar a un angel era algo fuera de todo alcanze "y eso que he entrenado con Israfil" pensó, volteo a ver a haruka que estaba peleando contra Nakir en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la anterior sailor uranus era tremendamente agil y parecía llevar la ventaja "es por que ella tambien es un angel y esta a ese nivel" pensó, pero no tardo en arrepentirse cuando azrael se dio cuenta de donde estaba y de un salto la alcanzo

-agua de la furia—exclamo y de pronto un enorme chorro de agua salio en direccion a michiru "que tonto es obvio que lo voy a esquivar" michiru dio un enorme salto hacia atrás y vio a su rival, comenzó a lanzarle "maremotos de Neptuno pero este ni se esforzaba por esquivarlos, tenia un especie de barrera que lo protegía, volteo y se dio cuenta que el chorro que habia esquivado se regresaba, michiru lanzo un maremoto de Neptuno al suelo provocando que se elevara, se fijo y el agua la siguio, michiru llego al suelo y dio un leve saltito, el agua se detuvo y la volvió a seguir, comenzó a correr

-"que demonios es esto?—pregunto dando otro saltito para que el agua no la tocara, era inútil se moviera donde se moviera la estaba persiguiendo a todos lados, michiru invoco un "maremoto de Neptuno " para desaparecer el ataque, pero su maremoto solo sirvió para hacer mas grande el chorro del angel, azrael reia al ver como la sailor caia en la trampa.

-oyeme, deja de jugar y pelea como hombre—grito michiru sofocada de tener que hacer tanta maniobra para que no la alcanzara ese chorro

-soy un angel recuerdas, además, hace tiempo te di la ventaja ocultando mis verdaderos poderes, es hora de que haga las cosas a mi manera ¿no crees?—

-desgraciado—dijo michiru, se estaba burlando de ella, le estaba diciendo que no era mas que una inútil, miro a haruka que seguía en sangrienta lucha con Nakir pero peleaban de iguales, y eso que le Israfil le habia comentado que Nakir era mucho mas fuerte que azrael, quiza tres o cuatro veces mas—

-es el sello- dijo azrael viendo a michiru que seguía corriendo, esta volteo

-¿perdon?—dijo saltando corriendo hacia el otro lado el agua dio vuelta y volvió a perseguirla

-los angeles tenemos un sello que controla nuestro poder, haruka lo que quiere son los 7 sellos de nosotros, tiene uno, y eso significa que tambien el poder de munkar—

-michiru se habia quedado tan absorta en la platica que se dejo alcanzar por el agua, cerro los ojos y lo que sintio fue un fuerte golpe pero nada mas

-es todo—pregunto ironica

-me hubieras dicho que querías algo fuerte—azrael saco sus alas y empezó a elevarse por los cielos –"ola de destrucción" - michiru contesto el ataque con un "tsunami de justicia" el nuevo ataque que le habia enseñado Israfil, mil veces mas poderoso que un "maremoto de Neptuno" pero dependía mucho de los deseos de su dueña, por lo tanto michiru tenia que desear fervientemente la muerte de azrael, cosa que sinceramente no deseaba, su ataque fue debilitándose poco a poco de pronto el cuerpo del angel comenzó a brillar, michiru se cubrió el rostro con los brazos para detener la cegadora luz, michiru sintio como una potente energía la empujaba, trato de clavar sus pies en el suelo pero fue inútil, no tardo en salir disparada hacia un árbol, trato de ver bien que demonios era lo que estaba pasando, cuando todo rastro de luz se desvaneció michiru logro distinguirlo bien, unar hermosa armadura plateada cubria a azrael, todo el pecho con sus respectivas hombreras, tenia un casco bizarro como con aletas de delfin a los costados, tenia en la espalda un arco y sus flechas, el angel tomo el arco y apunto una flecha en direccion a michiru quien vio como la flecha sin titubear se dirigía rápidamente hacia su persona

-furia titánica- grito azrael, y de pronto la flecha de su ataque se convirtió en agua,y a su vez esta se convirtió en un delfin que rápidamente llego hasta michiru

-¿Qué demonios?—grito la sailor cuando vio como el delfin se habia metido en su cuerpo, no tardo en darse cuenta de que tan grave era eso, cuando sintio una explosión por dentro, el delfin salio del otro lado nadando victorioso, sintio algo caliente en su nariz y en sus oídos, vio como la vista se le nublaba, se toco los ojos y miro que era, "sangre" toco, su nariz y oídos, lo mismo

-te presento a mi animal protector, no es un delfin hermoso—pregunto azrael sonriendo, el delfin era una especie de energía concentrada que brillaba similar a una libelula, era diferente al caballo y al lobo que habia visto, estos eran animales que se veian "reales" este delfin parecía un especie de holograma.

—que gran animal, tremendo, no dormiré hoy por la noche del susto—ironizo michiru limpiándose con el dorso de su mano, el delfin nado hacia azrael

-¿Cómo ves? ¿le enseñamos a temerte?—pregunto el angel acariciando a su animal protector.

-¡fuego de marte…ENCIENDETE¡- grito rei con todas sus fuerzas

-eso no es nada ¡ burbujas de mercurio…ESTALLEN¡- contraataco amy

-amy eso solo neutralizo el ataque de mars, no solo tienes que igualar el ataque del enemigo si no superarlo, vencer de un solo golpe es el objetivo, concentrate…¿Cómo vamos mina?—preguntaba Hotaru quien se encontraba entrenando a las sailors a las afueras del castillo, Setsuna las observaba a todas sentada en un árbol

-¿y…michiru donde esta?—pregunto mirando hacia la copa del árbol, en una de sus ramas se encontraba darien acostado viendo hacia el cielo

-no lo se supongo que entrenando con Israfil—

-darien, no me confundas con las demas sailors, bien sabes que de entre todas soy la mas poderosa., dime, a donde fue michiru— darien esbozo una sonrisa desde un principio se dio cuenta de que Setsuna se daría cuenta demasiado pronto de lo que pasaba—tampoco siento la presencia de los angeles desde hace una hora, fueron en busca de haruka ¿es cierto?—

-si asi lo crees, para que me preguntas entonces—

- michiru debe dejar a haruka actuar por su propia cuenta….—

-no me digas, lo dice la que quiere que haruka este bien para que no se altere el futuro—

-y lo sostengo, soy la primera en desear dejar todo como estaba, es solo que….no encuentro rastro de ninguna dimensión aparte de la nuestra, Las que habia ya colapsaron y las que aun no, pronto lo harán solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo orden se vea disuelto –

- el que lo esta provocando es ese dios, el tal Angrod si tan solo dejaramos que haruka hiciera su vida—

-oh vamos tu no seras capaz de dejar a sailor uranus a su suerte…- darien asintió enérgicamente ante lo que dijo Setsuna que rio

- yo si la dejaría si por mi fuera pero tu y yo sabemos que si haruka tiene problemas michiru…-

-michiru tratara de salvar a haruka y hotaru la ayudara, por otro lado...serena tambien intentara salvarla y por su parte las sailors inners y tu la apoyaran…yo actuo bajo mis propias convicciones no me dejo llevar por una lealtad tonta solo tengo una misión y esa es…salvarte a ti y a serena de todo peligro, no tengo salida ni elección—

-asi parecen ser las cosas, michiru tratara de salvar a toda a costa a haruka pero esta actuando en solitario, por su parte las chicas están empezando a tomar cartas en el asunto todo gracias a que serena quiere ayudar a recuperar a sailor uranus—

-al parecer los únicos que tenemos elección somos nosotros, no la tenemos fácil ¿verdad darien?, elegir entre los angeles y las sailors—

-es como si fueramos los comodines de este tonto juego—darien se dejo caer del árbol, clavo su pie izquierdo en el suelo que se hizo pedazos

-darien, no me has dicho toda la verdad…michiru…salio a pelear con los angeles ¿cierto?—darien asintió y Setsuna vio hacia la barrera, ya no tenia poder para sobrepasarla desde hacia un mes y medio asi que por mas que quisiera ayudar a michiru no podría—espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo—

Michiru ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear, estaba siendo golpeada constantemente por azrael ya ni siquiera tenia energía para defenderse, volteo a ver a haruka que tenia problemas con Nakir pero no tantos como ella, pero si se dejaba vencer serian ahora dos contra una y no podía permitirlo, sintio la mano firme de azrael en su cuello

-¡bien, esto es perfecto, una vida por otra…tu tomaste la vida de mi alumno y ahora yo tomo la tuya, haruka provoco esta situacion y ahora Nakir le hara pagar¡-

-miserable—fue lo único que pudo decir michiru, ya no podía hacer nada no tengo energía

-¿tan pronto te das por vencida? Eso es por que no eres un angel, no eres nada contra mi, ahora pagaras caro tu atrevimiento—el delfin de azrael se volvió a hacer presente, michiru sintio como era aventada contra el suelo, -OLA TITANICA—grito el angel transformando su delfin en agua, michiru no era tonta esa agua no era un simple ataque fuerte era un ataque final. Cerro los ojos esperando el ataque …que nunca llego

-espejo de la burla—susurro haruka levantando levemente su mano derecha, todo el ataque de azrael se metió en un especie de agujero negro, para volver a salir con mucho mas fuerza e impactarse contra azrael que no reacciono ante tal sorpresa

-haruka, tu…- titubeo michiru levantándose

-MALDITA TRAMPOSA, TU ESTABAS PELEANDO CONTRA MI, NO TENIAS QUE METERTE EN LA PELEA …¡COLMILLO SANGRIENTO¡-grito Nakir cegado de furia hacia michiru que sintio como su brazo era atravesado por algo filoso, no supo por que pero sintio como si fuera una daga, se llevo la mano hacia la herida y volteo a ver a haruka que la veía con sorpresa y preocupación, para despues voltear a ver enojado a Nakir

-como…te atreves— grito haruka llevándose las manos a la cabeza,sujetando fuertemente su cabello como si tirara de el, sentado un chico veía todo el espectáculo a través de un enorme espejo mágico, su pequeño angel estaba conteniendo la furia que le hervía la sangre

-¡¿asi que mi mascota sigue teniendo sentimientos por es muchacha estorbosa¡?—dijo en un ataque de risa descomunal -¡VAYA QUE INESPERADO¡- contenía la furia que sentia Azazel en su mano izquierda, se quedo pensando un momento, Nakir y azrael eran los combatientes, y michiru ya no podía dar mas batalla, los dos angeles estaban furiosos tratando de vengar la muerte del iluso niño-si no dejo a haruka entrar en el estado bestia, nunca podrá vencerlos, sobre todo por que Nakir desde mis tiempos siempre fue muy poderoso…además, si entra en tal estado esa michiru …BIEN, EN ESE CASO—Angrod solto la energía que su angel estaba conteniendo y vio fijamente esperando la reacción de Azazel

-ha..ru..ka—pregunto michiru al ver como la antigua sailor de los vientos se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, pero de pronto dejo de hacer movimiento alguno, se quedo estatica durante unos segundos que parecieron instantes, creyo adivinar que seria despues-¡CUIDADO¡- fue lo único que pudo gritar michiru cuando vio como haruka lanzaba un grito descomunal blandiendo la espada de la que salio tremendas olas de fuego concentradas en un solo objetivo…nakir y su animal protector

-escudo marino—grito michiru alcanzando a proteger al animal de Nakir —estuvo cerca—dijo abrazando al lobo que se encontraba asustado, el lobo le dio un cariñoso lengüetazo en el cachete, michiru lo miro a los ojos -¡marcus¡-exclamo desconcertada, el lobo movio la cola en señal de aceptación

Las llamaradas no alcanzaron a tocar a Nakir ya que una pared de agua se interpuso entre los dos, haruka volteo a ver al entrometido

-no creas que todo sera tan fácil…azazel – dijo azrael tranquilamente sonriendo

-recuerdame invitarte la cena por esto—dijo Nakir poniéndose en posición de ataque, azrael hizo lo mismo

-me conformo con tu moto – dijo azrael y ambos empezaron a caminar alrededor de haruka que respiraba entrecortadamente, casi podía confundirse su respiración con unos gruñidos -oye es mi imaginación o sus ojos son ahora totalmente rojos y nos esta como..gruñiendo—

-al parecer ha perdido todo rastro de cordura y ahora solo es una bestia de combate—dijo Nakir que no perdia ni un minimo de concentración midiendo a haruka—ten cuidado, ahora no es el doble ni el triple, ahora es cien mil veces mas peligrosa—

-esto sera divertido— termino de decir azrael para lanzársele a haruka

-¡aquí vamos¡- grito Nakir quien dio una patada hacia la cabeza de haruka, azrael por su parte un puñetazo hacia su vientre, esta solo salto para esquivar los dos golpes, estiro su mano hacia atrás para tomar el cabello de alguno de los dos angeles volteo su cuerpo para observar el gesto de dolor de azrael, dio una patada en el aire hacia su rostro, sintio como alguien saltaba hacia ellos

-¡lobo de la séptima estrella¡-grito Nakir para intentar salvar a su compañero no importaba que tuviera que atacar a haruka por la espalda, esta tomo su espada y la hizo girar con su mano, la metió entre su costado y el brazo que tenia sujeto a azrael, volteo y vio que la espada como lo planeo, se habia incrustado en el cuerpo de Nakir

-es tu fin—susurro haruka, Nakir sintio vibrar la espada intento separarse de esta pero fue tarde, de la espada salio despedida una energía que impacto contra su cuerpo estampándose en la una roca . Haruka tras lanzar a Nakir se concentro en azrael, sonrio al verlo a su merced, alzo totalmente al angel por los cabellos, la baja estatura de este lo permitia, solto la espada y ya liberada del brazo lo empuño e hizo para atrás agarrando vuelo, y con enorme fuerza lo clavo en el rostro del angel—uno—grito—dos—dijo con mas fuerza—tres…cuatro…cinco…seis…siete….—la cuenta habia empezado

michiru no podía dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo haruka, estaba destrozando el rostro de azrael, queria salir de ahí y pedirle que se detuviera pero no podía, el miedo estaba paralizando su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos y evadir ese macabro espectáculo, vio como el delfin acudia en auxilio de su angel cuando las garras del dragon lo detuvieron y sujetaron fuertemente, el dragon que tambien tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre se llevo al delfin a las fauces, michiru vio como las garras se cerraron desgarrando asi al pobre animal. El dragon se metió al delfin en el hocico para acabar con su existencia de una sola mordida

-once…doce…trece…-haruka seguía golpeando lo que antes era la cara de azrael, ahora solo era una masa de carne desfigurada y sangrienta, michiru se llevo las manos a los labios para reprimir un grito, las lagrimas aunque no quisiera hicieron su aparición silenciosas y amargas "haruka…en que te has convertido", vio como haruka soltaba a su torturada presa y metia su mano en donde se encontraba el corazon de este, la mano traspaso su cuerpo para salir con una luz azulada "el sello" pensó michiru, haruka se paro y metió la luz en su pecho

-he capturado el segundo sello, el del angel de los desamparados….azrael—haruka volteo a ver hacia donde estaba Nakir inconsciente y comenzo a caminar hacia el.

Michiru concentro todo su poder en su escudo marino el lobo le mordió delicadamente el dorso de su mano

-"debo ir en ayuda de mi padre"—era la voz de marcus el niño que habia matado tiempo atrás, michiru se sorprendió pero no intento romper el contacto

-"pero podrías morir"—

-"es mi deber como animal protector"—

-"marcus, si eres tu…debo decirte que lo siento"—

-"obvio soy yo tonta, y es muy tarde para decir lo siento, mejor concentrate en calmar a tu novia" – michiru se ruborizo al oir aquello pero comprendió que eso tenia parte de razón necesitaba calmar a haruka o si no mataria a Nakir, desvaneció el escudo marino y el lobo corrio para salvar al angel, michiru comenzó a seguirlo

-un momento de que lado estoy—se pregunto, -¡a que demonios viniste michiru kaioh si no a derrotar a esos angeles— dijo deteniéndose en seco "**si pero haruka esta enloquecida si no huyes seguro te matara a ti tambien"** dijo su voz interior contestándole -¿Qué hago**?—"como que que haces tonta, tomar a Nakir y salvarlo, se lo debes estas en deuda con su hijo"—**tu lo has dicho…con su hijo no con el**—"da lo mismo de todos modos el hijo esta muerto, tienes que pagarle a su padre que quieres que pase lo mismo con azrael"**—azrael, es cierto debo ver si esta vivo**—"este no es momento para esas cosas, debes huir de aquí"**—no, yo vine a salvar a haruka**—"no creo que nesesite mucha ayuda…mirala nada mas es una bestia sanguinaria, parece un demonio"** michiru volteo a ver a haruka y vio que su subconciente tenia razón, la chica caminaba con sus alas negras lentamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y sonreia de par en par. –no puedo dejarla asi, esta muy mal—dijo finalmente **"en ese caso espero que le hayas dicho a hotaru que la amas" **–este no es momento para eso…debo ver si azrael esta vivo—dijo terminantemente corriendo hacia el lugar donde haruka habia dejado a azrael

-azrael…azrael…- dijo moviendo lentamente su cuerpo, vio el rostro desfigurado, irreconocible ahora solo era una masa pegajosa y rojiza

-y…samantha,,…

-¿samantha?—pregunto michiru "samantha ¿Quién es esa?, oye espera el se hacia llamar sam" pensó rápidamente, por lo que habia escuchado de munkar tu angel protector era el ser que mas querías, Nakir tenia a su hijo como animal protector-¿samantha es tu delfin?— vio como el angel asintió

-el dragon…- comenzó a decir michiru, por mas que le doliera a azrael mentirle en sus últimos momentos seria como un insulto asi que opto por decirle la verdad, vio como el angel tomaba con su mano derecha la espada de haruka, y con su izquiera la mano de michiru, puso la espada en la mano y encamino la mano de michiru hacia su garganta, azrael queria que michiru lo rematara

-haz..lo…no…tengo…nada…que..per..der..—michiru titubeo un momento, volteo a ver a haruka que se habia perdido, probablemente Nakir se habia escondido, no tenia mucho tiempo tenia que buscarlos y encontrarlos

-bien….en ese caso…perdóname—dijo michiru, quien alzo la espada y la clavo en el cuello desconectando la cabeza del cuerpo, sintio como la sangre le salpicaba el rostro, -descansa en paz- se paro para ver en todas direcciones se concentro para sentir la energía de alguien "ES POR ALLA…ALLA ESTAN—sintio la energía de Nakir corriendo y detrás de el muy cerca la de haruka corrio hacia donde estaban rogando para llegar a tiempo y evitar una tragedia

#############################################################################################

-mikhail—grito malik que llegaba junto con Israfil -¿lo sentiste?—

-por supuesto, Azazel despertó un poder impresionante y despues la energía de azrael desapareció de la faz de la tierra hace unos instantes –

-eso quiere decir que es uno menos de nosotros—dijo Israfil –si no nos damos prisa Nakir correra con el mismo destino—

-que esperamos…vamos—dijo Yibril preocupado por sus compañeros, no tardo en volar en direccion hacia donde estaban todos

-asi es…asi tengamos que luchar entre los 4 pero no permitiré que alguien mas muera…-dijo mikhail que saco sus hermosas alas y rápidamente comenzo a volar

Nakir se encontraba escondido detrás de la cascada en una cueva descansando, tocándose la profunda herida que le habia causado el ataque de haruka eran unos profundos cortes que iban desde su pecho hasta su espalda , a su lado estaba su lobo que maullo quedamente preocupado, sonrio y puso su mano en la cabeza del animal

-tranquilo hijo, he estado peor…sera mejor guardar silencio no queremos que nos atrape, instale una barrera protectora pero….se desvanece de vez en cuando—dijo riendo, aunque la realidad no era nada graciosa.

-no te preocupes….puse yo mi barrera para que nadie nos encuentre— la cara de Nakir cambio a una de enojo, vio al angel fruncir el seño de inmediato

-¡¿Qué haces aquí¡?—

- le pides a marcus que guarde silencio y tu eres el primero en hablar, tu vocecita a se escucha a kilómetros de distancia, agradece que puse mi perla marina a tu disposición—dijo michiru frunciendo el seño

-eso no te incumbe—dijo Nakir parándose rápidamente pero el dolor hizo que se cayera, apretó los puños fuertemente y golpeo el suelo-¡DEMONIOS¡- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas

-oye…nakir…-

-no solo tuve que ver la muerte de mi propio hijo, si no tambien la de mi mejor amigo…¡Y POR SEGUNDA VEZ NO PUDE HACER NADA¡-

-¿tu estuviste cuando marcus…?—comenzó michiru Nakir asintió brevemente

-y lo que es peor, tener a la asesina de tu hijo enfrente y no poder cobrar venganza, y saber que me tienes a tu merced—finalizo Nakir quien guardo silencio , ya que cuando hablaba le dolia todo el cuerpo

-no vine a hacerte daño…vine a sacarnos de aquí y llevarte al castillo—

-se que mientes—

-es la verdad –dijo michiru convenciéndose a si misma, Nakir volteo a verla

-si ordenara a mi lobo que te atacara el no lo haría te estima demasiado , mi cuerpo no responde ya, estoy cansado y adolorido…esta es tu oportunidad – dijo Nakir

-ya tendre otras— michiru lo tomo del brazo , lo alzo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—mi perla marina nos llevara hacia el castillo no tienes que temer

-sabes que no puedes llevarme al castillo por que te delataría ante los demas—indico Nakir, michiru se detuvo levemente y siguio caminando, volteo a ver al lobo –ya veo—susurro el angel—marcus, entra a mi cuerpo, no tiene caso que te desgastes hijo—dicho esto el lobo aullo y se convirtió en luz para meterse al cuerpo de su dueño. Michiru siguio caminando –es todo, ahora no vera lo que vas a hacer—finalizo el angel—ademas el morirá junto conmigo-

-te lo agradezco mucho…sera la segunda vez que daño a ese pequeño, no queria verlo sufrir otra vez—comento michiru

-el que te agradece soy yo…sabes que ese ataque es irreparable y que no me queda mucho de vida, y yo hubiera dejado a marcus solo para enfrentarse a esas bestias, mis compañeros no llegaran a tiempo—observo Nakir

-queria evitarte tambien que haruka te encontrara y te diera un final como el de azrael –

-en ese caso…adelante—

-perdoname por haberle hecho a marcus lo que le hice -

-no eres mala persona michiru kaioh…no tengo nada que perdonarte ya que gracias a ti mi hijo y yo, estaremos al fin juntos—

-hilo de agua—dijo michiru y un fino halo azulado traspaso a Nakir quien cayo totalmente, michiru ya no pudo sostener el peso de este y lo solto, delicadamente lo puso en el suelo vio que tenia su mano derecha sosteniendo algo, lo abrio y una luz amarillenta hizo su aparición michiru la tomo para salir rápidamente de la cueva a eso iba cuando

-el tercer sello…damelo—la aparición de una haruka con ojos rojos y dispuesta a todo era lo que michiru nesesitaba para morirse de miedo

-el tercer sello dices…-comenzo pero dejo de hablar ya que prefirió mejor esquivar el ataque de la rubia, se hizo rápidamente a un lado y haruka alzo las cejas, volteo a ver la espada que estaba tirada y se agacho para tomarla "soy sailor muerta " pensó michiru sosteniendo el sello firmemente, grave error

-¡dame el tercer sello¡-estallo haruka con espada en mano

-¡escudo protector¡- grito michiru apenas librando el ataque-¡ torrente de Neptuno ¡-exclamo y de su escudo salieron poderosos torrentes de agua que impactaron contra haruka, pero no le hicieron el minimo rasguño, haruka hizo un leve movimiento con la espada y el escudo de la sailor se rompió en mil fragmentos, michiru al verse vulnerable hizo un pie hacia atrás, haruka camino hacia ella, michiru camino hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que llegaba al final de la cascada, hizo su pie hacia atrás pero no encontro el firme suelo, habia llegado al final de la cueva, trastabillo, iba a caerse de no ser por que se sujeto con su mano. Vio como haruka se acercaba para pisar su mano

-haruka….ayudame—suplico, y la respuesta de la rubia fue alzar su espada, haruka tenoh iba a darle el tiro de gracia.

-acaba con ella—fue la orden que escucho haruka, su amo Angrod la estaba observando, haruka alzo su espada y firmemente iba a clavarla en el cuello de michiru pero de pronto sintio una fuerza que se lo impedía

-mi cuerpo no responde—dijo la rubia, michiru quien ya se veía con el rostro desfigurado, abrio los ojos y vio como haruka tenia una expresión de desconcierto y su brazo temblaba fuertemente junto con la espada. "haruka" ¿su cuerpo no responde? Era lo que habia escuchado, al parecer ella no queria matarla, seguro el tal Angrod lo habia ordenado

-¡azazel …MATALA¡- se escucho la firme voz de Angrod en toda la cueva, haruka aplico toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en su brazo pero fue inútil su brazo no queria ceder. "todavía que vengo en ayuda de su angel…es un malagradecido" pensó furiosa michiru, pero el enojo se habia transformado en desconcierto al ver a haruka sudar por la frente y cerrar los ojos, al parecer se estaba esforzando pero su cuerpo no se movia "me recuerda entonces…ella no me quiere matar por que en el fondo me recuerda" sonrio conmovida

-haruka…no titubees mas…yo lo hare por ti…-dijo sonriendole a la rubia que no sabia de que estaba hablando, michiru decidida se solto del borde de la cueva y cayo hacia el estanque, haruka sorprendida ante esta acción miro como michiru estaba cayendo rápidamente y ni siquiera lo pensó, saco sus alas salto…

-¡¿Qué haces¡?—se escucho la voz de Angrod quien se habia parado de su sillón… "maldita bruja, es mas hábil de lo que crei, elimine todos los recuerdos de haruka en los que aparecia , le quite el corazon a mi angel, borre todo rastro de humanidad en ella, sustitui recuerdos felices por desgraciados…¡POR QUE ME LLEVA VENTAJA ESA MALDITA¡- estallo Angrod aventando su copa fuertemente contra el suelo viendo como haruka caia en al agua para rescatar a sailor neptune

_**Haruka…se que muchos pensaran que he enloquecido, pero esto que estoy haciendo me hace feliz, el demostrarte mi amor tomando tus pecados como los mios, por siempre te protegeré de todo mal…si has perdido la libertad la pierdo contigo. Si nos cerramos el camino para llegar al cielo no importa…mi cielo siempre se llamo "tu" y de ese paraíso…YO NO PIENSO PERDERME**_

Con esos pensamientos pensamientos en su cabeza, michiru cayo al agua, no nado no respiro, iba a dejarse morir por haruka si era necesario para demostrarle que nadie la amaba mas, aun cuando ni siquiera le importara. Caia mas y mas en el agua cuando sintio como alguien la agarraba firmemente y la llevaba hasta la superficie

-¿Quién?—abrio lentamente los ojos para despues llevarse la sorpresa de que era haruka la que estaba salvando "como es posible" cuando llegaron a la superficie michiru volteo a ver a la rubia, estaban ambas muy pegadas y haruka la abrazaba con mucha fuerza viéndola fijamente "su mirada sigue igual de inexpresiva..haruka" , no lo podía resistir nesesitaba besarla, tomo a su antigua pareja de los cabellos para atrerla hacia ella, michiru vio como haruka abria los labios y no lo dudo mas, se acerco para darle el beso que durante meses habia ansiado

"_**estar a tu lado es estar en el cielo, haruka no me hara falta nada mas" **_ estaban ya a punto de besarse cuando el semblante de la antigua sailor cambio

-no tardaran en llegar, debemos irnos—

-¿irnos?—pregunto desconcertada pero no pudo decir nada mas, haruka ya la estaba cargando y volando por los cielos

-¿Qué haces?, yo debo irme al castillo—

-tienes el sello de Nakir—

-el sello…- michiru vio su mano y efectivamente inconscientemente seguía cargando el sello, lo que ella habia planeado era tirarlo en el fondo del estanque

-bien en ese caso podemos irnos—

-perla marina—dijo michiru activando su poder para que los angeles no las descubrieran y trataran de seguir, volteo a ver a haruka, no parecía querer hacerle daño pero no se sabia, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, uno verde y otro violeta. –solo espero que no me haga daño—pensaba mientras veía el triste paisaje lleno de desolación y muerte.

_**¿Qué tal? Como los deje? ….si supongo que igual que yo**_

_**HARUKA REACCIONO¡ INTENTO SALVAR A MICHRIU¡ …bueno aunque pudieron ser dos cosas, ir por el sello o de verdad salvar a michi…eso se los dejo a su criterio y lo dejare como un enigma jojojojojojo **_

_**De verdad me costo un poco hacer este cap ya que …NO TENIA NADA DE INSPIRACION, APARTE A ESO SUMENLE EL STRESS Y LOS NERVIOS :p **_

_**Volviendo al tema, ahora si solo quedan 4 angeles, una Elanor silenciosa que pronto tomara parte en esta historia, una serena que quiere salvar a haruka a toda cosa, 7 sailors que están empezando a entrenar, un darien confundido y estatico (por el momento), y un dios que se dio cuenta de que michiru no es cualquier cosa . ahora si me despido recordandoles que vean las imágenes que tengo en mi perfil ^^ es todo **_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, creo que consteste a todos , (soy muy olvidadiza) si no, lo checare pronto junto con los que me lleguen en este cap :P **_

_**AH OTRA COSA NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME REVIEW : ) LES AGRADECERE SU COMENTARIO MAS QUE A NINGUNA OTRA COSA : ) AHORA SI ME RETIRO Y PRONTO ACTUALIZARE, AH Y DESENME SUERTE EN MI EXAMEN :p ESPERO PASARLO : ) **_


	24. la historia del tiempo

_**sailor moon no me pertenece es de naoko takeuchi, pueden leer ah y si les gusto la letra de la canción solo díganme y mañana se las paso ;) **_

_****_

_**hace muchos años una pareja estaba abrazándose, en una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, estaban desnudos en la cama, y el hombre de cabello castaño le deposito un cariñoso beso en la frente a la mujer de cabello oscuro como el ebano. **_

_**-¿escuchas como cantan los pajaros?— pregunto el dios del viento, Angrod. complacido de tener en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba**_

_**-no, mi amado…ese es el llanto del bosque— señalo Elanor viendo el bosque a lo lejos, ese dia habian perdido una de tantas batallas, hombres inocentes masacrados en la guerra. **_

_**-¿ves el brillo de la luna?— se esforzo el dios para hacer sentir mejor a su amada**_

_**-no, esas son las llamas del fuego—" el dios al que llamaba padre eterno, arde en ese fuego de la ira, que le dejo al saber que su bienamado hijo abandono a los suyos" **_

_**-mi padre ha separado la mitad de su poder, y lo dividió en siete sellos… munkar- "el caballo", azrael "el delfin", Nakir "el lobo", malik " la serpiente", Israfil "el pegaso", Yibril "el león", mikhail "el fénix" , los 7 angeles se dispersaron , le darán vueltas y vueltas al mundo, solo para limpiar a dos pecadores – dijo Angrod abrazándose a Elanor suavemente. **_

-tu que esas dos manos pecadoras que tocaron la fruta prohibida y pusieron en libertad los siete sellos en el mundo yo el guardian del bosque te pido que busques de nuevo los 7 sellos y los reunas en un solo recipiente — finalizo el árbol con severidad ante la sacerdotisa que sumisa estaba postrada frente a el

-no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, ya sabes que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—dijo Elanor sonriendo al árbol y parándose para cumplir su misión, unas luces comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo desintegrándolo, se iba a convertir en pez otra vez, miro al árbol, el viejo amigo con el que iba a platicar desde que era niña por una ultima vez .

despues de perder a su amado y de que fuera destruido lo que era mas valioso para ella, la eternidad que le habia sido otorgada solo le habia traido una sensación de soledad. LA SACERDOTISA QUE UNA VES TUVO Y LO PERDIO TODO ¿Qué ES LO QUE ESPERA? ¿Qué ES LO QUE DESEA? ¿Qué DECISION TOMARA ….AL FINAL DE LOS TIEMPOS?...

la historia del pecado de una mujer el cual fue dividido en siete sellos …el capricho de una sacerdotisa que trasciende el tiempo, todo comenzó en el bosque, esta es la "historia del tiempo"

_****_

michiru despertó cuando sintio un ardor en la pierna izquierda, fue tanto lo que le punzaba que despertó del profundo sueño que tenia, en realidad estaba fatigada por la pelea contra azrael, miro a su alrededor y solo asi pudo percatarse de que haruka la miraba desconcertada, la rubia se encontraba sentada a un lado del ventanal que daba al bosque sosteniendo el sello de Nakir michiru se dio cuenta que era ya de noche , no sabia por que habia llevado a esa chica de cabellos aquamarina a su refugio. vio como la chica se intentaba parar y decirle algo pero el dolor de su pierna le impidió ponerse en pie. resoplo resignada

-¿Dónde las puse?—pregunto abriendo el cajón, sacando varias cajas y botes con medicamentos—ah aquí están—dijo tomando un minúsculo frasquito tendiéndoselo

-gracias—dijo michiru viendo que le tendía haruka, uno de los analgésicos mas potentes según parecía. -¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?...me duele la cabeza—

-es natural, ardias en fiebre y tuve que cuidar de ti un buen tiempo..si mis cálculos están correctos, llevas 5 dias aquí— finalizo haruka volviendo a su postura viendo el ventanal.

-5 dias..—

-5 dias aquí son como 5 minutos afuera…este bosque esta encantado—dijo haruka en voz baja, michiru callo al escuchar lo que decía haruka y procesarlo

-osea que, para los angeles ….desde la muerte de azrael y Nakir….—

-no han pasado ni 15 minutos para ellos—haruka volteo lentamente a ver a michiru –oye….¿por que cuando duermes pareces tan triste?—pregunto viéndola fijamente, esa muchacha no sabia por que pero le despertaba curiosidad y un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, no habia sentido nada similar, de hecho no sentia, eran las únicas emociones que habia experimentado, ni en batalla tenia miedo o desconfianza, eso era algo que haruka no habia experimentado, michiru agarro el vaso con agua y tomo las pastillas

-triste dices…puede ser…¿nunca te has sentido triste?— haruka negó-desconsolada—volvió a negar—feliz—tampoco acerto, haruka confundida por todo lo que le preguntaba volteo a ver el bosque

-¿puedes escuchar el canto de los pajaros?— pregunto la rubia a michiru quien desconcertada no sabia que responder a esa pregunta, cerro los ojos un breve momento…susurros...

-no, solo el lamento del bosque— contesto -¿puedes ver brillar la luna?— ahora la que le tocaba preguntar era a ella

-no, solo las llamas del fuego— respondió haruka que a todo lo que podía ver era guerra y fuego y destrucción

-¿no ves nada mas?—pregunto michiru algo decepcionada –bueno como quieres…tambien tienes el ojo de la sailor de la destrucción—sonrio tratando de ver el lado amable, haruka la miro con desconcierto

-¿Quién es ella?—

-¿no recuerdas a la sailor de la destrucción…a Hotaru?— haruka negó con la cabeza

-¿ya se te quito la fiebre?—pregunto secamente la rubia, michiru se quedo parada a un lado de ella sin poder moverse -¿tanto miedo y repulsión te doy?—finalizo, pero michiru ya no pudo decir mas se hinco ante haruka con lagrimas en los ojos

-te debo la vida…me convertiré en tu sirviente fiel te cuidare del mundo dándote toda la protección, en mi llevare tus pecados, la tirana voy a ser yo- dijo con fervor michiru tomandole la mano a haruka y besándosela

-¿de que hablas?…yo no …- empezó a decir haruka, quien se iba a levantar cuando sintio el destello de una energía muy cerca, tomo a michiru de la cintura y la paro—debes irte de inmediato- haruka llevo a michiru a la mitad del cuarto susurro unas palabras que michiru no entendió y todo comenzó a brillar

-haruka espera….espera- dijo michiru intentando alcanzar a tocar a haruka con las manos, pero de pronto sintio como su cuerpo era succionado

-si todo sale bien, nos volveremos a ver—dijo haruka con una especie de sonrisa que fue lo ultimo que pudo ver michiru, y despues ya no estaba nadie mas en el cuarto solo haruka

-es cierto, no le dije que no aceptaba esa promesa – menciono a la nada

-DEBES ACEPTAR SU PROMESA DE SERVIRTE—se escucho una estruendosa voz, haruka volteo desafiante, y se sorprendió al verlo ahí en su humilde refugio

-amo—

-asi es, y te ordeno que aceptes la promesa de michiru de servirte, no ves que asi matamos dos pajaros de un tiro—

-ella es buena…No la toque—dijo haruka sacando sus alas

-oh mi querida Azazel cuando aprenderas que yo no tengo comparación contigo- Angrod saco su espada y rápidamente la iba a clavar en haruka quien saco por su parte la espada de urano, ambos se quedaron viéndose, las espadas estaban en fiera batalla de poderes, Angrod clavo su puño en el rostro de haruka quien cayo semiinconsciente en la pared, de la mano de Angrod salio unas lucecitas que fueron a parar al cuerpo de haruka que se paro con dificultad

-y bien mi querido Azazel ¿Cuál es tu misión por la que has venido a la tierra?—

-obtener los 7 sellos, llevo 3 me faltan solo 4—

-y con esa chica que te ofreció ser tu ayudante—

-utilizarla y cuando llegue la hora darle muerte— Angrod sonrio pero no se habia dado cuenta de que su ojo color violeta destello durante un segundo .

_****_

michiru sintio como era succionada, y un golpe en todo el cuerpo, habia caído de repente en el suelo, sintio acalambrado el cuerpo miro para ver donde se encontraba, exactamente afuera de la barrera del castillo

-haruka idiota, no pudiste elegir un mejor lugar…"perla marina" –dijo rápidamente rogando por que nadie la viera, se paso a la barrera y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, vio a Elanor con una guitarra sentada en un tronco y enfrente de este una enorme fogata quizo pasar de largo sin que la vieran, pero de pronto como si su "perla marina" fuera un globo revento, Elanor volteo a verla , michiru inconsientemente vio sus heridas en las piernas y en todos lados

-ah michiru, quieres venir a cantar canciones antiguas—pregunto Elanor sonriendo enseñándole la guitarra, en el poco tiempo de conocerla michiru sabia que ante Elanor no se debía negar una, aparte sabia que seria discreta. -¿Qué te paso?—pregunto la sacerdotisa al ver como michiru se sentaba con una expresión de dolor

-nada, me cai en el bosque—

-seguro- dijo enarcando las cejas- ¿sabes que dia es hoy michiru? – la sailor negó con la cabeza

-hoy hace muchisisimos años, bueno aproximadamente 3500 años, Angrod y yo fallecimos—

-¿en serio?—pregunto michiru sorprendida ante semejante revelación

-si, pero eso fue….— comenzó Elanor viendo el cielo artificial de mikhail—en fin, que te parece si me acompañas mientras canto esta canción—pregunto Elanor sonriendo quitándo la cara de seriedad que antes tenia –tus amigas las escandalosas no quisieron quedarse—dijo refiriéndose a las sailors inners

-bueno—dijo michiru, y Elanor sonrio complacida ante la respuesta y comenzo a tocar la guitarra y michiru supo que se arrepentiría de inmediato, la canción era demasiado triste

_**el viento soplo guiándome hacia un lugar tan desolador **_

_**ya no se quien soy y lloro al ver en el espejo mi otro yo**_

michiru no sabia si Elanor se sentia asi, pero ella se sentia igual que como decía la canción, el viento osea haruka la habia orillado a hacer cosas fuera de su imaginación, ya ni sabia si era la misma michiru kaioh que habia luchado contra las otras sailors, últimamente sentia que era una maquina de destrucción.

_**guitarreando estoy esta canción, a los que están en el mas alla**_

_**una estrella hoy se hara fugaz para el dolor calmar**_

_**ellos no vendrán pero en paz se manifestaran delicados petalos caerán**_

_**y al agitar sera la señal **_

_**permanecerán en el alma de la humanidad**_

_**dejando una huella inmune de olvidar**_

_**como al entonar esta canción de adiós final **_

Elanor recordaba los viejos tiempos que paso a lado de Angrod, sus abrazos, sus besos, pero sobretodo, los amigos de ambos, todas esas personas que los querían y estimaban y no dudaron en dar sus vidas para proteger el amor que los dos se tenían, los angeles los fueron matando poco a poco, desde hombres, hasta elfos, guerreros, dragones, bestias miticas, generales, angeles y dioses, todos y cada uno perdieron su vida para proteger el amor de un dios y una sacerdotisa

_**un niño inocente le confio a un extraño su corazon **_

_**mientras el clamor de una nación ruega el final de la destrucción **_

_**guitarreando estoy este dolor, a las almas del mas alla**_

_**usando mi voz y el corazon busco tranquilidad**_

la voz de Elanor tranquilizaba a michiru, un niño inocente le confio a un extraño su corazon….sin duda Elanor hablaba de marcus quien con toda seguridad le dio el papiro a michiru, sabiendo lo que desataría, marcus y nakir al fin podían estar juntos eso no lo dudaba, ahora padre e hijo estaban unidos y nada mas los iba a separar, vio sus manos ligeramente ensangrentadas, Nakir, azrael y munkar, todos habian muerto a causa de esas manos

_**¿para que me sirve existir? ya no quiero ver tanto sufrir**_

_**delicados petalos caerán y cubrirán un pueblo en duelo sin fin **_

_**nada borrara lo que yo he vivido en mi andar **_

_**sangre derramada de forma inmoral …**_

_**que triste final es el marchar sin un adiós **_

para que le servia vivir y ser la única sobreviviente de semejante batalla si todos los que la habian presenciado ahora ya no estaban, y no solo eso, se avecinaba una nueva guerra que era mas discreta y pequeña pero no por eso menos sangrienta y menos injusta. lo que ella Elanor la sacerdotisa habia vivido la habia dejado marcada para siempre, "que triste es el marchar sin un adiós, supongo que estas de acuerdo conmigo…Angrod"

_**arden en traición recuerdos de un ayer tragados por la tierra **_

_**donde brotaran por la perpetuidad en forma de flor **_

_**me dejo llevar a un lugar donde una vez mas**_

_**delicados petalos caerán como señal de que no es mi final**_

_**muy cerca esta el amanecer lleno de paz, esperando que lo podamos mirar **_

_**como una eterna luz, hay algo mas alla del sol**_

_**ES EL AMOR **_

cuando Elanor dejo de cantar, michiru se dio cuenta de que gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no iba a ser su final, de que las cosas no se iban a quedar asi, si Angrod encontro una manera de salvar a Elanor, michiru encontraría la manera de salvar a haruka, ellas volverían a ver el resplandor de un amanecer. tarde o temprano eso sucedería y eso correría por su cuenta, por michiru kaioh. Elanor termino de cantar y se le quedo viendo a michiru

-ten cuidado señora de los mares—

-¿eh?—

-lo has hecho bien estas tres veces, pero en la cuarta el angel no tiene lo que tuvieron los otros tres…sentimientos, si no tienes cuidado ahí acabara tu aventura—

-¿de que….?—

-esto ya no puede seguir asi, tu no puedes fingir que no lo haces, y yo no puedo fingir que no lo se—Elanor se paro cuan alta era y michiru se sintio intimidada, Elanor se agacho y todo la pierna de michiru quien de pronto dejo de sentir dolor, la herida habia cicatrizado, Elanor hizo lo mismo con las otras heridas y asi michiru quedo completamente curada, Elanor tomo la barbilla de michiru y se acerco peligrosamente a los labios, michiru se petrifico al ver a Elanor hacer esto, una cosa es que le diviertiera que le coquetearan hombres, pero la única mujer que le habia cortejado era haruka asi que esa situacion la ponía muy nerviosa

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto nerviosamente intentando hacerse para atrás Elanor se acerco mas a ella y respiro profundamente

- hueles bien, al igual que el hombre al que rechazo su ex novia – Elanor dejo al barbilla de michiru – no, de hecho tu hueles aun mejor—

-¿de que hablas?—pregunto michiru al ver como Elanor caminaba hacia el interior del castillo

-de que si vences al cuarto angel….ya nada podrá detenerte—

-el cuarto angel—se dijo a si misma michiru, viendo a Elanor quien asintió y se metió al castillo.

-mama—grito Hotaru corriendo hacia la sailor—por que traes tu uniforme de sailor—pregunto parándose en seco

-ah esto-michiru intento inventarse algo rápidamente—es que Elanor queria verlo, dice que se hace muy bonito-

-oye no quieres jugar voleibol con nosotras….estamos todas—

-por que no—dijo michiru abrazandose hacia su pequeña, quien le contaba un sinfín de cosas que le habian ocurrido ese dia, michiru pensó que por hoy podía divertirse, por que nadie le decía si la siguiente vez saldría con vida.

-LULILA LULILA LULILA LULILA LULILA – escuchaba Elanor a lo lejos, "las voces del bosque, justo como esa vez pero ahora no soy yo a la que quieren castigar"

-se agota el tiempo – dijo Israfil asustando a Elanor

-al parecer si… -

bien, aquí mencione la vida de Elanor la sacerdotisa causante de todo :D CREANME ERA ALGO IMPORTANTE DE MENCIONAR Y QUE YA NO PODIA ESPERAR. ESPERO COMPRENDAN Y BUENO NO ME MATEN SE QUE ESPERABAN ALGO MAS DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU PERO TIENEN TODAVIA 4 PELEAS (O QUIZA MAS) PARA VERLAS EN ACCION NO SE ME DESESPEREN. quedan solo 4 peleas y despues de eso la pelea final pronto se acabara esta historia (llanto total)

no olviden dejar sus reviews y sus mejores vibras para mi examen de ingreso xD :P bueno ahora si es todo por mi parte hasta la próxima


	25. El señor de los sueños y el despertar

NADA ME PERTENECE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

_**QUIERO PODER PARA SALVAR A LO QUE MAS AMOR- MICHIRU KAIOH **_

Michiru caminaba en un hermoso jardín, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, los pétalos de cerezo caían sin parar. volteo a ver a todos lados.

-nadie….no hay nadie aquí- dijo mientras se abrazaba para darse calor debido al viento gélido que comenzó a soplar

-¿Estas totalmente segura de ello?— Michiru volteo a ver de dónde venía esa voz, no tardo en encontrar a Israfil acostado cómodamente en la copa de un árbol, el ángel volteo a verla mirándola fijamente como era su costumbre -¿no crees que deberías mantener la guardia más alta?—dijo Israfil saltando del árbol

-maestro…yo no sabía que estaba aquí… ¿sabe Qué lugar es este?—pregunto Michiru

-esto…esto es un sueño –

-¿un sueño? ¿Ósea usted es una ilusión?—

-no precisamente—Israfil tomo delicadamente la cabeza de Michiru se acerco a darle un beso en la frente, sus labios se quedaron ahí y Michiru escucho murmurar al ángel—yo traje tu alma a este lugar para que te reunieras conmigo – Michiru se separo de Israfil al escuchar esto

-¿reunirnos en un sueño….? no, no comprendo—dijo Michiru pero vio como Israfil tenía una cara enigmática

-así es, Michiru como tú sabes soy un vidente de sueños, y puedo hacer que tu alma venga hasta este lugar, el jardín sagrado, lo que pase aquí repercutirá en tu despertar, es decir si mueres en este lugar…tu morirás en la vida real por lo tanto debes de tener mucho cuidado—

-no comprendo maestro Israfil, yo…no corro peligro aquí ¿cierto?—pregunto Michiru, aunque lo dudaba, su maestro se veía muy raro ¿y si había descubierto en alguno de sus sueños que ella había matado a los tres ángeles y no haruka?—

-Michiru…yo sé perfectamente que tú mataste a munkar, y ayudaste a haruka a luchar contra azrael y Nakir, ¿puedo preguntar por qué? –

-maestro yo, independientemente de la traición que estoy cometiendo, he tomado una decisión y esa es…estar de parte de haruka como siempre debió ser—

-en ese caso has decidido tu destino, quiero que te quede claro que el ser aliada de haruka te convierte en mi enemiga, y no hay nada más que decir, es hora de comenzar con la batalla—dijo Israfil poniéndose en posición de ataque

-tsunami de destrucción- grito Michiru, el tsunami de destrucción era una técnica que le había enseñado Israfil, el agua salía furiosa en dirección al ángel quien detuvo el ataque con una sola mano

-es inútil, el tsunami de destrucción yo te lo enseñe es natural que no pueda hacer nada contra mí, además un ataque de destrucción debería ser de esta manera, "aliento del Pegaso"— el agua del ataque de Michiru que antes estaba estática, regreso convertida en unas cuchillas de hielo, Michiru salto para evadir el ataque, pero fue muy tarde una cuchilla se clavo en su talón atravesándolo, Michiru cayó desplomada, se toco la herida y la encontró entumecida.

-¿pero que es esto?—pregunto tratando de pararse –esta helada—

-¿Cuál es el ataque perfecto? vamos michiru CONTESTA—grito Israfil acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-el ataque perfecto el ataque perfecto— michiru se adentro en sus recuerdos en todos los entrenamientos que tuvo con Israfil

_**-escucha michiru, como bien sabes cada persona tiene cierto tipo de poder, tu como sailor tienes una técnica única y un nivel diferente a tus demas compañeras, eso mismo pasa con los angeles, tenemos que acercarnos a un nivel de ataque muy difícil, sin mencionar que concentramos en atacar junto con nuestro animal protector, cuando el animal protector de un angel hace su aparición quiere decir que el angel esta luchando con todo su poder solo que es un arma de doble filo ya que si destruyes al animal tambien destruyes al angel – michiru se encontraba en el suelo fatigada de tanto entrenamiento mientras Israfil estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados **_

_**-y ese ataque solo lo pueden realizar los angeles—**_

_**-para una sailor como tu que además eres humana, es mucho mas complicado pero no imposible, se puede solo cuando se llega a conjuntar, poder, alma, corazon y mente en una sola concentración de energía, cuando eso pase podras elevar el "tsunami de destrucción" en su máxima expresión y te convertiras en alguien invencible ante tus demas compañeras—**_

_**-eso quiere decir…-**_

_**-que tu puedes realizar un ataque perfecto como yo, pero el ataque máximo de un angel es hacer un ataque perfecto junto con el animal protector, por ejemplo mi ataque máximo se llama " el juicio del cielo" y es donde aparece mi pegaso- **_

_**-¿y los animales protectores?— pregunto Michiru **_

_**-hacen su aparición cuando el poder del ángel esta al máximo, cuando ha alcanzado todo su potencial, si piensas que puedes adquirir un animal protector eso es imposible, primero que nada necesitas alcanzar un nivel mas allá de lo humano para lograrlo y después, poder conjugarlo con un ataque perfecto, tu nunca podrías hacerlo Michiru, y aunque pudieras, dominarlo te resultaría imposible. El animal te comería el corazón desde adentro —**_

_**-maestro no me importa tener un animal protector, pero como sailor le digo que algún día yo hare un ataque tan perfecto como el suyo, y ese día usted será el primero en saberlo—dijo Michiru parándose de repente y caminar hacia adelante**_

_**-¿A dónde vas?—**_

_**-no es obvio, voy entrenar-**_

-el ataque perfecto maestro Israfil, es aquel en el que combinas todo de ti en una sola energía—

-así es Michiru, debido a eso tu jamás podrás vencerme, aunque tú "tsunami de destrucción" es poderoso no ha llegado a un nivel perfecto, además tú no puedes hacer esto, ATACAR CON UN ANIMAL PROTECTOR— Israfil elevo sus dos manos, y las palmas quedaron en posición de sostener algo

-¿¡¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESA POSE¡?—pregunto michiru aunque ya lo sabía muy bien

-"EL JUICIO DEL CIELO" –grito Israfil, bajando las manos. un enorme pegaso blanco se hizo presente cabalgando furiosamente ante michiru que cuando hizo contacto con el caballo este se trasnformo en un poderoso ataque que impacto contra michiru y la elevo por los aires dejándola tirada sin poder moverse

-¿lo entiendes ahora?, tu nunca podras vencer a un angel de verdad, no entiendo como pudiste ayudar a haruka a combatir con los otros 3 , como sea, te convertiré en estatua para que puedas dormir en paz, eres mi discípula amada y no quiero seguir haciéndote daño—Israfil levanto la mano y michiru se alzo, convirtiéndose en piedra al instante, - este es lo que te has ganado por enfrentarte a los angeles de Angrod, es tu justo castigo, michiru ahora solo calmate y espera la muerte— Israfil comenzó a caminar en direccion contraria a la estatua

_**sentia que se dormía, sentia una sensación de fatiga, **_

_**-ya habre muerto—se preguntaba michiru, no podía moverse, no sentía su cuerpo. **_

_**-veo, veo una luz—era cierto, entorno los ojos ¿Qué era eso que se acercaba?**_

_**-michiru—escucho la voz de haruka a su izquierda, volteo a ver, en efecto era ella. **_

_**-haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?- la luz se intensifico mas y mas rápidamente se acercaba, michiru noto esto y sujeto fuertemente a haruka y la puso detrás suyo, la luz ahora era un cometa que iba directamente hacia ellas , alzo los brazos en señal de protección, y las luz instantáneamente se detuvo. michiru puso cara de enojo, quien fuera que intentara hacerle daño a haruka lo pagaría. **_

_**-tu que proteges a tu amada con el poder que te confiere el corazón. te he estado observando, ¿Qué es lo que en mas deseas en estos momentos?—se escuchaba una voz masculina firme y decidida salir de la propia luz. michiru no titubeo en su respuesta**_

_**-quiero el poder que se necesita para salvar a haruka— dijo sin miramientos **_

_**-que asi sea….entonces, estare junto a tu lado de ahora en adelante- dijo la luz, y un destello cegó por completo a michiru. que volvió a sentirse a oscuras, inmovil. "es cierto, lo que mas quiero en este mundo es rescatar a haruka, no importa lo demas, incluso Hotaru perdió su ojo, por ello, ¿Cómo podría yo perdonarme si muero aquí? ¿Cómo podría yo llegar y mirar a los ojos a munkar, azrael y Nakir que sacrificaron sus vidas por mi culpa? tengo…TENGO QUE GANAR ESTA PELEA.." michiru comenzó a moverse poco a poco, se concentro por juntar todo su poder en un solo ataque.**_

-haruka—grito, toda su energía exploto liberándola de la prisión de piedra, Israfil volteo al sentir una gran energía acumulada, y vio como la estatua se habia agrietado y por esas grietas se colaba unos destellos de luz, como si estuvieran ocultando un sol en todo su esplendor

-que pasa aquí—pregunto Israfil que vio como michiru caia inmóvil al suelo –¿Qué demonios le ocurrió , pudo romper mi poder y liberarse de la estatua , algo que muchos angeles en el cielo nunca pudieron lograr, para hacerlo tienes que ser mas poderoso que yo, ¿sera acaso que michiru ya…?, no no, es imposible, ¿Qué demonios paso entonces? su pierna esta perforada e inmóvil, y recibió mi ataque mas poderoso que debió de haberla hecho pedazos ¿entonces? —

-maestro, se lo dije aquella vez, aunque no tenga un animal protector , yo sere capaz de hacer un ataque perfecto tan poderoso como el suyo y usted seria el primero en saberlo ¡y con ese ataque voy acabar contigo¡- michiru alzo su puño, usando todo el poder que le quedaba en ello

-detente michiru—grito Israfil, pero no le quedo opción mas que atacar igual, ya que del puño de micihru habian salido torrentes de agua, Israfil ataco concentrándose por que su ataque fuera perfecto , para su sorpresa las energías estaban a la mitad y ninguno avanzaba o cedia-¿Qué significa esto? ¡no puedo creerlo¡ eso significa que michiru ha logrado hacer un ataque perfecto…tan perfecto como el mio, bien hecho michiru, MUY BIEN—exclamo feliz Israfil –sin embargo tu nunca podras vencerme, mientras que los humanos necesitan una fuerza minima para morir, los elfos y las hadas necesitan un ataque lleno de espíritu para morir, las sailors pueden morir ante un ataque lleno de energía no hay ninguna excepción siguen siendo humanas, un guerrero del cielo o cualquier guardian necesita recibir un ataque perfecto para estar vencido, pero un arcángel como yo, necesita recibir una combinación de un ataque perfecto junto con un animal protector para ser derrotado, NO HAY EXCEPCION, por eso para derrotarme necesitas un animal protector, ¿entendiste michiru? mientras yo sea un angel y tu una sailor jamás podras derrotarme por mas que lo intentes—Israfil vio que michiru no se movia, no hacia ningun gesto -¡ME ESCUCHAS¡-

-esta inconciente, pero aun asi mantiene su ataque tan fuerte como el mio—Israfil se dio cuenta de que su ataque avanzaba hacia su alumna—michiru escucha el ataque que tu y yo estamos haciendo avanza hacia a ti, si no haces algo, te aplastara te despedazara—

-_**michiru escucha debes despertar, no deber morir. no puedes morir asi, aun quedan muchos enemigos por vencer, despierta—se escuchó una voz familiar **_dentro de la cabeza de michiru. ya la habia escuchado antes.

michiru al despertar, vio como el ataque iba en direccion a ella, asi que expulso todo su poder haciendo que todo eso cayera sobre Israfil , que atontado por lo que habia pasado apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer una barrera de protección, se paro con ganas de darle su merecido a esa atrevida que tenia por alumna cuando sintio un pequeño punzon en su hombro miro para ver de que se trataba, cuando vio que tenia una herida.

_-_que ¿Qué es esto? estoy herido—volteo a ver a michiru – asi que yo tenia razón en cuanto tu poder escondido, el cual has despertado justo cuando estas a punto de perder la vida – Israfil volvió a alzar sus manos hacia el cielo –bien michiru ya no tienes nada mas que aprender, no tienes el conocimiento para dominar tu nuevo poder ni a tu animal protector , eso significa perderas de todas formas, esta vez te privare de la vida con mi "juicio del cielo" – Israfil comenzó a juntar poder cuando vio sorprendido como michiru adoptaba la misma pose que el, sus brazos elevados al cielo -¿Qué? ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? —pregunto desconcertado. – es una tontería, ahora que no tienes mas energias ¿vas a usar mi ataque?, NO TIENE CASO "juicio del cielo" es mi mejor ataque, y es el que usa al máximo a un animal protector, incluso para los angeles es imposible copiarla viéndola solo una o dos veces, yo practique cien millones de veces antes de que me saliera, bien dejare que te arrepientas de tu error, mira esto michiru el mayor ataque de tu maestro, "juicio del cielo"—

ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, de Israfil salio un soberbio pegaso, que comenzó su carrera hacia michiru, el pegaso alcanzo a tomar a michiru "lo logre" cuando un enorme dragon azulado salio de la energía de la sailor. Israfil solo pudo ver como el dragon de michiru tomaba al pegaso con sus garras y se lo aventaba a Israfil, impactándose ambos animales contra el, Israfil se levanto del suelo, vio como michiru ya no reaccionaba, eso debido al ataque que le alcanzo a dar su pegaso

-fue increíble michiru, estar en tan difíciles condiciones y lograr realizar "el juicio del cielo" lo has convertido en tu propio truco…con eso te has llevado todo de mi, adquiriste un animal protector mientras podias sentir algo, justo entre la vida y la muerte, lograste algo mas alla que tu maestro y despertaste tu poder dormido como el octavo angel, has crecido tanto, y eso se debe a que lo que tu crees, estaba bien, y deseo ayudarte a recuperar a haruka y que sigas viviendo para que puedas crecer mucho mas que todos los angeles que han pisado esta tierra, pero..parece que ya no puedo hacer nada mas, ¡perdoname michiru¡- Israfil llevo su mano al corazon y un destello salio de este –oh dulce sueño, llevalo hacia donde se encuentra esa persona, mi sello es algo que le esta destinado a obtener- Israfil cayo muerto en ese instante, por su parte michiru estaba inmovil sin poder hacer nada

-maestro, ahora entiendo todo, sacrificaste tu vida por mi, tan solo para que yo adquiriera un animal protector, nunca olvidare todo lo que me enseñaste, gracias maestro Israfil, y adiós – michiru ya no pudo permanecer en pie, se dejo caer, esperando el ultimo golpe contra el suelo…que no llego.

michiru despertó, debido a la luz que se colaba por sus ojos, se sobresalto al encontrarse con un techo conocido, su habitación en el castillo, se sento en la cama y toco su corazon, le latia al mil por hora

-¿fue un sueño?—

-¿Qué fue un sueño? – pregunto Hotaru viéndola curiosa

-¡CHICAS DESPIERTEN¡ MICHIRU¡- grito mina abriendo la puerta de par en par—papito Israfil, ay , bueno michiru tu maestro—

-¿Qué con el?—dijo levantándose de la cama michiru

-lo acaban de encontrar muerto en su habitación—

-¿Qué?—exclamo Hotaru, michiru ya no escucho nada mas salio corriendo a ver si era cierto, llego a la alcoba de Israfil, y vio a todos llorando

-israfil el angel mas amado de dios esta muerto—dijo mikhail a Yibril que acababa de llegar con su hijo en brazos, su esposa se llevo la mano a la boca para omitir un grito de sorpresa

-¿Cómo paso esto? el estaba aquí dormido—pregunto Yibril,

-no lo se, el durmió y supongo que alguien lo ataco desde el sueño—dijo malik viendo a Israfil como dormía plácidamente, parecía sonreir y disfrutar

-se fue en paz—dijo Yibril

-como crees que se fue en paz dejándonos esta misión a nosotros—

-se fue en paz, por que el confía que nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, solo nos queda cumplir su deseo— dijo mikhail tomando a Israfil en sus brazos,y de pronto hizo una mueca

-que pasa mikhail—

-su sello no esta yibril—los tres angeles se vieron entre si –haruka, es decir Azazel fue la causante de esto— dijo malik muy molesto.

-disculpa, me gustaría despedirme de el antes de que se lo lleven— todos volteaban a ver a michiru que lloraba al ver el cuerpo de Israfil muerto, mikhail al ver por primera vez a michiru vulnerable no dudo en cumplir la petición

-adelante—dijo posando su cuerpo en el lecho—Yibril, malik, nosotros en mi estudio ahora, los angeles salieron de la alcoba

-te acompaño en tu dolor michiru, te dejo para que desahogues—dijo la esposa de michiru poniendo su mano en el hombro de esta y saliendo de la habitación, michiru tomo a Israfil de los cabellos y beso su frente con cariño

-asi que, no fue un simple sueño, la batalla que usted y yo tuvimos fue real, fue verdadera, aun asi no me explico como yo amaneci viva y usted muerto si, si ambos caimos derrotados, ¿fue acaso lo ultimo que hizo? hacer que yo viviera, ¿dejo a un lado la vida para darme una oportunidad?—michiru comenzó a sollozar, la nobleza de su maestro era demasiado grande, incluso nunca habría imaginado semejante sacrificio por parte de el. ¿Por qué, si el era el angel mas apartado de los mortales siendo el , el mas amado de dios?

-por que el en su sueño comprendió que tu eras la ultima esperanza de todos michiru—

-tu…tu fuiste la que me hablo, para despertarme cuando estaba inconsiente verdad—pregunto michiru para ver a Elanor fijamente, la sacerdotisa asintió -¿Por qué?—

-de haberte quedado dormida, ese ataque te hubiera destruido, además Israfil, sabia que tenia que morir, para hacer despertar tu poder oculto, en vez de lamentarte por Israfil deberías honrar su memoria y hacer lo que te pide, salva a haruka —

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas?- pregunto michiru a Elanor quien se habia detenido en la puerta,

-por que tanto tu como el otro no merecen pagar por los errores que cometimos Angrod y yo – dijo Elanor sin volverse –otra cosa michiru, descansa por estos momentos, las siguientes batallas no son tan suaves como las anteriores, Israfil estaba conciente de ello por eso hizo lo que hizo,ahora tienes un animal protector, usalo bien—

michiru volteo a ver a Israfil y lo abrazo con vehemencia "gracias maestro, gracias" por su parte en las afueras del castillo

-que feo para michiru, primero haruka y ahora Israfil—

-no es lo mismo mina—

-pero es similar, además pobre sujeto que le habrá pasado, tan guapo que era— dijo rei a todas

-lo que haya pasado no importa, ¿chicas que no lo ven?, con este es el 4 angel muerto, no se supone que eran los mas fuertes entre los fuertes, haruka los esta haciendo pedazos y eso no es bueno—

-Setsuna tiene razón chicas, si esos angeles mueren quedaremos indefensas ante haruka, por que supongo que no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados mientras el mundo es destruido, es decir lo siento por michiru pero tenemos que…detener a haruka, bueno en lo que se ha convertido— dijo amy

-amy tiene parte de razón, pero el problema no es haruka, es el tal Angrod, si vencemos a Angrod el problema se acabara, debemos prepararnos eso es seguro—dijo Setsuna

-y lo vamos a hacer, debemos comenzar a entrenar, y no quedarnos con los brazos cruzados ante esta desgracia—serena se veía seria, - tenemos que actuar rápido si no queremos que el tiempo nos alcance—

por su parte los angeles estaban furiosos

-mikhail ¡esto no puede seguir asi¡, ¡deben derrotar al angel de la destrucción a como de lugar¡ y les quito la vista un momento y veo que 4 de mis angeles están muertos, incluyendo mi hijo predilecto Israfil—

-señor escuche…yo le aseguro que – dijo Israfil que se encontraba hincado ante un hombre encapuchado –actua, quiero la cabeza de esa maldita amenaza a mis pies cueste lo que cueste, 4 sellos ya están en su poder, saben lo que eso significa, ¡YA TIENE LOS ATAQUES Y LOS PODERES DE MUNKAR, AZRAEL, NAKIR E ISRAFIL¡-

-si me lo permite Alrandir— todos voltearon a ver a malik – yo me encargare de haruka—

-¿tu malik? , ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?—

-soy el angel de la sabiduría, el mas inteligente de los cielos y la tierra, supere a mi antepasado, creame puedo hacerlo—

-muy bien, tu que superaste a tu padre en esa batalla , ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo si estas conectada a esa niña debido a tu estupidez?—

-esa sailor no hubiera sido ningun problema si Yibril no la hubiera salvado—se defendió malik—además tengo mis trucos para hacer que haruka sea derrotada, creame sera algo fácil—

-muy bien confio en ti malik, no me decepciones como lo hizo tu padre— la figura desapareció y malik volteo a ver a mikhail.

-bien el estorbo mayor acaba de morir por una causa estúpida, ya solo queda el estorbo mas molesto…tu mikhail, dejaras de ser mi jefe muy pronto – pensó malik riéndose—Alrandir tiene razón, si no hubiera dejado esa caja de música ese dia, sin duda no hubiera establecido esa conexión con esa niña, pero en fin solo era una maldición de hace muchos años, no habia manera en que esa profecía se cumpliera

_**TAN TAN TAN…NO SE IMAGINABAN QUE SERIA ISRAFIL ¿VERDAD? el buen Israfil, la verdad es que queria emparejarlo en ciertas situaciones con michiru, pero despues pensé, y me dije que seria mejor hacerlo el héroe entregado, el que apoya a michiru aun si queda como un villano ante sus ojos, y bueno lo utilice para que fuera el que explotaba a michiru todo su potencial :D solo quedan 3 angeles y en el siguiente cap sera la pelea con el otro, solo que , no solo seran michiru y haruka esta vez. **_

_**los dejo intrigados, esperen el siguiente cap que sera pronto ya que no tengo ahorita nada que hacer, mas que esperar nerviosa los resultados de mi examen XD ¡ **_

_**LOS INVITO A VER MI NUEVO FIC, EL AMOR ES UNA PELICULA, Y EL AMOR ES UNA ROSA PRONTO TENDRA CONTINUACION . **_

_**LOS DEJO,**_

_**PRINCE OF SWEET SORROW**_


End file.
